Falling with Grace
by craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: It was winter in South Park, and Craig Tucker was half way done his senior year. He was in a great place in life! But, while working at the ice skating rink in town, he discovers that he isn't the only skater in town, and he's surprised to find out who. Follow Craig through the trials and tribulations through his senior year, a point in his life he learned and grew the most.
1. Chapter 1

Winter was great.

It was much better than the summer, in Craig's opinion. Craig can't stand being hot. When you're cold, you can bundle up and get warm, whereas when it's hot, you can't rip your skin off once you're naked lying on your bed in your room.

Winter was great also because the lakes froze over, meaning Craig could go skating.

He wasn't a figure skater, no, but he was the only guy in town who thought to try ice hockey out in South Park, Colorado. He wasn't sure why no one else wanted to do it. They lived in a prime location for it, seeing it was always below freezing come Halloween. He remembers watching the NHL on TV with his dad when he was younger, captivated by the men racing on the ice.

"Dad, how can I do that?" he used to ask, looking up at his dad with big blue eyes.

"When you're a little bigger, we'll get you some skates so you can try it, alright?" Thomas would respond, a smile on his face.

Thomas Tucker kept his promise to his son, signing him up for lessons for his eighth birthday. By his ninth birthday, Thomas had signed him up for ice hockey, and Craig was living. He felt like he belonged on the ice. He felt so free, gliding from one end of the rink to the other. He instantly became an ice hockey star, becoming captain of the team at thirteen. Now, he was eighteen years old and he had a full ride to the University of Colorado to play for their ice hockey team. It was only December, but he couldn't wait to go to college.

Craig also worked during the months of November through March, and he loved having a seasonal job. He worked as an attendant on the pop up ice skating rink that opens up by Stark Pond. They tried using Stark Pond one year, but the pond wasn't big enough for the amount of people that wanted to try and skate. And he does mean _try_.

None of his friends could skate.

They always begged Craig to teach them how, but Craig always refused.

"No way, I fucking started at eight you're ten years too late." He would always say with a laugh.

"Come on, dude! You're literally going to school to be a professional skater!" Clyde begged at lunch one day. It was about two weeks before Christmas, so it was a popular time for the kids to go ice skating. School was slowing down since the break was quickly approaching, so kids would take advantage of their free time and go ice skating in the evening. It was a nice alternative to Friday night football in the fall.

"Clyde, for the hundredth time, I'm not teaching you how to skate. It just…comes to you. You'll figure it out. You've done roller blading! It's the same motions! Also, I'm going to school for sports journalism, thank you very much."

"Yeah but we're on _ice!_ It's like roller blading on glass that's super hard and hurts your ass when you fall on it!"

"I'll hold your hand tonight if it makes you feel better." Token chimed, smiling as he took a drink of his water. Craig couldn't help but laugh at the way Clyde's face twisted up.

"If anything, I'll see if Bebe wants to hold my hand!" he shot back, looking past Token to wave Tweek down as he wandered into the lunchroom. Craig adjusted the blue hat on his head as Tweek wandered over, tugging it more over his ears. He hasn't said it to anyone yet, but Craig had done a lot of soul searching this year. It took him a long time and a lot of lying in bed with his mom and talking until midnight with her, but he realized he was bisexual. His mom smiled when he finally admitted it to her in one of their late-night talks.

"It's about time you realized." She teased, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled, rolling on his side to face her.

"You used to want to watch _Captain America_ every day after school. I saw you staring at the DVD box one time."

"Maybe I just really liked his outfit on the box art."

"Quit fooling yourself." She laughed, causing Craig to grin.

Craig had discovered he had a fondness for Tweek. He wasn't sure if it was really a crush or the need for intimacy, but the blonde made him nervous.

And Tweek knows nervous.

And when Craig is nervous, his ears get super red.

"H-hey guys," Tweek smiled as he slid into the seat next to Token, plopping his bag on the ground. "What's up?"

Clyde snapped his head to glare at Craig.

"Oh! Nothing! Just literally _begging_ Craig to teach me how to skate!"

"It's not going to happen! Plus, I won't even be able to really skate for fun with you guys I'm working!" Tweek laughed.

"That's right, we're going skating tonight." He chuckled, picking at the sandwich his mother made him this morning. Tweek's anxiety had improved vastly over the years. He still had a stutter and had slight hand tremors, but his massive anxiety attacks weren't as prevalent as usual. He had a few this year, but that's because he cannot decide for the life of him where and what he wants to do for college. He had some ideas as to what he wanted to do, but no idea where he wanted to go. He applied to fifteen schools and got into all but two, so now he had to choose from thirteen schools, and that was _way_ too much pressure.

"You're still coming, right?" Token nudged Tweek in the side, breaking him out of his daze.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna skate."

"What?! Why not?" Clyde whined, reaching across and smacking Tweek's hand.

"I just…would rather watch. Plus, I haven't gotten my paycheck yet from my boss so I'm tight on cash." Tweek still worked at his parent's shop from time to time, but his parents encouraged him to get a job in town so he could hopefully expose himself to new career options. He works at a bookstore in town, stocking the shelves, picking out the top books on the Best Sellers list, working the register. It was a small shop with two floors, but he liked it. Plus, Wendy Testaburger worked there as well, and the two became quick friends.

"Craig works there he can probably slide you a pair of skates!" Token said, looking at Craig. "Right, Craig?"

"I mean, I could if you really wanted to skate, Tweek," Craig said with a small smile, but he saw a look of panic cross Tweeks face.

" _Quick think of something to add!"_ he thought, biting his lip."But-but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." He saw the look disappear off Tweek's face. _Nailed it._

"Thanks for the offer, Craig." Tweek shot a smile to his friend, that simple look sending little butterflies through Craig's veins.

* * *

The rink, which was called _South Park Skates,_ was relatively empty until about six o'clock. Craig had been there since right after school at four and he was the only one on the rink monitoring the skaters. It was mainly young parents who wanted to take their little kids out for a little fun Christmas activity, so he was free to skate around and kill time until his friends came at seven. He at least had one friend at work: Kenny McCormick. Kenny couldn't skate for the life of him, but they wanted someone with Craig normally just in case something was to really happen. But Kenny didn't own skates nor did he know how to skate, so he got to stand along the outside and be the guy to drive the Zamboni. Craig skated up to him and leaned along the side with him.

"You look bored." Kenny said, tugging his gloves down farther on his hands.

"I am bored. I love this job but when it's slow, it feels like time stops moving," he groaned, sliding on the ice for dramatic effect. "What time is it anyways?" Kenny pulled his phone out and looked at the screen.

"5:45. We should probably Zamboni the ice before the six o'clock rush." Craig sighed, watching the cloud his breathe made float upwards.

"Alright I'll get everyone off and you get the Zamboni." This was how they did their job every day from November to March. Craig would skate around, ushering people to the exit, closing the gates once the rink was cleared off. He'd open the side of the rink so Kenny could back the Zamboni out onto the ice, then he'd step off while Kenny made the ice fresh for the skaters. The whole thing only took about twenty minutes, Kenny taking up fifteen and Craig going around and skating on the ice for five to push off any excess ice that didn't get pressed down with a shovel. It also marked the ice up a bit for the skaters. Fresh ice is the best if you know how to skate, but extremely slippery if you have no clue what you're doing. Then, once Craig finished his five minutes, he'd close the Zamboni gate, then open the skater's gate. He looked up as he heard voices and saw a bunch of girls from school show up, all laughing and rushing in to get their skates. He skated over to the entrance of the rink, smiling as he saw some of his friends. Craig also liked to be near the entrance when he could, wanting to help people on the ice if they needed it. He knows it's difficult to skate, but knows it's harder to sometimes get on the ice. He waved at Wendy, Heidi, and Bebe as they walked out with their group of friends, chuckling as he saw all of them lifting their legs extra high as they walked due to the awkwardness of walking with skates on.

"Hey ladies." He said with a small smile, reaching his hand out to help Heidi onto the ice, continuing down the line. He glanced to the side, noticing how some girls looked almost excited to be helped onto the ice. He snorted a little at that, smiling to himself.

"Hey Craig! How's work been today?" Heidi said, taking a few careful steps to get used to the now slippery surface below her.

"Pretty slow. Just been a few families since I got here after school." He helped Wendy up next.

"God tell me about slow work. The book shop was dead today. I forgot that I was scheduled until seven, but I needed to get out of there by five. Thankfully Tweek took on my last two hours." Wendy said as she grabbed onto the side of the rink. Craig looked at her, not giving much attention to the girls at this point after he helped Bebe up.

"He's supposed to be here at seven. Clyde, Token, and him were all coming to skate tonight."

"He's still coming he told me, he's just gonna be a little late now." She said as she started skating along the edge where her hand could rest on the siding. He frowned a bit and sighed, skating off onto the rink after helping the last girl on. It was a relatively uneventful hour, only a handful of people showing up. Stan, Kyle and Cartman all showed up around six thirty, giving a polite wave to Craig as they skated over to say hi to Kenny. Craig skated up to them about fifteen minutes later. He smiled at Kenny and Kenny grinned.

"The boni?!" he laughed, practically jumping up and down. Kenny loved his job. It gave him something to do after school and plus he got paid! He also got to drive around a machine that not many people get to.

"Yup. I'll start getting everyone off," he turned to the three boys in front of him. "Time to move on over to the exit boys or Kenny's gonna run you over." He grinned as Cartman mumbled something under his breath as he skated to the little loud speaker system, making a quick announcement before skating around to make sure everyone was off. By the time the entire process was over, he saw Token, Clyde, and even Jimmy over by the rink with everyone else. He opened the gates and stood nearby to help anyone on who needed, or wanted, the help.

"Jimmy what a surprise to see you here!" he said with a smile.

"I-I-I knew I'd surprise you. I j-just got back in town from m-my last college visit." He said with a proud smile.

"How was California?" Token asked as he tied up his skates.

"H-hot and b-beautiful. Just like the w-w-women that were patrolling t-the campus." They all started laughing, Clyde the first to break the laughter.

"Hey wait, where's Tweek?!"

"Wendy said he covered some of her shift. He got off at seven, so he'll be here probably around seven thirty." Craig said, helping some of the girls back on the ice.

"W-well fellas, I'll be s-s-sitting right here cheering you o-o-on!" Jimmy said, taking a seat in the little bleachers that were set up for parents who were dragged to there by their kids. Token and Clyde hopped on the ice with Craig, taken a few laps with him.

"So, Clyde, gonna try and get Bebe to hold your hand?" Craig said as they rounded the first corner, turning so he was skating backwards. Clyde let out a groan.

"Dude what the _fuck_ you can skate backwards and I can barely stand?!" Token snickered at Clyde's over dramatic reaction. "And if you must know, it's my goal by eleven-"

"We close at ten."

"It is my goal by ten to get Bebe to hold my hand while she skates with me." Clyde grinned, catching his balance as he wobbled around the next bend.

"Just know that if you fall while holding her hand, she'll fall too. Maybe she'll hate you." Token grinned, nudging Clyde in the arm. Clyde was clearly not paying attention to what Token was doing and fell flat on his ass, causing both Token and Craig to burst out laughing. Craig helped him up and smiled at how red his friend's cheeks were. The evening immediately picked up, just having his friends there was making work so much better. What job lets you skate, talk with friends and family, and get free hot chocolate? Craig's job. At around seven forty-five, Kenny and Craig pulled everyone off the ice to Zamboni again, but while Craig was waiting for Kenny to finish up, he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of blonde curls sitting next to Jimmy. He smiled a bit to himself, his heart fluttering at the sight of a red cheeked Tweek. The cold did wonders for his freckled face. Craig took the chance to not quite show off, but to Craig it seemed like showing off, when he went out on the ice to clean up the left-over scraps. He could hear the girls giggle and the guys mumble in jealousy, but he only cared about Tweek's opinion.

" _Why do I care so much?"_ He wondered, skating over to open the gates for the skaters after he was done. He helped anyone one (it was the same ten girls who wanted help on), and then skated over to say hi to Tweek.

"So, you finally made it." He teased Tweek with a smile as he leaned along the edge. Tweek laughed a bit.

"W-wendy told you, huh?"

"Yeah. That was sweet of you."

"I need the cash. Ya know, with college coming up and all."

"You warm enough, you seem…rosy." Tweek's ears, cheeks, and nose were bright red from the bitter cold, or maybe he was blushing? Craig couldn't tell anymore.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. I-I sat in the car for a while warming up. The heater in the shop is on the fritz so work was freezing." He shot Craig a soft smile, glancing up to the rink and giving him a small nod. Craig nodded back before skating off, his entire body warming up. At least he knew Tweek could help his cold limbs warm up.

* * *

Clyde, as he promised, was able to get Bebe Stevens to hold his hand while he ice skated. But only for ten minutes, since he got her to hold it at nine fifty. Everyone who was left, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, and Clyde, all wandered off and returned their skates. Everyone chatted for a while in the little lodge area while Craig cleaned up the inside a bit and Kenny Zambonied the ice one last time and shut off all the lights outside. Craig was even able to join in on the conversation at times. It felt weird standing here with these people. These were people he had been friends with since elementary school. Now, they were all seniors in high school about to go completely separate ways.

Stan was going to Arizona State University for film. He said that Phoenix was similar to South Park, but warm.

Kyle was going to University of Denver for biology. He got almost a perfect score on his SAT's, making him a prime candidate for any school.

Cartman was even going to college (which surprised a lot of people). He was going to University of Tennessee for screenwriting. He loved playing pretend so much when he was younger that he decided to write pretend for a living.

Kenny wasn't going to school yet, but he really wanted to within the next two years. He wants to go to University of Colorado (much like Craig) but for music therapy. He didn't have the money for it yet, so he's been searching for jobs to do in the meantime.

Wendy was going to NYU for chemistry. Everyone even knew way back in elementary school that she was destined for great things.

Heidi was going to Arizona State University as well, but for nursing.

Bebe was taking a year off to travel.

Token was going to Yale for psychology, which was the biggest news in town for a good month.

Clyde decided after much deliberation to go to Washington State University to be a physical therapist, and he was so excited.

Jimmy and Tweek had gotten into a bunch of schools, but hadn't reached a final verdict yet. But all of them can agree that the main goal has happened: _they were getting out of South Park, Colorado._ Even Kenny, who is looking at full-time jobs in a few towns over. It was weird knowing things were going to change so drastically, but Craig, and everyone else, was excited. Once Kenny came in from cleaning up outside, he walked out with everyone as they said their goodbyes. Craig, being a borderline manager and the only other person working, stayed after. He also took this time to do his homework. He hated doing homework at home. He didn't mind his family, he just could never focus. He wanted to play with his Guinea pig all the time or the clock was too loud or he'd get a text message. He discovered that his boss didn't care that he stayed late after they closed to sit there and do homework, so Craig happily kept doing it. As Craig was trying to finish the last problem he had for physics, he leaned back in his chair and sighed, closing his eyes. He snapped his head up as he heard something, a faint sound coming from outside. He blinked and stood up slowly, walking from the little back office to the front where all the skates were. No one had snuck inside the tent, but as he moved forward he realized the sound was music outside. But it was _classical_ music, specifically _Waltz of the Flowers_. He furrowed his brows and instead of peeking through the plastic of the doors on the tent in fear of being seen, he pulled the white tent open a bit so he could look out. He blinked as he saw someone on the ice. He was about to run out and yell at them that they were closed, but he felt like he couldn't move. The figure was good, _amazing_ actually, and they moved so gracefully that Craig couldn't believe he hadn't seen this person earlier. He watched them jump, twist, leap, glide backwards, spin. It was enchanting.

" _Where did you come from?!"_ He thought to himself, smiling behind the white tent. He couldn't quite make out the persons face, but he was ready to marry whoever it was right then and there. He didn't know there was another skater in South Park. He didn't care that they were a figure skater, he wanted to know who it was. As he was about to move outside to see who it was, the figure stopped with the music, the nearby streetlight lighting up their face. Craig's heart jumped to his throat, his eyes widening.

" _Holy fucking shit."_ He whispered out loud, feeling the air leave his body. There, standing gracefully posed on the ice as the music ended, was Tweek Tweak.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** Hey all! Thanks so much for the positive response on the first chapter! Lil trigger warning for some homophobic language mentioned (only twice, I believe). This chapter gives a lil' background on Tweek just like last chapter gave a lil' background on Craig. Also, everyone has supportive parents because all these boys and girls in South Park, Colorado deserve the best (give or take with Cartman)! Please feel free to leave comments because any and all criticism/feedback is appreciated!

Craig felt like he couldn't breathe.

He also couldn't move.

Well, technically he could've moved. But his legs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each, and he was afraid of making any sort of sound in fear of Tweek hearing him. He wanted to see _more_. He had no idea anyone else in town could skate, let alone that it was _Tweek Tweak_! He silently prayed that Tweek would play another song and skate again, and he smiled to himself when he saw the blonde pick up his phone and scroll through it.

Tweek, unaware of the boy spying on him, felt amazing.

Tweek Tweak has been figure skating since he was five years old. He remembers watching the Olympics with his mom one year, his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his unruly curls. He became captivated by the figure skaters, his green eyes widening as he watched them twirl on the ice.

"Mama, how do they do that?!" he always asked, turning his head to look at her with big eyes. Mary Tweak couldn't help but smile at her son's enthusiasm, chuckling.

"They practice for years and years. They probably started when they were your age!" This caused the little boy in her lap to gasp.

"Mama! Could _I_ do this? _CAN_ I do this?!" he grinned, sitting up next to his mother and tugging on her shirt. Mary kissed his nose, causing Tweek to scrunch it up with a giggle.

"I'll talk with your father about it, but if it's something you really want to do, we can get you some lessons." The rest was history, Tweek starting lessons a month later. Richard Tweak was surprised at the request, but he wanted to support Tweek anyway he could. He knew he wasn't always around due to the shop, but he was damn sure he made it to Tweek's recitals. Tweek became a state champion by the age of ten, his medals and trophy collection growing every year since. However, Tweek knew one thing: he never wanted his friends to find out. It was already bad enough he came out as gay in a somewhat conservative town. He remembers the day fondly, that cold February day in seventh grade. Valentine's Day to be exact. He remembers seeing everyone getting valentines and he felt a little left out, but didn't know why he cared because he knew he liked boys. He didn't want any from the girls. He remembers at lunch they had student council set up a small stage and microphone so people could give compliments to someone or profess a crush they had been wishing to tell. Tweek was shaking as he stood in line, his hands tapping against his sides. He remembers hearing a ringing in his ears as he stood up at the microphone, looking out at the sea of his classmates. He sighed, closed his eyes, and blurted out, "I'm gay! I'm gay and I just-I just wanted to get that out there! No, I don't think you're cute, Eric," He shot a glare at Eric Cartman, the boy's mouth snapping shut as he crossed his arms in a huff. "And-and I don't want you to treat me any differently! Please...and-and thank you!" he hurried off the stage and out the cafeteria, running all the way to the boy's bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and started crying tears of joy. He felt so _free_. He felt…himself. He was Tweek Tweak, and he was gay. It wasn't until after the following period had he realized some people were not too thrilled with him. He doesn't remember who did it, but Tweek very vividly remembers the fist connecting with his face. He vividly remembers feeling something wet dumped on him (he thinks it was pee). He vividly remembers hearing "faggot!" drift down the hall. Tweek remembers that no one helped him for five minutes. He couldn't move, his face felt swollen and he tried to call out for help, but he started coughing at the foul stench coming from the liquid on his face.

"Tweek?! Tweek!" he heard a voice, a high-pitched voice. He opened his eyes and saw Wendy Testaburger leaning over him. "Tweek, oh my god, you're nose!" She grimaced at the smell of the mysterious liquid on his face, running to a nearby restroom to grab some paper towels. That was the first kind act that anybody did for Tweek at school, and he never expected it to be Wendy Testaburger. After the nurse cleaned his nose up (which, thankfully, wasn't broken, but it was swollen and he had two black eyes already), he was sent home after a quick phone call to his parents. He wanted to cry when he walked through the front door, his mother gasping as she rushed over to her son.

"Sweetheart! The nurse didn't tell me about this!" she cried out, cupping his cheeks in her hand. "You smell horrible what happened?!"

"M-mom I….some k-kid hit me and…"

"Why did he hit you?! Are you being bullied?!"

"Mom-mom where's d-dad?"

"The kitchen why-"

"Come on…" he pulled his mom into the kitchen and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down next to her husband who was eating his lunch.

"Son! What-"

"Dad…I…Mom…guys…I-I'm…I'm gay. I-I came out at-at lunch and a-after seventh period s-someone punched me in the face and I don't-I don't even care! I-I just-I'm sorry I didn't tell you s-sooner I just-I didn't know _how_ to tell you or-or _if_ I was gay I-Mom a-and Dad I'm so sorry and-" Mary reached out and held a finger to her son's lips, wiping a few tears that slipped from his still big, green eyes. She smiled at him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Sweetheart, I know. I-I've known since you were three and you wanted to play dress up with the girls at pre-school. You were always so unique. And-and you still are." Richard reached his hand out and grabbed Tweek's giving it a squeeze.

"Son, don't think this will change how we feel about you. For God's sake, you're our _son_! Our flesh and blood! We love you, Tweek, and we want to see you happy. We'll do anything to let that happen. Why do you think we let you figure skate?" Tweek let out a laugh and chuckled, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you." Now, five years later at eighteen, Tweek has never felt more confident in himself. He feels so free, especially when he gets to skate. He put on _Swan Lake_ , letting himself get lost in the music. He started skating, listening to the rhythm and using that to choreograph his routine. He had a competition coming up in two months and he wanted to figure out the best song because he could win some serious money from this. The grand prize was ten thousand dollars and he has to win that money, he needs it for college! He twisted and turned and jumped and he felt like he was _flying._ He finished his routine as the song ended, smiling to himself as he caught his breath. Tweek, in his blissful state, was completely none the wiser to the set of bright blue eyes that was entranced by him behind the white tent.

* * *

Craig Tucker now had a secret, a secret he _really_ wanted to confront his friends about, but he didn't want to hurt Tweek. But there was something Craig wasn't sure about: why is Tweek hiding this from everyone? He remembers the day Tweek came out. He remembers beating Cartman up after school for punching Tweek in the face. He remembers wishing he could be that brave. Craig has only come out to his family. He hasn't grown a pair of balls yet to come out to everyone else. _One day,_ he thought. He let out a huff and walked into school, heading to his locker. He grumbled and cursed under his breath as he tugged at the lock, jumping as it shot open. Craig Tucker, of course, had the shittiest locker in the school. He didn't ask for a new one because it was right down the way from Tweek's locker. Speaking of Tweek, he had to say something to him. It was eating him up inside. He purposely put his books in his locker very slowly, going as far to organize it a little bit and clean out the empty soda cans and chip bags to kill some time. Finally, after about seven minutes, he heard those familiar fast footsteps rushing towards him. He glanced sideways and saw Tweek rush past him to his locker, waiting until he opened it and started unpacking his bag before he closed his locker (more like _slammed_ his locker) and walked over to Tweek.

"Hey Tweek." He smiled, leaning against the lockers next to him. Tweek jumped a bit and looked over, smiling a bit as he grabbed his thermos out of his backpack.

"Oh. Hey-hey Craig. Hopefully we didn't keep you too late at work last night." Craig felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Oh! Nah I-sometimes I do homework after we close. Easier to focus there sometimes," he bit his lip. "What time you end up getting home?"

"About eleven." _You fucking liar._ Craig crossed his arms.

"Really? Don't you live like ten minutes away?" Tweek stiffened up.

"I-I had to run some errands for my mom. She forgot some ingredients for a recipe she's trying tonight." Craig licked his lips, determined to crack him.

"Doesn't the supermarket close at ten on Thursdays?"

"I went to a-to a farmer's market."

"At ten at night?"

"Yup."

"Really. Cause I saw someone on the ice after closing last night and I really think this mysterious skater looked a lot like-" Craig's eyes widened as Tweek's hand slammed over his lips, stumbling backwards into the boy's bathroom as Tweek pushed him with all his might. He watched as Tweek locked the door behind them, gasping as he shoved Craig against the wall.

"Shut the FUCK UP, Craig!" he hissed through his teeth, gripping his shirt. Craig, for the first time in his life, was afraid of Tweek. However, at the same time, he's never been more attracted to him. The way his cheeks were flushed and how angry he was…to be honest, it was very hot.

"What-"

"How much did you see? How long were you _spying_ on me?"

"Whoa, okay, first off, you're lucky I didn't call the cops on you for trespassing on my ice rink," Tweek's eyes widened. "Second…I saw half of _Waltz of the Flowers_ and all of _Swan Lake_." Tweek let him go, cursing under his breath and taking a long swig from his thermos. He started pacing, twirling a loose curl around his index finger, a replacement for tugging on his hair. _You're gonna go bald if you keep pulling at your hair!_ His mother would always tell him.

"Craig, you-fucking _listen_ to me. You cannot, absolutely _cannot_ tell anybody. Please. I'm literally _begging_ you. I-I…if this gets out I'd literally-"

"Tweek, why are you so embarrassed by this? You're _incredible!_ I-I can't even do half the shit I saw you do!"

"No, it-it can't get out!"

"Do you understand how _awesome_ it is though? I thought I was the only skater in town! This-it's so cool having someone else that skates!"

"Craig-"

"Can we at least tell the guys?!"

"NO! Craig-"

"What?! Why not?! They'll think it's so rad!"

"Because-"

"Because you don't want Clyde pestering you to teach him how to skate?"

"Because if word gets out the school faggot is a figure skater I'll never hear the fucking end of it!" Tweek shouted, tears brimming his eyes. Craig blinked, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Don't-don't fucking tell anybody, Craig. Don't make me regret not punching you in the fucking stomach for spying on me." He hissed, rushing out of the boy's room, leaving Craig to stare after the one boy that has ever had the guts to threaten him.

* * *

Work that evening was _hectic._ Kenny and Craig had to Zamboni the ice every fifteen minutes due to the heavy traffic on the ice. At least five kids fell with no parents around, so Craig helped them up and held their hand as they skated a lap around the ice so the kid could get used to it. Craig's family showed up, his mom sliding him a sandwich (which, Craig was very grateful for), and he even got to skate around with his sister, Tricia. She was a freshman in high school this year and it was really freaking him out how quickly his little sister was becoming a young woman. As the crowd slowly started to leave the rink, he bit his lip and pulled his phone out, dialing a number quickly and holding it to his ear. After the third ring, he heard a familiar voice.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Tweek."

" _Aren't you at work?"_

"Yeah. Listen…I feel bad about earlier and…I want to make it up to you. Can you meet me at the rink in a half an hour?"

" _I mean…I guess so."_

"Bring the skates." He whispered into his phone, hanging up before he could listen to Tweek object. He helped Kenny clean up outside after they closed, rushing inside to clean up whatever the girls that worked the skate rentals didn't clean up. He looked at his phone. _10:15_.

"Fuck." He whispered, leaning his head against the tent. He sighed and walked outside, locking the doors behind him and after turning the lights off. He walked over to turn the string lights over the rink off, but blinked when he saw Tweek sitting in the bleachers.

"Hey Craig."

"Oh. Hey Tweek." Tweek glanced around.

"Look, it-can whatever you want to say or do wait? I-I'm tired and I…honestly, I don't really want to see you right now." Craig swore in that moment his heart stopped. Or it fell on the ground. He isn't sure. Hearing Tweek say that about him really… _hurt_. Tweek was one of his best friends (if not his _best_ friend) and he didn't mean to hurt Tweek this badly.

"I have a proposition for you." Tweek raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Did you bring your skates?" He held a small bag up, sighing.

"Yes Craig." This made Craig smile.

"You said you don't want anyone finding out about you skating, right? But I couldn't imagine not being able to skate whenever I wanted, especially during this time of year. So…whenever you want to skate, call me, and I'll stay late so you can skate for as long as you want." Tweek blinked, his eyes wide.

"Craig, I…I can't let you do that. Won't you get in trouble?"

"I don't think my boss gives a fuck what I do." Tweek bit his lip, looking around. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he looked at Craig.

"You'd really do this for me?" He whispered, standing up and walking down to stand in front of Craig.

"Yeah, Tweek. You're like, my best friend. Plus, I feel awful for spying on you and-and being so rude today." Tweek chuckled and punched his arm.

"Deal. And I'll stop saying you spied on me…I…uh…I'm glad you enjoyed my routine." Craig grinned.

"Can I join you? On the ice?"

"Yeah. You fucking work here."

"Oh…yeah true." Tweek sat down and kicked off his boots, quickly putting his skates on and jumping onto the ice. Craig stayed off the ice for a few minutes, watching Tweek skate around the ice a few times. He chuckled as Tweek skated over to him, practically tumbling over the side.

"Come on, Craig!" he reached out and grabbed Craig's hand, tugging him onto the ice with him. Tweek's hands were surprisingly warm despite the cold December air. Tweek let his hand go and skated backwards away from him, grinning at him. Craig skated after him, admiring how gracefully Tweek moved on the ice. Tweek may be shorter than Craig (Craig was also the tallest kid in the class, standing at six foot three), but Tweek was all leg. They twisted around each other so easily, he was surprised they didn't get tangled up as he moved across the ice. The two danced across the ice for about an hour, and in that time, Craig discovered three things:

Tweek Tweak could totally outskate him.

Tweek can smile really wide, to the point where Craig was worried his face would rip in half

He was totally and utterly fucking entranced by this stupid, wonderful boy


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** Hello again! I know I'm updating a lot, but I just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for the kind words! I also want to mention that I will be uploading as much as I can this week. I just finished up the semester today, but then come Christmas Eve, I probably won't be able to post until January because I'm going on vacation the day after Christmas! I'll try and post the first week of January! Little warning for underage drinking and the usage of marijuana (little side note: I have only smoked once, so I loosely based how they act off of the people around me!) Please enjoy, and as always, feedback is appreciated!

* * *

A routine was made between Tweek and Craig, but neither of them acknowledge it as so.

Every time Tweek wanted to skate, he'd shoot Craig a text sometime around eight o'clock so Craig knew to be on the watch for him around ten fifteen. Then, they would skate together for about an hour and a half, Craig sometimes even watching Tweek. They could both agree that they were never tired of doing it. It's been a week since this unofficial routine was made, and Craig decided to watch Tweek tonight after a particularly long day of work (which was to be expected, since it was now a week before Christmas). He noticed, however, that Tweek kept doing a lot of the same things over and over, an index finger sometimes slipping into his hair to twirl a loose curl around.

"Hey Tweek?" he called out after a half hour of watching his friend. Tweek looked up and skated over, leaning against the side.

"Do-are you alright?" he asked, Tweek's cheeks particularly flushed.

"Yeah, _I'm_ alright. But are _you_ alright? You seem…frustrated tonight." Tweek bit his lip, letting out an aggressive huff.

"I…I have a competition coming up. In two months to be exact. And-and there's a huge cash prize and I'm struggling to figure out what song I want to perform to."

"How much money we talking?" Craig took a sip of his hot chocolate, looking at Tweek.

"Ten thousand dollars." Tweek covered his mouth to keep from laughing as Craig choked on his hot chocolate, sending the boy into a coughing fit.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?!"_ he choked out after a minute of coughing, slamming his hand on his chest to ease the searing pain.

"NO! And that's why I'm so freaked out! I-I have no idea what I want to do! I've-I've performed to what feels like every classical song ever!" Craig thought for a moment, licking his lips.

"Does it have to be a classical song?"

"Well…no. At least I don't think so." Craig pulled out his phone, typing something into Google. He read from his phone.

"So, it looks like they changed the rules in 2014. The International Skating Committee now allows skaters in the Olympics to use music with lyrics." Tweek blinked, thinking.

"Huh…I mean…we could try some songs with lyrics. I-I don't know if I'll end up using it for the competition though…" Craig shrugged, pulling up his playlist on his phone.

"It's worth a-"

"Are you pulling music up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Craig, your music taste sucks!"

"Take that back!"

"It's all 80's music!"

"The 80's was the best ten years ever, how dare you!" Tweek let out a laugh.

"I'll let you pick the song, but if it sucks, I pick the next one."

"Fine! Gimme, like, five minutes I gotta find the best song," Craig spent some time scrolling on his phone, humming to himself as he did. Tweek skated a few laps while he waited, chuckling as Craig jumped up, yelling, "TWEEK I FOUND THE PERFECT SONG!" Tweek skated over to him, leaning against the side with his chin on his hands.

"I'm ready."

" _Heat of the Moment_ by Asia. Think about it! It has a lot of different tempos so you can do graceful shit at the times it's slower, but also do some new things that would fit with the faster tempos!" Tweek couldn't help but smile at the way Craig was so enthusiastic about this. It was nice seeing someone so…interested in him and what he was doing. He thought a moment, before shrugging.

"What the fuck, why not? I'll give it a shot." Craig pumped a fist in the air as Tweek skated to the middle of the rink, now watching Craig hook his phone up to the speaker system of the rink. He smiled as he heard the first few chords of the guitar play over the speaker, closing his eyes to get a feel for the initial tempo. He knew the song well, but he didn't want to tell Craig that. His father loved the song and would sing it every time it came on in the car. He started with some simple twists and turns, almost as if he was dancing ballet. Then, when it got to the chorus, he started his jumps and leaps. He picked up the speed, flying from one end of the rink to the other in what felt like seconds. Tweek was completely lost in the moment, while Craig, on the other hand, was completely lost in Tweek. Listening to one of his favorite songs and watching the boy he's completely fallen for really made the moment feel…surreal. He bit his lip, thinking how if (and he did mean _if_ ) him and Tweek started dating, they'd be going separate ways in six months. There was also one other problem: Craig hasn't come out yet. _By the time I stop working, I'm going to come out._ He would say the end of the school year, but he wants to go to prom, and he's hoping to now ask Tweek. He went to junior prom with Heidi, and although he had a great time, part of him wondered what going to prom with a guy would've been like. Craig still found girls very attractive, but there's so many attractive guys in the world as well! He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Tweek skate up to him with a grin.

"Hey! NASA!" Tweek snapped his fingers in Craig's face, causing him to jump.

"Did you just call me NASA?"

"Yeah cause you're up in fucking space." Craig snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Well…?" Tweek smiled.

"It was actually perfect." Craig thrusted his hands in the air in triumph.

"I don't want any of you fucking telling me my music sucks! I told you it rocks!"

"Okay fine, I'll admit, I am a little bit of an 80's fan myself."

"So, you _lied_ to me after insulting me?!" Craig shook his head. "That's low even for you, dude." Tweek rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Come on, let's head home."

* * *

Bebe was walking around the lunch room the next day, hoping from table to table. She was inviting everyone to her annual Christmas party. She's held it every year on the Saturday before Christmas since eighth grade. It's become a tradition among the large group of friends to always go. Plus, it was an ugly sweater party, there was booze, and, thanks to Kenny, there was also weed. She came over and plopped herself next to Clyde, who's cheeks immediately flushed a bright red.

"Hey boys! You're all coming to my party tomorrow, right?" They all grinned and cheered, high fiving her.

"Bebe you know we wouldn't fucking miss the Christmas party!" Token laughed.

"I know I know just checking! My parents are leaving me a hundred bucks for the night. They won't be home, they always go to a hotel so they're out of the way, but does anyone have any drink requests? Stan and his gang already said eggnog." Tweek's nose scrunched up.

"Out of all the drinks in-in the world they chose eggnog?" he laughed, putting a chip in his mouth. Bebe rolled her eyes with a smile,

"Something about being festive, or some shit."

"I request some Captain Morgan." Craig said, sipping at his chocolate milk.

"Damn Craig! You just gonna drink rum without a chaser?!" Bebe laughed, a swift punch to the arm by Craig making her laugh harder.

"No, dumbass, I'm bringing a fucking liter of coke! I'm classy I like rum and coke!" he chuckled.

"I got my own vodka I'm bringing," Token said, glancing to Clyde. "He shares with me." They shared a fist bump, grinning. Bebe nodded, typing all the information into a note on her phone before looking at Tweek.

"Anything for you Tweek?" Tweek's cheeks turned a bright red as he smiled.

"E-everyone promise not to judge me?" They all looked around, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. They all nodded anyways.

"Can…," Tweek started laughing, dropping his head into his hands. "I really like Jose Cuervo margarita, if it isn't too hard to get." There was a moment of silence, but Bebe was the first to break it.

"Tweek, I can totally get that because that's my favorite fucking drink also!" Tweek grinned and they shared a high five, laughing as she jumped up. "I'll see you boys tomorrow! Don't forget to wear an ugly sweater!" She ran off, leaving Craig grinning at Tweek.

"Margarita? Really?"

"I'm a pussy when it comes to hard liquor. I like my tequila disguised with a sugary flavor."

* * *

When the boys showed up to Bebe's house, the party was already in full swing. Everyone was gathered in the large finished basement, all the food and drinks upstairs in the kitchen. Beer pong was in the living room, and it was currently Kyle versus Stan. The four boys made their way into the basement, all of them greeted with a roar of hellos.

"Oh my god you're here!" Bebe screamed over the music, pushing her way to hug them all.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Clyde yelled back with a grin. Bebe giggled, sipping at her drink, but suddenly stopping.

"OH! Tweek wait here!" She rushed off and came back a minute later with a red solo cup practically spilling over with margarita in one hand and Craig's Captain Morgan in the other. "As promised!" She grinned and gave Tweek's cheek a kiss, which made Tweek glance over at Clyde with a mischievous smile, managing to catch Clyde turning a bright red.

"Thanks, Bebe!" he shouted, watching her wander off. The boys settled down into a seat over by where everyone was passing a bowel around, the familiar scent of weed filling their nostrils. Ever since the legalization in Colorado, marijuana has been quite frequent at their parties. Token hopped in the circle with Clyde, but Craig sat on a nearby couch with Tweek, sipping at his drink.

"You ever smoke before?" He asked, glancing at Tweek. He shook his head.

"Only been around it." He admitted with a sheepish laugh.

"Have you wanted to try it?" There was a pause.

"Yeah." Craig chuckled.

"This is the safest and best time to do it if you wanted to. I'm not trying to pressure you, just…figured I'd let you know." Tweek nodded, biting his lip. He huffed.

"What the hell." He mumbled, sliding in between Clyde and Token. He glanced back at Craig, who was squeezing in between him and Clyde, who was now handing Craig the bowel. Craig swore under his breath, grabbing the grinder out of the middle of the circle and packing the bowel with some weed.

"Here I'll show you. You cover this little hole on the side with your thumb, and while you hold it to your mouth, you light it," he held the bowel up to his lips, flicking the lighter against the drug. Tweek watched as it lit up a bit, listening to Craig inhale deeply, then watched his thumb lift off the hole as he pulled the bowel away, exhaling. "Just like that. It may hurt a bit, but it's like…drinking super-hot coffee." Tweek nodded, biting his lip as Craig passed him the bowel and lighter. His heart was hammering in his chest, mentally going through the steps Craig had just showed him. He copied exactly what he did, inhaling deeply. He felt his lungs fill up with the burning smoke, but it felt…good. He closed his eyes as he exhaled, coughing a few times as he passed it to Token. He looked at Craig.

"Like-like that?" he coughed, smiling. Craig didn't want to say anything in fear of saying something stupid, because watching Tweek momentarily get lost in the moment _and_ smoking was incredibly beautiful. He opted to simply nod, giving him a thumbs up. Craig didn't smoke very often. Every now and then when he hung out with Kenny he'd smoke a joint with him, but he was regularly drug tested during ice hockey. Since he decided not to play this winter to earn money, he figured, why the hell not? The bowel made its way around three more times before Craig glanced over at Tweek.

"Hey…buddy," he nudged Tweeks arm. They were both clearly _very_ high, a lazy grin forming on both their faces as they made eye contact. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Uh-huh." Tweek said, his eyes completely blood shot. They both slowly made their way upstairs, careful not to spill their drinks. They plopped in another circle in the living room, Tweek sitting next to Wendy and Craig next to Kenny. They soon realized after sitting down that everyone was playing spin the bottle.

"What?! What-what the _fuck_ is this?! Is-did I go back in time?! Is this middle school?!" Craig laughed, causing Tweek to go into a fit of snickers across the circle. Kenny started laughing.

"Dude, first off, you're _so high_. Second, you got _Tweek_ high?!" Tweek laid down on his back, drawing circles in the fluffy carpet.

"I needed this, Kenny!"

"Are you guys playing or not?" Kenny laughed, sipping at his drink. They both gave a thumbs up, before Heidi spun the bottle. Craig took a quick glance around, looking at the people he may potentially be locking lips with: Jimmy, Tweek, Wendy, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Clyde, Bebe, Heidi, Token, Butters, Nichole, Red, and a few people he couldn't quite remember at the moment. Heidi landed on Stan (who was super drunk) and they both grinned.

"C'mere!" Stan said with a grin, crawling across the circle and kissing Heidi, falling backwards with her as everyone cheered. Cartman wasn't even mad (probably because, he too, was also very drunk) and he was instead laughing at how sloppy it all was. Heidi and Cartman broke up three years ago, but he still had some unresolved feelings towards the girl. Next up to spin was Bebe, and her spin landed on Kenny.

"McCormick, come on down!" she laughed, meeting Kenny half way in the middle. The two kissed slowly, but it was still sloppy due to the alcohol. Everyone cheered and clapped, some laughing as Kenny did a little dance back to his spot. Wendy spun next, and she landed on Craig, who gasped.

"Wendy! It's me!" He grinned as he crawled across the circle, pressing his lips to Wendy's as she laughed. It was quick and fun, the way spin the bottle kisses should be. Craig carefully scooched back to his spot, a stupid smirk on his face.

"I always thought you were cute!" she laughed.

"Wendy!" Stan gasped, pretending to be hurt. She quickly hopped up and gave Stan a kiss on the cheek. "Okay I forgive you." Token spun next, landing on Tweek. Tweek started laughing.

"Hey buddy!" he laughed. Token snickered as Tweek practically crawled onto his lap, kissing him with such force that they fell backwards.

"Christ Tweek, get a room!" Clyde shouted, making everyone laugh, including Tweek as he made his way back across the circle. Finally (after what felt like an _eternity_ ) it was Craig's turn. He spun it, watching it spin round and round. Finally, it stopped. Following the bottle head to see where it landed, he couldn't help but grin when he saw who it was.

"Jimmy! My ol' pal!" Craig crawled over to Jimmy, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. He pulled away and gave him one more for good luck, a grin on his face.

"S-s-shit Craig! Y-you really know how to-to win a g-g-guy over!" He laughed, sipping from his drink. When it got to Tweek, the boy was so long gone due to the marijuana and alcohol, he didn't even say anything as he spun it, a goofy grin on his face. He moved his head in a circle as he watched it move, looking up when it stopped. A pair of bright blue eyes met his, everyone in the group going crazy with laughter and cheering. At the other end of the bottle sat Craig Tucker.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Stan shouted, laying against Kyle as he clapped and fake wiped tears out of his eyes. Craig's heart was hammering in his chest. _Holyfuckholyfuckholyfuck!_ He smiled at Tweek, and he was thankful when Tweek smiled back.

"C'mere." Tweek mumbled, crawling to the center of the circle. Craig met him half way, both of them looking at each other for a moment before pressing their lips together. The combination of weed, margarita, and rum and coke was disgusting, but Tweek's lips were incredibly soft. It was the first think Craig noticed. He couldn't focus on anything else. He kissed Tweek for what felt like an eternity, Tweek's tongue darting out to touch Craig's lips. He opened his lips just enough so both of them could turn it into a minature make out session. They didn't even remember where they were. They couldn't remember where they were. Eventually, it was Cartman who finally said something.

"You wanna talk about Token and Tweek getting a room, but what about Craig and Tweek?! Jesus Christ, guys!" They pulled away with a smack of their lips, both grinning stupidly.

"Didn't know you had it in you, NASA." Tweek whispered, sitting back next to Wendy. Craig was numb, and he felt like he couldn't move. Kenny tugged him back next to him, breaking him out of his daze.

"Dude, did you just make out with Tweek?" he whispered, a smile on his face. Craig could only nod, a small smile on his lips as he stood up. He needed air. The large living room suddenly felt much smaller. He stumbled out onto the back deck, rushing to the railing. Craig grimaced as he vomited into the bushes below him, swearing under his breath.

 _"Fuck."_ He hissed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he plopped onto a hammock that was on Bebe's deck. He closed his eyes, the only sound heard being the thumping of the bass from the music in the basement. After about twenty minutes, he heard the sliding door open.

"C-Craig?" he shot up when he heard Tweek's voice, the boy closing the door behind him. He looked green.

"Hey-hey Tweek. You okay?" he shook his head, rushing to the railing and vomiting in the same spot as Craig.

"I-I wanna go home." He mumbled, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Did-did something happen?"

"Nono I'm…I just don't feel well." He fell against Craig's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Craig blinked, taking a moment to process everything (he was still pretty high) before wrapping his arms around him.

"Do you want to come back to my place? My parents are at a Christmas party tonight as well. They won't mind you staying over. That way your parents won't catch you like this," He rubbed small circles into his back, smiling a bit as he felt Tweek nod against his chest. "Come on, let's sneak out this way. I'll text Bebe once we get home." The walk home was a lot longer than it should've been since they were both drunk and high (Craig was never going to cross fade again…at least not until college). Once they reached Craig's doorstep, he unlocked his house and helped Tweek take his coat, hat, and gloves off.

"Water." Tweek mumbled, slowly making his way upstairs. Craig grabbed two water bottles, sent a quick text to Bebe saying they were home safely and that they were sorry to bail so suddenly, and then slowly made his way upstairs. He walked into his room, but blinked when Tweek wasn't there. He heard someone hurling down the hall in the bathroom, cursing as he flung the door open to see Tweek clutching the toilet with pale hands. He grabbed some of his sister's hair clips out of the cabinet to pin back the front of Tweek's hair, sitting next to him after.

"Here's the water." He whispered, opening it up for him. Tweek glanced up at him after he coughed a few times, nodding as a thank you. He took a few mouthfuls of water, spitting them into the toilet before flushing it. He leaned against the bath tub next to Craig, the porcelain tub ice cold against his burning skin.

"'m so hot." He slurred out, his head lulling backwards as his eyes closed.

"Here, let's get your sweater off. Lift your arms up." Tweek could barely lift his arms, but he tried the best he could. Tweek didn't drink often, but he knew he had too much tonight, and the fact he smoked didn't help either. He let Craig lift his sweater over his head, feeling him adjust the clips in his hair so that they pulled more hair off his forehead.

"Thanks." He murmured, sighing as the cold tub hit his bare back.

"Drink. You just threw up what looked like everything in your stomach." Tweek chuckled a bit, leaning his head on Craig's shoulder.

"You're an awesome kisser." He murmured after five minutes of silence. Craig blinked, staring down at him.

"Uh…Thanks. I uh…you too."

"I've only kissed one other person before tonight."

"Who?"

"Wendy."

"Really?" Tweek shifted against him, laying his head in Craig's lap.

"Don't…don't tell Stan. It was ninth grade. I…I-I hadn't been kissed yet and we-we had become close so…one night at a sleep over she asked if I wanted to kiss her so I could say I kissed somebody. I did, and it was fun. Didn't mean much though since I had come out already, but she's smart and said to tell people it happened in sixth grade so-so it was like _before_ I came out..." He smiled up at Craig, closing his eyes.

"What was it like?"

"It was okay. Sloppy a bit because I didn't know-"

"I mean coming out." Tweek's eyes shot open, locking eyes with Craig.

"You were there…"

"I-I know but…I mean what was going on in your head? What made you decide on that day?" Tweek bit his lip, thinking a moment.

"I…don't really know. I-I remember feeling…fake. I didn't really feel-feel myself, ya know? I felt like I was lying to people all the time by telling them I liked girls. I didn't want to be a liar, Craig. I-I wanted to tell the truth. That day…seeing-seeing everyone so happy to receive Valentine's…it was something I really wanted, but I knew I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much if it came from a girl. I knew I'd never get one from a guy if…people didn't know I-I was gay…so I decided at lunch during the whole declaration of love bull shit that…I was gonna just…come out." Tweek stopped a moment before giving a small shrug, chuckling a bit. He groaned suddenly, crawling back over to the toilet before vomiting again. Craig rubbed his back, his mind going a million miles a minute. He desperately wanted to come out to Tweek right then and there. _Just say it. Just say "I'm bisexual"._ He thought, but he couldn't. Not yet. He wanted coming out to be…special. Brave, even. Just like Tweek's coming out moment was. Sure, he got punched later, but that's because Cartman is a fucking asshole and Craig was sure to remind him of that as he beat him up after school that day. Tweek looked at Craig after he flushed the toilet, his eyes half closed.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Craig said, standing.

"Can't…move." Tweek mumbled, closing his eyes as he curled up on the floor. Tweek's eyes opened as he felt the cool tile leave his cheek, blinking as the fabric of Craig's sweater quickly replaced it. He could feel and hear Craig's heart against his ear, the rhythmic sound relaxing him. Craig placed him on the side of the bed that wasn't against the wall, placing a trashcan with a new plastic bag in it next to the bed.

"Just in case you need to vomit and can't leave the bed," Tweek nodded, letting Craig know he heard him. "Pants off?" Tweek nodded again, rolling on his back so Craig could tug his jeans off. Craig took off Tweek's shoes and socks first before tugging his jeans down, tucking the blankets up around him before he started changing for the night. He stripped down to his boxers, hearing a small hum from Tweek.

"I didn't know you got a tattoo." Craig blinked, looking at Tweek in the mirror. He smiled.

"Look who's spying now," he said with a chuckled, tugging on pajama pants. Craig looked at the tattoo that rested on his chest over his heart. "I got it about a month ago for my birthday." He crawled into bed next to Tweek, laying on his side to face him. He shivered as Tweek started tracing his index finger over the line work. It was a simple tattoo, really. It was the moon with three stars around it.

"Why the moon?"

"You know I've always had a fascination for space."

"Why three stars?"

"My mom, dad, and Tricia." Tweek smiled.

"And the placement?" Craig blushed, laughing in embarrassment.

"I uh…when I was younger, whenever my mom said she loved me, I'd always ask her how much. She'd always tell me, 'I love you to the moon and back'. Then she would say, 'My heart is over the moon for you, Craig. Always remember that: my heart to the moon'." Tweek looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"Craig…that's incredibly sweet."

"I guess so."

"No," Tweek took Craig's face in his hands. "I mean it. That…that's so sweet and-and thoughtful. I never knew you were so…I don't know…romantic? I guess that's the word." Craig chuckled, rolling on his back.

"I'm full of surprises." Tweek laid his head on Craig's chest, yawning as Craig started rubbing his back.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend." He chuckled.

"You're mine too."

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, Tweek."

"Good night."

"Good night." Craig laid awake for about another hour, listening to Tweek's breathing. He watched his back rise and fall against his chest, his hand resting on the middle of his back. He could feel his heart beat against his fingertips. That rhythmic beat started lulling him to sleep, his eyes fluttering shut. _Okay,_ he thought. _I could definitely get used to this._


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** I am back yet again! Thank you all again for the wonderful response to the last chapter! This one isn't as intense, but it gets a lil' juicy! I'm gonna try my best to post two or three more times before Sunday! Thank you all again for reading and, as always, feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

The first thing that Tweek noticed when he woke up was his head.

It felt like it was _exploding._

He stifled a groan, being careful not to wake Craig up as he rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was only ten thirty, but he felt like he had just woken up from a coma. The pain behind his eyes was excruciating, and it could only be described as the feeling of Eric Cartman sitting on his face and rubbing his ass in it so his tailbone stabbed him in the eyes. Tweek (thankfully) has never had this happen to him, but he can only imagine this is the kind of pain it would bring. He reached out and grabbed the water on the night stand, taking big gulps to wet his dry mouth. Setting the water bottle in the trash after completely draining it, Tweek laid on his back and sighed, rubbing his temples. He was clearly hungover, but he was too afraid to go downstairs and get any coffee. One, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker could be downstairs, and two, if he moved he may vomit. Instead, Tweek took the time to look around Craig's room. Even though the room was dark from the blackout curtains, there was a small sliver of light shining through, lighting the room he spent so much time as a child in. He smirked as he looked up, seeing the glow stars Token got Craig for his tenth birthday still there. He noted the rapid scampering of Stripe (now Stripe #5) as the slumbering Guinea pig finally woke up. He also listened to the sound of Craig sleeping. He snored, but not loud enough to warrant a kick in the leg. It was subtle, and, if Tweek was being honest, adorable. As the time slowly approached eleven, he decided to gently shake Craig awake.

"Craig," He whispered, shaking his arm. This resulted in Craig to groan, tugging the blankets up to his chin. "No-no don't do that Craig, come on. It-it's eleven and my head hurts and I'm afraid if I-I move I'll vomit." He begged, curling in on himself with a groan. This now caught Craig's attention. He rolled over slowly, careful not to move the bed too much, and faced Tweek.

"What do you need?" He murmured, his eyes still half lidded as he tried to force them open.

"Coffee…if-if it isn't too much to ask." Craig raised his nose to the air, taken a few sniffs. As he caught a whiff of the familiar scent of coffee, he suddenly got up, slowly making his way to the door. He returned a few minutes later with two cups of coffee, handing the mug with black coffee to Tweek.

"I know you normally drink it black, so…" Tweek looked at him, blinking.

"Are you okay?" Craig looked confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why are you lisping so much?" Tweek asked, his brows furrowed with worry. Craig blinked, realizing why. He blushed and opened his mouth, tugging the retainer out from its resting place and tossing it into his case.

"Sorry." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"You didn't even wash it!"

"I never do!"

"Craig!"

"I'll wash it later!" Tweek rolled his eyes with a smile, sitting up just enough to sip his coffee.

"How long have you had that thing?"

"Since I was thirteen. You remember when I had braces"

"Yeah, but why do you still wear it?"

"Tweek, see this?" he gave him a big grin. "This here is a three-thousand-dollar smile. Seriously! My parents spent good money on these teeth and I'm gonna make sure they fucking stay beautiful!" Tweek snickered, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"If you don't wear it for like…I don't know, a week, I think you'll be fine."

"Not risking it." Tweek laughed, watching Craig get up to pour food into Stripe #5's food bowl.

"How are you feeling, though?" Craig asked from across the room. Tweek took a moment to just look at Craig before sighing.

"'m alright. My head is pounding."

"Baby's first hangover." Tweek rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, yeah take a picture, why don't you?" Tweek's eyes widened as Craig whipped out his phone, yelping as he snapped a quick picture. "Craig!"

"Sorry, I gotta send it to the guys." Craig smiled, leaving the room and coming back with two aspirin. Tweek gave him a nod before tossing his head back as he threw the pills in his mouth, swallowing them down with coffee.

"How long are you going to let me s-stay here today?" Craig stopped raising the mug to his lips, taking a moment to think. He shrugged.

"I…don't know. I guess…how long do you want to stay over today?"

"Well…I have work at three so…could I stay until two?"

"Yeah sure that's fine."

"Question."

"Fire away." Craig blinked as Tweek started tracing his tattoo again.

"How…badly did this hurt?" Craig looked up at Tweek's face, watching the way his eyes followed his finger. He chuckled.

"It wasn't too bad. The whole session was about…two hours? It only hurt really when he had to go over some spots he already went over and they were already sore." Tweek nodded, humming to himself as he continued to trace the tattoo. Craig noted how long Tweek's fingers were, but they were so delicate. They were soft, but the tips of his fingers were calloused from years of working with them.

"I've always wanted one…but-but I can never decide what I want. Choosing something to permanently have on your body forever…god that…it-it's too much pressure!" Craig couldn't help but smile.

"Whenever you say that it reminds me of when we were kids."

"What-what does?"

"Too much pressure." Tweek's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh…r-right."

"But…the tattoo thing. I just…I thought about things that were super important to me…things that still _are_ important to me. I want something that I can look at and smile because they remind me of a certain time in my life or, in this case, my childhood obsession and my family." Craig could see Tweek's brain working, his eyes half lidded as he set his now empty mug on the night stand as he laid back down.

"That's…nice…and makes it…almost easy to choose something." Craig chuckled, tucking him in.

"Why don't you get a little more sleep? Don't want to be working with this bad of a hangover." Tweek tried to protest, but he was already fading into the sleep he knew he wanted. Craig waited until he heard the soft, rhythmic breathing coming from Tweek before he pulled his phone out, looking at the picture he took of Tweek. The light was shining in on his lap, illuminating the coffee mug in his hands. The reflection from the light on the coffee lit Tweek's face up a bit, the color of his cheeks even visible. Craig didn't send it to the guys. He just wanted a reason to have a picture of Tweek Tweak in his bed.

* * *

Work was a nightmare for Tweek. Craig woke him up around one thirty so Tweek could leave by two like he wanted. The walk home felt like a hike, even though it was three blocks away. When he walked through the door, he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before having a small conversation with his parents as he ate his before work sandwich. It took every fiber of Tweek's being not to moan as he ate his sandwich, the taste so bold and flavorful to his empty stomach. Come three o'clock, Tweek was clocking in at the book store, immediately being handed a stack of books to go shelve. He let out a small groan, making his way upstairs to the appropriate section. He climbed the small ladder to the top shelf, starting the easy (but today, the excruciating) task of shelving the books. After about ten minutes, Wendy made her way over.

"You look-"

"Awful. I know." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair with a huff. Wendy let out a small laugh.

"Where'd you go after spin the bottle?"

"I hurled in Bebe's bushes and Craig took me to his place." Wendy bit her lip to keep herself from grinning.

"You and Craig have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"I always hang out with Craig. He's one of my best friends."

"Tweek, you know what I mean." Tweek's face flushed pink, the tips of his ears as well.

"Craig's straight. He's just a really nice guy."

"I know but…aren't you just a little bit curious to see how far you could go with him?"

"Jesus Christ, Wendy!"

"Tweek, I see how you look at him!" she tugged him down off the ladder, bringing her voice to a whisper. "I want you happy, Tweek…if anyone deserves it it's you." Tweek bit his lip.

"But Craig? I-I…I-I don't know! He's my best friend, Wendy! What if-what if I try anything again and he-he gets freaked out?"

"You could always ask him about it, ya know? Maybe he…I don't know, maybe he's confused? Kids like to experiment sometimes. Hell, I did after Stan and I broke up in ninth grade."

"You're back together!"

"Yeah, but he experimented too, and we both realized we still had feelings for each other, and that we weren't gay." Tweek nodded, leaning his head back.

"I'll think about it…I don't know though. Maybe I'll at least talk to him about it." Wendy gave a small nod, squeezing his hand before walking away to return to her job. About four hours later, around seven o'clock, Tweek heard the bell on the door of the shop. He always glances at the door to see who was coming in, but he was shocked to find that it was Craig walking in. He walked over to the railing on the second floor, catching his eye. Craig waved, a small smile tugging at his lips. He held a thermos up above his head, pointing to it. Tweek blushed, making his way downstairs and tugging him aside.

"I brought you coffee, dude."

"Why?"

"I…don't know I thought maybe you'd want some." Tweek's cheeks grew a darker red.

"I…do. Thanks, Craig." He caught Wendy's eye from across the room, who's eyes were as big as Tweek's.

"Can you sit for a few minutes?"

"I…sure." He led them to a small table in the romance section, plopping down onto the cushy seat with a sigh. He hated to say it, but he really needed this coffee now. His aspirin was starting to wear off and he needed something to stop the throbbing in his head.

"How's work been?"

"Uneventful." Craig gave a small nod as he poured some coffee into a paper cup he brought.

"So…why the romance section?" Tweek shot up straight in his seat, looking around.

"Shit! I-Craig it doesn't-" Craig snorted, sliding the paper cup to him.

"I'm teasing you, dude." Tweek grabbed the coffee, quickly gulping it down to ease the nerves. Wendy's words raced through his head. _Just have a conversation_.

"Hey…can I talk to you about u-uh…last night?"

"What about last night?" Craig knew what he wanted to talk about, but he couldn't really hear Tweek over the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"Um…y-you know…our kiss." Tweek's voice trailed off as he spoke.

"Oh…yeah it…it was all alcohol induced." _Shut up, idiot._

"Yeah…totally." _I knew it was too good to be true. He's so fucking straight._

"We're still…good, right? Still friends?" _Stop! You want to be more than friends with him, Craig!_

"Of course." _Fuck._

"I'll uh…I'll let you get back to work…if you-if you want to come by the rink later just… let me know." Tweek only nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wasn't sure why he was so emotional. He wasn't even sure if he really liked Craig that way. He thinks it's the fact that Craig's his best friend. He thinks it's the fact that Craig seems so flirty with him all the time. He thinks it's the fact that spending all this time with Craig Tucker has made him realize he craves his affection.

* * *

Tweek didn't go to the rink that night, instead opting to go to sleep for as long as he could once he got off at work. The next day in school, he tried to give himself some space from Craig. He's been spending so much time with him that he feels like this is what's confusing him so much. Craig Tucker was straight. He's never really given any reason to think otherwise. He's just so nice to Tweek because they're best friends, and they're doing things together that best friends do. He managed to avoid Craig up until lunch, where Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Craig were all sitting waiting for him so they could draw names for their annual Secret Santa.

"Jesus, dude, it's about time!" Clyde whined, tossing the papers with their names on it into Craig's hat.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, slouching onto his hand as he looked at the hat. They all pulled a piece of paper out of the hat, looking at each other.

"Everyone make sure you don't have yourself." Token said as he opened his paper. They all checked, nodding when they saw it wasn't them. Tweek had pulled Jimmy, and he already had a great gift idea in mind. There was a new book that was recently stocked at work that was all about the history of comedy. Their limit was thirty dollars, and with Tweek's discount, he was fine. He still had ten bucks left. _Maybe some candy to take it up to thirty._

"You okay T-T-Tweek?" Jimmy broke his train of thought, causing him to blink.

"Huh? Oh…yeah."

"Uh oh. Someone looks glum." Clyde said with a pout, causing Token to roll his eyes.

"It…it's fine."

"Boy troubles?" Token asked. Tweek blinked, biting the inside of his cheek.

"You could say that." He looked down at his hands, picking at a loose piece of skin by his finger nails. Craig, on the other hand, tried his hardest not to yell at Tweek. Why was he so mad at him? He hadn't seen him all day and now he's barely acknowledged Craig's existence. He could barely pay attention to anything Tweek was saying. He only noticed Tweek as he stood abruptly.

"I gotta cut out early guys. I'll see you later." He hurried out the lunch room, Craig following him as he left. When he turned back, the three guys on the other side of the table were staring at him.

"What?"

"Spill it." Clyde said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Spill _what_?!"

"What happened after Bebe's party?" Token asked, his brows furrowed.

"Nothing! I-I brought him back to my place because he was too drunk to fucking go home!"

"Y-you did-did give him a-a-a pretty good k-k-kiss, Craig. M-Maybe he's hurt o-o-over something to d-d-do with that." Craig blinked, feeling anger pool into his stomach.

"It was spin the bottle! Why would-"

"Craig, stop," He blinked, looking at Clyde. "Did you ever think that maybe Tweek _likes_ you?" Craig felt his throat tighten. _No, he doesn't that's…_

"He doesn't."

"He probably does," Token added, looking up from his tray. "You should probably just…have a conversation with him. Clear the air. Maybe he can move on once he sees you're not interested…" Craig stared blankly at him, his cheeks as red as Clyde's jacket.

"Craig?" Clyde snapped his fingers in his face, his mind flashing to Tweek's smiling face at the rink. _Say it._

"Dude, Craig, where'd you go?" Token waved his hand in front of his face, his concern growing for his friend. _Just fucking tell them!_

"C-C-Craig!" Jimmy yelled, Craig's head snapping to them. _Do it! NOW!_

"I'm bisexual!"

At first, no one said anything. It was Jimmy who told them to meet him in the boy's room next period during their study hall. Craig's heart was hammering, a ringing the only thing he could hear at the moment. _Youdidityoudidityoudidit._ After signing into his study hall, he made his way to the boy's room, walking in to find his three friends already there. He locked the door behind him, leaning against it with red cheeks and ears. Clyde was the first to break the silence.

"How long?"

"What-"

"How long have you known you were bi?"

"Oh…three years? Freshman year I…came out to my family."

"Who else have you come out too?" Token asked, making Craig blush harder.

"You three." They all looked at each other, Token biting his lip.

"You didn't-"

"I wanted to…you were saying all these things about how I should tell Tweek to move on but…I…"

"L-l-like him?" Craig snapped his gaze up from his feet on the floor to Jimmy, his cheeks growing hotter and redder (if that was even possible at this point). He swallowed hard, giving a small nod before looking back down at his feet. A silence fell between them.

"I just…knew how hard Tweek had it after he came out at school and…I-I wanted to do something just as brave as he did…I…have always kinda had a little crush on him since then, I think. I just…didn't really _feel_ these feelings for him until this year," He looked up at them, cursing under his breath as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner I-I just…I was scared." Everyone stopped for a moment. Craig Tucker admitted he was gay, but he also admitted that he was _scared_. Clyde walked over and tugged him into a hug.

"Dude, my opinion would never change of you." He murmured into his shoulder, closing his eyes. Token wrapped his arms around him as well, leaving Jimmy some room to squeeze in.

"Craig, you've been our best friend since elementary school. You also liking guys isn't going to change that." Token said, rubbing his back.

"T-t-think of it t-this way. We-we can still ask you if-if a girl is hot or not, but you-you also get to look at the g-guys!" Craig let out a laugh, a sob shortly following after as he finally let his emotions break through. He let himself cry for a few minutes before smiling, wiping his cheeks with his hands.

"Thanks g-guys. Just…don't-don't tell Tweek. Not yet. I…want to wait a little longer." They all nodded, leaving the bathroom as the bell rang to signal the end of the period. After school, Craig sat in his car in the parking lot, starting it up after a few minutes of letting himself breathe in the comfortable silence. He looked up, seeing Tweek leaving the school. _Heat of the Moment_ came on as he plugged his phone into the aux, his breath hitching. He looked up in time to see Tweek get into his car, a small smile forming on his face. It was so sudden, but he knew exactly how he was going to come out, but not just to Tweek. He was ready. Craig Tucker was ready to stop lying. He was ready to finally come out and be himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE** : Surprise, surprise, here I am yet again! I just love these boys and I love writing them! So in this chapter, there is a mention of a cover of (one of my favorite songs) _Heat of the Moment_ by Asia. Here is a link to said cover: watch?v=Z7hEye2yxiU (For some reason, it's only giving me the extension, but if you type in and add this after the slash, it should work. It not, go to youtube and look up "heat of the moment by ninja sex party"! Please give Ninja Sex Party a listening to! They're one of my favorite cover bands and they're super talented and amazing!) I will probably be able to update two more times because Christmas Eve, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! (little side note: I have never had the experience of coming out, but I wanted to take this moment to say I am so super proud of everyone that has and I'm so happy for you! Keep rocking!)

* * *

The moment his homework was finished, Craig sat down and started listening to different 80's songs. He let his mind wander, a smile forming the more he thought about coming out. He couldn't wait for Friday. On the last day of school, to kick off winter break, the entire grade would end up going ice skating at Craig's place of work. Even if they didn't skate, students would sit in the bleachers and watch their friends and chat amongst themselves. _Two more days._ Those two days were the longest days of Craig's life. He just wanted to be out and proud already. He was so _excited_ and it was because he wouldn't be a liar anymore. Friday finally rolled around, and before Tweek joined them for lunch, Craig leaned across the table to his friends.

"Tonight, guys." He whispered, smiling as his friend's eyes widened.

"Dude, really? At the rink?" Clyde whispered back. Craig nodded.

"Be prepared. It's gonna be pretty neat."

"Y-you c-c-could just come out a-and say it, Craig." Jimmy added, chuckling.

"But that isn't the Craig Tucker style."

"What _is_ the Craig Tucker style?" Token laughed.

"You'll see." They all resumed a normal conversation as Tweek walked into the lunch room, all the boys across from Craig hiding their excitement. They weren't just excited to see what their friend was up to, but they were excited for him to finally be himself. They couldn't even begin to imagine what he's been feeling for these past three years, but they know they're happy for him. After school, Craig headed straight to work, his nerves starting to settle into his stomach. _Four more hours._ He figured he'd at least give Kenny the heads up that he was going to do something at eight o'clock. He skated over to him about a half hour into their shift.

"Hey dude." Kenny said, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Hey, listen, tonight at eight o'clock, after you Zamboni the ice, I'm gonna be doing something, so don't be so surprised." Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by _doing something_?"

"I can't tell you, but trust me, okay? I…I need this, Kenny." Kenny looked Craig's face up and down, chuckling after a minute.

"Alright, Tucker." Craig gave him a pat on the shoulder as he skated off, his mind racing. He was trying to find an answer to every possible scenario that could happen after he comes out. If someone wants to fight him, he will. If someone calls him some horrible homophobic slur, he'll fight them. If someone starts flirting with him, maybe he'll flirt back (for Craig, this one was hard to find an answer to. He really does like Tweek). Around seven o'clock, he started noticing everyone that was showing up. The feeling of fear pooling into his stomach was starting to become overwhelming. He pulled his phone out, shooting Tweek a text.

 _You coming to the rink tonight with the guys?_ He felt his phone buzz a few minutes later.

 **Yeah but I'm not skating.**

 _Figured. I really want you to be here. I'm doing something special to kick off the break._

 **What do you mean you're doing something special? What the fuck does that mean, Craig?!**

 _You'll see at eight, so get here soon._ Craig pocketed his phone, skating up to Clyde.

"I'm going fucking crazy." He hissed through his teeth, his eyes wide. The fear was finally starting to get to him as he saw it was creeping up on seven thirty. Clyde took him by the shoulders.

"Craig, listen. I've got your back, man. Just think, after tonight…you're free, dude," Craig's cheeks flushed red. "You're still going to be Craig Tucker, the dude I've idolized since, like, third grade. You're still going to be my best friend. You're still going to have our support." Craig smiled, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Thanks Clyde…I really needed that."

"Good. Now go take some laps, kid." Craig jumped a bit as Clyde smacked his ass, turning around to shoot his friend a look, but Clyde was giving him two big thumbs up with a cheeky grin. Craig let out a laugh and started skating, his mind going blank for the first time all day. At seven forty-five, Craig got everyone off the ice so Kenny could Zamboni it. His heart was pounding. His ears were ringing. He felt like he could barely breathe. The fifteen minutes it took for Kenny to Zamboni the ice felt like they went too fast. He let out a shaky breath. _You can do this, Tucker._ He skated over to where everyone was sitting after hooking his phone up to the speaker system.

"Hey! Let's get fucking excited for the fact it's winter break!" Everyone started cheering, some being dramatic and collapsing against their friends to signify they were "dead", some simply clapping. "Now…I know you all want to get back to skating…but I have a little something I want to do before hand," he shrugged his jacket off, trying not to blush as some girls cheered and whistled at him. He handed it to Clyde, who gave him another thumbs up. "Senior year has kicked our asses so far, and I thought I'd give you all a little Christmas present…if you want to call it that." He swallowed hard and gave a nod, skating over and quickly pressing play on his phone. He went to the center of the rink, scanning for Tweek as fast as he could. With no avail, he closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sound of _Heat of the Moment_ , but it was a cover he found online that he really liked. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Tweek got out of his car in time to hear Craig's voice, followed by some cheering. He furrowed his brows in confusion, beginning to make his way over. He squeezed in behind some students, hearing the last bit of Craig's speech.

"…if you want to call it that." He watched Craig skate over to the speaker and then to the middle of the rink, his eyebrows still furrowed. He nearly fainted as he heard the song.

 _I never meant to be so bad to you._

 _One thing I said that I would never do._

He watched as Craig started attempting to do part of his routine, blushing as he listened to the girls go crazy. _Weirdos_. He glanced back out at Craig, pushing his way forward to the edge of the rink as the chorus came on.

 _It was the heat of the moment_

 _Telling you what your heart meant_

Tweek couldn't help but notice as Craig flew past him how _happy_ he looked, how happy _everyone_ looked to be watching someone so talented on the ice. Tweek couldn't help but smile. His eyes continued to follow Craig, a laugh escaping his lips as he saw how into it Craig was. He looked so natural. So…relaxed. Tweek blushed as he caught his gaze, waving as he started skating towards him. He grinned as Craig winked, taking the sharp curve of the rink with ease. _Pull it together, Tweek, you probably look like a puddle on the floor_.

* * *

The minute Craig laid his eyes on Tweek, he had this feeling that everything was going to be alright. He felt his hands shaking, however, as he heard the song beginning to wrap up. He took in a deep breath as he finished his little routine, his heart hammering from skating and his nerves. He listened to everyone cheering and clapping, finally releasing the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. _Do it!_

"Happy Holidays! I'm bisexual!" he yelled as they finished their clapping, everyone's eyes going wide. Craig looked at everyone's faces, his hands shaking against his sides. He smirked a bit as Clyde and Token cheered at the top of their lungs, letting out a sigh of relief before resting his hands on his knees as he hunched over. _Holy FUCK you DID IT!_

* * *

"Happy Holidays! I'm bisexual!" Tweek's heart stopped in his chest. His eyes widened, his hands grabbing onto one another as he stopped his clapping. _WHAT?!_ He felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't even hear Token and Clyde's excessive cheering for their friend. _He's your friend too! Be supportive!_ Nothing came to mind. No one could say anything. Finally, Craig skated over and opened the gates so everyone could come back on, but then he walked into the Zamboni tent, Token and Clyde rushing in to see him. Tweek was frozen in place, his hands shaking. He doesn't know why he's so surprised, so taken aback. He jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, whipping around to see Wendy.

"You okay?" She whispered, rubbing her hands up and town his biceps as if she was trying to warm him up. Tweek wasn't sure why, but he had tears on his cheeks. He went to speak, but found he couldn't. "Come on, let's go talk in your car." He nodded, giving her hand a squeeze as they walked to the parking lot.

* * *

The first thing Craig did when he went into the Zamboni tent was vomit. He didn't realize how nervous he actually was until it was over and he felt sick. Clyde and Token ran in as he tossed a paper towel into the trash can with a grimace.

"Dude…you weren't kidding when you said Craig Tucker style!" Token laughed, punching his arm. Craig laughed softly, plopping down into a chair. Kenny walked in slowly, a smile on his face.

"Man…you must feel…so good right now," He gave Craig a pat on the back. The only response Craig could give was a nod. He blinked as Kenny tugged him into a hug. "I'm proud of you, man." He whispered by his ear. Craig could feel the smile on Kenny's face. He let himself relax, his eyes closing.

"Thanks, Ken," his eyes shot open. "Wait!" he pulled away, looking at Clyde and Token. "Where's Tweek?"

* * *

"Talk to me." Wendy sat with him in the backseat of Tweek's car, a blanket on their lap. Tweek swallowed hard, looking at his hands.

"I…don't know why…I'm sad…because I'm not. I'm-I'm really happy for Craig." Wendy nodded slowly, humming.

"Maybe…you're just in shock. I mean, just yesterday you were one hundred percent convinced he was straight, but now here we are today and he's coming out to us." Tweek nodded, tugging the blanket up to his chin as he curled up under it.

"Yeah…I don't know, it…I just-"

"Feel like you got the short end of the stick?" Tweek's head shot up, looking at Wendy. "Think about it, you were so young when you came out to the school. You were thirteen. We all hadn't matured yet. Cartman punched you…" Tweek let out a sigh.

"Well…yeah. But…when he came out I just…reflected on when I came out…it just…threw me for a surprise." Wendy took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Everyone is still proud of you, Tweek. Don't think just because you simply said it at lunch one day versus how Craig just did it doesn't mean we don't think what you did was brave. Don't compare yourself to him, okay? I know you do that. I hate it when you do." Tweek let out a chuckle.

"I know Wendy, I-" a knock on the window interrupted them, both looking up to see Craig. Wendy smiled at Tweek.

"You two should talk," Tweek blushed but nodded, Wendy opening her side of the car door and stepped out. She threw her arms around Craig, Tweek watching as his arms wrapped around her. "Congrats, Craig…I'm-I'm really happy for you. And _proud_ of you." She whispered into his ear. Craig smiled softly.

"Thanks, Wendy." He blushed as she kissed his cheek before rushing back to the rink, Craig sliding into the back seat and shutting the door. He swallowed hard as he pulled the blanket onto this lap.

"Hey." He practically whispered. Tweek's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"H-hey…," He swallowed hard, looking at his hands. "You…looked incredible out there." Craig laughed softly.

"Well…I was partly inspired by you." Tweek looked up at him, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"What?"

"Watching you…come out back then…and skate…I was so moved by you. Back in seventh grade when I was simply toying with the notion of my sexuality…it made me feel better knowing I wasn't literally the _only_ guy who liked guys…well, in my case, both. But…you were so fucking _brave_ that day and-and I promised myself that day that if I _were_ to be gay, in any way, shape, or form…I'd want to do something bold and-and brave…just like you," Tweek sniffled and wiped a few tears that fell from his eyes. "And…watching you skate these past few weeks…knowing that I'm literally the _only_ person besides your parents to know about this…it's been so special to me. I wanted…I wanted to make you proud, Tweek." Tweek opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a sob. He collapsed into Craig's arms, gripping at his shirt as he cried into his neck. Craig blushed, wrapping his arms around Tweek and rubbing small circles into his back. When Tweek pulled away, Craig cried out in pain as he slapped him across the cheek.

"You're such an a-asshole!" Tweek said through an angry laugh.

"What?! What did I do?!"

"I've been driving myself _crazy_ d-day and night trying to figure out if you _liked_ me! I-I had finally convinced myself that there was no way! You were _soooo_ straight! You f-fucking hurt me _bad_ yesterday, saying that that kiss meant _nothing_ to you! 'Oh, it was all alcohol! Yup! Nothing else! C-Cause who'd ever like Tweek Tweak?!' That's what you practically s-said to me! You-fuck! You're so mean! Y-you know, I hate you sometimes! Y-your stupid _smug face!_ You-you think you know _everything,_ don't you?! You just think you're so smart!"

"Tweek."

"You think you're j-just so fucking _cool!_ Mister _Cool Guy_ over here!"

"Tweek!"

"No! L-let me fucking _talk, dammit!"_

"Tweek, listen!"

"No! Because you know _what?!_ I-I had a fucking panic attack yesterday because I-I couldn't fucking stop _thinking about you!_ I haven't had a panic attack _all year_! You wanna know what I figured out yesterday?! I like you! Okay?! I-I fucking _like_ you! And-and even if you don't like me back, I got news for you, asshole! _I fucking like_ -" Tweek yelled in surprise as Craig grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. He locked eyes with him, his breathing rapid. Craig spoke after a minute of silence.

"Are you done?" Tweek growled, ripping his face away.

"Fuck you! That's your response?! I fucking _pour my heart out_ and _that_ is how you _respond_?!"

"Oh. Sorry. Let me try again." He grabbed Tweek's face again, ignoring Tweek's cry of frustration as he pressed his lips to his. He felt Tweek tense under his fingers, his thumb running over Tweek's cheek in an effort to relax him. After a moment or two, Tweek finally relaxed under his fingers, placing his hands on top of Craig's as they pulled apart. Craig couldn't help but notice how flustered Tweek now was, a small smile spreading on his lips.

"You feel better, buddy?" Tweek nodded, looking down.

"…sorry for getting so mad." He whispered, gasping as Craig tilted his chin up.

"Tweek… _I'm sorry_. I…I kinda _have_ been leading you on…being flirty and-and purposefully trying to spend time with you…Tweek, I really… _really_ like you. I-I have since, like, seventh grade, but didn't really realize it until this year. It just…it took some time to adjust to these feelings and I'm sorry I made you doubt yourself…you should do that less often." Tweek laughed softly, looking at his lap.

"I know…hey Craig?"

"Yes Tweek?"

" _I'm_ _so_ _fucking_ _proud of you_."

* * *

The rest of the evening was slow due to the volume of kids who all left at once around nine. Craig said goodbye to his friends, shooting a quick wink to Tweek as he walked away with Token, Clyde, and Jimmy. Kenny and him quickly closed up so they could get home, the next few days being the first vacation they had in weeks (they both have off through the twenty sixth). Once they closed up and said goodbye, Craig started driving home, listening to the radio. _What's Up?_ By 4-Non Blondes came on the radio, Craig letting himself really listening to the lyrics.

 _And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar_

 _And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
What's going on?_

Craig didn't realize it until he pulled into the driveway, but he was crying. He was crying because he was _happy_. He could finally be himself, he could be Craig Tucker, the bisexual ice hockey player who was so smitten with his best friend. It just felt…so _good._ He got out of his car as the song ended and he practically ran into his house, grinning at his parents as they looked up at him from the couch.

"Craig, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" his mother stood, grabbing his cheeks out of concern after he hung his coat up. Craig just grinned even wider, if that was even possible.

"M-mom I…I-I did it…I came out." He sobbed, grabbing his mother's hands. Laura Tucker immediately grinned, letting out a sob as she stroked her son's hair.

"Oh…Craig!" she tugged him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Thomas tugged them both into a big hug, resting his cheek on Craig's open shoulder (Craig was much taller than his father) as he sniffled.

"Son…I'm so _proud_ of you." He whispered, wanting only the two people in his arms to hear those words. Craig couldn't stop smiling. He was so _happy_. Tonight, Craig Tucker had admitted his feelings to his long-time crush. Tonight, Craig Tucker had come out of the closet. Tonight, Craig Tucker started a new, happier, lie free life.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:** Hello hello what a surprise I'm here again! Little warning for underage drinking, smoking, and implied sexual content ( ;)))) ) As always, feedback is appreciated, and thank you all for every kind word so far!

* * *

It was now the day before Christmas Eve and Craig Tucker had given himself the best Christmas present of all time. The best part? It was free! He was finally out and he was so _proud_ and he wanted to scream it over and over again that he was bisexual. He felt…lighter as he walked down the steps to the kitchen that morning. The weight of his closeted sexuality was finally gone, and he couldn't be happier.

"Morning, sweetheart." Laura said with a smile, kissing his forehead as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom." He mumbled, stretching his arms above his head. Tricia looked over at him and scoffed.

"It's fucking _December_ would it kill you to put a shirt on?"

"I have a naturally high body temperature."

"No, you don't!"

"You're not my fucking doctor! How would you know?!" As if on cue, both of them flipped each other off, a smile on both their faces.

"Would you two knock it off?" Laura laughed, placing their breakfast in front of her children and another plate for her husband once he came downstairs. "Now…I made you this breakfast for a special reason."

"Because you love us?" Craig said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Well…that…but it's because we have to talk about our Christmas Eve plans." At the exact same time, Tricia and Craig snapped their heads up from their plates.

"NO!" they shouted at the same time, causing Laura to snicker.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Mom, I'm begging you, I don't want to go to Uncle Charlie's." Tricia pleaded, grabbing her mom's arm.

"I don't want to go to my brother's either, but we've been putting it off for years now. With Craig graduating…I don't know…it seemed right."

"I'm gonna tell them about all the gay sex I've been having." Craig laughed, sipping at his coffee.

"Craig, fine, but you and I both know you haven't gotten laid yet." Laura grinned at the look of hurt that crossed her son's face, both flipping each other off as if they were programmed to.

"Who's not getting laid?" Thomas asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Craig." Tricia grinned at her father.

"You're not either!" Craig punched her arm.

"Yeah, and she shouldn't be getting laid she's fifteen. You, Craig, don't even have a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Well…I could." As soon as the words left his mouth, Craig wished he could've pulled them back in. It's not like he didn't want to tell his family his feelings for Tweek. It's not like his family didn't know Tweek. Hell, Tweek has spent the night more than any of Craig's friends, but having all his family turn and stare at him at once was, as Tweek would say, was too much pressure.

"Yeah? Who is he?" Tricia asked, leaning close to her brother's face.

"Why do you assume it's a guy? I'm _bisexual,_ meaning I still find girls attractive." Tricia snorted.

"Yeah, okay. I see how you look at guys when we're at the mall." Craig's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Do we know him?" Thomas asked, taking a bite of his toast. Craig swallowed hard, wanting to respond. He decided to pick at his eggs.

"It's Tweek." Craig's head snapped up.

"MOM!" Laura grinned at her son as she dried the dishes. Tricia started laughing as she threw her arms around Craig's neck from behind his chair.

"I _knew it!_ You two have been spending _so_ much time together lately!" she laughed, Craig puffing out his cheeks to keep himself from saying anything. His family wasn't _wrong_. He just didn't want to admit it yet. Thomas chuckled at his son's face.

"He's a sweet kid, Craig. I know you said you two weren't dating but…invite him over for Christmas dinner if you want to. He's always been good company." Craig smiled a bit at that and nodded.

"Thanks dad," As breakfast wrapped up, Craig tugged his mom aside after he finished helping Tricia with the rest of the dishes. "Mom, I need some help." Laura tucked a loose strand of hair behind her son's ear.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"You know how the guys and I are getting together tonight for our Secret Santa gift exchange?"

"Mhm. Who did you pull?" Craig blushed, looking at his feet.

"Well…that's the problem. I pulled Tweek. And…I really want to get him something special since…well, you know. We kinda…admitted our feelings to each other last night. I just…I _really like him_ …and I want to show him that I want to be more than friends hopefully." Laura Tucker never would have imagined she'd be having boy talks with her son, but honestly, she's happy she is. She smiled at how much her son has grown, almost as if he matured even more overnight. She chuckled.

"Think about some memories you two have. What's the spending limit?"

"Thirty dollars." Laura thought a moment before grinning.

"Come upstairs with me." She led her son to her bedroom, prompting Craig to sit on her bed. She opened her closet door, pulling an old looking shoebox out that was overflowing with pictures.

"What's that?"

"These are old pictures from your childhood." Craig blinked, opening the box gently. He was afraid if he was too rough with it, it would break. He couldn't help but smile as he rummaged through some of the pictures. There was a nice mixture of Christmases, Halloweens, birthday parties, summer time pool parties, and other events that Craig remembers as he flipped through the photos. He froze as he stumbled across one from his tenth birthday party. The photo was taken late at night, well after the party simmered out. Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Tweek were all sleeping over, and Laura or Thomas had snuck into Craig's room to take a picture of all of them. Clyde and Jimmy slept head to head on the floor, their pillows practically over lapping as their sleeping bags were pulled up to their chins. Jimmy laid on his stomach while Clyde was on his back, mouth open. Token was asleep in Craig's beanbag chair, a blanket draped haphazardly over his legs with his head lulled backwards into the chair. Craig and Tweek were sharing his bed, Tweek's arm hanging over the side of the bed and Craig's head resting on Tweek's back. Tweek was wearing Craig's chullo (which Craig never allowed anyone to do, but he refused to tell the guys who he had a crush on in Truth or Dare so he had to give Tweek his hat as punishment). The glow stars that Token had given him as a present were already hung on the ceiling, the now ripped up packaging on the floor along with the paper backing of the stars they peeled off. Craig felt a wave of nostalgia as he looked at the image.

"I…I remember this night." He whispered after a minute.

"I had never seen you so excited for a birthday party. It was NASA themed, just like the past three years. You were so excited to introduce us to these guys. This was the first time they came over and spent the night."

"Yeah…it still goes down as one of the best nights ever." He chuckled, a smile on his face.

"You could go to the mall and get this blown up and give it to Tweek. I'm sure he'll love it. He's a sentimental boy." Craig nodded, his eyes finally leaving the picture to look at his mom.

"Thanks mom." He gave her a big squeeze, another idea popping into his head as he started getting ready to drive to the mall. He didn't want to get Tweek just this one thing. He wanted to get him a surprise gift. A gift he could give him in private. He knew just the thing.

* * *

Every year, on the night of their Secret Santa, the guys dressed in their ugliest Christmas sweaters. Ever since sophomore year, they also brought eggnog to sip at (to Tweek's dismay). They try to make it the classiest evening of the year (as Clyde likes to call it). They always hold it at Token's house since he has the "fanciest" house of the bunch. Clyde will often bring cigars so they can puff on them around the fire place. Jimmy will bring Christmas records to listen to on Token's record player. Tweek will bring baked goods that didn't sell at the shop that day, and Craig is the one in charge of getting the said eggnog. His father always bought it for him as an "early Christmas gift" (adding in the obligatory "don't tell your mother" as he hands Craig the three bottles of eggnog). As Craig pulled up to Token's house with his gift and eggnog in hand, he notices that he's the last one to arrive. He walked into the Black residence, going to the living room.

"Jesus, he arrived!" Token yelled across the room.

"No, I'm Craig. Jesus arrives in two days!"

"That's Easter when Jesus comes back!" Clyde laughed, Craig shrugging as he set his gift under the tree. He was so excited for the gift exchange this year. He couldn't wait to see Tweek's reaction to the photo. It turned out beautiful and he even got it framed so it was all set and ready to go.

"P-p-pour me a c-cup of eggnog, C-Craig!" Jimmy shouted over his shoulder as he flipped the record over. Tweek was sitting in a chair by the fire, his legs hanging over the arm as he puffed on a cigar.

"What the fuck are you doing with a cigar?" Craig laughed, grinning as he poured everyone a glass of eggnog. Tweek grinned and shrug.

"I'm celebrating." He laughed.

"Did you get laid?!" Clyde grinned, yelping as Tweek kicked his shoulder.

"No, asshole! I…I committed to college today!" The guys all turned their heads to him, breaking out into cheers as Craig started passing out the eggnog.

"Dude, what?! Congrats!" Token slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Where to?!" Clyde turned to face him, sipping at his eggnog and munching on a pastry that Tweek had brought.

"It's far," He huffed, taking a long pull on his cigar. "But I'm really excited."

"W-well s-s-spill it!" Tweek looked around, grinning wide

"Temple University in Philadelphia." Craig couldn't help but smile, but he felt his heart drop in his stomach. _Fuck_.

"Congrats, dude." He handed him a cup of eggnog with a smile, trying his best to hide how he really felt. It was selfish, but he didn't want Tweek to go so far away. Not now. Not when they had just admitted their true feelings for each other. Tweek didn't say anything, but he could see the flash of sadness on Craig's face. Tweek was hesitant at first to commit for the same reason, but he knew he couldn't let anybody hold him back. He's always wanted to go to a city. New York scared him because it was _too complicated_. When he went to Philly to visit Temple, he fell in love. He was a little worried due to the location (it was known for its robberies and other crimes), but when they went to Center City to get some lunch, he knew he had to come back to the city one day. He narrowed his list down to six possible schools, and when thinking about schools he could see himself at, he thought _why don't I just go to school in the city_? After handing out all the eggnog, Craig sat on the floor next to Tweek's chair, holding his hand out for the cigar. Tweek passed it to him, looking at him.

"You okay?" he whispered, biting his lip. Craig took a few puffs from the cigar, holding it between his fingers as he blew out the smoke. He bit his lip.

"I…will be. I…I really am happy for you, Tweek," He whispered back, smiling softly. "Don't worry about me, okay? I don't want to ruin your celebration." Tweek hummed, sipping at his eggnog.

"Well…maybe we could celebrate later." He grinned slowly, chuckling. Craig's cheeks turned a bright red, a grin forming on his face.

"Are you, sir, implying we do some… _naughty_ thing?" he teased, passing the cigar back to Tweek after another puff. Tweek took a few puffs, blowing the smoke in Craig's face, making him cough.

"Mmm…perhaps."

"Quit flirting!" Clyde whined, throwing a pillow at Craig's face. He yelped, catching it before it flew into the fire.

"Nice one, Clyde." Token snickered, pouring himself another glass of eggnog.

"I was always bad at baseball."

"I-I was somehow a-a-always picked b-before you in middle s-school." Jimmy teased, causing Tweek to laugh.

"Shut up!" Clyde said, trying not to laugh. "Are we gonna exchange gifts or what?!"

"Fucking wait! I gotta grab the other cigar!" Token rushed off, the other guys grabbing their gifts to give while they waited and formed a circle. They continued to pass what was left of the cigar they already had until Token came back. He came rushing back in, handing Clyde an ash tray for the little bit of the other cigar that he had. He lit the fresh cigar, took a few puffs, and then sighed. "Okay, now we can begin. Who wants to go first?"

"Me! Mememememe!" Clyde raised his hand, causing Token to snicker.

"Alright buddy, go ahead."

"I got you!" He thrusted his gift to Token, causing him to gasp.

"Really?!" He grinned, handing his cigar to Tweek, who was leaning against Craig. Token carefully unwrapped the present, holding up a nice Yale sweatshirt.

"You haven't been sporting your new school, so I wanted to fix that!" Clyde was practically beaming, laughing as Token hugged him.

"Clyde, this is sick! Thanks, dude!" He set his opened gift aside, grabbing his gift to give from under the tree. "Might as well give you yours then." Clyde gasped.

"We got each other!" He was much quicker to open his gift, yelling with joy as he got a new video game he had been wanting. "YES! Token, oh my _GOD_ thank you!" he leaned his head on Token's lap, holding the video game above his head.

"I'll go!" Tweek smiled, handing his present over to Jimmy.

"Y-yes! Tweek a-always gives g-g-great gifts," Tweek blushed, leaning back against Craig. He hummed as he felt his arm slip around his waist. Jimmy unwrapped the paper, a grin on his face as he gasped. It was the book on comedy history Tweek had thought about getting him. "I-I-I just saw this b-book the other day! T-Thanks, dude!"

"Oh wait, there's one more." He handed a long tube over to Jimmy, a mischievous smirk on his face. Jimmy unwrapped it and saw it was a poster. He tore the plastic off and grinned.

"F-fuck yes, gentlemen!" He turned it around and it was a poster of a model, all of them cheering.

"You're gonna put googly eyes on her?!" Token laughed.

"O-of course! S-She's going up with a-a-all the other googly eyed b-bitches on my wall! Th-thanks, Tweek!" He rolled the poster back up, handing his present over to Craig. "Here you g-go, bud!" Craig smiled, taking the gift and ripping off the paper. He opened the box and he burst out laughing as he tugged out a NASA sweatshirt and a box of condoms.

"Thanks Jimmy." He laughed, tugging his ugly sweater off to pull the sweatshirt on. He put his ugly sweater in the box with the condoms and set them aside.

"F-figured a-a-a little celebration f-for your coming out." He chuckled. Craig blushed, realizing he was next.

"Here, Tweek." He said with a smile, placing the gift in his lap. Tweek blushed and smiled, opening the gift with delicate fingers. When he tugged the paper to reveal the image beneath it, he froze, a small smile forming on his face. He ran his fingers over their faces, sniffling a bit.

" _Fuck_ ," He whispered, wiping his eyes. "Craig, f-fuck you, I'm kind of drunk." He laughed, turning the image to show the other guys. They all gasped, crawling over to look at the image.

"Jesus, Craig." Clyde whispered after a moment, leaning back to wipe his eyes.

"I-I-I remember th-that day." Jimmy mumbled, smiling as he sat back.

"Guys…I…fuck you, Craig, for getting us all emotional. But…guys, is this our last Secret Santa?" Token whispered, looking between them all. Craig hummed a bit, closing his eyes.

"No way," he whispered, opening his eyes to look at them all. "We're bonded forever, dudes. No amount of distance will break the friendship we have." Clyde sniffled, looking up.

"I-I love you guys. I really do."

"C'mere." Craig opened his arms, all of them piling in.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Tweek said with a smile, causing Clyde and Token to kiss his cheek.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Craig had stopped drinking about three hours before he left with Tweek. He planned on spending the night with Tweek, but he didn't want Tweek to drive home since he drank more than Craig. Tweek wasn't drunk, but he was a little tipsy still. As they said their goodnights, Craig took Tweek's hand as they walked to his car, their gifts in their open hand.

"Your gift is so thoughtful." Tweek said, his gaze downward on the picture frame in his hand.

"I'm gonna be honest…it was my mom's idea," Tweek let out a laugh as they got to Craig's car, opening the back door to put his picture inside. "But…this one was all my idea." He blinked as Craig held out another gift to him as they sat in the car, his cheeks flushing.

"Craig, you didn't-"

"Hey…just…listen a moment…," Tweek blinked, but nodded. "I…when you said you committed to Temple I…I was _so excited_ for you! I really am! I just…Tweek, I want to be more than friends, okay? I really, _really_ like you. If this lasts for a week, fine, it was fun for a week. But I want to try this. I do. If you don't want to…that's okay, too. But I got this for you to show you that I really care about you, and even if you don't want to go any further than we already have, you'll at least always have this." He smiled at Tweek, giving his knee a squeeze. Tweek blushed and smiled a bit, nodding. He slowly unwrapped the gift, feeling his heart stop as he saw it. It was another picture, but it was the picture Craig took of Tweek that morning after Bebe's party on his phone while he was severely hung over.

"Craig…"

"I never sent this to the guys," Tweek looked up at him. "I wanted it for myself. I just… _fuck_ , I was so _smitten_ that morning with you! You just looked so beautiful and I want you to have this as a reminder of the day I unknowingly became yours." Tweek swallowed hard, a smile forming on his lips. He set the photo in the back with the other picture, grabbing Craig's face as he turned back around.

"Thank you," He whispered, pressing his lips to his. The mixture of cigar and eggnog was not pretty (they had to stop kissing after putting flavors that don't mix into their mouths), but Tweek _needed_ Craig to know he wanted this, too. He wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, leaning over the center console of his car to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you take me home and we can _really celebrate_?" Tweek held one of the condoms Jimmy gave Craig up between his fingers, a smirk on his lips as he looked at Craig. Craig growled low in his throat.

"If that's what you want."

"Merry Christmas to us."

* * *

1:33 am

 _Tricia._

 _Tricia._

 _Tricia._

 _Tricia._

1:35 am

 **What Craig**

1:36 am

 _I got news_

1:36 am

 **Can't it wait till morning? I'm trying to sleep**

1:37 am

 _No, you're not, brat. You're up watching makeup tutorials on YouTube_

1:40 am

 **Yes, and I'm trying to perfect my look for Christmas Eve later today.**

 **What can't wait, asshole?**

1:42 am

 _Remember when you said I haven't gotten laid yet? And you and mom teased me at breakfast this morning?_

1:43 am

 **CRAIG!**

 **Why are you TELLING ME THIS?**

 **I'm too young!**

 **Too innocent! :(((((**

1:45 am

 _Shut up!_

 _You and I both know you fooled around with Ike Brovlovski at your eighth-grade graduation._

1:46 am

 **We made out underneath the bleachers and he grabbed my tits and I might have touched his dick.**

1:46 am

 _WAIT WHAT?_

 _TRICIA!_

 _TRICIA ANSWER ME!_

 _YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS YOU JUST SAID YOU KISSED!_

1:55 am

 _Tricia, I swear to God_

1:56 am

 **SORRY! I made a midnight snack!**

1:58 am

 _It's fucking two o'clock in the morning!_

 _We'll talk about the Brovlovski situation another time._

 _Back to the reason why I texted you_

 _So, I haven't gotten laid_

1:59 am

 **So, I've still gone farther than you?**

 **LAAAAAAME!**

 **I wanted some news!**

 **This was lame. You've wasted a half an hour of precious make up tutorial time.**

2:05 am

 **Craig**

 **Craig**

 **Craigory**

2:15 am

 **Craig where the fuck did you go I know you don't sleep until like 3 am on weekends**

2:30 am

 **Craig, I'm serious are you okay? I'm kinda getting worried**

2:30 am

 _You know how I said I haven't gotten laid?_

 _I forgot to add the word "yet"._

 _So, it should've read: "I haven't gotten laid…yet."_

2:33 am

 **Craig**

 **Craig what**

 **What the fuck**

 **CRAIGORY**

2:40 am

 _Good night, Tricia! ;)_

 _Craigory has to wake up early so he can get laID AGAIN! :)))))))_

2:43 am

 **Tell Tweek I said hello**

8:30 am

 _He says good morning and to not tell mom and dad. (DON'T FUCKING TELL MOM AND DAD, PLEASE AND THANK YOU, TRICIA!) See you in a few hours, love you_ ❤


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:** Happy Christmas Eve! (it's officially Christmas Eve where I'm at). So, this is possibly the last time I'll be able to update for about nine days! There is a chance I write before bed (like I usually do), but it depends on how long our day will be. MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS for homophobic language, fighting/abuse, smoking, and (just in case) mentions of incest (nothing crazy, but better safe than sorry!). If I end up not posting later, I hope everyone has a great holiday season and I'll see you in the new year!

* * *

When Tweek woke up the next morning, he was greeted with what he thought was a dream. Craig was propped up with a pillow behind his head, the only light coming from the screen of his phone. His hair was messy, he was still naked, and he was smiling at whatever was on the screen of his phone. Tweek just took some time to look at him, a smile forming on his face with a hum.

"Morning." Craig turned to look at him, smiling.

"Hey," He kissed his forehead. "Tricia says hi."

"You told her?"

"Well…not directly. I told her I got laid, but she guessed it was you." Tweek snorted.

"Tell her good morning…and to not tell your parents." Craig nodded, sending a quick text message before setting his phone aside and laying back down next to Tweek.

"What do your Christmas Eve plans entail?" Craig asked, tugging Tweek closer to him. Tweek hummed as he ran through the day's itinerary in his head.

"Well, I have to kick you out in a few hours so I can help my mom clean around the house. My grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousins from out of state are coming in to celebrate before they continue on their way tomorrow morning to my other family. So just dinner and gifts with them pretty much." Craig was drawing small shapes in Tweek's back as he listened, nodding.

"I have to drive two hours to the middle of Bumblefuck to go to my Uncle Charlies." He groaned, rolling onto his back. He rubbed his eyes, sighing loudly.

"He's that bad?" Tweek propped himself up on his elbow, smiling at Craig.

"I haven't seen the man since I was eleven. He just wants to get drunk, yell, fight, and preach his bullshit all night. My mom never wants to visit her brother because they're the total opposites of each other."

"Sounds rough."

"It is! I can just smell the homophobia from here." He mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. Tweek frowned, brushing the hair off Craig's forehead.

"He doesn't approve of you?"

"He doesn't _know_. But I want my other relatives to know since I'm basically out here in South Park. I just…have to find a good time and place for it." Tweek bit his lip.

"Just…promise me you'll be careful? Don't go fighting your Uncle or some shit on Christmas Eve." Craig leaned up and kissed him for a moment, pulling away with a smile.

"I make no such promises, but I'll try my damnedest."

* * *

The minute Craig walked through the door, Tricia gave him a mischievous grin with a wiggle of her eyebrows. He snorted and flipped her off, heading straight upstairs to shower. He couldn't get the events of last night out of his head. Everything was sloppy and rushed and…sweet. It was fun, and besides, isn't that was sex was meant to be? After he got out of the shower, he saw his mom had laid his outfit out on the bed for him with a note.

 _Craig,_

 _I know you hate to dress up for Christmas, but I figured this outfit might make it up to you. I ironed everything already and don't forget to eat before we leave at one._

 _-xoxo Mom_

Craig chuckled, pinning the note to a corkboard he had that contained all his mother's notes from over the years. He looked at the outfit and nodded in agreement with his mother's outfit choice. The woman knew his style. He got dressed, looking at himself in the mirror after. He wore black slacks and dress shoes with a white button-down shirt. A pair of suspenders rested nicely on his chest and a navy-blue bowtie with the planets and stars on them was tied neatly around his neck. He rolled his sleeves up as he walked downstairs, blushing as his mother gasped.

"Well, don't you look dashing!" she practically squealed, rushing over to adjust his bowtie. Craig couldn't help but notice how nice his mother looked. She was always very pretty (Craig's friends always reminding him of this). Tricia looked beautiful as well, her long hair pulled half way up into a ponytail and curled for once.

"We ready?" Thomas said as he came back inside from loading the car. Laura paused.

"Craig…do you plan on saying-"

"Yes. I plan on coming out to them." Laura thought for a moment, running to the kitchen and walking out with a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"We may need these."

"What for?" Tricia laughed.

"This might be a long Christmas Eve knowing my brother."

The ride there was relatively quiet. Everyone did their own thing, Tricia and Craig listening to music while Laura and Thomas chatted quietly up front. As they pulled up, the Christmas Eve party their Uncle Charlie always threw was already booming with relatives. Craig helped his dad carry in the food they brought while Laura and Tricia carried in the two bottles of wine. Once inside, Craig set the food down in the kitchen, immediately being swarmed by his female relatives.

"Craig! Oh, _look at you!_ You've grown into such a handsome young man!" His Aunt Carol gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Aunt Carol."

"Oh, you have to have a girlfriend, right?!" Aunt Bethany chimed in.

"No, I don't."

"That's surprising! You know, I have a neighbor who has a daughter your age! I could give you her-"

"No no, that's okay, Aunt Bethany. I'm…kind of seeing someone."

"So, you _do_ have a girlfriend?" Aunt Diane added. Craig scrunched his nose up.

"Boyfriend?" The three looked at each other and then back at Craig, a look of confusion on their faces.

"Huh…okay." Aunt Bethany mumbled, walking away with the other two. Craig let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. _Okay, that could've been a worse reaction._ Tricia leaned against the island with him, letting out a groan.

"Jackson won't leave me alone." Craig snorted.

"I always thought incest among cousins in our parts was just a rumor." Tricia punched his arm.

"Shut up, asshole. He literally keeps trying to rub up against me! It's fucking disgusting," she started putting some cheese and crackers on a plate. "How was last night?"

"What part?"

"Just in general. How was your party?"

"It was a nice time. It's always nice getting to hang with the guys since our time is becoming limited." Tricia bit her lip, sighing.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, you alright?" She looked up at him.

"I'm just…I'm gonna miss you." Craig blinked, not sure how to respond. Tricia wasn't one to share her emotions so freely. This was really the first time she admitted to Craig even leaving in eight months. He chuckled, tugging her into a hug.

"Don't write me off just yet. I'm still around for eight more months. I can do a lot of damage in that time." Tricia laughed against his chest, looking up at him.

"You can see your tattoo through your shirt." She said as she pulled away, grabbing her plate of cheese and walking away. Craig looked down, chuckling as he saw his tattoo under the thin shirt. He walked out into the living room, sitting next to his mom on the couch as she talked with her sisters.

"So, Laura…has Craig told you the news?" Diane said, sipping at her wine.

"What news? Craig's a very busy kid there's a lot of news flowing from that mouth of his."

"That he has a little…boyfriend." Bethany sneered, barely looking at Craig. Laura reached out and put a hand on his knee.

"Oh! Yes, he has told me about that." She smiled at him. Craig has never loved his mother more than in this moment (even more than that time in seventh grade when he was really sick and pampered him all weekend to make him feel better).

"And what do you _think_ about this _choice_ Craig has made?" Carol chuckled, twirling her wine around in her glass.

"I think he made a wonderful choice with his boyfriend. He is very kind and sweet and has brought about a light in Craig I haven't seen since he was really little." Craig blushed, giving his mom's hand a squeeze. He ignored the sneers of his aunts, looking over and practically turning to stone. There, across the room, came the cold gaze of his Uncle Charlie. Now, there was a reason Laura Tucker wanted to keep her children away from her brother: he was bat shit crazy. Charlie has done every drug under the sun, drank like a race horse (except it was alcohol, not water he was drinking), and fought everyone in their hometown. She brought them here today in an effort to try and stay connected with her siblings. But as she followed Craig's gaze and saw how _coldly_ he was staring at her son, she knew she shouldn't have come here tonight.

* * *

Dinner was relatively quiet. The extended family made quiet conversation with the Tucker's, trying to pull out seven years' worth of information from them. They asked the typical questions: if they were doing well in school, what they were doing with life, any hobbies, sports, clubs, and, finally, someone brought up the question that rattled their aunts earlier.

"Any boyfriend, Tricia?" Tricia looked up from her plate, shrugging.

"No. I like this guy, but I haven't gotten the nerves to talk to him in a while."

"Oh! What's his name?"

"Ike. Quiet Jewish kid. Very sweet. Great kisser." Craig choked on his water as he snorted, coughing into his napkin. His sister grinned next to him, but froze as she heard her Uncle's voice.

"What about you, _Craig_? Any girlfriend?" Craig slowly turned to look at his Uncle, who sat proudly at the head of the table.

"Nope. No girlfriend."

"Yeah? Is that because you're a _fag?_ " Craig's grip on his fork tightened.

"What's it to you?"

"Boy, you're in _my house_. You will answer _any_ and _all_ questions I ask." Craig shot his mom a look, her face as white as the table cloth. He mouthed to her across the table:

"Sorry," He turned back to his uncle. "I'm bisexual, meaning I like boys and girls." All eyes were on Craig at this point, some were of shock, some were of disgust. His Uncle swirled his gin around his glass.

"Why you gotta like both?"

"I just do."

"What's your god damn preference?"

"Right now? My boyfriend is my preference. He's kind and sweet and he takes care of me."

"So, you take it up the ass?" Craig felt Tricia grab his hand. Craig chuckled.

"Nope," He leaned in closer to the end of the table. " _I give it_." He hissed through his teeth, grinning as he saw his Uncle turn an ugly shade of red.

"You talk to _me_ in _my house_ like that?! Laura, don't you teach your son any manners?!"

"Don't you teach your son not to hit on his cousin?!" Craig yelled back before his mother could say anything.

"What did _you just say?!_ "

"Fucking Jackson can't keep his dick in his pants! He's fucking harassing Tricia and won't leave her alone!" Craig wasn't sure how his uncle moved so quickly, but the next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall with a raging alcoholic in his face.

"Question my parenting skills on more time, _fag_. I'll be coming after your little boy toy! He won't know what fucking hit him!"

"D-don't fucking talk about him!" He gasped, clawing at his uncle's arm.

"I'll talk about him if I want to!"

"Y-you don't deserve to." Craig hissed, yelling out in pain as Charlie slammed his free hand against the wall.

"I'll do whatever the _fuck_ I-" Craig spat in his face, gasping as Charlie's forearm dug into his throat even more. He watched his Tricia and his mom tried to pull him off of him, Craig's legs kicking as he struggled for air. He managed to free his right hand, swinging it as hard as he could into his Uncle's side. He gasped for air as Charlie stumbled backwards, ducking in time to miss a punch to the jaw. " _Fuck!_ You little _faggot_ , c'mere!" His uncle roared, lunging at Craig. Craig yelled out in pain as he was shoved into a book shelf, throwing punch after punch at his uncle to get him off him.

" _Fuck!"_ He cried out after his Charlie's fist connected with his nose. He saw his mom rush into the kitchen with his dad and sister, throwing a punch at his uncle again. He felt it hit his jaw, but he was soon met with a punch to the jaw as well. Suddenly, Thomas was behind Charlie, smashing an empty wine bottle as hard as he could over his head. It took a minute, but after some stumbling around, Charlie fell to the floor, unconscious. His mom had already grabbed their things, everyone at the table looking in disgust at them. She looked at them, laughing harshly.

"And you all fucking wonder why I never bring my kids around? You fucking harassed _my baby_ and you have the audacity to call yourselves good Christian people?! So what if he likes boys?! He's more of a decent human being than all of you combined! Get the sticks out your asses and give me a call after you've built the fire with them," she spat at her brother on the floor, handing Craig a napkin as he put an arm around her. "Come on, let's leave these people to their fucked Christmas dinner," She hissed, slamming the door as they walked out. Laura rummaged through her purse, pulling out the pack of cigarettes. She put one between her lips, fumbling with the lighter. She flicked the lighter over and over, but to no avail. " _Fuck!"_ she sobbed, blinking as Craig held out a lit lighter to her. She inhaled with a shaky breath, nodding to her son as a thank you. She got in the car, sniffling. She held out a pack of frozen peas to Craig.

"Thanks." He mumbled, holding it to his nose with a wince.

"Mom?" Tricia whispered as Thomas drove away. Her mother exhaled out the window.

"Y-Yes, sweetie?"

"Never again." Laura Tucker finally let herself sob.

"I-I know, I-I know. I'm- _fuck_ -I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to the both of you! But, Craig, _fuck!_ Your face!" Craig chuckled under the peas, putting a hand on his mom's as she turned around.

"Mom…just know…even though they're your siblings…I'm glad you were the one to push me out of your vagina and not one of them," she let out a soft laugh. "You're also so much nicer and-and loving than all of their soggy corpses combined!"

"Thanks for being nice, Mom. And _normal!_ " Tricia added, smiling softly at her. Laura Tucker felt a sense of overwhelming pride for her children, and even though Thomas couldn't look at them, he felt it too.

"I'm glad your father and I had you two, rascals."

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock as the Tucker family pulled into their driveway, Laura immediately taking Craig upstairs to the bathroom to clean his face up. _Thank God my mother used to be a nurse_. He thought, sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"How is it?" he said, wincing as it hurt to move his jaw.

"Bad. Take your shirt off you're still bleeding and you somehow haven't gotten blood on your shirt yet." He nodded, shrugging his suspenders off, untying his bowtie, and unbuttoning his shirt. He yelled out in pain as his mom started using antibacterial soap to clean off the dried blood on his face.

"I'm proud of you." She whispered after a while.

"Thanks mom."

"So… I have good and bad news."

"Uh-oh."

"Good news, your jaw is only bruised, no serious damage. Bad news…your nose is broken."

" _Fuck!"_

"I can set it but…it's gonna hurt." Craig groaned, grabbing a hand towel and shoving it in his mouth, giving his mom a nod. He closed his eyes, tensing up as his mom touched his face. He yelled out in pain around the towel as she quickly snapped his nose back into place.

" _Fucking fuck god fucking dammit!"_ He shouted as the towel fell from his mouth, tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey, you did it! All over!" She cheered, wiping up the rest of his face before putting a little brace on top of his nose. He stood up after she started cleaning up, looking at himself in the mirror.

"I want to say I look badass, but I look like a fucking raccoon with these black eyes." Laura snorted, tossing everything in the trash.

"Come on outside with me for a moment." Craig followed his mom downstairs, tugging a jacket on over his naked chest. Once outside, Laura held out a cigarette to him.

"What is this for?"

"I know you smoke, don't act so coy." Craig snickered, taking it and quickly lighting it up before passing the lighter to his mom.

"Thanks."

"So… you had sex?" Craig coughed as he exhaled, not expecting his mother to be so blunt about the topic.

"I…uh-"

"You can tell me, I won't be mad. Fuck, Craig, you're going off to college soon. I'm surprised you were a virgin for this long."

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry but it's true! You were such a rambunctious child." He punched her arm, causing her to laugh.

"I…yeah…"

"…was it Tweek?" she whispered, smiling a bit around her cigarette. Craig blushed even more, nodding.

"Yeah…"

"My gift idea got you laid?" Craig let out a laugh.

"I mean, sort of. You want to be known as the mom that helped her son get laid?"

"There are worse things to be known for." She chuckled, dropping her cigarette on the ground and mashing it with her shoe.

"Mom…I really do like him." Laura looked at her son, his eyes cast down to the ground. She kissed his cheek, standing on her tip toes to do so.

"I know, Craig. You look at him as if he was the moon."

"He's the sun." He admitted, blushing as he looked at his mom. She smiled.

"Even though it isn't the best idea to get tattoos about your lovers, I think a little sun would look nice next to your moon. He's been a part of your life for so long now. He's going to be around whether you like it or not." Craig nodded, but then frowned.

"Well…maybe…he committed to college…"

"…it's far isn't it?"

"Philadelphia."

"Damn." She whispered, crossing her arms.

"That's why I'm hesitant to do this…I-I don't know if I can do that distance…" Laura hummed, closing her eyes.

"Craig…you two are now bonded. You chose to have sex with him, so like it or not, he's now a part of your history forever. You will tell your children that this is the man that you slept with."

"I don't know if my kids will know the details." He snorted, wincing as it hurt his nose. Laura chuckled, hugging her son.

"He's so good to you, Craig. And you're so good to him. I know Mary appreciates that. She worries for him."

"I know. I finally know where Tweek gets all that anxiety from."

"Mary Tweak is very nice. Don't be rude."

"She's kind of hot."

" _Don't go_ _screwing all of the Tweaks_." Craig let out a laugh.

"I won't, I promise." Laura looked up at him, smiling.

"I know it's late, but go see him. I think you need to breathe and get away from family." Craig blushed but nodded, thanking his mom with a chuckle as she handed him the box of cigarettes.

"Love you mom."

"And I love you. My heart to the moon."

* * *

"Tweek."

" _Craig, what are you doing, it's almost midnight_." The blonde whispered into his phone.

"I know, but I'm outside your door and it's cold outside."

" _What?! Why-fuck! Hold on I'm coming!"_ Tweek hung up and rushed downstairs, being careful so he didn't wake his parents and extended family. He opened the door, looking at Craig with wide eyes. "What the fuck happened?!" He hissed, tugging him inside.

"Can we lie down?" He whispered, a look of sadness crossing Craig's face. Tweek blinked, his frustration settling quickly.

"Yeah…yeah, come on upstairs," He followed Craig up the steps, shutting and locking his bedroom door as they walked in. Craig was already curled up under the covers, his eyes looking down. "Talk to me."

"…remember how I said I could smell the homophobia?" Tweek's face fell.

" _No…_ Craig…didn't I specifically say _not_ to fight your uncle?" Craig nodded slowly, closing his eyes. He hadn't really processed what had happened yet. He hadn't processed the fact that his uncle beat him up for being bisexual. He hadn't processed that no one in his family helped him (except for his immediate family). He hadn't processed that he was now practically a sworn enemy to his mom's side of the family.

"Y-yeah…at dinner he just…started saying such _nasty things_ and…I-I couldn't take it! And-and his inbred fucking son kept coming onto my sister and I called him out for that and he did _not_ like that and…well, you c-can see what happened." He hissed out, tears falling down his cheeks. He finally let himself sob, curling up against Tweek's chest. Tweek buried his face into his hair, rubbing circles into his back as he rocked him gently. This is what Craig did every time Tweek cried or had a panic attack. Tweek felt like it was about time he took care of Craig.

"I got you Craig." He whispered into his hair, pressing gentle kisses to his hair. He let him cry for as long as he needed too, wiping his cheeks as he pulled away.

"S-sorry."

"Hey, don't you _dare_ apologize. What you went through tonight is-is _traumatizing_ and I couldn't even begin to imagine the fear and-and betrayal you felt," he cupped his face in his hands, giving him a gentle smile. "It's okay to be emotional. You don't have to be strong all the time. Just know I'll always catch you when you fall." Craig swallowed the big lump in his throat, nodding.

"Thank you." He choked out, burying his face into Tweek's neck. Tweek stroked his hair, chuckling softly.

"You look kind of cute with those black eyes and that sexy nose brace." Craig snickered against his skin.

"Don't push your luck." Tweek let out a soft laugh, looking at the clock and then turning back around.

"Hey…it's Christmas."

"Oh…well, Merry Christmas, Tweek." He whispered, smiling up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Craig." He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, being careful of his nose. Even though Craig Tucker was emotionally and physically exhausted, he couldn't imagine ending this Christmas Eve any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE** : SURPISE! I managed to update one last time! This is officially the last time I will be able to update until probably the first or second of January! I hope everyone has a safe and happy holidays, and enjoy this super happy, fluffy chapter! :) Feel free to follow me on tumblr! My username is crowded-skies!

* * *

It wasn't Craig's intentions to fall asleep at the Tweak household, but when he woke up in the morning, it felt…right. He looked at the time and saw it was only seven thirty, so he slipped out of Tweek's bed quietly and started putting his shoes on. Tweek, due to the movement of the bed, woke up. He groaned and looked over at Craig, his cheek smushed up against his pillow.

"You really thought you would slip out of here that easily?" he mumbled, chuckling softly as Craig tucked him in.

"I wasn't finished putting my shoes on. Jesus, you're impatient," he kissed his forehead, smiling. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Tweek nodded.

"Mhm."

"My dad wanted me to invite you over for dinner."

"Alright. Sounds nice."

"See you." Craig grabbed his keys and phone, quietly making his way down the steps. He blushed as Mary Tweak was already sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Oh! Hello Craig. Merry Christmas!" she smiled, setting her book down.

"Morning Mrs. Tweak. Merry Christmas." She walked over, frowning.

"Quite the pair of shiners you got on your face there."

"Yeah it…it's a long story." She hummed.

"I…heard your conversation last night. I happened to be walking past and caught wind of it." Craig blushed, biting his lip.

"Sorry you had to hear it…"

"Don't apologize for that bastard." Craig's head turned to face her. He couldn't help but smile.

"I…yeah. You're right." She set her coffee down, walking to the kitchen and returning with a plate of scones.

"Would you give these to your family? I made them yesterday for the shop and we had plenty left over."

"I-I'll make sure they get to them. Thanks, Mrs. Tweak."

"Mary, sweetheart."

"Right…thank you, Mrs. Tw-Mary. I'll uh…see you later." He gave a small nod before ducking out, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He wasn't sure why talking to Mary Tweak was so difficult this morning. It might be because he wasn't planning on seeing her, especially after he spent the night uninvited. He let out a huff, carefully pulling a cigarette out and lighting it for the walk home. Once home, he smashed the cigarette with his foot outside on the step, walking into his house. His parents were downstairs having their morning coffee, Thomas being the first to look up.

"Hey, kiddo. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, dad." He kissed the top of his dad's head as he walked passed, setting the scones on the counter top.

"Are those…from…Mary Tweak?" Thomas practically sobbed as he rushed over to the counter. Craig snorted, wincing at the pain in his face.

"Yeah. She said Merry Christmas. They were left over from yesterday."

"I _fucking love_ these scones." Thomas cheered, grabbing two and putting them on a plate. Laura couldn't help but laugh at how excited her husband was.

"Is Tweek coming over tonight?" she asked, walking to the fridge to grab her son a water to wash some pain killers down with.

"He said he'd love to come over." Craig happily accepted the pills and water, tossing them into his mouth and chasing them with water.

"Great! Maybe he can gift us his mother's scone recipe." Thomas said between mouthfuls of scone.

"Don't think he'll agree to that." Craig laughed, sitting on the couch. Tricia came rushing down the stairs, laying on the couch across Craig's lap.

"Merry Christmas!" she sang, her long red hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Merry Christmas, twerp." She rolled her eyes and flipped Craig off, who happily returned the gesture.

"Alright, I know Tricia is _dying_ to open presents so go on ahead you two." Laura laughed, taking a seat next to Thomas on the love seat. Tricia practically dove to her side of the tree, their presents color coordinated just like every year. Tricia had the purple wrapping paper, and Craig had blue (their favorite colors). They spent the next half hour or so opening presents, Tricia getting the clothes, make up, and iPad she wanted, and Craig got a new hockey jersey, some University of Colorado apparel, and space themed products. Laura looked at Thomas with a grin.

"Craig, your mother and I got one more thing for you."

"How comes Craig gets one more?!" Tricia whined, fiddling with her iPad on the couch.

"It was last minute." Laura said as she returned with a rectangular, thin package. Craig looked at her and blinked, smiling.

"Oh…. thanks guys." He carefully unwrapped the gift, freezing as he tore the paper away. Underneath was another childhood photo. This time, it was from one of his hockey games where all his friends came along. He had a big grin on his face (he had braces at the time), Tweek and Clyde on either side of him with Token next to Tweek and Jimmy next to Clyde. Tweek was a bright red as he smiled and Clyde held up the sign they made for Craig that read "CRAIG TUCKER SUPPORT SQUAD" with his jersey number at the time (number thirteen, his lucky number). Craig just stared at it, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I found it after you left that day to get that photo for Tweek blown up." She said, wiping a tear that feel from Craig's eye. He smiled, standing up and hugging his mom.

"Thank you." He whispered, walking over to then hug his dad.

"Love you, kiddo." He mumbled to him, kissing the top of his head. Craig turned back to look at the picture, letting out a laugh.

"Thank fucking God for puberty. Look at that brace face!"

"I love that brace face!" Laura teased, causing Tricia to laugh.

"It was a great look, Craig."

* * *

Tweek was nervous for the first time in a while. He's known the Tuckers for _years!_ It's not like he hasn't met them before or been in their house! _It's different now. Their son's dick has been inside of you, weirdo._ Tweek blushed as he thought to himself, currently walking to Craig's house. He had a bottle of champagne and red wine in his hands (his mother bought it so he could give it to Laura and Thomas as a "gift" from him). He tucked one under his arm, a shaky hand reaching up to knock on the door. He blinked as Craig opened the door, some of his nerves floating away.

"Hey, babe." Tweek felt his heart flutter at the name. Craig wore a blue button down with a green University of Colorado sweatshirt over top, a pair of jeans, and a nice pair of skater shoes. Tweek smiled.

"Hey, handsome. You cleaned up nice."

"What, this? Pfft, I literally threw this together two minutes ago." Tweek let out a soft laugh, walking in. Thomas looked up from his recliner.

"Hey Tweek! Merry Christmas!"

"M-Merry Christmas, Mr. Tucker. Oh! These are for you." He held out the two bottles, Thomas smiling.

"My kind of gift! Thanks, kiddo!" He took the two bottles to the kitchen, Craig slinging an arm over Tweek's shoulders.

"You alright?" He whispered, noticing Tweek's shaking hands.

"Yeah just…n-nervous."

"Don't be. They love you."

"Yeah but…t-things are different now…you know since we…" Craig chuckled.

"Yeah…but it's fine. They're cool with it." Tweek's eyes widened.

" _You told them?!"_ He hissed through his teeth, his cheeks as red as the stockings hanging from the fireplace.

"They figured it out! They were fine with it, okay? Just breathe, sweetheart." The use of pet names was easily calming Tweek down. They seemed to naturally flow from Craig's mouth, his heart leaping out of his chest every time he used one. Tweek sighed but nodded, leaning into Craig's embrace as they walked into the kitchen. They sat at the island, Laura turning as she put the ham in the oven.

"Hey, sweetheart! Merry Christmas!" She threw her arms around Tweek, causing the blonde to blush a bit. He happily returned the hug, smiling softly.

"M-Merry Christmas." He replied as she pulled away. She turned to start opening the bottle of champagne.

"Would you boys like a little champagne?" Tweek and Craig looked at each other.

"Yes please." They said at the same time. Laura chuckled, pouring them each a glass.

"So, Tweek, how was your Christmas Eve and Christmas?"

"Oh! It-it was really nice. My family from out of state came to visit last night. Aunts, uncles, cousins. We-we had way too many people in our house. They spent the night and left around nine this morning to continue on to the next family we have in the state over. W-We're not super close to them so…," He took a sip of champagne, trying to calm his nerves. "And-and then today it was just my parents and I. We-I opened presents and then we had lunch and spent some time together. Dad's been busy with the shop this past week so we haven't seen him really. He's gonna stay closed through the New Year so we can celebrate me committing to college."

"Oh, that's right! Congratulations!" Thomas called from the living room.

"Yes, congrats indeed! Temple University, right?" Laura asked, sipping from her champagne.

"Yeah! I just…love the city. Philadelphia wasn't as complicated to navigate as New York. I-I'm nervous to be in _North_ Philadelphia since they're known for their crime and stuff but…as long as you're smart and don't travel alone…"

"Every college has areas like that. Don't be worried. Buy some pepper spray."

"My mom put some in my stocking this year." Craig let out a laugh as he set his now empty champagne glass on the counter.

"Jesus Christ Craig, you, like, chugged that!" Laura laughed, pouring him another glass.

"Sorry. I really like it." He said with a smirk. Laura rolled her eyes, filling Tweek's a little more.

"You'll have to thank your mom for the scones. Thomas over there ate about twelve."

" _I love those scones!"_

"Dad! We _know!"_ Craig laughed. Tweek couldn't help but admire the way Craig laughed. He was always so stoic and reserved in school, especially when they were younger. Now that he's gotten older, he's learned to relax a little more and realized that it's okay to laugh and show emotion. But watching Craig in his house, it was like an entirely different person sometimes. Tricia came rushing down the steps, running over to hug Tweek.

"Hi Tweek!"

"Oh! Hey-hey Tricia!" he managed to get out, the crushing grip of Craig's fifteen-year-old sister making it hard to speak.

"Yo, get your own boyfriend! Don't fucking kill mine!" Craig pried her arms off Tweek, both Tucker siblings flipping each other off like clockwork. Tweek's cheeks turned a pretty shade of red again as he turned to Craig with a smile.

"…boyfriend, huh?" Craig blinked, realizing Tweek and him haven't officially had the conversation yet.

"Oh-fuck-yeah if…you're cool with that." Tweek couldn't help but smile, noticing the way Craig's ears turned red when he was nervous. He kissed his cheek, shrugging.

"I-I already assumed as well." He admitted, chuckling. Craig slouched in his seat, practically falling to the floor.

"Thank _GOD!_ " he whined, tossing his arms in the air in celebration. Tweek let out a laugh, hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't make me regret this, Tucker!" He teased, causing Thomas to let out a hearty laugh in the living room.

"Might want to run now, Tweek!" He shouted.

"Dad don't be fucking rude!" Craig shouted back, causing Laura to laugh as she chopped vegetables. Craig puffed his cheeks out, wincing in pain. "Fuck! Man, fuck Uncle Charlie for breaking my nose!" He whined, Tweek frowning. He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss near his nose. Craig hummed, putting his arm back around Tweek. "Okay. It feels a little better."

* * *

About an hour later, the Tucker family plus Tweek sat down at the table for dinner. Craig and Thomas sat at the head of the table while Tricia and Tweek sat to the left of Craig and Laura was to the right of Craig. About five minutes into the dinner, Tricia turned to Tweek.

"Hey Tweek?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you and Craig hang out more these past few weeks?" Craig looked up at Tweek, seeing the gears working in his head. Tweek, in this moment, really wanted to share the real reason why Craig and him have been seeing each other more than usual. _They're practically your second family now. It's okay to open up, Tweek. They like you_.

"Well…to be honest," Craig's eyes widened. "I…snuck on to the ice rink he works on late at night."

"Why did you sneak on?" Laura asked, curious.

"I um…do…do you all promise not to tell anyone?" They all blinked, looking at each other before nodding. "I uh…I'm a figure skater," Craig grinned. "And-and I don't really want anyone to know. So… I snuck on after they closed to practice a routine for a competition I h-have coming up." Laura grinned at him.

"You skate?" Tweek nodded.

"Since I was five."

"Figure skating?" Thomas asked, sipping his wine.

"Yup! I'm, uh…I'm a state champion." Craig choked on his champagne.

"Wait! You didn't tell me any of this!" Tweek let out a laugh.

"I almost beat you up for spying on me! Why would I tell you?"

"You spied on him?" Thomas laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, I was staying late to do my homework that night and I heard his music! I-fuck-I was so entranced! He's so good!" Tricia was grinning next to Tweek.

"Can I see sometime?" Tweek blushed.

"Tricia, you can't be telling anyone! Plus, he might not want to perform for you." Laura scolded.

"No no, it's okay! I'll uh…I'm gonna need more opinions than just Craig and my parents on my routine for this competition. There's a cash prize."

"How much?" Thomas asked, sipping his wine.

"Ten thousand dollars." Thomas choked on his wine, sending him into a coughing fit.

"Huh. Like father like son." Craig said, laughing as his father flipped him off.

"I'll be honest! Super honest! I'm so honest!" Tricia said, beaming up at Tweek. Tweek couldn't help but grin, the support flowing from the Tucker's making him feel so…loved. He had always had nightmares about meeting his first boyfriend's parents. He never imagined it would be Craig, which makes the entire process much easier. However, he didn't imagine opening up about his secret life of figure skating so soon. Something about the Tucker family and how welcoming they were to him made him want to.

"I'll show you what I've been working on sometime. Without Craig. I finally chose a song I want to perform to and I want the song to be a surprise." Craig whined.

"No fair! What about _Heat of the Moment_?"

"I love it, but I found a better 80's song."

"Oh god, you let Craig influence you?" Laura grinned, chuckling at her son's face.

"Mom, you _literally_ grew up in the 80's!"

"Don't remind me."

* * *

After dinner, Tweek and Craig helped Laura clean up before heading up to Craig's room, laying on his bed.

"What made you tell them everything?" Craig asked, tugging his sweatshirt off to take off his button up.

"I don't really know…they just…really welcomed me and I wanted to tell them." Craig tugged his sweatshirt back on once his button up was off. He laid down next to Tweek.

"I'm glad you felt welcomed enough to share," He turned to him. "Also, why didn't you tell me you were a _fucking state champion?!_ " Tweek let out a laugh.

"I have to have _some_ secrets!" Tweek blushed, biting his lip. "I uh…sorry to change the topic, but…I have something for you." Craig blinked.

"You do?" Tweek nodded, reaching into his pocket and holding out a little box.

"I uh…really wanted to pull you for Secret Santa, so I got this, like, a month ago. I was fine when I didn't get you, but then I was worried I wouldn't get to give this to you…but it makes a great Christmas gift." Craig blushed, sitting up. He unwrapped the packaging very carefully, opening the little box and smiling. Inside was a necklace with a phase of the moon on it. There was a date on the back of the pendant: _7/14/12_.

"What's this date?"

"You remember when you gave me the image of me in your bed and you said that was the day I unknowingly became yours? Well…this date is when you unknowingly became mine. It was a pool party at Token's and I was having an anxiety attack over… _something_. You got out of the pool and started rubbing my back and talking to me until I calmed down. You offered to then swim with me and keep me company in case I started feeling bad again. The moon on the pendant is the moon phase from that night. The night you, Craig Tucker, unknowingly became mine." Craig let out a shaky breath, quickly clipping the necklace around his neck and gripping the pendant.

"T-Tweek…thank you. This-This means _so much_." Tweek reached out and wiped his cheek, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You're welcome, Craig." He leaned his forehead against his, closing his eyes as Craig tugged him closer.

"You fucking ruined me." Craig whispered, a smile on his face.

"How so?"

"I'm so fucked for the rest of my life. No one will ever compare to you. You're incredible, Tweek Tweak."

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"I always thought you were incredible."

"You're full of shit."

"Tweek, I'm serious." The tone of Craig's voice made Tweek open his eyes, that stoic look returning to his boyfriend's face. He blushed.

"Craig…"

"No, listen," He took Tweek's hands in his as he pulled away to look at his face. "You're so… _brave_. You're so talented and-and beautiful. You can bake such good cupcakes and-and you can skate so gracefully and- _fuck_! You just…you're capable of more than you think, Tweek. I can't wait to see what you do in college." Tweek sniffled, smiling.

"I'll have to come v-visit and watch you play at school."

"Will you wear my jersey all the way in Philly?"

"I wouldn't wear any other hockey jersey."

* * *

Thomas Tucker came upstairs to see where the boys have gone, knocking gently on Craig's door.

"Boys? You in here." He was returned with silence. He tested the door, finding it open. "Craig?" He pushed the door open, blinking. He chuckled, smiling softly. The sight before him made his heart swell. Both Tweek and Craig had fallen asleep, Tweek's head resting on Craig's chest. Craig was holding onto Tweek as if he would disappear if he didn't. He walked downstairs and called out to Laura, who followed him back upstairs. Laura grinned as she saw her son, a look of content on his face as he slept. She took a quick picture before shutting the door.

"He did good, Thomas." She whispered. Thomas kissed her forehead.

"Yeah…he really did."


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE:** I'm back! I missed writing so much! I don't know if I'll be able to post everyday like I have been, but I'm going to try my hardest to keep posting because once my semester starts back up in a few weeks, I have no idea when I'll get to post. TRIGGER WARNINGS for detailed descriptions of piercings and detailed descriptions of a massive anxiety attack/mild self-harm! Any and all feedback appreciated! Please enjoy!

* * *

The sound of Craig's alarm jolted him awake at seven thirty in the morning. He rolled over, turning it off with a groan. He didn't mean to fall asleep and miss the rest of the Christmas festivities, but something about cuddling Tweek Tweak made him very…tired. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he got up to change for work. As he was tugging his sweatshirt off to grab a warmer sweater, he heard Tweek hum.

"Hey, why're you getting up?" He mumbled, staring up at Craig.

"I have work. I took off for Christmas weekend." Tweek pouted.

"You work so much. Can't you just…not go?"

"I would love to, but think of it this way: I work the morning today. That means, all evening I'm free." Tweek looked hard in thought for a minute.

"Hmm…alright. Sounds like a fair trade off." There was a soft knock on the door, Laura's head popping in.

"Morning love bugs!"

"Hi mom." Craig took two big steps across his room, placing a quick kiss to his mom's forehead.

"I know you have work Craig, but Tweek you're more than welcome to stay through breakfast. I know it's early." Tweek sat up, stretching his limbs as well.

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Tucker. I'll probably have Craig drop me off on his way to work." She gave a small nod.

"Sounds good," She kissed both their foreheads. "Be safe!" And just as quickly as she came, she left. Craig walked down the hall to brush his teeth while Tweek gathered his things, Tricia rushing past Craig's room to the bathroom.

"Hey Craig, question." Craig spat into the sink, rinsing his toothbrush.

"What's up?"

"Will you take me to the tattoo shop to get my cartilage pierced? I wanna spend some of my Christmas money." Craig looked at her in the mirror.

"Pretty sure mom or dad needs to be with you. Just because I'm eighteen doesn't mean I count as a guardian."

"I know I know I just…want you to come with me." Craig blinked, noticing the light blush on his sister's cheeks. He chuckled.

"Sure. Maybe I'll get my ears pierced." Tricia's face lit up.

"DO IT! You'd look _so good!_ " She grinned, rushing back to her room. Craig came back to his room, a smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" Tweek asked, tugging his coat on with a smile.

"Nothing. She wants to bond. Ready to go?" Tweek gave a small nod, playing with a loose string on his coat. The car ride was relatively quiet, the soft hum of Craig's car and the radio the only sound filling the tiny space. Craig didn't want to say anything, but there was something off about Tweek. He wasn't sure what, but he seemed…jittery. As he pulled up outside of the Tweak residence, Craig reached out and grabbed Tweek's hand. "Text me during the day if you need anything, okay?" Tweek nodded, swallowing hard.

"Y-yeah."

"Tweek," He looked him in the eyes. "I mean it. Text me. Or even call me if it's urgent." Tweek only nodded again, smiling slightly before getting out of the car. Craig waited until he was safely inside his house before he left for work, a familiar feeling filling his stomach: anxiety.

* * *

Craig didn't think much about the entire situation with Tweek at work. He kept his phone in his back pocket just in case Tweek called or texted him, but it was so busy he wouldn't have gotten the time to check it anyways. He skated over to Kenny at one point, biting hard on his lower lip.

"Christ, Craig, don't fucking puncture your lip." Kenny teased, causing Craig to wince. He hadn't realized how hard he had been biting his lip, the familiar taste of blood filling his mouth. He wasn't bleeding a lot, but it was enough to make Craig cringe.

"Too late." He mumbled, wiping his lip on his sleeve.

"You seem…out of it."

"It…It's Tweek. He spent the night and as we were leaving this morning he just seemed…off. More than usual, if that…if that makes sense." Kenny hummed, sipping at his hot chocolate.

"Yeah…maybe it was just a bad night's sleep. He usually has insomnia, right?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't had it for a while. The anxiety medication he's on helps with that. Plus, I would've felt him move." Kenny gave a nod, thinking.

"Wait, he's on meds, right?" Craig gave a nod. "Maybe he accidentally missed a dose or he-he got prescribed a new prescription. Anxiety meds can fuck with you if you're not used to them." Craig blinked, thinking about what Kenny said.

"Yeah…maybe you're right. I'm meeting Tricia and my mom at the tattoo parlor after work, so maybe after I'll go over to his place and see what's up." Kenny's eyes lit up at the mention of the tattoo parlor.

"Is Tricia getting tatted?!" Craig snorted, wincing as his nose was still hurting him.

"God no. She wants to get her cartilage pierced and wants me to come. I'll probably get my ears pierced." Kenny grinned wider, tugging his hood down to reveal his heavily pierced ears: cartilage, helix, and front helix in one ear, and industrial, tragus, and orbital in another. Both lobes had three piercings in them, the first hole having hoops while the second and third simply had studs.

"Welcome to the club, Craig Tucker!"

* * *

The rest of work was hectic after Craig's conversation with Kenny, and he couldn't help but start to worry when he saw he had six missed calls from Tweek, but no voice mails. He shot him a quick text.

 _Hey, babe. Hope things are okay. I'm on my way to bond with Tricia, so I'll give you a call when I'm done._

He paused, quickly sending another text.

 _I realize now that "bond with Tricia" sounds like we're becoming one person, but I promise you that isn't the case!_

As Craig pulled up to the tattoo parlor, he bit his lip when Tweek didn't even text him back. He pocketed his phone as he walked into the shop, Tricia and his mom already there signing papers. The piercer, Sam, gave a wave to Craig.

"You here to get pierced too, dude?" Craig gave a nod, reaching for his wallet.

"Yup. Just my lobes." He said as he plopped the money on the counter, chuckling as Tricia cheered.

"See mom?! I _told_ you he was getting his ears pierced!" Laura let out a soft laugh.

"Your brother is really embracing this entire bisexual thing." Craig flipped her off with a smile, Laura flipping him off right back with a wider smile. Craig signed the papers after showing his driver's license and then followed Tricia and Sam back to the station. He let Tricia go first, a quick look of panic flashing over her face.

"Hey uh…Craig?"

"Yes Tricia?" She turned a dark red.

"Will you…will you, uh, hold my hand?" Craig couldn't help but smile, walking over and sitting in an extra seat next to her and grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, of course. Squeeze as hard as you need to." She gave a nod, smiling a bit. Sam started prepping for Tricia's piercing, marking a spot on her left ear for her.

"That good, hon?" He asked, handing her a mirror. She looked at it and smiled, nodding again.

"Yeah it-it looks great!" Sam chuckled.

"Alright, so I'm going to take this needle here and just push it through, but I'm going to have you take a deep breath for me okay, hon? Deep breath in," Tricia took a deep breath in. "And out." As she exhaled, Sam pushed the needle through, Tricia' face twisting in discomfort. Her grip tightened on Craig's hand, Craig's eyes never leaving her face. Tricia glanced over at Craig as Sam finished putting the jewelry in.

"Hey, you did, it, Tric!" Craig said with a grin as Sam handed her the mirror again. Tricia blinked, grabbing the mirror and grinning as she looked at her (now red) ear.

"Holy _shit_ it looks so cool! And-and it didn't hurt _that bad!_ " Tricia jumped up off the seat, switching places with Craig after Sam wiped down the seat for him. Sam started prepping for Craig, Craig grabbing Tricia's hand.

"You know…just in case." He said to her with a smile, causing Tricia to snort. Sam place two purple dots on Craig's ear lobes, Craig giving him the okay.

"Alright, bro, same process. Shove it on through with the deep breath. So, breathe in," Craig took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. "And out." He let go of his breath, his hand squeezing Tricia's slightly as the needle went through his ear. He opened one eye to look at her, her eyes twinkling as she watched the process of ear piercing. They repeated the process on the other side, leaving Craig with two simple round black studs in his ears. He looked at Tricia.

"Do I look more badass or gayer?" Tricia let out a laugh.

"Somehow you look more of both." Craig laughed softly, walking up front with Tricia. Laura looked up from her phone, a smile on her face.

"Well, don't you two look dashing! C'mere, quick picture. I gotta show your father," Both of the Tucker children let out a groan, but Tricia wrapped an arm around Craig's waist (she only reached his chest) while Craig leaned his arm on her head. She took a few quick pictures, the three of them thanking Sam once more before heading out. Craig blinked as he pulled his phone out, surprised to find a missed call from Mary Tweak on his screen. Laura saw the look of concern on her son's face. "What's wrong, Craig?"

"Mrs. Tweak called me…she's never called me before." Laura blinked, biting her lip as Tricia climbed into the front seat of her car.

"You go on over and see what's going on, okay? I'll see you whenever." She leaned up and kissed Craig's cheek, getting in the driver's side of her car and driving off with Tricia. Craig got in his car after waving goodbye, immediately calling her back. His heart froze as she answered, screaming the first thing he heard in the background.

" _CRAIG! Craig, sweetie, you-you know I-I'd never call you like this, but I-we need your help!"_ Her voice was hysteric and it sounded like she had been crying. She spoke so fast, Craig could barely hear what she was saying over the screaming.

"Hey-hey Mrs. Tweak, calm down! What's going on?!" Craig was pulling out of the parking lot, already en route to the Tweak household.

" _It-it's Tweek! He-he ran out of medicine yesterday and didn't realize it and-and the pharmacy is closed until tomorrow! If he misses one day he-he has terrible panic attacks and-"_

 _"_ _ **I want out!"**_ Craig's heart broke as he heard his boyfriend screaming what sounded like bloody murder on the other line.

" _Everything we-we try doesn't work! I-I know you always somehow calmed him down when you were younger! Please-please hurry! I-I feel terrible not being able to help him, Craig!"_ Mary Tweak sobbed into the phone, Craig already a few blocks away.

"I'm almost there, Mary! Try and get him to stay still!" He hung up, tossing his phone aside. He turned into the Tweak's driveway, swallowing hard as he turned the ignition off. _Here we go, Tucker_.

* * *

The first thing Craig heard as he stepped out of the car was Tweek screaming. He ran to the door, not even knocking as he opened it. The scene inside broke his heart, not only for Tweek, but for his parents. Mary and Richard sat on either end of the couch, their son in between them. Each of them had one of his hands, Tweek's back arching off the couch as he kicked his long legs. If someone were to walk in on the scene not knowing about Tweek's anxiety, it would look like he's possessed. The coffee table had been shoved aside (probably by Richard) so he couldn't kick it. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, his wild blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"I want out! I want out! I WANT OUT!" Tweek kept screaming, his legs kicking as he tried to free himself. His head twisted violently, trying to bite at his arms. Craig shut the door behind him, rushing over and quickly grabbing Tweek's legs. He set them down, despite Tweek's protests, leaning his weight onto Tweek's thighs so he couldn't move. He knelt in front of him, wincing as Tweek kept writhing underneath him. "Let me go! Let me go! Don't do this to me! D-don't! Mommy!" He sobbed, falling into complete hysterics. Mary Tweak froze at the sound of her son's voice calling mommy. He _never_ says that anymore. Tweek took that chance to pull his arm loose, biting hard into his arm.

"HEY!" Craig grabbed the arm, practically playing tug of war with Tweek for his arm. "Tweek, fucking _let go!_ " He yelled, Tweek's eyes darting left and right as he tried to focus on something, _anything_. Craig managed to grab his jaw, using his pinky to tickly lightly at Tweek's neck. Tweek let out a hiss, letting go of his arm. Mary quickly grabbed it again, holding it away from her son. She let out a sob at the bright red bite mark that was now bleeding on her son's arm.

"We-we tried everything the doctors told us to try!" Richard practically sobbed, his face as pale as the kitchen walls.

"How long as he been like this?!"

"All day! Since he walked in the door he-he's just been-"

"Off?" Craig finished Richard's sentence, the man nodding in agreement. Craig bit his lip, letting out a sigh. "Okay…just…let me do what I need to okay?" They both nodded quickly, Tweek panting under Craig's grip.

" _Let me go!_ " he hissed, trying to kick his legs.

"Tweek," He used his grip on Tweek's jaw to force him to look him in the eye. "Tweek, who am I?" Tweek's eyes darted around wildly, finally settling on Craig's face. He swallowed hard, twitching violently underneath him.

"C-Craig! C-Craig!" he shouted, trying to break free.

"Tweek! Tweek-no, look at me!" He forced Tweek to look at him again, this time his other hand brushing the hair off of Tweek's face.

"What do you need?" Tweek whimpered, twitching underneath him again.

"Hot! Air!" he whined, squeezing his eyes shut. Craig looked at Richard and Mary.

"Get his clothes off," Craig took Tweek's shoes off, Richard undoing his belt while Mary worked on his button up and sweater. Once Tweek was stripped to his underwear, Craig looked up, seeing Tweek scratching violently at his wrists. "Tweek _no!_ " He grabbed both of Tweek's wrists, Tweek screaming in protest.

"Stop it! _Let me go!_ "

"I'm not going to because you keep _hurting_ yourself!" He shouted over Tweek, Tweek snapped his head towards him.

"Asshole!"

"Hey, listen, we got your clothes off, okay? What else do you need?" Tweek was borderline hyperventilating, sobs beginning to wrack his body. He kept trying to speak, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was more screaming. Craig reached out and pressed Tweek against the couch cushion, making him look Craig in the eyes. "Tweek, look at me," Tweek's breathing was erratic at this point, his eyes darting wildly around the room still. Craig figured this was the only chance. He started singing.

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

 _All your life_ …"

Tweek looked at him, his breathing slowing down slightly as he breathed out,

" _Y-you were only waiting for this m-moment to arise_."

Craig grinned slowly, some progress being made. He continued on.

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

 _All your life…"_

Tweek's eyes slowly started closing, his breathing slowly returning to a normal pace as his body relaxed under Craig's grip.

" _Y-you were only waiting for this moment to be free_."

Craig stroked the hair out of his face as he continued singing, noticing how Tweek's entire demeanor changed as he slowly picked him up.

" _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

 _into the light of the dark black night."_

Craig shot a glance to Mary and Richard, nodding his head towards the steps. Mary rushed up and opened Tweek's bedroom door, Richard following behind Craig.

 _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

 _All your life_

 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise,"_

He placed Tweek in his bed, noticing how Tweek's body was completely relaxed now.

" _You were only waiting for this moment to arise,"_

Mary tucked him in as Craig held his hand, placing a gentle kiss to it.

" _You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Craig slowly made his way downstairs, Mary and Richard holding onto each other for dear life. They stood quickly, Mary throwing her arms around Craig.

"Oh-oh _thank you_!" She sobbed, gripping at his shirt. Craig just rubbed her back, looking at Richard.

"It-It's no problem, really. He uh…it was never that bad when we were younger. I'm surprised the same tactic still worked." Richard gave him a hug as Mary pulled away.

"We just…we feel so _helpless_ whenever this happens! The doctors always tell us to ignore it, but it-it just doesn't feel right!"

"Because it isn't. You have to talk someone through these anxiety and panic attacks. Otherwise, they could seriously hurt themselves…like Tweek was trying to tonight." Mary flinched next to her husband, her nose scrunching up as she tried not to cry again.

"You…you really c-care for him, don't you?" Richard whispered after a moment, the air in the house still thick with emotion. Craig swallowed hard, nodding.

"More…more than anything." He admitted, looking at his feet. Mary tiled his chin up, brushing her thumb over Craig's jaw.

"He's a very special boy, Craig. Special in so many ways. His skating, his quirks, his-his style…I couldn't imagine a more perfect fit for my baby than you." Craig blushed.

"Why? If-If I may ask?"

"You're nothing like him. He-He needs someone strong. Someone who can keep him grounded. Someone who will listen to him and-and take care of him like you just did."

"I-I can't always be strong." He whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. Despite the height difference, Mary Tweak managed to pull Craig down so his head rested on her shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. And that's where Tweek learns that he can be strong, too. By caring for others, I hope he realizes he can care for himself in the same way…I just…I'm worried about him going to school so far away…If something like this happens while he's there…" Craig finally let himself sob, the heat of everything finally settling.

"I-I'm scared, too!" he choked out, gripping at her back. Mary blinked, not expecting Craig Tucker to cry on her shoulder. She rubbed small circles in his back, easing him to sit down on the couch with her.

"Hey, sweetheart, listen to me," She lifted his chin up again, wiping the hot tears that fell from his eyes. "Why are you scared?"

"I-I'm scared he-he'll have an episode like this at school! I'm scared that-that," He swallowed hard, taking a moment to compose himself. "That he'll f-forget about me…and the guys." Mary frowned, brushing the hair off Craig's face.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that's even possible. He _adores_ you boys. Things are definitely going to be different, but I want you to promise me you won't spend every waking moment worrying about Tweek, okay? You've got so much potential to be wonderful, Craig. Both of you do! Hell, _all_ of you boys do! Don't limit yourself by clinging onto him, okay? Maybe you two grow apart, but that's healthy. That's _okay!_ When you two are in the same room again after some time, think of all the stories and-and _adventures_ you can tell each other about!" Craig looked at his hands, nodding slowly.

"Yeah…Yeah y-you're right…sorry about… _the crying_." He mumbled, tugging at a thread on his jeans.

"Don't you apologize for being emotional again. I don't want you too, okay? In this house, you're more than welcome to cry, yell, scream, hell, I don't care if you yodel!" Craig let out a soft laugh. "You can tell me _anything,_ sweetheart, okay? You're a part of this crazy house now!" Richard clapped a hand on Craig's back, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"You're practically a Tweak now, whether you like it or not."

* * *

Craig had texted his mom, letting her know what had happened and that he'd be a little late for dinner. He went upstairs to check on Tweek, slowly slipping into his room. He was still asleep, Craig quietly walking over and lying next to him after taking his clothes off (Tweek hates the feeling of his skin on other people's clothing). A little bit of light came through the curtains, enough for Craig to see the damage Tweek had done to himself. He frowned as he gently ran a finger over the bright red scratch marks on his forearms, a little bit of blood already drying. There were bite marks too, red and angry as they almost mocked Craig for not getting their sooner. He swallowed hard, pushing back his tears, but Mary's words rung in his head. _It's okay to be emotional in this house, sweetheart_. Craig couldn't help himself, the tears already falling before he realized what was happening. He let out a sob, clamping his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't wake Tweek. He felt _awful_. Awful he hadn't gotten there sooner, or don't anything differently. Maybe if he had started singing immediately, Tweek wouldn't look like a survivor of some cat attack. Craig's body shook as he tried not to sob, jumping as Tweek rolled over to look at him.

"Craig?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming. Craig quickly wiped his eyes, sniffling.

"Hey-hey, babe." He choked out, cursing himself as his voice cracked. Tweek blinked, reaching out and touching his ear gently.

"You got…your ears pierced?" Craig blushed, nodding.

"Uh…yeah. Remember that bonding with Tricia thing? She got her cartilage pierced and-and I got my ears pierced." Tweek nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

"I…like it," He murmured, his gaze dropping to his red and marked up arms. He whimpered. " _Oh…yeah_." He breathed out, closing his eyes. He gasped as Craig started placing gentle kisses to his wrists, pressing them together as he leaned his forehead against his two wrists.

" _Please,"_ He breathed out, letting out a soft sob. Tweek's eyes were wide, not used to seeing Craig so… _open_ with his emotions so quickly. "Never… _never_ again," He sobbed, lifting his head up to lock eyes with Tweek. "Don't… _hurt yourself_." He sobbed, tugging Tweek to his chest. Tweek buried his face into his neck, rubbing circles into Craig's back.

"I…I know…I'm sorry, Craig." He whispered, letting his boyfriend sob until his throat felt raw and he couldn't breathe out his broken nose.

"Just," Craig's voice was raw with emotion. " _Call me_. Okay? C-Call me anytime you-you start to even _feel_ bad, okay? I-I know I said to call today and-and I didn't answer and I'm _so sorry!_ It-it was busy and-and then Tricia wanted to do this thing and-" Craig gasped as Tweek pressed his lips gently to his, Craig slowly relaxing in Tweek's embrace. Tweek put a hand on his cheek, smiling softly.

"I know, Craig. I know. I'll call you from now on, okay? Even-even the slightest hint of it." Craig let out a sigh of relief, rolling onto his back.

"Okay…okay good." He breathed out, closing his eyes. He covered his eyes with his arms, both crossed across his face. Tweek laid his head on his chest, closing his eyes as well.

"I am sorry…I just…without my meds I just…things get so hard to focus on and-and it gets hard to simply… _breathe_." Craig dropped his arms, one hand resting on the small of Tweek's back.

"Just know I'm always here to revive you, even when you seem totally lost to the anxiety." Tweek looked up at him, kissing his nose lightly.

"I know. I've known since fourth grade. You've always had my back, and…I think you always will."

* * *

 **NOTE:** For those of you who might not know, the song mentioned is called _Blackbird_ by the Beatles and is an absolutely _beautiful_ song! Please give it a listen if you haven't before!


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE:** Little warning for underage drinking and implied sexual content! There's mentions of dancing later on and this is the song they dance to: watch?v=uK1_weJspuA (If the link doesn't show up, it's "Cry to Me-Dirty Dancing Soundtrack) (That's at least the version I used in my mind while writing)

* * *

Hope you enjoy this long, somewhat fluffy chapter! Any and all feedback appreciated!

Craig had accidentally spent the night at the Tweak residence (again), waking up at the sound of his alarm the next morning. He swore to himself, shooting his mom a quick text.

 _Hey ma. Sorry I never came home last night. :(_

 **It's okay sweetheart! I know how scary yesterday probably was. I'll see you after work. Love you!**

Craig hummed when he saw the text, jumping up and tugging his clothes on. Tweek made no effort to move, knowing Craig had to go to work. He smiled a bit at the warm kiss pressed to his cheek.

"See you later?" Craig whispered, continuing to press gentle kisses to Tweek's cheek. Tweek let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah." He breathed out, humming as Craig tucked him in. He immediately fell back to sleep, the lingering smell of Craig's cologne on his pillow. It wasn't until his dad came in at nine thirty that Tweek woke back up, stretching his arms above his head as his dad sat on the edge of his bed. He held out a pill bottle to Tweek.

"I went ahead and got your meds, kiddo." He mumbled, trying everything to not look at Tweek's forearms. Tweek blushed, tugging a sweatshirt that was on his floor over his head to hide his arms. He _hated_ acting like that. He hated the way it made him feel afterward, but more importantly, he hated the way it made his parents feel: _helpless_. Tweek felt helpless too, but his parents have been unable to figure out how to help him, and he knows it kills them. He took the pill bottle, tossing two into his mouth and sipping at some water left in a water bottle by his bed.

"Thanks dad," He bit his lip, looking down. "I'm…I'm sorry." Richard shook his head, grabbing Tweek's hands.

"Son, I don't want an apology," Tweek looked up at him, his eyes wide. "It's something you can't help. How could I be upset or angry with you for that?"

"I just…feel so bad!"

"Don't. _Please_ don't. Your mother and I should be sorry! We don't…we had to call your boyfriend to help us! We should know how to _help you!_ " Tweek was surprised at how emotional his father had become, biting his lip. He reached up and wiped his dad's cheeks, tossing his arms around his neck and nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

"It's okay. Sometimes I don't even know how to handle it." He whispered, closing his eyes as his dad wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Y-your mother and I are just… _scared_. We're scared as to-to how things will be while you're in Philadelphia. I think yesterday was the worst I've ever seen you and-and I'm just afraid it will be worse the next time!" Tweek nodded, understanding his parent's concern.

"I won't let it happen. And-and if I even feel it coming on I'll call you, mom, or Craig. I'll-I'll do everything in my power to stop it, alright?" He pulled away to look his dad in the eye, his dad chuckling before raising his pinky finger up.

"Is that a pinky promise?" Tweek couldn't help but grin, locking pinkies with his dad.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

After a nice hot shower to wash any remaining anxiety away, Tweek got dressed for the day. He heard his phone buzzing, seeing it was Wendy.

"Hello?"

" _Hey! Bebe, Heidi, and I are going to the diner. Come along."_

"What time?"

" _Now!"_

"Jeez, alright. I'm on my way!"

 _"We're outside your house!_ " Tweek blinked, tugging his jacket on.

"What if I was like, going to the bathroom or some shit?"

" _Tweek, I saw you in your bedroom window. Come on!"_ Tweek snickered, hanging up the phone before calling out a goodbye to his parents. He rushed out to the car, hopping into the back seat of Bebe's car with Heidi.

"You look rough. Were you up late?" Bebe said as she pulled out of his driveway, heading to the diner.

"Kind of. Not really."

"I saw Craig leaving your driveway earlier today. Did he keep ya up?" Heidi teased, nudging Tweek's arm. He blushed.

"No, he just spent the night."

"Jesus! You two either need to fuck or move on!" Bebe groaned, Tweek smiling at his feet.

"Well…about, uh, about that…" Wendy's eyes widened, both her and Heidi realizing at the same time what Tweek meant.

"WHAT?!" They shouted, their eyes lighting up.

"Shut the fuck up _you didn't!"_ Heidi practically squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Shut up! I'll tell you more at the diner!"

Once at the diner, they took their seats, Heidi and Bebe going over to the jukebox to pick a few songs while Tweek and Wendy ordered food and drinks for everyone. Once everyone settled in and Tweek had his coffee, Bebe turned to him.

"Okay, spill it. Tell us _everything_. And I mean _everything about Craig Tucker in bed_." Tweek blushed, grinning around his mug.

"I'm not sharing _everything_! But…it was the day before Christmas Eve. You know we have our annual Secret Santa thing. I was still a little drunk and he had pulled me for Secret Santa and he just…he was so emotional and honest with me and he made me feel so _special_ and we…just went back to my place and…yeah." The girls were practically squealing, Wendy being the one to shush them.

"Okay, I just…I have to ask."

"Wendy…" Heidi teased, her eyes lighting up.

"How big?" Tweek choked on his coffee, coughing as the other girls laughed.

" _Wendy!_ " He hissed, his cheeks bright red.

"Tweek, your dating the _hottest boy in school_! We want details!" Bebe chimed in, sipping at her milkshake. Tweek rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Okay, wait. I'll move my hands out and you just tell me when." Heidi said, twisting to face Tweek on their side of the booth. She started with her hands together, slowly moving them apart. Tweek finally raised a finger, signaling her to stop. All of them yelled in shock, Bebe slamming her hands on the table.

"What the _fuck_! That's so unfair!" She whined, Tweek letting out a laugh and shrugging.

"Bebe, you know Clyde has been literally dedicating all of senior year to try and win you over." Bebe blushed, mixing her milkshake with her straw with a soft smile.

"Clyde? Oh…yeah." She smiled a little wider. Tweek blinked.

"Spill it." He said, causing Bebe to blush harder.

"We uh…hooked up after my Christmas party." Now it was Tweek joining Wendy and Heidi with the cheering.

"Jesus, it was about time!" Wendy laughed, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I know! I just…I like him back! But I'm not going to school right away and he is and I'm afraid it won't work out!" She admitted, a slight flash of fear crossing her face. Wendy and Tweek slumped in their seats a bit, the feeling all too familiar.

"I know what you mean," Wendy finally said, all of them turning to her. "Stan and I have been arguing more. I think he's nervous I'll forget about him within the first few months or that I'll meet someone who, as he puts it "is just as successful as you, Wendy" and I'll break it off and go out with the successful guy." Tweek nodded, swallowing hard.

"That's why Craig and I were hesitant…I'm going across the country and-and he's staying in Colorado and I'm afraid the distance will be a factor as to why we may break up…" The girls fell silent for a moment, Heidi being the first to speak.

"Eric called me drunk on Christmas," They all quickly turned their attention to her, knowing how crazy Eric Cartman can be, especially towards Heidi Turner. "He called me crying, begging to give him one more chance before the end of the school year. Promising to be better than the last time we dated…and-and I went and saw him," Tweek reached out and wrapped an arm around her as she wiped her eyes. "And-and he was so nice to me and… _fuck_. I was weak. I…slept with him…" They all blinked, Wendy speaking first.

"Was it…your first time?" Heidi shook her head.

"No. We had sex freshman year before I broke up with him. It sucked that we broke up a few months after having sex for the first time but…he's just…he _confuses_ me!"

"Believe me, he confuses all of us." Bebe murmured, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Well…maybe if you want to try things one more time, which is sounds like you do, maybe you lay out some…ground rules," Tweek said, leaning back to face her. "Look, I'm putting this nicely, but Eric is an _asshole_. Need I remind you he punched me after coming out," Heidi flinched, biting her lip. "But, we were thirteen. We're eighteen now and he's about to go out into the world and get a cruel taste of the reality outside of this mountain town. Especially with him going to Tennessee. Maybe you tell him that he can't be calling you drunk every time you two argue and make _you_ feel like the victim, tell him he can't act like he doesn't want this relationship because he very clearly does want this, and tell him you are perfectly okay without him and you're doing this because you also want this one more time." Heidi nodded slowly, clearly thinking very hard.

"Yeah…that…sounds good. I…thanks guys. I needed another opinion before I did anything else stupid." Wendy put her hand on hers.

"It isn't stupid that you slept with him. You still like him. He clearly still likes you, too. I saw him grimacing at Bebe's party during spin the bottle when Stan kissed you. He was laughing, but he was also grimacing as he tried to act strong. Eric can be hard to be around, but, _very rarely_ , he can be very sweet…especially to you." Heidi nodded, smiling a bit.

"I'll give him a call later. Thanks guys."

"And you," Wendy turned to Bebe. "Just _fucking date Clyde!_ " Tweek let out a laugh, sipping at his coffee. He didn't notice his sleeves slipping down to reveal his forearms. Bebe was the first to notice, reaching out with wide eyes to grab his wrist and tugging his sleeve up.

"Tweek…" She breathed out, Tweek quickly tugging his arm back and sitting on his hands.

"Jesus, Bebe!" he hissed, his eyes wide. The girls frowned, Wendy reaching out, but quickly pulling her hand back as Tweek flinched.

"What happened?" Tweek looked down, trying not to get too upset.

"I was out of meds…" Heidi bit her lip.

"So…you…?"

"Yeah. Had a really bad panic attack and-and scratched and b-bit at my arms." A silence fell over them, none of them really knowing what to say.

"Is that why Craig was over?" Tweek nodded, letting out a sigh.

"My parents weren't s-sure what to do so they called him…he…I don't know how but he's always known how to help."

"It's because he adores you." Wendy said, causing Tweek to blush and let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah well…the feeling is mutual." After that, the conversation became a little lighter, laughter filling their booth. This is the dynamic he'd miss the most. The four of them have been really good friends since sophomore year after doing a group project together. They just found their personalities fit really well together and even though they had been friends separately for a long time, together they were almost like siblings. The way they spoke about each other and cared for each other, Tweek was _happy_ to have friends like this, especially some of the opposite sex. Boys were exhausting.

* * *

After spending what seemed like all day at the diner, Tweek was dropped off at his house around three o'clock. He waved goodbye to the girls as they drove off, heading inside to sit with his mom. She was relaxing in the living room sewing one of Richard's shirts as she watched _Sex and the City_ , glancing up to smile at Tweek.

"Hello dear." She kissed his cheek as he sat on the couch next to her.

"Again with _Sex and the City?"_ He teased, laying down to watch the show,

"You know I love this show. I just…love the relationship these girls have! And Mr. Big is easy on the eyes." Tweek snorted, looking at the TV.

"Yeah you got that right."

"You know, I think Craig would grow up to look like him." He turned to face his mom.

"Mr. Big?" She smiled and nodded.

"He's got similar features." Tweek blushed, staring at the screen again, studying the character.

"Huh…I could see it." He murmured, his mind running wild. He wonders if he'll be around to see grown up, super mature, _adult_ Craig Tucker. His mind continued to create fantasies about Craig and the future for another few hours. Tweek finally grew tired of watching TV, sitting up and kissing his mom's cheek.

"Going out?"

"Gonna go see Craig."

"Be back by midnight!" She called out as Tweek left. He dialed Craig's number as he got in the car. After a few rings, the nasaly voice of his boyfriend met his ears.

" _Hey babe, what's up?"_

"Wanted to see if you were busy. Just…talked about you a lot today with the girls and now you're all I'm thinking about."

" _That's sweet of you. I'm at the gym actually. But I'm almost done if you want to meet me here. Just come into the gym when you get here. I have about thirty minutes left of my work out."_ Tweek's heart fluttered at the thought of watching Craig work out. It was no secret Craig Tucker was ripped. Everyone knew the ice hockey team was ripped. The coach had them do an intense work out that kept them in shape for the season, most of them choosing to follow it even in the off season.

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll see you soon." He breathed out, quickly hanging up the phone and turning his car on. The radio blared Poison's _Talk Dirty to Me_ , causing him to groan as he pulled out of his driveway. All this talk about sex and working out and visualizing the future with a hot, mature, professional Craig Tucker has made him _horny_. Tweek Tweak has never felt this horny _ever_. Maybe it's because he's now had sex and knows what to expect from it, but now a song _about sex_ was playing and all he could visualize the entire drive to the gym was _sex_. He wasn't angry about it, just very, very sexually frustrated. He took a moment to breathe before turning his car off and walking into the gym. It was relatively empty, only about twenty people there. It didn't take long to find Craig, his boyfriend being the most in shape person there. He slowly made his way over to the pull up bar Craig was at, swallowing hard as he approached him. His back was to him, giving Tweek a good view of Craig's back muscles at work. He was obviously sweaty, but Tweek didn't mind. It made his tan skin look good (somehow, in the harsh florescent gym lighting) and Tweek was _very_ thankful for that. He waited for Craig to hop down before giving his side a squeeze, causing the taller boy to jump as he spun around. He grinned, seeing it was Tweek.

"Hey you," He gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm almost done I just have to lift. Spot me?" Tweek nodded, shooting him a smile. On the inside, however, Tweek was screaming. He's never really gotten to just look at Craig's body like this. Sure, he's seen him shirtless before, but he's never seen his body _working._ Watching the way his body and muscles move was interesting and so _hot_. He followed Craig over to a weight bench, noting how much weight Craig was putting on. _He better not fuck up because there is no way I can lift that off of him_. Tweek thought, standing behind the bench anyways as Craig laid down.

"How was work?" Tweek asked as Craig started lifting.

"Fine. Relatively slow." He said, Tweek counting mentally how many reps he was doing.

"How many you gotta do?"

"Fifty," Tweek blushed, already up to twenty in his head. He fell silent, watching Craig's arms as he lifted. They only started shaking slightly as he got to forty-five, and even then, it seemed so easy for Craig to finish and put the weights back in their resting place. He sat up, tugging his tank top over his head. _Nonono not now not now!_ Tweek thought, swallowing hard. Seeing how sweaty Craig was and watching the sweat drip from his nose and after seeing him basically lift the equivalency of Tweek's body weight was not doing anything to ease the sexual frustration Tweek was facing. Craig took a sip of his water, laughing softly. "Now look who's up in space." Tweek snapped back into reality, blushing a dark red.

"Huh? Oh! S-sorry." He looked at his feet, embarrassed that his boyfriend had to see him practically drooling over him. Craig smirked, placing a hand on top of Tweek's, It was warm from working out, Tweek feeling the heat radiating off of Craig's body.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just-"

"Horny?" Craig breathed out, causing Tweek to twitch slightly under his hand. Tweek looked around, bright red. He nodded slowly, biting his lip. Craig bit his lip as well, tugging Tweek up.

"Come on. My place." He whispered, both boys practically running out of the gym.

* * *

They didn't make it to Craig's place. They ended up fucking in the back of Craig's car in the parking lot. It was dark and Craig's car was alone at the edge of the parking lot, both boys willing to take the risk. The cold air in the car and the mixture of Craig's body heat and Tweek's yelling caused the car windows to steam up. As they laid in the comfortable silence, Tweek laying on top of Craig while he drew circles in his back, Tweek thought back to the conversation he had with the girls today.

"Craig?" He whispered after a while.

"Hm?"

"Are we…do…what are we going to do come time for college?" Craig stopped drawing circles on his back, placing it slowly on the small of Tweek's back. He thought a moment.

"I mean…I'd like to try and do long distance…why?" Tweek propped himself up, crossing his arms across Craig's chest.

"I just…we were all talking today. And…well, first, Bebe and Clyde hooked up after her Christmas party." Craig's mouth fell open.

"And that _fucker_ didn't _tell me_?!" Tweek snickered a bit.

"I know! Second, she likes him! She actually likes him! But she's hesitant to start a relationship for the same reason we were…" Craig nodded slowly, closing his eyes.

"Yeah…I understand that," He stayed silent for a moment. "What else did you all talk about today?"

"Heidi might try and get back together with Eric, Clyde and Bebe, Wendy and Stan, things we're looking forward to," Tweek bit his lip to keep from grinning. "Yourdick, uhhh-"

"Wait, why?!"

"Oh, you heard that?"

"You weren't that discrete you just said it really fast."

"They wanted to know! They wanted to know everything about the hottest boy in school in bed." Craig let out a laugh.

"They still think I'm the hottest kid in school?"

"Well…Christ, I don't blame them." Tweek admitted, tracing Craig's tattoo. Craig took the moment to watch him, holding him a little closer.

"You're beautiful." He wasn't sure what made him say it, but Craig did mean it. Both boys blushed, Tweek smiling.

"What?"

"You…you're beautiful." He repeated, sitting up against the door.

"Why?" Tweek laughed, his face bright red.

"I just…you are."

" _How_?" Tweek breathed out, genuinely curious. Craig thought for a moment, looking Tweek up and down.

"You have so many freckles. They look like constellations to me. Your eyes are a shade of green I didn't even know existed. Your hair is always so crazy but-but I love that. I feel like it's the only thing that's been consistent with you over the years. I love how your nose scrunches when you laugh really hard. I love how passionate you are about figure skating. I love _watching_ you figure skate. You always look so into it and it looks like you've been doing it forever. I love that you lick your lips when you concentrate. I always thought that was cute. I love when you get drunk with me and-and you get just as silly as I do. I love how you treat my sister. She doesn't have too many friends and I love that you treat her as one. I love the way you dress. It usually doesn't match but I love that. I look forward to what you wear every day. I love that I can't get you out of _my head_. I just- _fuck_! Does that- _shit_ -does that get my point across?" Tweek was staring at him with wide eyes, his breath shaky. _How the fuck do I respond to this?!_ He thought, his mind racing. He pressed his lips to Craig's, gripping at the boy's shoulders. They kissed gently for a minute, Tweek pulling away.

"I fucking hate you sometimes." He breathed out, smiling. Craig couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Sorry I just…you make me want to be honest." Tweek smiled wider.

"I appreciate that."

"Wanna come over still? We can chill and get drunk in my room?" Tweek hummed, nodding.

"Sounds like a fun time."

* * *

Once at Craig's house, the boys went up to his room after having dinner with the Tucker's. The conversation that night was light, Tricia telling how she plans on asking Ike Broflovski to the Valentine's Day dance next month. Once in Craig's room, Craig locked the door, Tweek plopping onto his bed as Craig rummaged through his closet for his alcohol stash. He pulled out a bottle of rum with some coke and two red solo cups.

"You and your rum and coke." Tweek teased, sitting up.

"Shut up," He poured two cups of rum and coke, handing one to Tweek. "Wanna make a game of this?"

"Of what, drinking?" Tweek took a few sips, shivering at how strong it was.

"Yeah. We could do like…two truths and a lie." Tweek snorted.

"Alright. Sounds good. You're first though." Craig thought a moment, sitting up against the wall.

"My favorite food is spaghetti. I broke my finger after closing a door on it after throwing a temper tantrum in second grade. I've never seen _Titanic_." Tweek thought a moment, smiling.

" _Titantic_. That's the lie." Craig shook his head with a grin.

"Drink up!" Tweek's eyes widened.

"You've seriously never seen _Titanic_?!" He said as he took a long drink, shaking his head in disgust after swallowing.

"Yup. Clyde begged me to see it with him after he already saw it, but I knew all he'd do is cry through it." Tweek laughed.

"Fair enough. My turn," Tweek thought a moment. "My mom and dad met as a one night stand. My favorite movie of all time is _The Bee Movie_. I'm allergic to nuts."

"Your mom and dad. That's such a lie." Tweek grinned, shaking his head.

"Bottoms up!" Craig's mouth opened.

"Mary and Richard, I'm surprised!" He took a few big gulps of his drink, looking at Tweek.

"What's the lie?"

"My favorite movie is _Dirty Dancing_."

"You're allergic to nuts?"

"Yup!"

"Since when?!"

"Always! Have you ever seen me eat nuts?"

"You eat peanuts!"

"They aren't nuts, Craig!" He laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"I've never seen _Dirty Dancing_." Tweek's eyes widened.

"Fuck this game, we're watching _Dirty Dancing_." Tweek grabbed Craig's laptop, finding the movie online. The boys were starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol about twenty minutes into the movie, Tweek sometimes whispering lines to the movie as he leaned into Craig. Craig, in his honest opinion, loved the movie. It made him want to dance and he wanted to dance like that with Tweek. After the movie finished, he looked at Tweek, both still drunk.

"Can-can we dance like that?" He murmured, his eyes half lidded. Tweek grinned lazily, nodding.

"We-we can try now, if you want." He slurred out, causing Craig to grin. Both boys hopped up, Tweek finding a song from the movie that was a good choice to try and dance to.

"Wait! Who's-who's who?" Craig slurred, Tweek grinning.

"You're obviously Patrick Swayze."

"I'm sorry, but his character's name is Johnny Castle." Tweek rolled his eyes, tugging at Craig's shirt.

"Shut up and take your shirt off." He giggled, Craig giggling as well as he took his shirt off. Tweek put on _Cry to Me_ , which is played during the scene Baby and Johnny have sex for the first time. Craig gasped.

" _I_ _love this song."_ He breathed out. Tweek snickered.

"You've only heard it once!" He laughed. Craig grinned, watching Tweek as he circled him.

"Are you-are you recreating the scene?"

"I'm trying!" Craig let out a soft laugh, quickly shutting up as Tweek's lips pressed gently against his neck. He let out a shaky breath, his hands slowly going to Tweek's hips. Their eyes locked as Tweek leaned back, Craig's hand sliding to rest on his lower back and to push him back up. As he came back up, Tweek's arms wrapped around Craig's neck, his hands sliding into the base of Craig's hair. Tweek went back to kissing lightly at Craig's neck, humming softly as Craig's head leaned back slightly with a soft moan of approval. They started moving slowly to the music, their hips pressed together as they moved. Tweek, due to his figure skating training, was very graceful and _flexible_ , much to Craig's surprise. He caught Tweek's bent leg as he pulled it up along his side as he bent backwards again, Craig tugging him up after a moment and pressing their chests together. He held him close, tugging at his shirt. Tweek leaned back enough for Craig to tug it off, the shirt being tossed aside as Craig tugged him closer by his ass. Their lips slowly pressed together, their hips still moving to the rhythm of the music. It was Tweek who pulled away as the song faded out, breathing out, "No wonder she slept with him." Craig grinned, pulling him back into another kiss as the playlist continued on and they fell onto Craig's bed together.

* * *

They were both looking at the glow stars on Craig's ceiling, their cheeks pressed together as they held each other, the _Dirty Dancing_ soundtrack still playing in the background as they came down from their post-orgasm high. Craig ran a finger gently up and down Tweek's shoulder while Tweek played with Craig's hair gently. Craig broke the silence.

"That was…fun." He whispered, glancing at Tweek.

"Yeah…we should dance more." Craig smiled, Tweek feeling it against his cheek.

"It was cool to dance like that." The alcohol had worn off at this point, the sex dragging them back down from their dazed and confused drunken state. They looked at each other at the same time, their cheeks still pink from sex. They grinned at each other.

" _Fuck_ I got lucky." Craig breathed out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Tweek's ear.

"I could say the same…I can't believe we went from best friends to boyfriends." Craig kissed his nose.

"I still consider you my best friend. I always will. I don't know of any force in the universe can change that."


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE:** An early day update! (I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep and now I'm trying to post this before my dentist appointment in forty minutes). Little warning for underage drinking and implied sexual content! Please enjoy!

* * *

The following few days leading up to New Year's Eve was relatively the same: Craig went to work every day (Tweek two days that week) and they hung out and talked the night away. On New Year's Eve, they were gearing up for a party at Token's house (much like Bebe's Christmas Party, Token always threw a New Year's Eve party). Tweek was just finishing getting dressed that morning when he received a text in the group chat he had with Wendy, Bebe, and Heidi. He looked at his phone, blinking as he saw a text from Heidi.

 _SOS! SOS! MEET ME AT THE DINER IN TEN! PLEASE! SUPER SOS! LIKE CODE RED SOS!_

Tweek tugged on a pair of shoes and ran downstairs, kissing his parent's cheeks as he rushed past.

"Where are you off to?" Richard asked, looking up from his book.

"Heidi texted a code red." Mary gasped.

" _Shit,_ well go! We'll see you later!" Tweek rushed out, noting how weird it was hearing his mom curse, but in a way, it was comforting to know how much she cared about Tweek's friends. Tweek, Wendy, and Bebe all pulled into the diner at the same time, all rushing in to find Heidi at a booth already. Tweek slid in next to her (where she had a coffee waiting) while Bebe and Wendy sat across from them. Heidi's head was in her hands, her hair messy under her hat.

"Jesus Christ, Heidi, I was in the middle of finishing my makeup, what's this SOS?!" Bebe hissed, tugging her jacket off. Heidi looked up, her eyes clearly red from crying.

"S-so, uh, remember how I s-said I was going to text Eric about, uh, about getting b-back together?" They all nodded.

"Yeah, how'd he respond?" Wendy asked. Heidi bit her lip.

"T-that's the thing…I didn't text him…I, uh…c-called Kyle…" Tweek's eyes widened.

" _Heidi_ …" He hissed, her eyes filling with tears.

"A-and I went over and-and we just…started fooling a-around! We- _fuck!-I hooked up with Kyle!_ " Heidi practically yelled, Tweek slamming a hand over her mouth as people started turning their heads. Wendy and Bebe leaned across the table so all of them were huddled together.

"What the fuck do you _mean_ you hooked up with Kyle Broflovski?!" Bebe hissed through her teeth, all of their eyes wide. Tweek pulled his hand back from Heidi's mouth.

"I _mean_ that we _fucked_ , BeBe! I don't know how I could make that any more obvious!" she whispered, her eyes wide. Wendy ran a hand through her hair, sighing heavily.

"Did Eric…?"

"He saw me l-leave Kyle's this morning…" All of them groaned, leaning back in their seats.

"Christ…this is a code red." Bebe mumbled, sipping her coffee.

"T-the worst part is…I just…told him _everything_! And…he's _enraged_ ," All of them went rigid, knowing well how _bad_ Eric Cartman can be when he's completely and totally _enraged_. Heidi bit her lip. "And he wants _blood_. Your blood…Tweek." Tweek's eyes widened as he snapped his head to her.

"What the _fuck_ do you _mean?!"_ he yelled, Heidi slamming her hand over his mouth this time.

"Shh! I- _fuck_ -I feel so _bad_! I-I just felt so confident in standing up to him that I let it slip that you were the one that told me I was perfectly fine without him!"

"I said that in the context of you two potentially getting back together!"

"Yeah but you're _right!_ " All them stopped for a moment, realizing the extent of the situation. Yes, Heidi hooked up with the _last_ person she should've ever hooked up with after dating Eric Cartman. Hell, she probably should have _never_ hooked up with Kyle Broflovski after dating Eric Cartman! But their friend finally had the guts to stand up to her abusive ex-boyfriend and move on from him. Heidi Turner hasn't dated anyone since they broke up freshman year, and here she was, finally moving on. "I-I don't _need_ him. I just…Kyle told me all these wonderful things and m-made me feel _special_. He talked to me and listened to me as if he was _genuinely interested_ in me! Eric has _never_ done that!" All of them looked at each other, a small smile forming on Wendy's face.

"I've always had a soft spot for Kyle." She admitted, sipping at her orange juice.

"Me too…something about his curly hair…" Bebe murmured, causing Heidi to blush.

"Yeah…he really likes it, uh, when you pull it." All of their eyes widened, realizing another thing: they now could talk about how another person is in bed. (They all know how Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Token Black, and now, Kyle Broflovski, are in bed).

"Oh my GOD! Details!" Wendy screeched, all of them leaning back in for the juicy details about Kyle. Heidi grinned, her cheeks a bright red.

"I just…I kissed him after ranting to him and it just went from there!" Tweek grinned.

"My turn to play the "how big" game!" He started with his hands closed, slowly moving them apart. Heidi raised a finger after a little bit to signal him to stop, Bebe, Wendy, and Tweek all turning to each other with wide eyes.

"Jesus, I didn't know Kyle had it!" Bebe practically yelled, causing Heidi to toss her head back as she laughed.

"I know I was pleasantly surprised!" She admitted. "But…" They all looked at each other, causing Tweek to blush as they all said, "Craig Tucker still has the biggest dick."

* * *

The party at Token's was somewhat formal (people always enjoyed looking nice for New Years). Craig was on his way to pick Tweek up, wearing a similar outfit as to Christmas Eve (black dress pants and shoes, now a light blue button up, suspenders, and a red bowtie). He pulled into Tweek's driveway, hopping out and knocking on his door. He tugged his chullo over his ears some more, the bitter cold of the evening a drastic change from the warmth of his car. Mary answered, grinning at Craig.

"My, don't you look handsome!" She cooed, causing him to smile and blush.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tweak." He breathed out, stepping in.

"Tweek! Craig's here!" There was a crash from upstairs.

" _SHIT!_ I'm almost ready!" He shouted from upstairs, making Craig laugh. He sat down next to Mary and Richard on the couch, watching TV with them while they waited for Tweek. About ten minutes later, frantic footsteps came rushing down the steps, making Craig turn around. He froze, his cheeks turning a light pink as he saw his boyfriend at the bottom of the steps. He wore dark brown corduroy pants with dark brown boat shoes, a black button up, and a yellow bowtie. His hair was still a little messy, but there was clearly an attempt to try and tame it. Craig grinned slowly as he stood, walking over to give Tweek a chaste kiss.

"You, uh, you look… _incredible_." He whispered, causing Tweek to blush more.

"Y-Yeah? I wasn't sure! I just…threw it together?" He admitted, letting out a sheepish laugh. Mary squealed as she stood.

"Oh, you boys look so _dashing_! Let me get a few pictures and I'll send you off!" Tweek let out a soft laugh as Craig tugged him close, pressing their cheeks together. He could feel Craig's grin against his cheek, making him laugh more as he grinned just as wide. His mother snapped a few pictures, kissing their cheeks as they left. Once in the car, Craig leaned over and gave Tweek a kiss, his hand resting on the back of his neck. After a moment, he pulled away with a smack of their lips, a lazy grin on his face.

"What was that for?" Tweek laughed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Just…just because I could."

* * *

Token's house was already bustling when they arrived, the two boys walking up hand in hand to the door. Tweek froze before walking in, spotting Eric through the window. Craig stopped, frowning.

"Are you okay?" Tweek blinked, looking up at him.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah-yeah I'm fine!" He smiled up at Craig, the taller boy biting the inside of his cheek. _That wasn't too convincing_ …They wandered to the kitchen, knowing that's where Token put all the alcohol. They poured themselves their drinks, Clyde popping up behind them.

"Dudes, you made it!" He yelled out in pain as Craig twisted around and smacked him across the face.

"How _dare_ you not tell me you _finally_ hooked up with Bebe!" He shouted over the music, Clyde's face going as red as his shirt.

" _Shit!_ Fuck-dude-I'm so _sorry!_ " Clyde was clearly drunk already, leaning his head against Craig's shoulder. "I've tainted our friendship!" He practically sobbed, Tweek taking the red solo cup out of his hand to prevent it from spilling. Craig couldn't help but grin, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"No, you didn't, Clyde! It's fine! I'm teasing you!" Clyde pulled away, his bottom lip sticking out.

"That was a mean joke!" He grabbed his drink back from Tweek. "But, yes, I finally hooked up with BeBe!" He shouted, a goofy grin on his face. "I think she wants to maybe date!" Tweek smiled around his cup as he took a drink, remembering the conversation a few days ago at the diner. _You go girl._ The three of them made their way around the party, catching up with Token and Jimmy. After about fifteen minutes, Tweek felt a tap on his shoulder. He froze, slowly turning around. _Here comes a punch…_ But it never came. He blinked, seeing Kyle.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you real quick?" He shouted over the music, Tweek nodding as he followed him upstairs where it was quieter. They went to the bathroom, Kyle closing and locking the door. He ran a hand through his hair (which Tweek desperately wanted to pull to test out Heidi's legitimacy), sipping at his drink. "I uh…I'm assuming…Heidi…told you?" Tweek sat on the sink's counter, leaning against the mirror as he nodded.

"Yeah, she, uh, told us this morning." Kyle nodded slowly, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Tweek couldn't help but notice how long his legs were. He's always found the boy strangely attractive.

"Right…well, I just…wanted to say…thanks? Yeah…thank you." Tweek blinked, his eye widening a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Heidi told me what you told her…how she should either set up ground rules with fatass or not be with him at all…" Tweek took a long sip from his drink, nodding slowly.

"Yeah! I mean…I just…want to see her happy." Kyle laughed softly, looking down.

"Yeah…me too." A silence fell between them, but it was a comfortable silence. Tweek hummed, standing up and walking over to sit next to Kyle. He leaned his head on his shoulder.

"You're good for her," Kyle looked at him, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. "She needs someone that will treat her right, especially after everything Cartman has put her through," Kyle nodded, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "You're the total opposite of him, which is exactly what she needs," Tweek stood, grabbing Kyle by his jaw to make him look him in the eyes. "Just know, Broflovski…if you hurt her," He smirked and shrugged. "Just know Bebe, Wendy, and I are ready to fight at any moment." Kyle's eyes were wide, a look of awe on his face.

"Jesus Christ, why is this kind of hot?" Tweek let out a laugh, causing Kyle to laugh too.

"Shut the fuck up, Kyle!" He laughed, walking out of the bathroom with him. Kyle stopped them before walking down the steps, placing a quick kiss to Tweek's cheek.

"Thanks again, Tweek." He gave a nod of his head, rushing back downstairs. Tweek hummed, taking a moment to look out at the party. He saw Craig dancing with the guys plus Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, and (now) Kyle. He made his way over, pushing through to get to Craig. He slid under his arms, pressing their chests together.

"Hey you." He slurred, his drink starting to take effect. Craig smiled, not feeling anything yet.

"Having fun?" Tweek grinned.

"A _blast_! I gotta smooch on the cheek from Kyle!" He giggled, Craig smiling.

"Yeah? Do I gotta look out for Kyle Broflovski swooping in on you?" Tweek glanced back, watching Kyle and Heidi dance together before turning back to Craig.

"I don't think he's going to be a problem."

* * *

It was about a half hour until midnight and everyone had settled into the living room to watch the New Year's festivities on TV. Tweek got up, going to the kitchen to get another drink. He was humming softly to himself as he poured a drink, completely blissful in his drunken state. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, giggling softly as he leaned into the embrace.

"Hey you." He murmured, turning around. His eyes widened, meeting the cold, angry eyes of Eric Cartman.

"Yeah…hey _you_." He hissed through his teeth, pinning Tweek against the counter top. Tweek let out a grunt as the counter dug into his lower back, his attention turning back to Eric.

"What do you want?" He hissed back, trying hard to stay focused.

"Revenge."

"Why?"

"You fucking know _why_." He snarled, pinning Tweek's hands down. Tweek grunted, squirming to try and get out of his grip.

"Just because Heidi didn't choose you doesn't mean it's _my fault_!" He yelled, grunting in pain as Eric punched him across the face. He grabbed his jaw, making Tweek look at him.

"You think this is a _game_?! Heidi slept with _Kyle_! How could you fucking tell her those things?!"

"I gave her advice for getting _back_ with you! She figured this out on her-" he let out a yell of pain as Cartman punched him in the stomach, causing the counter to push deeper into his back. He started slumping against Cartman, gasping for air.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" He snarled, tossing Tweek onto the ground. Tweek took the moment to try and stand, but he was kicked back down, Cartman looming over him with something in his hands. Tweek froze, his eyes widening as he saw what was in his hand: walnuts.

"C-Cartman-Cartman _no_." He breathed out, gasping as his throat was grabbed.

"I did my research, _Tweek_. I found in the nurse's records that you have… _allergies_."

"Are you _fucking crazy?!_ I could _DIE!_ " He choked out, tears filling his eyes. Cartman tugged his jaw down, an evil glint in his eye.

"That's what I'm fucking _hoping for_ ," Tweek tried to scream before the handful of walnuts was shoved into his mouth, Cartman using his grip to make Tweek chew. He refused to swallow, he couldn't. His mouth was already itching. When Cartman saw he wasn't swallowing, he leaned down and growled, "If you don't _fucking swallow_ I'll tell everyone you cheated on Craig," Tweek's eyes widened, whimpering as he forced the nuts down his throat. Cartman smirked, standing up. "Good." He hissed, walking out of the room. Tweek was completely panicking, his mouth and throat _burning_ as he fumbled to stand up. He clawed at his bowtie, undoing it to scratch at his neck. He swallowed hard, trying to get the voice he desperately needed. He stumbled into the living room, Clyde the first to see him.

"Tweek?" He called out, Wendy turning. Her eyes widened, seeing how red Tweek's neck was.

" _Tweek!_ " She screamed as Tweek fell, gasping for air. Craig's eyes widened, rushing over.

"Tweek, what the fuck happened?!" He pulled him up, the smaller boy struggling to breathe now. He took the deepest breath he could, choking out, "E-ERIC!" Craig's eyes widened, Wendy pulling her jacket on.

"He ate something he shouldn't have! Craig, we gotta go, _now!_ " Craig nodded, scooping Tweek up in his arms as him and Wendy rushed out of the house.

"Call us when you get to the hospital!" Token shouted, Clyde and Jimmy behind him as they stood at the doorway.

"I will!" Wendy shouted back, sitting in the back seat with Tweek. Craig raced off to the hospital, tears brimming his eyes as he listened to Tweek cough and struggle for air. "Tweek, look at me, try and count for me!" Tweek's breathing was becoming wheezed, his throat an ugly purpleish red against his pale skin. There were scratch marks all over it from him trying to soothe the _burning_ pain of suffocating slowly. He slowly started counting, only making it to seven by the time they got to the hospital (which was a ten-minute drive at the rate Craig was driving). Once there, Craig tugged Tweek into his arms, rushing in with Wendy. "We need help!" Wendy shouted, tears in her eyes. Tweek's lips were now turning purple, his eyes half lidded as he wheezed into Craig's neck.

" _F-Fuck_ , Tweek, stay awake!" Craig practically sobbed, placing him on a stretcher as some nurses ran up. Wendy and Craig walked with the stretcher for as long as they could, both informing the doctor that he didn't have an EpiPen on him. Tweek's body twitched as they jabbed the EpiPen into his thigh, Wendy and Craig being stopped as they rushed Tweek to emergency care. Craig felt sick. This wasn't how New Year's Eve was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be kissing now. It was after midnight. They should be celebrating the New Year together. Instead, he was watching his boyfriend practically _die_ in his arms in Hell's Pass Hospital. He slumped into a chair next to Wendy, his gaze fixated on the floor. Hot tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm going t-to kill Eric." He choked out, his gaze never leaving its spot on the floor. Wendy looked at him, placing her hand on his.

"I-I know. I want to as well…b-but I don't think it will solve anything at this point…I'm convinced he's the Devil," Craig's nose scrunched a bit, wincing as his nose was still recovering from Christmas Eve. He sniffled, his chest heaving as he tried his hardest not to cry right now. He needed to be _strong_. Strong for Tweek. Strong for Wendy. Strong for Mary and Richard. His thoughts were cut off as Wendy reached out to wipe the tears off his cheeks. The gentle touch sent him over the edge, a sob escaping his lips as he collapsed into Wendy's arms. Wendy blinked, gripping the boy closer to her. "Hey-hey it's g-gonna be okay! We made it! H-He's in good hands now." She tried everything to soothe the boy in her arms, looking up as Kenny, Kyle, Heidi, and Stan rushed into the hospital. They froze, surprised to see Craig Tucker so… _broken_. Heidi had clearly been crying, Kyle was clearly shaken up as well. Stan walked over and sat next to Wendy, kissing the top of her head to show that he was here for her, too. Heidi sat down next to Craig, rubbing his back. The new hand caused Craig to sit up slowly, his eyes tired and red as he looked at everyone who was now here.

"Hey dude." Kenny said, causing Craig to blush. He felt embarrassed that others had to see him so _weak_. He quickly wiped his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

"H-Hey Ken…" He cursed himself as his voice cracked. Kyle frowned, kneeling in front of him.

"Dude…you don't have to be strong for us. Cartman literally tried to _kill_ your boyfriend," Craig flinched at the mention of his name, a flash of anger crossing his face. "It's okay to show emotion." That seemed to be the advice everyone had for Craig these past few weeks. Maybe he should finally listen to it. He gave a small nod, standing slowly.

"I'm…I'm gonna call his parents…" He murmured, stepping outside. Heidi hiccupped, looking down.

" _F-fuck_ this is my fault, isn't it?" Stan's eyes widened.

"Whoa, Heidi, this is in _no way_ your fault!" Kenny grabbed her hands.

"Heidi, there is nothing in this world that can stop a raging Eric Cartman. Once he has his mind set on something, there's no turning back for him." Kyle nodded, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Please don't beat yourself up, Heidi." Wendy whispered, wiping the tears off her cheeks as she leaned into Stan's embrace. Heidi nodded slowly, leaning into Kyle. She closed her eyes, sobbing into his neck. Craig walked back in slowly, running a hand through his hair as he slowly paced in front of his friends. A silence filled the air, the room heavy and thick with anxiety. Kenny was the first to break the silence.

"Can we talk about how _hot_ we all look tonight?" Craig couldn't help but smile a bit, looking at everyone sitting down. He wasn't _wrong_. Everyone did look hot, it was almost too much for Craig Tucker's bisexual heart. Stan let out a laugh, causing Wendy to giggle.

"I mean…we do." Kyle said with a grin, Craig blushing a bright red.

"This has to be Craig's dream right now. A couple of hot guys and gals. Be still your bisexual heart." Kenny teased, causing Craig to flip him off with a smirk.

"Craig looks the hottest." Kyle admitted, shrugging his shoulders as Heidi looked up at him.

"Thanks, dude." Craig laughed, looking at his feet. He needed a laugh like that. He heard heels clacking on the tile, looking up to see Mary rushing towards him with Richard not far behind. Before Craig could say anything, her arms were already wrapped around his chest, sobbing into it. He blinked, holding her close in an effort to comfort her.

"Thanks for calling us, Craig." Richard said, bags under his eyes. Craig gave a nod.

"Of course. I just…I would've called sooner…it just…happened so fast." Richard gave a curt nod, looking over at the other kids waiting with Craig.

"Are you…all here for Tweek?" They all nodded, which made Richard Tweak's heart flutter. He didn't realize his son had so many friends that genuinely cared about it. A warm feeling filled his chest. He thinks it was pride.

* * *

Another hour later and all of them were still patiently waiting in the waiting room. Craig and Richard were pacing while Mary conversed quietly with Kyle and Heidi. Finally, a doctor walked out.

"Are you all here for…," The doctor looked at his chart, squinting. "Tweek…Tweak?" He shook his head quickly, looking up. They all stood, walking over.

"Yes-yes! H-how's my baby?" Mary asked, fear on her face. The doctor smiled.

"He's fine. It took us awhile to stabilize him since he got the EpiPen so late, but he's going to be fine," They all sighed in relief, Craig's eyes closing as he smiled softly. "You can all go back to see him now." They all thanked the doctor, following him to Tweek's room. Craig froze as he walked in, smiling slowly. Even with tubes and wires attached to him and in a hospital gown, Tweek still managed to take his breath away. Heidi rushed over with Mary, helping Tweek sit up slowly.

"Y-you're all here for me?" He breathed out, almost in disbelief. Stan smiled.

"Yeah, dude! We wanted to make sure fatass knew that you were better than him." Tweek let out a soft laugh, looking at Heidi.

"You alright?" She bit her lip, tears already in her eyes again.

"I-I'm-"

" _No_. Don't you say you're sorry. This is in n-no way your fault." Tweek grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I-it's because of me though!" Tweek shook his head.

"It's because of l-love." Heidi blinked, her cheeks turning red.

"Are you going to have him arrested? He technically tried to kill you." Kyle asked, his eyes full of concern (which warmed Tweek's heart). He thought a moment, shaking his head.

"I-It…I understand his motives…I still _fucking hate him_ …but he was blinded with anger and-and…I guess…love? I'll get my revenge on him…don't worry." Tweek smirked, causing Craig's heart to flutter. His boyfriend's ferocity over the situation was…hot. It was hot seeing Tweek look so determined. He knelt next to his bed, leaning his head against his arms as he rested them on the side railing of the hospital bed.

"You look tough with that black eye." He whispered, causing Tweek to laugh softly.

"We look like a mess. Your eyes are still bruised from your nose."

"People will think we beat each other." Tweek laughed harder, which made Craig grin. Despite everything that had happened tonight, Tweek Tweak still had his spirits.

* * *

After everyone spent about an hour with Tweek, they slowly started trickling away until it was just Craig and Tweek's parents. Craig laid in bed with Tweek while Richard and Mary left to go get them some food. Craig stroked his hair gently, watching the TV in the corner of the room. Tweek looked up suddenly.

"I never got a New Year's kiss." He whispered, Craig looking down at him. He smiled softly, chuckling.

"Are you in any condition to be kissed?"

"Shut the fuck up and _kiss me_." He breathed out, pressing their lips together. Craig heard fireworks. He wasn't sure if they were real or in his head, but they felt real. Tweek heard them too, but it turns out it was in both of their heads. Craig's arms snaked around Tweek's waist, tugging him closer. After what felt like forever (it was only about a minute), Tweek slowly pulled away, a grin on his face.

"Your lips are so chapped." Craig murmured, causing Tweek to let out a laugh.

"Sorry, let me just put on some chap stick." Tweek raised his middle finger, pretending to take a cap off of it as he rubbed his middle finger over his lips. Craig' mouth fell open, his eyes wide.

"What the _fuck_ that's so _genius_." He whispered, kissing Tweek again between his laughter.

"I can't take credit for it I saw it somewhere _ages_ ago." He laughed, leaning back to look at Craig. The two just looked at each other for a moment, grins on their faces. Craig sat up on his elbow, looking down at Tweek.

"What are your goals for this year?" Tweek rolled on his back, thinking for a minute.

"Well…I want to win my competition next month, have crazy adventures with you, do well my first semester of college, annnnnd…dance more with you." Craig grinned at him, kissing his nose.

"That sounds like a fun year."

"What about you?"

"Pretty much the same things, just…not break a bone in my ice hockey season this spring."

"How many bones have you broken exactly?"

"I've broken both my wrists, a few fingers, my leg once, my arm, my foot, my nose a few times, even before my fucking Uncle…I've broken a lot of bones." Tweek laughed, playing with Crag's suspenders.

"Yeah, _please_ don't break any more bones. They'll think you're Humpty Dumpty." Craig snorted, punching his arm gently.

"It's not like I _meant to_."

"I know you, Tucker. You'd break a bone to get out of a situation." Craig blinked, blushing.

"I did that once…I broke my pinky to get out of going to my grandmother's one year." Tweek laughed.

"My point exactly." The two laid conversing for a while before Mary and Richard came back with food in their hands. They all talked, to hoped up on adrenaline to sleep that evening. Tweek eventually fell asleep against Craig, Craig taking the time to send a quick text to his mom.

 _Hey mom. Sorry I didn't call you earlier, but there was an emergency involving Tweek. Everything is okay now, but I just wanted to say that I love you and that I'm completely and utterly in love with Tweek fucking Tweak._

* * *

 **NOTE:** I am also allergic to nuts (among many other foods) and actually had someone conspire to feed me nuts in the third grade to see what would happen. I based Tweek's reactions on my personal experiences (I've, thankfully, never had to go to the hospital or use my EpiPen because I catch it early enough!) and also: PLEASE DON'T FORCE FEED PEOPLE WITH FOOD ALLERGIES! This has been a PSA!


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE:** I know nothing about figure skating and I know the bare minimum about ice hockey, so let me know why I'm writing a fic solely based on these two things? (I've been enjoying watching olympic figure skating routines, however)

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the entire New Year's fiasco, Tweek's neck still a little bruised from the scratching. Everyone was slowly getting back into the routine of school. A lot of people were surprised to see the three new relationships that seemed to have bloomed over break: Clyde and Bebe, Heidi and Kyle, and, of course, Tweek and Craig. Their little group at lunch had expanded, Kyle, Bebe, Wendy, Stan, Kenny, and Heidi all joining the original five boys now (Kyle, Stan, and Kenny wanted nothing to do with Cartman after everything that had happened). It was a Tuesday, a particularly boring Tuesday, but Craig was excited for after school. Training and practices for his spring season started up after school, and not playing hockey over the winter was really draining. Sure, work was nice, but he was growing bored and he wanted to play hockey again. The final bell of the day had rung, Craig smiling to himself as he walked to his locker. After fighting with his shitty locker, it finally swung open, Craig collecting anything he needed for homework that night. Tweek walked up next to him, standing on his tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Hey Craig." He said, leaning against the lockers next to Craig's. The taller boy smiled, slamming his locker shut to make sure it was actually shut.

"Hey babe." He took his hand as they walked to the parking lot.

"Any plans today?"

"Training and practices start back up today for the spring season." Tweek looked up, smiling at the excited twinkle in Craig's eye. They stopped at Tweek's car (only because it was before Craig's in the lot).

"Are they open practices?" Craig nodded.

"Yeah! They're at South Park Skates." Tweek hummed.

"Speaking of…do you think I could skate tonight?" He whispered, looking around to make sure they were actually alone. Craig chuckled.

"Yeah if you would like to. I don't work today but I still have access to everything." Tweek pressed a quick kiss to his lips, unlocking his car.

"I'll see you later."

"Is that a threat?"

"You wish it was."

* * *

"Come on, gentlemen! This is a warm up run! I want to see some rosy cheeks by the time you're back!" Craig let out a huff as he ran laps with his teammates around the parking lot of the ice rink. He hated running, especially in the cold. He loves everything else about cold weather, just not doing cardio in it. It doesn't help that Craig smoked a lot of cigarettes over break. They were on what felt like their twentieth lap, Craig's cheeks a nice shade of pink as he was the first one to finish. He bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He grunted as Couch Johnson slapped his hand onto his back. "Great work, Tucker."

"Thanks." He breathed out, walking over to lace up his skates on the bleachers. He was joined by a few other teammates as he finished tying one skate.

"Christ Tucker I've never seen you run so well." Nathan said, plopping next to him.

"It's like you got laid or something." His other teammate Joey said. Craig snorted, grabbing his hockey stick as he stood up.

"That's exactly what happened, gentlemen." He laughed as his teammates cheered, clapping their hands onto his shoulder.

"Dude, _finally_!" Jason laughed, skating onto the ice with Craig and everyone else. They started taking a few laps on the ice to get warmed up to the ice now.

"When did it happen?!" Nathan asked, skating backwards to face Craig.

"Over winter break. Right before Christmas." Joey grinned.

"Yeah? Who is this mystery guy or gal?" Craig shrugged, smirking.

" _He_ might come by later." They all gasped, grins spreading across their faces.

"HE?!" Craig blushed a bit, glad his cheeks were already red from running.

"Shut the fuck up and let's play!"

* * *

Tweek quickly finished his homework up at the coffee shop, sipping at the latte his father made him. Once he finished his drink, he walked behind the counter to set the mug in the dishwasher.

"Any plans tonight, son?" Richard asked, cleaning out the coffee pots to brew fresh coffee for the evening rush.

"Craig has hockey practice. I might go see him."

"You should! You said he's been supporting you with your skating, right?" Tweek bit his lip, nodding slowly.

"Well…yeah…"

"Why are you so hesitant?" Tweek looked at his feet, shuffling from side to side.

"I just…don't want to see him get hurt." Richard couldn't help but chuckle, kissing the top of Tweek's head as he passed him to go to the back room.

"Tweek, I think Craig will be just fine. Go. You should be there. I know hockey is super important to him." Tweek let out a heavy sigh, puffing his cheeks out as he exhaled. He said goodbye to his parents, walking next door to his house to get into his car. It was a ten minute, quiet drive to South Park Skates, the sound of skates on ice meeting his ears as he stepped out of his car. He blinked, watching how _quickly_ all the boys were moving on the ice. He slowly walked over, his hands shoved into his pockets as he stood at the edge of the rink. It wasn't hard to spot Craig. He was the tallest and strongest on the team, and, by the looks of it, their best player. Tweek admired the way Craig's body twisted between the opposing players (which he assumed were his teammates since they were wearing the same uniform as Craig, but had a bright yellow band on their arm to signify they were the "opponents"), watching his eyes move across the ice as he calculated his shots. He quickly skated to almost the edge of the rink, his arms quickly swinging his hockey stick. _SMACK!_ The sound of the stick hitting the puck echoed in the air around them, the puck flying just out of the goalie's reach and into the net. Craig smirked as his teammates cheered, skating over and squeezing his shoulders. A whistle blew, all the boys turning their heads to face their coach.

"Alright, gentlemen, I'm giving you ten minutes to get some water and food! Be back here at five o'clock…?"

"Sharp!" The entire team said together, skating off the ice. Tweek stood back by the bleachers, making a path for the guys to get to their things on the bleachers. Tweek couldn't help but chuckle at the way Craig's face lit up when he saw him. He yelped as Craig tugged him into a chaste kiss.

"You made it." He whispered as he pulled away. Tweek smiled.

"I did. You are _so sweaty_." Craig snorted (his nose finally somewhat healed), taking a long drink of water.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you do physical activity." Craig could feel his teammates eyes burning into the back of his neck, a blush crawling up from his chest to his cheeks. Tweek smirked.

"Someone's got something to say." Craig laughed softly, looking at his feet.

"My teammates are really interested in this "mystery man" I told them about." Tweek hummed, rolling his eyes.

"My, aren't they nosy." Craig snickered, kissing his cheek.

"I'll talk to you after, yeah? I think we're gonna play another scrimmage and then I'll stay after so you can skate," Tweek nodded, grinning as Craig kissed his forehead before walking over to his teammates on the bleachers. Nathan had his lips puckered, a smile forming at the edges on his mouth. Craig glared at him. " _What_?"

"You aren't…you aren't going to introduce us to blondie?" Craig took a deep breath, trying to think of a reason not to introduce Tweek yet. He wasn't embarrassed about Tweek. His teammates can be…a lot to handle all at once.

"Not yet." _Nailed it, Tucker_.

"He's got this…deer look. Ya know, real innocent look about him." Joey said, studying Tweek from his location on the bleachers.

"Well, we all know he isn't that innocent. I'm surprised Craig didn't split him in ha- _ow!_ " Craig punched Jason hard on the arm, causing the other boys to snicker.

"Ya'll are fucking weird." Craig snorted, walking back to the ice with them. The scrimmage went really well, Craig pulling a lot of the weight for his team this time (his coach likes to pair him up with a lot of the newer guys so they could ask questions and dumb shit like that). As Tweek sat there, watching closely, he started thinking. _What if…you just skated in front of these guys? Maybe it would impress them?_ Tweek has noticed that he hasn't felt so ashamed of himself this past month. He hasn't felt ashamed of his skating, his quirks, his sexuality. He has a sense of _pride_ for the talents he has. He bit his lip, noting that they were almost done their scrimmage. He glanced at his phone. _5:45_. They would be finishing up within the next ten minutes. _Go_. He stood up suddenly, rushing back to his car. He grabbed the bag he kept his skates in out of the back of his car, running back to the bleachers. As he finished tying his skates up, the final whistle blew, his head snapping up as they all went over to their coach to get some notes. His heart was beating in his ears, a small smile on his face, however. It felt _good_ doing this. As Craig and his teammates walked over to the bleachers, he grabbed Craig by the hand and tugged him to the speaker system for the rink.

"Play _Heat of the Moment_." He whispered, Craig blinking as Tweek walked to the entrance of the rink. He realized Tweek had his skates on, an overwhelming sense of pride filling his chest. He caught onto what Tweek was doing, noting how his teammates were now murmuring amongst themselves as they packed up and looked at Tweek. Craig plugged his music in, walking over to the bleachers slowly as he heard the opening cords of the song start. He watched his teammates faces, noting their confused looks. He sat between Nathan and Joey, a smirk on his lips as he watched Tweek really get into it. He was gliding across the ice, spinning quickly, jumping, leaping, twisting. He still feels like he can't breathe every time he watches Tweek skate.

"Dude…you managed to find a _fucking figure skater._ " Nathan breathed out, his eyes wide in disbelief as Tweek flew past them on the ice. Craig grinned slowly.

"State champion figure skater."

"You're shitting me." Joey hissed, the entire team transfixed on Tweek at this point. Tweek slide to a halt right at the edge of the rink in front of the team, his cheeks a light pink as he tried to catch his breath. It took a moment, but all at once, the entire team erupted into cheers. Tweek tossed his head back in laughter, Craig walking to the edge of the rink and kissing his temple with a smile,

"I'm proud of you." He whispered to Tweek, causing the smaller boy to grin.

"I know."

* * *

Tweek talked with some of Craig's teammates for what felt like an hour, even going as far to show them some figure skating techniques (Joey and Jason were genuinely interested). As everyone finally wandered off, Tweek skated over to Craig, who had been sitting on the bleachers watching.

"Is it cool if I continue to skate?" Craig nodded, leaning back against the seats behind him.

"Yeah go ahead. I'll be here." Tweek went to skate off, but then turned around quickly.

"I'm not going to use the song I'm using for my competition." Craig let out a whine.

" _Fuck_! Why not?!"

"I want it to be a surprise!"

"It is a surprise now!"

"Nuh uh. At the competition!" Craig grunted, pouting.

"Fine." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Tweek simply put on _Waltz of the Flowers_ , the tempo similar to the song he chose for his competition. Craig decided to use this time to do his homework, his gaze drifting up to watch Tweek every now and then. He couldn't help but chuckle as time went on, Tweek's frustration growing more and more… _vocal_. Craig set his laptop aside as he finished his homework, lighting up a cigarette and watching Tweek. He was clearly frustrated, his fingers tangled into his hair as he skated a few laps around the rink. He let out a big sigh, skating quickly to enter into a jump. He jumped, spun around three times, landed, then kicked off again, but was only able to spin twice.

" _Fuck me!"_ he shouted, rushing past Craig on the ice. Craig let out a soft laugh, the mixture of classical music and Tweek's swearing music to his ears. He watched as Tweek tried to do the same maneuver again, wincing as he lost his balance on the second jump as he landed and falling on his ass. Tweek's shoulders rose to his ears as he took a deep breath in, flopping onto his back as he let out a scream. " _FUCK!"_ Craig snickered, walking over to the rink entrance as the music faded out. He tossed his cigarette onto the ground, using his skate to crush it before he skated over to where Tweek continued to lay on his back. He hovered over him.

"So…how's it going?" Craig yelled out in pain as Tweek punched him in the thigh as he stood up, skating over to his phone to restart the music.

" _Move_ I'm going again," Craig blinked, stepping off the ice slowly. He's never seen Tweek so… _determined_. It was incredible, actually. He watched as he tried a few new maneuvers, such as twirling as his left leg was bent upwards behind his head and his hands grabbing onto the blade of his skate as he spun. After a few minutes of trying new tricks, Tweek took a few more laps around to prepare himself for the two jumps again. He nailed the first jump, but only got two twists in on the second jump. He came to a halt, his fingers slowly clenching and unclenching as his eyes closed. " _GOD. FUCKING. DAMMIT!"_ He screamed, causing Craig to wince. He pulled out another cigarette, lighting it.

"Babe, why do you have to do three? It looks good to me." Craig wished he could've pulled his words back after seeing the way Tweek's head snapped to face him. He held his hands up in mock defense as Tweek quickly skated over to him, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Because _Craig_ , if Molly Gerwin can do it then that means _I have to!_ " He blinked.

"Who's Molly Gerwin?" Tweek seized up at the mention of her name, grabbing Craig's cigarette out of his hand and taking a long draw from it.

" _Some bitch_ who's had it out for me since we were little. She beat me by, like, four points my last competition because she did a triple axel two times in a row and I _didn't_." The ferocity in Tweek's eyes made Craig shiver, nodding quickly.

"Oh. Okay I-I understand…wait, why are you competing with girls?" Tweek growled low in his throat, flicking the cigarette butt at Craig before skating back out onto the ice.

"Because not enough guys have _the balls_ to do what _I_ do!" He shouted over his shoulder, quickly started setting himself up again for the double triple axel. Again, he kept only getting two turns on the second jump. Craig, wanting to be supportive, sat back on the bleachers and watched his boyfriend for two hours attempt to do the same maneuver. It was almost eight o'clock, and both boys were starving at this point.

"Tweek, I know I said you could skate for as long as you wanted, but I'm _starving_ and I burnt all the calories I ate today." Tweek grunted, letting out a sigh.

"Give me three more shots…please?" Craig couldn't say no.

"Alright, three more." Tweek smiled, kissing him quickly before skating off again. Craig leaned his arms against the edge of the rink, watching Tweek set up for the trick again as he lit up another cigarette. Jump one: three turns. Jump two: two turns (but a perfect one footed landing). Tweek groaned, quickly skating back to the edge of the rink. Round two. Jump one only had two turns, but Tweek managed to get three on the second (and have an okay one footed landing). He shook out his hands, trying to get any possible nerves out of his system. _Come on, Tweek, you're better than this. You're better than that bitch. You can do this._ He stopped a moment before going directly into the jump. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He skated quickly towards Craig, taking the first jump. _Three_. He landed and pushed off as hard as he could into the second jump. _One. Two._ His mind went numb for a moment. _**Three!**_ He quickly landed on one leg, tossing his arms in the air as he yelled with triumph. Craig yelled with him, jumping over the edge of the rink and skating over to Tweek, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"You did it! You fucking did it!" He shouted, practically tumbling to the ground with Tweek. Tweek's eyes had never looked brighter.

"I did it! Craig, I did it! I can beat that fucking bitch!" Craig grinned down at Tweek on the ice, his boyfriend smiling that smile that makes Craig worry his face will rip in half. Tweek tugged the cigarette out of his mouth before kissing him hard, gripping at his shirt. He tasted of granola and cigarette, a taste Tweek could get used to after skating. Craig kissed him back, smiling into the kiss. Tweek pulled away, their lips making a loud _smack_ sound. "Come on. I'll treat you to dinner."

* * *

The diner was relatively quiet for a Tuesday evening, Tweek and Craig tucked into a corner booth. They were talking quietly, munching on their cheap diner food.

"So, tell me, when exactly is this competition?" Craig asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Tweek reached across, taking a French fry off of Craig's plate.

"February 3rd. So about…two and a half weeks away."

"Nervous?" Tweek snorted.

"Of course. There's a lot riding on this." Craig nodded, reaching across and stealing one of Tweek's pickle spears.

"Do you think you'll ever share this double life of yours with our friends?" Tweek bit his lip, taking a sip of Craig's milkshake.

"I don't…I don't know. Part of me wants to. Maybe after the competition. Or maybe I'll even tell them to watch it. It's going to be televised across the state." Craig nodded, reaching over and taking a sip from Tweek's coffee.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea."

"What about you?" Tweek finally took a bite of his own sandwich.

"What do you mean 'What about you?'" Craig asked, sipping from his milkshake.

"When does your regular season start?" Craig thought a moment.

"February 7th." Tweek nodded, leaning back against his seat. He just took a moment to breathe. To breathe and to look at Craig, his wonderfully supportive boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile at how much he was eating. He's surprised the boy was as in shape as he is. Then again, he does more physical activity every day than most of the kids in town have done their entire life. Tweek smiled more.

"Your ears are healing nicely." Craig furrowed his brows, reaching up to touch his ears. He'd completely forgotten he'd gotten his ears pierced already.

"Oh! Yeah I guess they have."

"…Craig, did you-"

"No, Tweek, I did _not_ forget that I had my ears pierced! That's ridiculous!" He teased, causing Tweek to laugh. Craig smiled at him, leaning back in his booth seat as well. They just…stared. Stared at each other as a comfortable silence fell between them.

"What are we going to do?" Tweek finally whispered, running a hand down his face.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean…what are we going to do? We're so… _smitten_." Craig smiled slowly, sighing slowly.

"I know…I can't believe we only have seven months left…" Tweek bit his lip, chewing on it lightly.

"Yeah…I guess we just…have to make everything count." Craig chuckled, nodding.

"I agree." Tweek leaned across the table, his pinky finger extended.

"Is that a pinky promise?" Craig laughed, leaning across the table as well. Some old country song was playing on the jukebox (he thinks it was Hank Williams). He grinned, linking his pinky finger with Tweek's.

"Cross my heart."


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE:** Slight warning for talks of sex!

* * *

The following two weeks leading up to Tweek's competition were _agonizing_. Tweek just wanted to day to come so he could perform and win already (yes, he was _that confident_ in winning). Another routine was made between the boys (and again, they never quite called it a routine), Craig having practice Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and work on Thursday and Sunday nights. Tweek would skate on all of those days, needing every bit of rehearsal for his routine. He finally finalized the routine he wanted, but he never used the actual song he was going to use for the competition. It was four days before the big day, and Tweek desperately wanted another person's opinion (not that he didn't trust Craig, but he's seen Tweek perform the same routine for over a week now). While Craig was at work on Thursday, Tweek took it upon himself to go to the Tucker household. He knocked lightly on the door, Thomas answering a few seconds later. He blinked, surprised to see Tweek.

"Oh! Hello Tweek. Craig's-"

"I'm-I'm actually here for you…and Mrs. Tucker and Tricia." Thomas blinked, chuckling a bit.

"Well…that's a surprise. Come on in!" Tweek nodded, walking straight to the kitchen where Laura was prepping for dinner and Tricia was doing her homework. Laura smiled as she looked up.

"Well, hello handsome! And what do we owe the pleasure?" Tweek sat next to Tricia, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I know this is last minute, but what are all of you doing around the time Craig gets off work?" Thomas walked in, pouring himself a cup of coffee and then pouring one for Tweek. He gave a small nod as a thank you. They all looked at each other for a moment.

"Well…probably nothing. Why?" Laura responded, her brow furrowed (which made her look a lot like Craig).

"Well…my competition is on Sunday and I…really wanted to get another opinion on my routine. My parents have seen it countless times, and same with Craig! I trust their opinions, but Craig also hasn't seen my routine with the correct song." Thomas furrowed his brows now (which, also, reminded Tweek of Craig).

"Why haven't you used the song?" Tweek blushed, smiling.

"I…chose it because it reminded me of him. This song always has…and I wanted him to be surprised at the competition on Sunday." Laura smiled slowly, humming.

"There's a particular 80's song that reminds me of my son. I'm interested to see if it's the same song." Tweek looked down at his hands.

"I have a feeling it is."

* * *

Craig was bored out of his mind at work. He spent most of it talking to Kenny, his mind racing about this upcoming weekend. He was leaving Saturday night with the Tweak's to drive three hours to Denver. He was nervous for Tweek, knowing how badly he wanted to win. It wasn't that Craig didn't believe in his boyfriend, he just hasn't seen any of the other performers.

"Hey, spaceman, where'd you go?" Kenny shook his shoulder, snapping Craig back into reality.

"Shit, sorry, just-"

"Thinking?" Craig nodded slowly, letting out a huff. "What are you thinking about?" Craig couldn't say anything about Tweek's skating. He wasn't going to betray him like that.

"I have something I'm going to this weekend and I'm nervous for it." Kenny hummed, holding his hand out for a cigarette. Craig passed one to him along with the lighter, listening to the lighter flick to life.

"Why are you nervous?"

"It's for someone important to me."

"Is it for Tweek?" Craig bit his lip.

"Yeah…but I'm not at the liberty to spill any details about it." Kenny blinked, taking a draw from the cigarette.

"So Tweek's got some secrets?" Craig grunted.

"I mean…yeah. I'm not going to be the one spill it. I wouldn't do that to him." Kenny held his hands up in defense.

"Didn't say you would!" As the crowd slowly started to trickle out, Kenny walked to the parking lot to start picking up any trash. He blinked, seeing Tweek get out of the car with Craig's family.

"Oh! Kenny! You're here too! Perfect!" Tweek practically squealed, rushing past him to the rink with a bag in hand. He furrowed his brows, taking the cigarette out of his mouth as he turned to the Tucker's.

"What-"

"Come on, kid." Thomas laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he directed him over to the rink. Craig blinked, seeing Tweek rushing over to him.

"Oh, hey! Y-You're early!" He choked out as Tweek practically crushed his chest with his embrace. Tweek looked up at him.

"I need you to leave." Craig's mouth fell open.

"What?!"

"I need to perform a few times with the actual song! Time is running out!" Craig looked up, seeing his family and…Kenny? He looked back down at Tweek.

"Wait, why do I need to leave?!"

"Because, dumbass, the song is a _surprise_!" Craig groaned.

"Tweek, come _on_!" Laura and Tricia were behind Craig now, shoving him to the parking lot.

"Go! Go on and get something to eat and we'll call you when it's safe to come back!" Laura laughed, Tricia giggling next to her as they shoved Craig all the way to his car. Craig rolled his eyes and flipped them off, getting in his car before driving off.

"Can…can someone explain what's going on?!" Kenny finally said, smashing his cigarette with his foot. Tweek held the bag in his hands up, reaching in and pulling one of his skates out. Kenny's eyes widened.

"What-"

"Figure skater, Ken." Kenny blinked, a grin crawling across his face.

"Sweet."

"I have a competition this weekend and Craig has been letting me use the ice after hours to practice my routine."

"So _that's_ why the ice looks fucked up every time I come to work?!" Tweek blushed, shrugging with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Ken." Kenny snorted and grinned, plopping onto the bleachers with the Tucker's. Tweek quickly laced his skates up.

"Tricia!" He called out, the youngest Tucker getting up and rushing over.

"What's up?" Tweek set his phone up with the speaker system.

"Can you just hit play when I tell you to?" She grinned, nodding.

"Yeah sure!" She breathed out, excited about her important job. Tweek skated out to the middle of the ice, taking a deep breath. He looked at Tricia, giving her a nod. She nodded back, pressing play on his phone. It took everything in Laura Tucker's power not to burst into tears as the lyrics hit her ears, her eyes fluttering shut. Tweek had managed to pick the one song that always reminded her of Craig, and she's glad someone else thinks the song reminded them of Craig. She opened her eyes back up, watching in awe as Tweek performed for them. Thomas reached out and gave his wife's hand a squeeze.

"He chose your song." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"Yeah…just goes to show you this song reminds others of Craig." Thomas chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around her.

"This kid is special. And…really good for and to Craig." Laura leaned into her husband's embrace.

"I agree, sweetheart." As Tweek finished his routine, they all stood, clapping for him and Kenny and Tricia cheering. They walked down to the edge of the rink, Tweek skating over.

"Dude, what the _hell_ that was amazing!" Kenny yelled, throwing his arms around Tweek's neck. Tweek let out a laugh, hugging him back. He hugged Tricia too, blushing as he pulled away and made eye contact with Laura. She wiped her cheeks, placing a hand on Tweek's cheek and running her thumb over it.

"You managed to choose the one song…" Tweek smiled slowly, sniffling a bit.

"Well…i-it does really remind me of Craig. It-It always has. Since we were little." Laura laughed softly.

"That song played on the radio when we brought him home from the hospital. I d-didn't realize at the time how true it would be," Tweek smiled wider, blushing as she pulled him into a tight hug after kissing his cheek. "You're going to kick ass this weekend."

* * *

Tweek rehearsed a few more times that night to finalize anything else. He spent all of the next night packing, listening to his performance song over and over again as he went through his routine in his head. There was a light knock on the door, Mary poking her head in.

"Hello sweetheart." She said with a smiled, not fully walking into the room yet.

"Hey ma!" Tweek shouted from his closet, rummaging around for his performance outfit.

"Looking for this?" Tweek whipped around, grinning widely as his mom held up his performance outfit, but she had added some new details to it.

"Mom, when did you have time for this?!" He said, rushing over to touch the outfit.

"At night before bed! I grabbed it earlier this month while you were out to start adding to it. I thought it would be nice since this is so important." Tweek tossed his arms around his mom, smiling into her neck.

"Thanks, mom." He whispered, closing his eyes. Mary hummed, rubbing her hand up and down Tweek's back.

"I am _so proud_ of you." Tweek pulled away to look at her, blushing.

"You always say that."

"But it's _true_ ," She put a hand on Tweek's cheek. "When you were five and begging to do figure skating, your father and I weren't expecting all of… _this_! We weren't expecting all of the championships and-and awards! You…you're _incredible_ and I'm so _proud_ of how far you've come." Tweek smiled softly, placing his hand over his mom's.

"I have you guys to thank, you know. You didn't _have_ to let me do this. Instead…you supported me through it all. And…it means a lot." Mary smiled at her son, kissing his nose.

"I'll let you finish up so you can sleep. And I do mean _sleep_ , Tweek. You need all the rest you can." Tweek snorted, taking the outfit from his mom.

"I know."

"Oh! And tell Craig we'll come get him around ten tomorrow morning." Tweek nodded, calling out good night to his mother as she left. He quickly finished packing before getting ready for bed, dialing Craig's number as he crawled into bed. After four rings, he smiled at the sound of his voice.

" _Are your ears burning? I was just about to call you."_ Tweek let out a laugh.

"I just finished getting ready for bed and wanted to let you know we're going to pick you up at ten."

" _Ooo I get to sleep in a little bit."_

"What time are you going to wake up."

" _Nine fifty."_

"Craig!" There was a snort on the other end.

" _I'm teasing. Eighty thirty probably_."

"You're an ass." Tweek laughed, rolling over to look out the window by his bed. The moon was really bright.

" _Have you seen the moon tonight_?" Craig whispered after a moment.

"I'm looking at it now," Tweek whispered back. He bit his lip. "I'm scared."

" _Why are you scared_?"

"I'm scared I'll lose…"

" _Well…there's always going to be the possibility of losing, Tweek…but you worked hard. You worked your_ _ **ass**_ _off over the past month to get this right. You worked your hardest and that's all you can really do at this point. You know you worked hard, so don't beat yourself up, okay? I'm proud of you."_ Tweek felt his heart flutter at his boyfriend's words.

"You…always know just what to say."

" _I have that power_." Tweek snickered.

"You're also the guy that got drunk and cried at the ending of _Peter Pan_."

" _That fucking ending is sad! Fuck Clyde for making us watch that movie last weekend!"_

"I love that movie!"

" _Yeah, I do too! Not when I'm_ _ **drunk**_ _!"_ Tweek laughed, rolling onto his back.

"You're crazy." Tweek could practically see the mischievous grin on Craig's face from his house.

" _That might be so, but I'm…crazy…for you."_ Tweek shot up in his bed, looking out the window again.

"You know, I can just see the tip of your chimney three blocks down, and just know I am _glaring_ at your chimney." Craig laughed into the phone.

" _What you don't like my comment?!"_

"I absolutely _hate_ it." Tweek said despite the big grin on his face.

" _That's not a very nice thing to say_."

"I don't care at this point. I'm tired and now I'm angry my boyfriend had the _audacity_ to say that to me." Craig snorted.

" _I'll let you go to sleep_."

"Oh alright. Good night, NASA."

" _Good night, Tweek. Love you."_ The call dropped before Tweek could say anything, frozen in his spot on the bed. His heart was hammering in his chest. _Did he really say that? Was it…was it in my head?_ Tweek laid back down slowly, plugging his phone in. He laid staring at the ceiling, a goofy grin on his face.

"He…loves me."

* * *

Three blocks down, Craig Tucker was laying on his back, a similar goofy grin on his face as he ran the words through his mind over and over again until he fell asleep.

* * *

Craig's alarm woke him at eight thirty (like he said to Tweek) and he rolled over to turn it off. He let out a huff, getting up slowly out of his toasty warm bed. He made his way down the hall, hopping into the shower. About three minutes into his shower, he heard the door open.

"Craig, I have a question." It was Tricia. He poked his head out from behind the curtain, wiping the water off his face.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, I need to ask this before you leave." She was sitting on the counter of the sink. He let out a sigh, looking at her.

"Okay fine."

"So…I uh…so Ike and I have sort of been dating…"

"How long?" She bit her lip.

"Almost…six months." Craig's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Shh!" She slammed a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" She pulled her hand away slowly.

"Why haven't you told us?"

"I just…we wanted it to be a secret. Sheila wants Ike to date a Jewish girl."

"Kyle isn't dating a Jewish girl." Tricia blinked.

"What?"

"He's dating Heidi Turner." Craig tugged the curtain back into place, continuing his shower routine.

"Since when?!"

"New Year's."

"Sheila thinks he's dating some Jewish girl." Craig blinked. _Smart move, Kyle_.

"Why do you say that?"

"Ike told me. Sheila wants them both to date Jewish girls," She bit her lip. "But…it's been nice because I can hang out in his room with him and not be questioned about it." Craig snickered.

"What are _you_ and Ike Broflovski possibly-"

"Craig, I've done it all except for sex." Craig yelled out in pain as he dropped the conditioner bottle on his foot, flinging the curtain aside again to poke his head out.

" _What the fuck does that mean?!"_ He hissed through his teeth. Tricia glared at him.

"You know exactly what it means!" She hissed back in a hushed tone.

"So, what are you asking me?! What-"

"I wanna have sex with Ike." Craig blinked, staring at his sister.

"Tricia…"

"I know…I'm fifteen…but I'll be sixteen next month and-and we were going to do it then since his birthday is right before mine." Craig sighed, tugging the curtain back so he could wash off.

"Tricia, you realize it's a really special thing."

"You had sex."

"Yeah, I did. I'm also eighteen and there's no risk of pregnancy with me."

"You're bi."

"Okay, smartass! But as of _now_ there are no pregnancy risks because I'm dating a _guy_!" Tricia snorted.

"I know. I'd obviously be smart about it. I just…I love him." Craig froze after turning the water off, closing his eyes. He stuck his hand through the curtain, Tricia handing him his towel.

"Tricia…I obviously can't stop you," He started drying off. "And I don't want to stop you. I think it's great you feel close enough to Ike to want to have sex with him…just," He wrapped his towel around his waist, opening the curtain. "Use a condom. Don't be stupid. And as much as you don't want to…maybe talk to mom about birth control." She bit her lip, nodding slowly.

"Does it hurt?" Craig stopped a moment, thinking.

"Well… _I_ can't say anything about it, but…it depends," Tricia's face scrunched up as she realized what Craig's words meant. "From what I used to read online, it can hurt. But…it typically shouldn't." He filled the sink with hot water, smoothing shaving cream over his face.

"You…top?"

"That's what you got out of that conversation?"

"I always thought you'd want to bottom." Craig snapped his head to her.

"What the fuck makes you say that?!" Tricia let out a laugh.

"I don't know." She laughed, looking over at Craig.

"You're so fucking weird." He laughed softly, starting to shave.

"Hey…this is random, but can I send a picture of you on Snapchat to my friends?" Craig furrowed his brows, turning slightly to look at her.

" _Why Tricia?_ "

"They all think you're hot and I like rubbing it in their face that you're my brother." He snorted.

"You brag about me?"

"Well…yeah. I love you and you're a good brother and I'm just…lucky." Craig blinked, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Where the fuck is this coming from?" She shrugged, laughing softly.

"Just shut up and shave you're running behind," Craig snorted, acting natural as she took a picture of him and sent it to all her friends with the caption _"Saturday bonding time!_ " As Craig finished up with his shaving, Tricia snickered next to him as he wiped his face off and cleaned out the sink. "I now have twenty snapchats from my friends and I can guarantee they're all freaking out."

"Well, open them!" Craig laughed, leaning over her shoulder. Sure enough, to Tricia's knowledge, all of them were of fifteen-year-old girls literally _screaming_ over Craig. Craig snorted as they finished up the last one, going back to his room. Tricia grabbed his arm before he went into his room, tugging him into a hug.

"Thanks Craig." She whispered, Craig kissing the top of her head.

"Welcome, Tric." She walked down the hall to her room.

"Remind me to never hug you again when you're only in a towel!"

"Why?" She turned around, her cheeks a bright red.

"Cause I can feel _your dick_!" Craig let out a laugh as her door closed.

* * *

The Tweak's pulled up at ten o'clock, Craig saying goodbye to his family before getting into the car. The ride to Denver was uneventful, small conversation filling the car most of the way there. Their first day in Denver was nice, the four of them taking time to explore the city. Craig had only been to Denver a few times for a hockey tournament, but he never really got to explore the city. They checked into their hotel around three o'clock after exploring the city for a few hours, all of them laying down for a nap. They had two rooms across the hall from each other, Richard and Mary in one while Tweek and Craig were in the other. At around six, they woke up and went downstairs to get dinner. Lying in bed later that evening, Tweek looked at Craig, his hands shaky.

"I'm getting really nervous." He whispered, Craig turning to look at him.

"You shouldn't be." He whispered back, pushing the hair out of Tweek's face.

"I just…really… _really_ want this." Craig chuckled, tugging him closer.

"I believe in you…we all do."

* * *

When Tweek woke up in the morning, his stomach was twisting. As they ate breakfast, he felt sick. On their way to the rink, he felt sick. Craig could see how nervous Tweek looked, reaching out and grabbing his hand as they pulled into the rink. It was a big enclosed professional hockey rink that was being used for the competition. Tweek had performed here before, but a very long time ago. He left out a shaky breath as they walked in. He looked at his parents and Craig.

"I'm uh…gonna go sign in." They gave a nod, Craig looking around at the area around him. There were multiple families and a lot of girls (pretty girls). He walked over to a vending machine nearby, putting a few dollars in. He saw a girl lean against the vending machine.

"Well, I've never seen you here before." The girl practically purred, making Craig blush.

"Yeah. First time here."

"A _new comer_? You skate?"

"Not figure skating. Hockey." The girl grinned slowly, watching the way Craig's body moved as he bent to grab his soda.

"Hockey huh?" Craig blinked as she ran a hand over his chest. "I can see that. You have nice legs as well," She leaned closer to Craig. "I'd love to see what they looked like." Craig swallowed hard, not used to some girl being so… _straight forward_ with him.

"I uh…I'm here with somebody, actually." She frowned, tangling a hand into his hair, which made Craig's face scrunch up a bit.

"Oh, what a _shame_ we would've had so much _fun_ together. She's a _very lucky_ gal." She purred.

"A-Actually, uh-"

"Hey _Molly_." Craig froze, turning around to see Tweek. There was that look in his eye again: _ferocity_. She hummed, smirking at Tweek.

"Hey twinkle toes." Tweek grunted.

"What are you _doing_?" She hummed, stepping even closer to Craig (Craig wasn't sure how that was possible at this point).

"Just trying to get this cutie here to come with me, but he says he's with someone! Isn't that a shame, Tweek?" It took every power in Tweek not to burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, a _total shame_." Craig bit his lip to keep from grinning.

"I might have to find this girl and pay her off for this handsome piece of ass." She purred, laying her head on Craig's chest. Craig shot a look at Tweek.

"Hey Tweek." Molly's head snapped up, looking at Craig.

" _Hey babe_." Tweek purred, Molly's eyes going wide as she stepped back. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig, leaning up to kiss him gently.

" _What?!_ " Tweek looked at her.

"Oh, you didn't hear? He's _taken_." Tweek hissed, grabbing Craig's hand and tugging him away.

"Bye Molly! Nice meeting you…I guess?!" Craig called out, the girl still standing in the same place. Her face as almost as red as her outfit. Tweek took a deep breath in, looking up at Craig once they were far enough away from Molly Gerwin.

"What did she _want_?" He hissed, the furious look back in his eyes.

"Me, apparently."

"What did she ask you?"

"It was all about me."

"Nothing about my routine?"

"She didn't know we knew each other." Tweek hummed slowly, letting out a breath.

"Okay…okay." Tweek turned to walk away, Craig grabbing his wrist.

"Hey, whoa, what's up?"

"That's _the_ Molly I was telling you about. The bitch that somehow beat me by four points my last competition. She's manipulative, rich, and uses that power over other people. I'd…stay away from her from now on…she knows your face." Craig blinked, following Tweek as he walked away. About twenty minutes later, Tweek had to go change and wait to perform, kissing his parents and Craig goodbye. Craig and the Tweak's made their way to their seats, Craig bouncing his leg the more time he spent sitting. Now _he_ was getting nervous. He sent a quick group text to the chat he had with the guys (Tweek had requested he texted them about the performance, finally ready to tell them), telling them to tune in to channel 12. When asked why, he simply responded,

 _Do it for Tweek. You'll see soon enough_.

About an hour and a half later, Molly was performing, and although he'd never say it to Tweek, _she was really good_. Mary leaned over to Craig.

"You alright, sweetie?" Craig looked at her.

"I just…he's worked so hard…" Mary hummed, placing a hand on Craig's bouncing leg to stop him.

"He's going to be fine." She whispered, causing Craig to release a breath he didn't notice he was holding. As Molly skated off, his heart started to hammer as he saw Tweek skate out. _Holy shit_. Tweek looked _stunning_. His performance outfit was a pretty silver color that faded into white to match his skates. It had red jewels on it to line his hips and blue jewels around the collar of the leotard. His lips were painted a pretty shade of red and glitter trailed up his cheekbones all the way to his temples. He grabbed Mary's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, knowing it was the guys. He wasn't going to look until after. He wasn't missing any of this. The announcer's voice began to echo through the rink

" _Now performing is our thirteenth performer of the sixteen to eighteen-year-old division: Tweek Tweak! He's from South Park, Colorado and a ten-time state champion. He has multiple awards in figure skating. In the fall, Mr. Tweak will be attending Temple University in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He dedicates this performance to his parents for their support, and to…NASA?"_ Tweek grinned on the ice as the announcer read it, Craig knowing full well that NASA was him. _Okay. He's number thirteen. That's my lucky number. He has to win now…right?_ Craig thought as Tweek took his spot on the middle of the ice, getting in his starting stance. The music hit Craig's ears, his eyes widening as he slowly sat up more in his chair.

 _She packed my bags last night pre-flight_ _  
_ _Zero hour nine AM_ _  
_ _And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then_

Craig couldn't believe it. _Rocket Man_ by Elton John had been his song for _years_. It's his all-time favorite song and he couldn't believe that Tweek was here performing to it. He couldn't even clap for his boyfriend when everyone else did, his shoulder shaking as he tried not to cry. He swallowed hard, a grin crawling across his face.

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_ _  
_ _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_ _  
_ _I'm not the man they think I am at home_ _  
_ _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_ _  
_ _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

His phone was blowing up in his pocket, but his eyes were transfixed on Tweek and only Tweek. He looked so _good_ out on the ice. So graceful. So professional. _He looked like a winner_. Craig watched as Tweek skated to one end of the rink, knowing full well what he was about to do. _Come on, Tweek._ He thought, gripping Mary's hand harder. He held his breath as Tweek jumped, twisting. _One, two, three_. Craig thought, biting his lip as Tweek landed and immediately jumped up again. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, all the blood in his body pounding in his ears. _One, two…THREE_! Craig's hands went to his hair, a grin on his face. He could see the grin on Tweek's face as he landed on one leg, cheering with the rest of the crowd finally.

" _YES!"_ He shouted, covering his mouth quickly with his hands. He looked at Mary, who was grinning at him. She laughed softly, wrapping an arm around him. Craig's chest swelled with pride, a grin on his face for the rest of his performance. As Tweek finished up his routine, standing in his final pose, Craig shot up and ran to the edge of the rink, Tweek having a huge grin on his face as he skated over to Craig as the applause started. Craig cupped his face in his hands, tears of pure _joy_ fall down his cheeks. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?! That was _incredible!_ " He breathed out, tossing his arms around Tweek. Tweek laughed into his shoulder, gripping at his back. He pulled back to look at him.

"I-I hope the song was a surprise."

"You fucking _suck_ you know I love that song."

"It reminds me of you…you're _my_ rocket man." Craig grinned.

"I love you." He breathed out, Tweek grinning up at Craig. He kissed him lightly pulling away as he giggled softly.

"I love you, too."

Tweek froze as he heard they were getting ready to announce his score, slowly turning around to look up at the screens that hung above the middle of the rink. He watched the scores tally up, grinning slowly as he saw it rocket past Molly's score. _9.8_. Tweek's hand covered his mouth, turning to Craig.

"It's out of _ten!_ " He hissed, Craig's eyes widening.

"Look at you _fucking go_." He whispered, Tweek kissing his cheek before having to skate off. Craig went back up to sit with Mary and Richard, Mary having happy tears on her cheeks.

"He's in the lead." She whispered, Craig wrapping an arm around her.

"He's got this."

* * *

Tweek did, in fact, have this. The next closest score to his was a 9.1, which kept him comfortably in first place. After the final performer, he let himself become emotional. _He did it_. After months of hard work, _he did it!_ Molly came in third with an 8.7, some other girl coming in second with her 9.1 score, and Tweek in first with his 9.8. They all skated out to the little pedestals that were set up for them to stand on, Tweek happily taking his place on the _first_ pedestal. He could feel Molly's eyes burning into him, but he didn't care. Tweek Tweak had another championship under his belt, and this time, he got ten thousand dollars for it. He couldn't help but snort as he was handed a _literal briefcase_ with the money in it and flowers, bending over to have a wreath place on his head. He stood back up, grinning as he saw Craig and his parents. He waved to them, laughing softly as he saw them cheer for him. Tweek Tweak was on top of the world. He was in space. And it would be a long, long time before he came back down.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Wowie it finally happened! The competition was so fun (but difficult) to write because I have no idea how it's suppose to actually go. I did some research though and did my best! I also listened to Rocket Man an _ungodly_ amount of times as I wrote this. Thanks for reading, and, as always, feedback is appreciated! (Also: If you have never heard Rocket Man by Elton John, please go ahead and listen to it because it's one of my all time favorite songs and I think of Craig whenever I hear it now)


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** Little warning for implied sexual content and underage drinking!

Also: I wrote a one shot! Give it a read!

It's on archieveofourown and it's titled " _Their Kingdom of Constellations"_ (links don't work here, sorry!) (My username on that website is the same as here!)

* * *

Unbeknownst to Tweek Tweak, his phone was completely _filled_ with message notifications (Craig's was too, but he started scrolling through the messages while other people performed after Tweek). When Tweek went back to the locker room to change, he quickly checked his phone, his eyes widening as he saw how many messages were on his phone. He unlocked it, blinking at the little red bubble on the messenger app: _384_ … _and counting_. His phone could barely handle the flood of messages coming in from Clyde, Token, and Jimmy in their group chat. He started to skim through, sitting down slowly on a bench as a grin crawled across his face. It was nothing but full _support!_ It made Tweek feel a little bad about keeping this secret for so long. Almost…guilty. He couldn't help but chuckle at their messages, the excessive use of exclamation points and capitalization harsh on his eyes. There was one message from Clyde that warmed his heart, possibly even bringing a tear to his eye.

 _Why is this the coolest thing ever? Holy shit I'm so proud to be YOUR FRIEND! THAT'S MY FRIEND! GO BEST FRIEND!_

* * *

That night, Mary Tweak convinced her husband to go in on a nice bottle of champagne for the four of them in the hotel. They all sat in Mary and Richard's room, clinking their glasses together as they cheered.

"To Tweek!" Richard said, reaching over to toss an arm around his son. Tweek blushed, smiling around his glass as he took a sip. Craig couldn't help the smile that formed as he saw how… _happy_ his boyfriend looked. He can't recall a time he's seen Tweek this happy (maybe after the first night they had sex). He sipped at his champagne, watching Tweek out of the corner of his eye as he talked with Mary.

"We really appreciate you coming with us." She murmured, watching her husband and son try and figure out the TV. Craig hummed.

"You know I wouldn't miss this. This…it was too important to him." Mary laid her head on Craig's shoulder.

"Out of all the friends he could've chosen to try and date…I'm _really_ glad it was you." Craig blushed, looking at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've always had a soft spot for you. Something about you always seemed so…mature. Even when you were ten, you always seemed wiser for your age. You were always the tallest…hell, you still _are_ the tallest. Always so polite…you were an incredible young man then and you still are, Mr. Tucker." Craig blushed a light pink, setting his now empty glass aside.

"Thank you, Mrs.-" He froze, meeting her gaze. "…Mary." She smiled, chuckling softly as she poured a little more champagne into her glass.

"That's more like it. No more Mrs. Tweak. It's Mary to you, okay? Besides," She placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You're family now."

They left Denver late Sunday night, arriving in South Park a little after midnight. School the next day was _exhausting_ (due to the lack of sleep, both boys still excited after the long day). It wasn't until lunch that they perked up a little bit, Tweek blinking as a cupcake sat at his usual spot.

"What-"

"TWEEK!" Clyde shouted, jumping up and tugging the boy into a tight embrace. Tweek let out a yelp, squirming a bit.

"Christ, C-Clyde! I can't breathe!" He choked out, Clyde letting him go.

"Shit, sorry! But- _fuck_ -CONGRATS!" Tweek blushed, sitting down at his spot.

"Whose idea was the cupcake?"

"It w-w-was a c-collective idea." Jimmy said, a grin on his face.

"Tweek, why didn't you tell us?!" Token asked. He blushed a darker shade of red.

"I just…I was nervous. My coming out didn't have the best response and I was afraid that if people knew the school…faggot…was a figure skater…it would just…" Craig placed his hand on top of Tweek's as he saw them begin to shake. Tweek gave a thankful smile and a nod of his head. Clyde gave a small nod.

"That's…understandable." He said.

"I just…have to ask. Did…did the announcer say _ten-time state champion_?" Token said, his brows furrowed.

"Um…yeah…yeah I have a lot of…awards."

"Yeah, and now you have _ten thousand dollars!"_ Clyde cheered, making Tweek laugh.

"I'm saving pretty much all of it for school so don't get too excited."

"Well…I say this warrants a celebration this weekend. My place. This weekend. Just like old times on Saturday. Plan on the spending the night and getting your drank on." Token said, all of them cheering. Whenever they got together, just the five of them, it was bound to be a great time. After school let out, Craig walked Tweek to his car.

"I have my first game on Thursday. Can you make it?" Tweek bit the inside of his cheek.

"I should be able to." He answered after a moment. He didn't want to tell Craig, but he didn't want to go. He was too scared of seeing Craig get hurt. He almost had an anxiety attack thinking about it Saturday on the car ride to Denver. But Tweek wanted to be just as supportive as Craig, after all, it was the fair thing to do! He was also Craig's _boyfriend_ , so he should definitely go, but the anxiety still existed. Craig smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Okay…um…wait here a second," Tweek blinked, watching Craig run across the parking lot to his car. He came back a few minutes later with a hockey jersey in his hands. "So…we…you know how the football players give their girlfriend's their away game jerseys to wear on the day of the game?" Tweek nodded, smiling at the blush crawling onto Craig's cheeks (and ears). "Well…we-we do that too and I uh…wanted to know if you'd…wear my jersey?" Tweek grinned slowly, grabbing the jersey from him and leaning up to kiss him.

"Of course, dingus. I'd love to." Craig let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay-okay cool."

"What, did you think I'd say no?"

"NO, I just…you still make me nervous…"

"…why?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately? You're glowing."

* * *

Thursday rolled around and Tweek rolled out of bed that morning, dragging himself down the hall to the shower. He let the warm water run over him, his muscles still sore from pushing himself the past week. He closed his eyes, trying to relax the lump of anxiety in his throat about today. He decided he was going to go to the game (after playing piano for two hours after school Monday. He played when he became anxious). His mother convinced him to go after a long conversation, helping Tweek off the ledge. He stepped out of the shower, brushed his teeth, and then walked down the hall back to his room. He tugged on a pair of pants and tied up his high-top sneakers, blinking as he saw Craig's jersey hanging on the back of his closet door. He couldn't help but smile softly as he took it off the hanger, tugging it over his head. He snorted, looking at himself in the mirror. The fabric swallowed him up, hanging down to almost his knees. He took it off, grabbing a plain black long sleeve turtle neck out of his drawer. He pulled that over his head, then the jersey over top of that. _Better_. He turned to look at himself, blushing as he saw the back. _TUCKER_ sat across his shoulders in big red letters with the number thirteen below it. _Still the same number_ _as seventh grade_. Tweek grabbed his bag and walked downstairs, pouring himself a cup of coffee as his mother put breakfast on the table. She smiled at her son.

"My, don't you look ready for a hockey game." Tweek blushed, letting out a soft laugh.

"It's so big on me."

"Your boyfriend is also a giant." He snorted.

"Got me there." He fell silent, eating his breakfast and trying to hide his shaky hands. He let out a hiss as he picked up his coffee cup, some of the hot liquid spilling over onto his hand from his tremors. Mary frowned, walking over with a small bag of ice.

"Tweek…are you still anxious about the game?" He stayed silent, looking down at his plate. Mary sighed, sitting at the table. "Sweeheart…Craig is going to be _fine_ ," She pushed the hair off his forehead, resting her hand on her son's cheek. "He's been doing this almost as long as you've been skating. Have a little faith in him. You already saw him at practice once, right?" Tweek nodded. "So…don't worry about it okay? Why are you worried anyways?"

"I just…I hate seeing him get hurt…"

"Realize that hockey can be violent, sweetheart. I know you don't want to, but think of how _happy_ he will be when he sees you in the stands wearing his jersey." Tweek nodded slowly, his trembling hands slowing down.

"I…I know…thanks, mom." He whispered, giving her a soft smile. She kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome. Now eat up, you're running out of time."

* * *

Craig was at his locker when Tweek walked through the doors. He couldn't help but gasp a bit when he saw him, his jersey looking ten times better on him. He also wasn't wearing his _chullo_ , which surprised Tweek quite a bit. He walked up to him, squeezing in between Craig and his locker.

"What's the C stand for? Does it stand for Craig?" Tweek teased, tracing the red C on Craig's uniform. Craig snorted, tugging Tweek towards him so he could shut his locker.

"It stands for _Captain_ , smartass." Tweek grinned, laughing softly.

"I don't know. I like the idea that they branded you so they could find you easily on the ice." Craig snickered, keeping his arm around Tweek as they walked to their first class.

"That jersey is practically eating you."

"Why do you think I'm wearing this turtleneck?" Craig hummed, tugging it down a bit.

"I don't know, maybe to hide the hickey I gave you the other day?" Tweek smacked his hand away, readjusting his shirt.

"I look like a victim of some sort of crime." He laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You said you wanted one!"

"It's the size of fucking _Jupiter_!"

"I don't know about _Jupiter_ …maybe Mars?" Tweek rolled his eyes, kissing his cheek as he walked into history. Craig was distracted for the rest of the day, his mind filled with the upcoming game. He wanted the season to start out well (the South Park High ice hockey team wasn't _bad_ , it's just…Craig was their best player, which puts a lot of pressure on him. They made it to playoffs last year, which was great). Even at lunch, his mind wandered to the game, hardly focusing on the conversations his friends were having. Finally, as the day came to an end, he made his way to the indoor ice rink they use for their games across town. He was in the locker room, getting changed for the game.

"You ready, Tucker?" Jason asked, tugging his jersey over his head.

"As ready as I can be at this point." He mumbled, lacing up his skates. They walked out, each team taking the time to practice and warm up. Tweek showed up about fifteen minutes before the game (Clyde, Token, and Jimmy were already there in their seats). Tweek blinked as he walked in, overwhelmed suddenly by everything around him. _Is the entire fucking school here_? He thought, walking over slowly to where the guys were waiting for him. Clyde stood so Tweek could get to his seat. They were about five rows up from the glass (which was still too close for Tweek).

"Hey, you made it!" Token said as he sat down. He swallowed hard, nodding.

"Yeah-yeah of course!" _That wasn't too convincing_. Clyde sat back down next to him, draping an arm around Tweek. Tweek blinked, looking at him. Clyde gave him a soft smile.

"I know you're nervous." He whispered, Tweek's eyes widening. He bit his lip.

"Is…is it that obvious?" He whispered back, tugging the jersey sleeves down on his arms.

"To me at least…just…breathe, Tweek. He's…he's incredible. I know it's been awhile since you came to a game…but he's gotten… _so_ much better." Tweek nodded slowly, leaning into the warmth of Clyde (it was very cold in the rink and he enjoyed the comfort). He heard a whistle blow, blinking as he saw Craig go to the middle for the face off. He looked… _beautiful_. The bright white ice and the harsh florescent lighting made his skin glow and the hockey pants did wonders for his ass. He winced as the puck dropped, but blinked as it was gone just as fast as it was dropped. Craig had hit it in the direction of the opposing team, taking off in that direction. His teammates and the opposing team followed him (the school was called Jackson's Ridge, which was the next town over), Tweek wincing again as Craig was shoved out of the way of the puck by one of his opponents. It didn't seem to faze him at all, instead, he re-centered himself and took off after the boy who had the puck. The boy had let the puck get just a little too far away from him, but it was enough for Craig to swoop in from the side and loop around the ice behind their goal with the puck. _God, he's so_ _ **fast**_. By the time the boy that had the puck realized what had happened, Craig was already across the rink, shooting it to one of his teammates who then shot it into the net. The rink went _nuts_ , smiling as he caught a glimpse of the Tucker family behind the opposing team's goal. _Okay…everything's fine. You're fine. Craig's fine_.

* * *

It was about halfway through the second period and South Park was up by two. Tweek was finally relaxed, letting himself get lost in the game and finally get into it.

"Come on Tucker!" Clyde shouted, watching as Craig had the puck passed to him. He took off towards the goal, bringing his stick back. _SMACK!_ The puck flew past the goalie into the goal, a grin crawling across Craig's face as everyone cheered. Tweek made eye contact with him, a grin on his face as well. They set up for the face off again, this time Craig's opponent actually getting the puck first. Craig took off after the kid, going to loop around behind South Park's goal. At that time, the player that had the puck took a shot. _SMACK!_ It sailed towards the goal. However, it never hit the back of the goal, instead hitting Craig in the side of the face.

" _FUCK!_ " He screamed, losing his balance and falling onto his back. He tore his helmet off, clutching at his cheek. _Thank_ _ **fucking God**_ _it wasn't my fucking_ _ **eye**_. He heard a scream when he screamed, assuming it was Tweek (or maybe it was his mom? He wasn't sure. His left ear was ringing). The referee appeared above him, Nathan as well (he was the goalie).

"Hey, kid, look at me!" The ref said, Craig doing everything he could to focus on the ref. The lights were too bright. He squinted up at him, yelling out in pain as the gash on his cheek started bleeding and throbbing more. The medic appeared now, inspecting his cheek.

"Yeah, that's gonna need stitches." The medic said, Craig grunting.

"No. F-fucking let me play. I can finish."

"Kid, your damn cheek is torn open. You're lucky he didn't take your fucking eye out."

"I'm aware! Let me play!" He hissed, sitting up. He let out a grunt as his ear was still ringing, the medic putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, you shouldn't play!"

"There's twenty minutes left. I can do this." He hissed between his teeth, the medic sighing. He held up three fingers.

"How many fingers?"

"Three."

"Now?"

"Five."

"What about now?"

"One."

"Follow my finger." Craig's eyes followed his finger up, down, left, right, diagonal. He reached into his bag, applying some disinfectant ointment to a gauze pad before placing it on Craig's cheek. He hissed at the stinging, but would much rather suffer through the pain than not play. After the gauze was safely taped to his face, Craig tugged his helmet back on, standing up. The room of spectators applauded as he stood, skating back to the middle of the ice. He was still a little disoriented, but he knew he wanted to win more than anything now. Anything to wipe the smug look off the kid that hit him in the side of the head. They decided to do a face off again, the kid smirking.

"Hey, man, sorry about that." He murmured, Craig glaring at him.

"No you are fucking _not_." He smacked the puck as it was dropped, rushing past the kid to the opposing goal. No one could stop him, Craig quickly swinging and scoring another goal. He turned, meeting Tweek's gaze. The boy was still clearly shaken up, so he held up a thumbs up and winked his way, seeing some of the anxiety melt away from his boyfriend's face.

* * *

South Park won.

Craig went and got stitches right after the game.

Tweek came over to visit that evening.

He gave Craig a celebratory blowjob.

* * *

That Saturday night, the boys all sat in Token's basement, sipping on the drinks they brought.

"So…I just…I'm still trying to wrap my head around you, Tweek," Token said, sipping from his red solo cup. "Like…you're a _fucking figure skater_! And-and you're a _state champion!_ That's…that's just…incredible!"

"Dude, when I saw you skate onto the fucking ice, my dad had to come into my room to make sure I wasn't being stabbed I screamed so loud!" Clyde said, standing up to rummage through his bag.

"M-m-my mom l-loved your s-song choice. I-I-I also l-liked the o-outfit. Very c-c-classy." Jimmy said from his place on the couch. Tweek laughed leaning against Craig's side.

"I just…I wanted your first experience with seeing me skate to be special!" Craig smiled around his cigarette, pulling it out of his mouth to speak.

"He fucking used the ice rink at night so no one saw him. I spied on him one night…well…I heard his music. He wasn't very discrete."

"Oh, so you're using the word spy now?" Tweek teased, laughing as Craig stuck his tongue out at him. Clyde sat back down, a mischievous grin on his face. Token glared at him.

" _Clyde what is it?"_ Clyde pulled a bottle out from behind his back.

"I managed to get a bottle of Absinthe." Craig and Token's eyes widened.

" _WHAT?!"_ They shouted, crawling over next to Clyde.

"W-w-what's Ab-Absinthe?" Jimmy asked, chuckling at how…excited the three had become.

"Absinthe is a fucking disgusting but super strong liquor!" Token said, Clyde pulling the cork out of the bottle. He had little shot glasses with him, pouring three for them.

"You two want a shot?" He asked, holding up two more shot glasses. Jimmy and Tweek looked at each other.

" _One_." They said, Tweek handing a shot to Jimmy as Clyde passed two to him. Clyde looked at him.

"To Tweek, for his state championship, and to Craig, for bringing South Park to victory!" They cheered, tossing the green liquid into their mouths. Once they swallowed it, Tweek was the first to gag.

" _Fuck!"_ He hissed, squirming. Craig was coughing, along with Token and Jimmy. Clyde was gagging now too, doubling over onto the floor.

" _Oh my god!"_ Clyde shouted, Craig still coughing into his arm.

"What-what the _fuck?!"_ He coughed out, a grin on his face. Once they finally relaxed, Craig, Token, and Clyde looked at each other, Craig being the first to hold his shot glass out.

"You're having another?!" Tweek asked, a confused look on his face.

"I'm celebrating!" Tweek rolled his eyes, moving to sit on the couch with Jimmy.

"N-None of t-t-that shit f-for me e-e-ever again!" Jimmy laughed, setting his shot glass aside.

"Yeah, I'll pass." Tweek said, laying a blanket over his legs (Jimmy's legs too). Token shrugged.

"You two will have quite the show then." The three boys clinked their glasses together, tossing the liquid back into their mouths. Again, the green liquid had left them gagging.

* * *

After one more shot of the Absinthe (making it a grand total of three), Craig, Clyde, and Token were giggling on the floor, Tweek and Jimmy sitting on the couch as they watched them.

"H-H-He was right…we-we're g-g-getting quite the s-s-show." Jimmy murmured to Tweek, who let out a laugh.

"Oh absolutely."

"Hey-Hey…guys…wanna know something?" Craig slurred, his eyes half lidded as he sat up and fumbled to light a cigarette.

"What's up, best buddy ol' pal?" Clyde murmured, rolling onto his back to look at him.

"I think-I think Kyle Broflovski is-is gonna end up being my brother-in-law." Craig hiccupped around his cigarette, which caused him to snicker.

"What?! Why-why do you say things like that?!" Token mumbled, rolling himself up into a blanket.

"Ike and Tricia have been _dating,"_ he looked around for a moment. " _And they're gonna fuuuuck_." He whispered loudly, covering his mouth with his hand as he giggled. Tweek's eyes widened as he smiled, looking at Jimmy.

"How strong is that fucking drink?" he whispered, Jimmy grabbing the bottle that was set next to him.

"S-S-Seventy percent a-a-alcohol per v-volume." Tweek slammed a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What?! Tricia-Tricia's too young!" Clyde whined, his hands tangling into his hair.

" _I know!_ But-But I can't _stop_ her! I won't _cock block_ her!" Craig giggled at the word cock.

"Yeah! You have sex!" Token giggled, his face poking out of a blanket.

" _I know! The best sex!"_ Craig yelled, Tweek smacking him on the arm. That caused Craig to fall into a fit of laughter, falling onto his back after putting his cigarette out in an ash tray.

"Hey-Hey can we-can we watch a movie?" Clyde asked.

"Not-don't fucking put _Peter Pan_ on!" Craig yelled, pointing at Clyde. Token snorted.

"Are you gonna cry again?"

"It's _sad!"_

"What about _Rocky?!_ " Clyde said, sitting up. The other two (very drunk) boys gasped.

" _ROCKY!"_ They yelled, Token unraveling himself to rush over to the DVD shelf.

"I've never seen _Rocky_." Tweek said, blushing as they all turned to look at him (even Jimmy).

" _What?!_ You-You're leaving to go to school in-in Philadelphia and you've never seen _Rocky?!_ " Craig yelled, stumbling over to Tweek. He grabbed his hands, running them over his face. Tweek pulled one hand back so he didn't run it over his stitches, chuckling softly.

"Yeah that's right. What're you gonna do about it?" He teased, Craig's eyes lighting up.

"Well, I'm gonna _show it_ to you!" He slurred, squeezing onto the couch as Token put the movie in. They spent the next few hours watching the movie, Tweek feeling more excited to go to Philadelphia. It was the final scene of the movie and Rocky had just gone the entire ten rounds. Everyone swarmed to interview him, but he kept calling out to Adrian. Tweek heard a sniffle and he froze, looking over at Craig.

"Are…are you crying?" Craig let out a sob.

" _He-He did it!"_ He collapsed into Tweek's lap, sobbing into his thigh. Tweek's mouth fell open as he looked at Jimmy, who had pulled his phone out to record a Snapchat, the flash on his phone lighting them up in the dark basement.

"Craig, why are you crying, sweetheart?" He asked again, a grin on his face as he stroked his hair. Craig lifted his head up, his eyes red from crying.

"He-Rocky went the entire-entire ten rounds and-and he could only call for-for Adrian and he _loves her! LOOK! They're hugging!"_ He sobbed out, Clyde and Token falling into a fit of laughter. Tweek realized now that Craig Tucker was an emotional drunk.

"Craig it's okay! They're happy!"

"I _know!_ I'm-I'm so happy for them!" He sobbed, burying his face into Tweek's neck. Jimmy let out a laugh as he sent to snapchat to all the guys, Craig falling silent after a few more minutes. Tweek kissed his hair.

"You better?"

"No…" Tweek frowned, looking at him.

"Why not?"

"Cause you-you're gonna leave…and-and go there…to…to…the land of Rocky…" Tweek blinked, Craig sitting up slowly.

"Craig I-"

"No…don't…" He stood abruptly, stumbling over to the bathroom that was in the basement. He slammed the door behind him, making them all jump. Tweek bit his lip, looking in his lap. He waited five minutes, then ten, now twenty. After a half an hour had passed and Craig still hadn't come out of the bathroom, he walked over, knocking on the door lightly.

"Craig?" Silence. He knocked again. "Craig…it's me. Please…please don't do this…not while you're drunk…" Silence. He sighed, raising his hand to knock again. The door opened, Craig staring Tweek dead in the eyes. Tweek shivered, the gaze that met his eyes… _angry_.

"What?" He hissed, Tweek's eyes wide.

"Can…can we talk?" He whispered, reaching out to touch Craig's cheek. He flinched away, turning his back to walk into the bathroom. He didn't shut the door though, Tweek taking that as an invitation to come in. He shut the door behind him, leaning against it. He knew this conversation would come eventually, but he didn't want to have it tonight. Not while Craig was shit faced drunk.

"What-what do you want to talk about?" He slurred, swaying slightly.

"You…seem angry…"

"Well of _fucking course_ I am! I fucking-I get to start dating the best thing that's ever entered my life and-and now he's leaving in seven months to go across the count-country!" He hissed, tangling his fingers into his hair. Tweek frowned, looking at his feet.

"Craig, this is something I really want to do. I…I need to get far away from here."

"What? South Park? Where we _met_? From _me?_ " Tweek blinked.

"Craig, I don't want to get away from you!" He scoffed, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"Why do you…you really think I want to get away from you?" Tweek felt hurt. They've been together almost two months now, but their history extended further than that.

"I just…the idea of you… _fucking another guy…_ itpisses me off." He snarled, Tweek's blood running cold. He walked over slowly, sitting next to Craig.

"Do…do you think I want to break up with you when I leave?" Craig didn't answer, staring at the wall. "Craig…we talked about this…I thought we were going to do long distance?"

"Yeah, _I_ want to. But what happens when you meet-meet some gorgeous guy at a party one night and he-he _takes you away?_ " Tweek swallowed hard, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He reached out slowly, placing his hand on top of Craig's.

"You think I'd do that to you?" Craig sniffled, swearing under his breath as he wiped his eyes with his other hand.

"Well…it could happen." He murmured, the anger still dripping from his voice. Tweek reached up, turning Craig's head to face his.

" _That hurts, Craig_." He choked out, tangling a hand into his hair. Craig blinked, looking Tweek in the eyes.

"What-"

"It hurts t-that you think I'd-I'd do that to _you_. _YOU!_ Of-of all p-people! I…you don't understand how much I _fucking love you_. I've-I've loved you since fourth grade! I-I just… _fuck you_ , man. Fuck you for thinking that _low_ of me." He hissed, rushing towards the door. Craig lunged after him, pushing the door shut as Tweek tugged it open. He spun Tweek around, pressing him against the door. Craig's breath was shaky as he looked down at the boy with tears on his cheeks that was pinned between him and the door. Tweek's eyes were wide, a sob escaping his lips. Craig leaned his forehead against the door, letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Tweek." He whispered, his voice hoarse from holding back his tears. Tweek punched his arm, making the taller boy hiss.

"T-that's it? You-you accuse me of-of tossing you out of my life like it's easy and that's _it?! Sorry?!_ " He hissed, tears dripping off his jaw. Craig swallowed hard.

"I don't-"

"Know what to say. Because you're _drunk!_ I didn't-didn't want to have this conversation now! B-Because you can barely stand up!" He shoved Craig backwards, Craig barely catching himself before falling. He blinked, tears filling his eyes. Tweek sniffled, his hand on the door knob. "Fucking…call me in the morning w-when you're done being an asshole a-about this." He hissed, storming out and slamming the door behind him. He grabbed his things, rushing upstairs and out the door. Downstairs in the basement, Craig Tucker sat in the bathroom, unable to move. For the first time in his life, Craig Tucker was afraid of Tweek Tweak walking out of his life.

* * *

 **NOTE:** A few things: I go to school in Philadelphia and I have never seen Rocky either, I know very little about hockey, and I wanted to address a comment I get a lot of! A lot of people mention that they really enjoy the way I depict Tweek and Craig's relationship in this, and I wanted to say I base it loosely off of my relationship! The relationship I have with my boyfriend is very similar to the relationship Tweek and Craig have on the show (ex: Craig always calming Tweek down when his anxiety gets bad), but the dynamic and dialogue between them in this fic is very similar to my relationship! The argument that our boys had was loosely based on the situation I fidn myself in currently with my boyfriend of three years (he's graduating early and leaving to study abroad). Just a little fun fact! Thank you for reading, and as always, all comments are appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE:** Hello all! I apologize for not uploading yesterday! I had issues with the website and I was unable to upload anything to it! BUT! I managed to write _two chapters_ yesterday! So you'll be receiving two chapters at the same time! I am beginning to run a little dry with this fic unfortunately, but I know where I want it to go! I'm struggling with the filler chapters, SO PLEASE LEAVE ANY FEEDBACK on the plot, how the character's are written, just your overall feelings in general towards the fic and how these past few chapters have been! Sorry this is such a long note! Slight warning for implied sexual content! Enjoy!

* * *

The morning light was harsh to Craig's eyes, his head _pounding_ as he rolled over. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he looked around. This wasn't Token's basement. In fact, this wasn't even Token's _house_. He sat up slowly, grunting as the room spun. He looked around, unable to figure out where he was. He froze, seeing a familiar figure in bed next to him.

"Thank _god_ you didn't die in your sleep." Kyle murmured, sitting up against the headboard. Craig furrowed his brows, looking around.

"H-how did I get here?" He breathed out, dropping his head into his hands. He felt sick.

"You called me at one in the morning. You were… _so drunk_ …but…also really upset." Craig sighed, wracking his brain to figure out _what the fuck happened last night_. He laid back down, curling in on himself.

"I…I can't remember anything."

"What were you drinking?"

"Three-three shots of Absinthe."

"Dude are you fucking kidding me?! I'm surprised you really aren't dead!" Craig winced at how loud he was suddenly, groaning.

"I-I know. Now use your inside voice. I feel like I'm being stabbed in the eyes." Kyle sighed, chuckling softly.

"So, you don't remember why you were so upset?" Craig shook his head, pressing the heels of his hands onto his eyes. He bit his lip, swallowing hard.

"I think…I think I got in an argument with…someone." Kyle nodded, standing up and walking to the bathroom that was in his room. He came back with a cup of water, Craig giving a small nod as he gulped it down (his mouth felt too dry).

"Yeah…you were rambling as soon as you laid down about Tweek." Craig shot up, immediately regretting the movement. He slammed a hand over his mouth, running into Kyle's bathroom and slamming the door behind him. He fell to the ground, vomiting into the toilet.

" _Fuck!_ " he hissed, laying there for a moment after he finished upchucking everything in his stomach. He sighed as he stood, flushing the toilet and then rinsing his mouth out with some water and mouthwash before walking out. He shut the bathroom door, leaning against it and sliding to the floor. He leaned his head back against the door, his eyes shut. "Sorry, dude."

"Figured it was going to happen at some point. I'm just glad you made it to the toilet." Craig snickered, rummaging in his pocket to pull out a cigarette. He blinked, looking at Kyle.

"Do you…do you mind if I smoke?" Kyle shook his head, chuckling.

"Not at all. Just…listen for my mom." Craig winced, nodding. He was in no mood to face the wrath of Sheila Broflovski this morning.

"So…what as I…what was I rambling about?" He asked after lighting his cigarette up (it helped get the taste of vomit out of his mouth).

"You talked about…how he was leaving. Going away and leaving you…are you…are you two alright?" Craig sighed, letting the cigarette dangle from his fingers as he exhaled.

"I don't…I don't know…I think I said some really _mean_ things last night." Kyle nodded slowly.

"Is this about college?" He asked, sitting cross legged on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. Craig bit his lip, nodding.

"It…it just…I finally get the balls to come out and-and I get to date my best friend, and he's leaving in seven months to go to Pennsylvania." He murmured, taking a long draw from his cigarette.

"You mentioned him leaving you for another guy. That's why I asked if you two were okay…" Craig blinked, bits and pieces of their argument slowly coming back.

"I think…I accused him of leaving me the second he found a better guy…" Kyle winced.

"Oh, dude…that's fucking _harsh_." Craig grunted, taking another draw of his cigarette.

"Yeah…I-"

"Kyle Broflovski, do I smell cigarettes?!" Both boys tensed at the shrill voice of Sheila Broflovski, Craig not even having a chance to move before the bedroom door was thrown open. He met the eyes of the ferocious women, giving a sheepish smile and a wave. "Young man, don't you know you shouldn't smoke in people's homes?! Those things will kill you anyways!" Instinctively, Craig lifted his middle finger, Kyle's eyes widening. Sheila was surprisingly quiet, and she surprised both boys by doing something none of them expected: laugh. "Oh…you're the other Tucker sibling." Craig blushed, waving his hand.

"Morning Mrs. Broflovski." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Just that one cigarette, Mr. Tucker! If I smell anymore I'm kicking your ass." Craig blinked, nodding as she shut the door. Kyle blinked.

"What…what the fuck?" He whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That…could've gone worse." Craig murmured, sticking the cigarette back into his mouth.

"Should we…talk about the fact our siblings are-"

"About to have sex soon?" Both boys winced, grimacing at the thought.

"Yeah, no, bad idea. We're not talking about it." Craig snorted, leaning his head back against the door again. He fell silent a moment, biting his lip.

"What do I do, Kyle?" He whispered, using his sleeve to put his cigarette out before pocketing the butt of it. Kyle frowned, thinking a moment.

"You have to talk to him. You can't let this get brushed aside. You…probably really hurt him." Craig's nose scrunched up, sighing.

"Yeah…" He murmured, standing slowly. Kyle's cheeks were a light red.

"There was, uh, one more thing you did…" Craig blinked.

"What?"

"You, uh, kissed me goodnight." Craig froze, his eyes widening.

"I… _shit_ I'm sorry dude." Kyle snorted, shrugging.

"It's okay. It wasn't anything super serious. It was…kind of sweet? Do you…do that whenever Tweek spends the night?" Craig blushed, nodding slowly.

"Yeah…force of habit, I guess." Kyle snickered, handing Craig his bag.

"Maybe mention it to him so there's no secrets between you two. Best to start with a clean slate."

* * *

Craig was totally baffled that he was able to find his way across town to Kyle's house in his drunken state. He tugged on a pair of sunglasses he found in his bag, the sun feeling too bright for his hungover ass. He put a cigarette between his lips, making his way slowly to Tweek's house. As he walked past their coffee shop, he blinked, seeing Tweek inside sweeping the floors. He was wearing an apron, so Craig could only assume he was working. _He hasn't worked in the shop since the summer…_ Tweek often works at the shop when he needs to feel busy or distract himelf (Craig assuming he's distracting himself from their argument). He just took a moment to watch him, exhaling smoke as Tweek looked up, the blonde's eyes glaring at him through the glass. Craig pushed his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose, the cigarette dangling from his lips. He took one hand out of his pocket, giving it a small wave. Tweek walked out the shop, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You can't smoke here." He said, smashing it on the ground with his foot.

"That was, like, half a cigarette you just wasted."

"What the fuck do you want?" He hissed, crossing his arms. Craig blinked, taking his sunglasses off.

"Can…can we talk?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to you yet."

"Why…why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go talk about it with _some other guy_." Craig winced at his words, nothing but anger dripping from Tweek's voice.

"Tweek, I'm _so sorry_. I want-I want to fix this." Tweek looked at his feet, thinking a moment.

"Hold on," He murmured, walking back into the shop. Craig could see him talking to his dad for a moment before coming back out. "Come on." He hissed as he walked past, walking towards his house. Craig followed, watching the way Tweek's legs carried him. He loved those long legs. He loved Tweek's back. He loved his stomach. He loved everything about him. _How could you say those things while you were drunk, fuckface_? They walked up to Tweek's room, Craig sitting on the edge of his bed as Tweek paced around the room, running a hand through his hair. Craig blinked as Tweek's shirt showed his forearms.

"Did you bite yourself last night?" He whispered, Tweek freezing. He quickly tugged his sleeves down, continuing to pace. "Tweek, answer me."

"What's it to you?!" He shouted, making Craig wince.

"Well, it's my fault, isn't it?!" Tweek grunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Maybe it is! I wouldn't fucking tell you anyways."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't particularly want to talk to you, if I'm being honest."

"When _can_ we talk, Tweek?"

"I don' _know!_ I don't know if I even want to talk to you anymore." Craig blinked, his words ringing in his ears.

"You…you don't mean that." Tweek puffed his cheeks out, falling silent.

"Okay, I _don't_ ," Craig sighed in relief. "But I still don't want to talk to you today!"

"Tweek, let me have a chance to explain myself… _please_." Tweek heard the break in Craig's voice, that sound rushing right to his heart. He sighed, leaning against the door.

"Fine…" He grumbled, looking at his feet. Craig took a moment to try and find his words, looking at his hands.

"Tweek…I…I'm going to be honest…I don't remember much of the argument from last night. I blacked out right after it and ended up at Kyle Broflovski's." Tweek looked up, his brows furrowed.

"You walked all the way to Kyle's from Token's?!" Craig ignored him and kept going.

"He…he caught me up on what happened since I apparently rambled about it. I'm… _I'm so_ _ **sorry**_. I didn't mean to have that conversation drunk. I didn't _want_ to have that conversation drunk! I just…something about seeing Philadelphia in a movie set me off because I realized that that's where you'll be and I won't! It's fucking _killing me_ knowing I won't get to see you every day like I do now. I've seen you almost _every day_ for the past _eight years_! And-and now I'm expected to just…adjust to not having you around?! And-and Clyde?! Token?! Jimmy?! It fucking _sucks_!" Tweek gritted his teeth.

"You act like this is easy for me too! You don't think it sucks moving across the country?! For fucks sake, Token is going to Connecticut to go to _Yale!_ Clyde is going to Washington! Jimmy finally decided to go to California! We're all going across the country!"

"I love those guys, but _I love you more_! I want-fuck-I want you in my life for as long as possible!" Craig shouted, standing up. Tweek grunted as he felt his cheeks heat up at Craig's comment.

"What, you want to marry me or some shit?!"

"That's the plan!" Tweek froze, his chest tightening up. He looked up to finally meet Craig's gaze.

"Wh-what?" Craig's cheeks were a dark red, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Not…not until after college. But…I just…I have so much fun with you. You make me _feel good_. I feel better when I'm with you! I-I feel like the best version of myself! I don't want to lose that! I'm just…I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the same things with someone else that I feel _with you!_ " He shouted, hot tears falling from his eyes. Tweek's eyes were wide, his hands shaky. He yelled in frustration, shoving Craig onto his bed. Craig laid there on his back, eyes fixated on the ceiling.

" _Fuck you!"_ Tweek shouted, tangling his fingers into his hair, as he finally broke down sobbing. Craig closed his eyes, trying to ignore the heart-breaking sounds of Tweek's sobs. He sat up slowly, taking a few tentative steps towards the blonde boy rocking back and forth on his knees on the floor. Craig blinked, realizing he was bighting his arms.

"Tweek, god dammit, knock it off!" he yelled, grabbing Tweek by his wrists. Tweek yelled in protest as Craig tugged him to his feet, trying his hardest to break his arms free. He tried to crane his neck down to bite his arms, but gasped as Craig pressed him against the door with his forearm across his neck. Tweek Tweak had a pit of fear in his stomach. Craig locked eyes with him, not pressing his arm into his neck. He was only doing it so Tweek wouldn't bite his arms. "Tweek will you- _shit!"_ Tweek bit down _hard_ onto Craig's forearm, causing the taller boy to rip his arm away. Tweek froze, realizing what he did. Craig cradled his arm to his chest, looking at Tweek with sad eyes.

" _Fuck_ , Craig, I'm _sorry_!" he sobbed, grabbing his arm. It was bleeding pretty good, a clear ring on Craig's arm from Tweek's teeth. Tweek tugged him down the hall to the bathroom. "Sit-sit on the tub!" He sobbed, Craig following his orders. Tweek tugged the first aid kit out, rummaging through it. He cursed to himself as he couldn't find the disinfectant spray, rummaging under the sink. Craig could hear him mumbling to himself, his heart twisting in his chest. " _Fucking idiot you're so stupid how could you_ _ **bite**_ _him?! You're so fucking stupid_!" He kept repeating, Craig biting his lip. He stood, grabbing Tweek by his arm to tug him up. "Craig what-" He froze, meeting eyes with Craig. They were softer this time, the anger and frustration that was there melted away. Tweek fell silent, turning around to fully meet his gaze. Craig reach behind him, pushing the medical supplies into the sink. He lifted Tweek onto the sink ledge, making the shorter boy gasp softly. Craig never broke eye contact with him as he kicked the door shut behind him, leaning his forehead against Tweek's.

"You're too hard on yourself." He finally whispered, twisting his fingers into Tweek's hair. Tweek swallowed hard, the smell of tobacco filling his nostrils. Tweek gripped at Craig's back, trying to pull him closer between his legs. Craig smiled a bit, that smile melting Tweek's heart.

"Did…did you quote _Dirty Dancing_ in your apology?" Tweek whispered, a small smile on his face as he brush his lips past Craig's. Craig blushed, laughing softly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." He whispered back, Tweek's smile slowly spreading into a grin.

"Kiss me." He breathed out, Craig pressing their lips together. It was gentle, but Tweek wanted more. He always hated fighting with Craig. They were both so stubborn, their arguments often ending in both of them apologizing at the same time when they finally ran out of steam to keep going. However, Tweek was not opposed to make up sex. He started tugging the bottom Craig's shirt up, the boy pulling away so Tweek could do so. He tossed his shirt aside, pressing his lips to his neck. Craig bit his lip, tilting his head back to give Tweek more room. He gasped as he felt him start nipping and sucking at his neck and shoulders, blushing as he tilted his head back down and realized they were in front of a mirror. It was hot-watching Tweek move around Craig's chest and shoulders in the mirror, leaving little hickies as he went. Craig tilted his chin back up, tugging his shirt off now too and pressing their chests together. Tweek wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms going around his neck as he kissed him again.

"Where-where?" Craig breathed out between kisses, making Tweek whimper against his lips.

"R-room. My room." He choked out, yelping as Craig slid his hands under his ass to carry him to his room. Tweek continued to kiss as his shoulders, his eyes closed as he relished in the moment. The warmth and weight of Craig's body on his was overwhelming, his teeth sinking lightly into his shoulder. He noted Craig's reaction, listening to a low growl in his throat as they fell onto the bed together.

"Is this pay back for the giant hickey I left you?" Craig growled, kissing at Tweek's chest. Tweek couldn't help but grin.

"Sure. Let's-Let's call it payback."

* * *

The room was still hot and heavy with emotion as they laid there, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Tweek closed his eyes, draping his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light. Craig's eyes were closed too, but he was biting his lip.

"I gotta tell you something." He murmured, Tweek rolling over onto his side.

"Yeah?" He laid his head on his chest. He blinked at how fast Craig's heart was beating against his chest. Craig took a deep breath in.

"When…when I went to the Broflovski's last night…I apparently kissed Kyle goodnight." Tweek blinked, looking up at him slowly, but he was smiling.

"Force of habit?" he teased, laughing as Craig let out a dramatic sigh.

" _Yes_." He breathed out, a smile on his face now. Tweek let out a laugh, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I hope the sex helped your hangover."

"There was one moment where I did feel sick, but I think it was just all that _movement_." He purred, grinning at how red Tweek's face became. Craig laughed, kissing his shoulder as he rolled over with him. He rubbed his back, one of Tweek's legs stretched between Craig's legs as his face nuzzled into his neck. A comfortable silence fell between them, Tweek drawing shapes onto Craig's back.

"No more fighting like that." Tweek whispered after a while, Craig tugging him closer.

"No more fighting like that." He repeated, kissing the top of his head. The ball of anxiety and fear that sat in Tweek's stomach for fourteen hours was finally gone.

* * *

When Craig came home, his father looked up from his chair, smirking.

"Well…looks like you had a rough night." Craig flopped onto the couch, tugging the blanket off the back of the couch to tuck up to his neck (his shirt didn't cover the hickies very well).

"Yeah…in more ways than one…I got in a _really bad_ fight with Tweek." Thomas frowned.

"About what?"

"College…" Thomas nodded slowly, setting his newspaper down.

"I know how you're feeling Craig. You know, your mother studied abroad for an entire school year in college."

"Yeah. She went to Spain, right?" Thomas nodded.

"We had been dating for about six months at that point and we were still in the honeymoon phase…so it really hurt when she left. I thought she'd run off with some beautiful Spanish man," Craig blinked, those words resonating within him. "I just…needed to trust her. She wrote me a letter every two weeks the entire time she was gone, updating me on her studies and telling me about the adventures she went on. She would often include pictures as well…it honestly brought us closer together. We realized that if we could survive a long-distance relationship with an ocean between us…we could conquer anything together. After we graduated, we ended up moving in together and about eight years later, you came along." Craig looked down, nodding slowly.

"I uh…had a very similar argument last night with Tweek…about-about him leaving me."

"I don't think Tweek would leave you if he had a gun to his head." Craig looked up, blushing.

"Why do you-"

"You can't fake the way he looks at you." Craig's breath caught in his throat, an overwhelming sense of guilt suddenly on his shoulders. He bit his lip, playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I…yeah." Thomas chuckled at how hard his son was thinking.

"Don't dwell on the future right now. Enjoy your time now, while you're together. Things are going to be fine." He gave Craig's leg a squeeze as he walked past into the kitchen, leaving Craig to stir in his thoughts.

* * *

"He _kissed_ Kyle?" Wendy snickered, taking a sip of her milkshake. Tweek had called an _SOS_ meeting with the girls at the diner, Heidi falling into a fit of giggles next to him.

"He said it was force of habit to kiss him goodnight." He chuckled, stirring his spoon around in his coffee.

"I'm just glad you two worked it out. The sexual tension between you two has finally gone away and I'm not ready for it to return." Bebe chuckled, scrolling through her phone.

"I just…I'm still a little pissed, ya know? Like…they say people become more honest when they're drunk. He basically poured his heart out to me saying how he doesn't trust me in Philly and it… _hurts_." Wendy nodded slowly, fully understanding Tweek's feelings (her and Stan had a similar argument a month ago).

"Just…maybe bring it up later…when you two are both relaxed and-and you're in a safe environment." Wendy said, chewing the inside of her cheek. Tweek nodded slowly, blinking as his phone buzzed next to his hand. It was a message from Craig.

 _Can we meet up later? I still have some things I want to get off my chest…_

Heidi looked over, seeing Tweek's brows furrow.

"Is it Craig?"

"Yeah, fucking read this!" Heidi read it, furrowing his brows.

"Why did he put the ellipses?"

" _I don't know_!" Tweek hissed, showing it to Wendy and Bebe.

"That seems…suspicious." Bebe murmured, reading the text again.

"Maybe he didn't mean it that way?" Wendy asked, trying to look at it in a more positive way.

"You don't put the ellipses unless you're being sarcastic, mad, or you're upset! Craig can be one of those things at all times!"

"What are you going to respond?" Heidi asked. Tweek bit his lip.

"Should I say yeah?"

"Well, he is your boyfriend. Maybe he wants to clear the air even more."

"How can he clear the air even more?! His dick was in me earlier!" Tweek yelled a little louder than he meant to, his hand slamming over his mouth as he turned a bright red. Bebe burst into a fit of laughter as Tweek slid down in his seat, the blonde boy laughing to Wendy's surprise. "I can't-I can't believe I just shouted that in the fucking diner." He laughed, burying his face into his hands. Wendy let out a laugh, grabbing Tweek's phone.

"Here, I got this." She typed out a message and hit send, showing it to Tweek.

 **Meet me at Stark's Pond in twenty minutes.**

Tweek blinked, looking up.

"Jesus, Wendy, twenty minutes?"  
"Go. We'll split the cost of your bill. You had a rough day." Tweek blinked, shooting a thankful smile their way as he stood.

"Thanks ladies." He breathed out, Heidi giving his hand a squeeze.

"Let us know how everything goes, hon." She said, Tweek giving a nod as he walked out. He let out a shaky breath as he got into his car, closing his eyes to collect his thoughts. _He's your boyfriend. Don't be so nervous_.

* * *

Craig was already sitting on a bench when Tweek pulled up, the taller boy slumped down. Tweek could hear his music playing when he got out of his car. He walked over slowly, smiling a bit as he stood next to the bench.

" _The Romantics_ , huh?" Craig looked up at him, chuckling.

"Yeah. _Talking in Your Sleep_ is a classic." He murmured, hitting pause. He sat up, Tweek sitting next to him. The air was thick between them, despite their resolution earlier in the day. It felt like there were words purposefully left unsaid. Tweek finally cleared his throat.

"So…what-what did you want to talk about?" Craig blinked, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I just…I wanted to say I'm sorry again…because I feel like the biggest fucking asshole to ever walk this planet." Tweek kicked at the snow in front of him.

"Well…you acted like the biggest fucking asshole to ever walk this planet." He murmured, closing his eyes. Craig swallowed hard.

"I…I know…and I just…I was going to save this for Valentine's Day next week but…I feel like I need to give this to you now." Tweek blinked, looking at a small package Craig slid across the bench.

"Craig, what-"

"Just open it, babe." Tweek's heart fluttered at the pet name, slowly unwrapping the package. He swallowed hard as he tore the paper away, revealing a scrapbook. On the front in Craig's messy writing read " _Our Adventure So Far_ ", Tweek running his finger over the lettering.

"Craig…" He breathed out, looking up at the boy. He was staring out across the pond, his cheeks a dark red (he could see the blush going down his neck and up onto his ears). He opened the book slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. It was completely _filled_ with old images, concert and movie tickets, napkins from places they had gone to eat, pamphlets from places they had visited. It went on and on. It was mainly images, Tweek smiling as he flipped through the book. He didn't even know some of these images existed (he assumes Craig snuck pictures throughout the past few months). He froze as he got to the last page, a hand-written letter tucked into the page. It was dated for today and had a polaroid image of them from a party paper clipped to it (there were a few attached, he noticed).

 _To the wonder boy himself,_

 _I know I'm not really good at words. That's why I wanted to write you a letter so you could read it whenever you miss me…if you miss me, that is. Maybe you won't miss me when you leave, but…that's okay! I don't want you to worry about me while you're having fun in the land of Rocky. I want you to have the freedom to do whatever you want. You're honestly the best thing to ever enter my life and I'm afraid that if I lose you, I'll never find the love I found with you again. I'm scared, Tweek. I don't like change, and I sure as hell know_ _you_ _don't like change. I like the routine we have. I like seeing you every day. I love_ _you_ _._ _So much_ _! I love how you smile when you're listening to people talk. I love how your freckles look like constellations (you know I love space). I love how thoughtful you are of other people. It's such a wonderful quality to have. I love how your confidence has grown since finally coming out about your skating. I'm so_ _proud_ _to call you_ _my boyfriend_ _and I'm just afraid to lose the most incredible thing about my day. I know it sounds like I'm making you out to be the sole reason of my happiness, but please know you're not (even though you make me very happy!). I love you, Tweek Tweak, and no matter where we end up in life, I'll_ _probably_ _definitely always love you. You're the first person who showed me how to love and what real love is supposed to look and feel like, and I'll always thank you for that. For now, I want you to know that if you ever feel anxious or scared, and for some reason you can't get ahold of me, look up at the sky. I'm always star gazing, so chances are we'll look at the sky at the same time, but across the country. I love you, Tweek. Forever and always._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Craig Tucker_

Tweek let out a sob, curling in on himself with the letter and images still in his hand. Craig glanced over at him, placing a hand on his back.

"I hope that explained everything…" He whispered, rubbing small circles in Tweek's back. Tweek leaned his head onto his shoulder after tucking the letter back into its sleeve in the book. He took a peak at the images. The one polaroid on top was an image of Tweek kissing Craig's cheek at a party, a goofy grin on Craig's face. The one below it was one they took after having sex for the first time, Tweek hiding his face behind a pillow (his eyes and nose poked out, but it was obvious he was smiling) while Craig gave a thumbs up and was laughing. The third one was of Tweek pouring coffee one morning after spending the night, an annoyed look on his face. The final one was of Craig and Tweek sitting by the fireplace at Token's the day before Christmas Eve at their Secret Santa, Tweek in Craig's lap laughing with Craig's arms wrapped tightly around his stomach as he grinned at the camera. When they were laid next to each other, the blank spaces below the images spelled out in Craig's writing " _I love you more_ ".

"I…t-this is…too much." He breathed out, closing his eyes as he held the images close to his chest. Craig frowned.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean…this is too much! You-you fucking went a-above and beyond, Craig. This…this is the most romantic thing I-I've ever seen." He whispered, leaning up to look him in the eyes.

"I just…really wanted to get my point across…I love you, Tweek. And-and I _trust you_." Those words were music to Tweek's ears, a small smile forming on his face. He pressed a gentle kiss to Craig's lips, the taste of tobacco and mint gum meeting his mouth. He held his pinky finger up as he pulled away.

"Pinky promise?" He whispered. Craig grinned, linking their pinkies and pressing a kiss to the knot their fingers formed.

"Pinky promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE:** Warning for violence, homophobic slurs, and slight sexual content!

* * *

In the days leading up to Valentine's Day, Craig and Tweek decided to try and not see each other as often as they normally did. Craig was busy with ice hockey practices anyways and Tweek worked a few days as well. Valentine's Day was on an inconvenient Thursday, but that didn't stop the boys from wanting to at least enjoy a nice dinner together. Mary and Richard left the house to them while they went out to enjoy their own dinner, Tweek offering to cook for Craig in an effort for the both of them to save money. Craig arrived at seven o'clock (just like Tweek had asked him too), wearing a nice button up shirt, a pair of jeans, and boat shoes. He tried to style his hair a little differently, but it didn't work out (Craig wasn't too heartbroken over the situation). He swallowed hard before ringing the doorbell, chuckling a bit as he heard a clanking that sounded a lot like Tweek dropping something from within the house.

" _Shit! COMING!"_ He heard Tweek shout, frantic footsteps approaching the door. As the door was pulled open, Craig blinked. Tweek had pulled his hair out of his face and into a little ponytail, bobby pins near his hairline to pin down any shorter pieces of hair. He wore a white button down with a navy-blue sweater over top of it and khaki's. Craig smiled a bit.

"Well…you look dashing." He murmured, kissing Tweek's forehead as he walked inside. Tweek blushed as he shut the door behind him, walking past Craig to return to the kitchen. Craig grabbed his wrist as he walked past, holding out the roses he brought with dark cheeks. Tweek smiled.

"Well…aren't you charming." He teased, taking the flowers with a nod of his head. Craig snorted.

"I don't know about charming…well…maybe. My grandmother always said I was charming."

"She's a smart woman." Tweek said, arranging the flowers in a vase very quickly and setting them on the table. As the timer on the oven went off, Tweek yelped as he rushed across the kitchen in two big strides. He put an oven mit on his hand, reaching in and grabbing the dish and setting it on the counter. Craig watched as Tweek inspected his handy work.

"May I ask what's on the menu tonight?"

"Lasagna." Craig's mouth fell open.

"Are you…are you for real?" Tweek smiled, putting the lasagna back in the oven for five more minutes.

"Is that an issue, Mr. Tucker?"

"NO! I just…it-it's my favorite pasta." Tweek laughed, but it was the kind of laugh that made Tweek toss his head back as he did.

"I know it is. I, uh…called your mom."

"Oh, so now I have to worry about you and mom being in cahoots?" He teased, raising an eyebrow. Tweek blushed.

"You're so paranoid…and that's coming from me." Craig snorted, walking over to Tweek.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Oh, nonono this is for you-well-us! Dinner is almost ready, so have a seat. You can-you can fix yourself a drink!" Craig nodded, walking over the fridge and opting to just get a glass of water. He got two, assuming Tweek would drink water (the only caffeine he ever drank anyways was coffee). Craig sat down, admiring Tweek's attention to detail with the table's set up. It was romantic-well-romantic for a low budget dinner. Craig adored it. He blinked as Tweek set his plate in front of him, his mouth salivating.

"Holy _shit_." He breathed out, looking at Tweek and silently asking for permission. Tweek chuckled, giving a nod.

"Happy Valentine's Day, handsome," He said, Craig happily digging in. Tweek couldn't help but grin at the way Craig's eyes fluttered shut, hearing the moan escape Craig's lips. "I take your silence as a sign that it's good?" Tweek asked, taking a bite of his own lasagna piece. Craig could only nod, which made Tweek's chest swell. After Craig indulged in two more pieces of lasagna, Tweek started the clean-up process.

"Here, let me help you."

"I'm surprised you're not in a food coma after the way you just ate."

"I'm comfortably full." Craig admitted, bringing their dishes from the table over. Tweek blushed smiling softly. They fell into a comfortable silence, the entire situation very…domestic. It was comforting to the boys. Once they were all finished cleaning up, Craig noticed that Tweek's face was particularly red.

"Hey…wait here for about…uh, three minutes." Tweek said suddenly, causing Craig to blink as he watched Tweek rush up the steps. He shook his head to snap himself back into reality, plopping onto the recliner while he waited. Almost ten minutes had passed, and just as Craig was starting to get worried, he felt his phone buzz.

 _Come to my room_.

Craig felt the blood rush to his face (and down to his groin) as he swallowed hard, standing up slowly and making his way up the steps. Tweek's bedroom door was cracked open, Craig pushing it open. The sight that was presented to Craig made his eyes widen and his mouth fall open. Tweek laid on his bed, his legs kicked up into the air as he laid on his stomach. He wore what looked to be a pair of black briefs, but garters attached to them, which then attached to fishnet leggings. His cheeks were a bright red and his hair was taken out of its ponytail.

"S-sorry it took so longer. I c-couldn't buckle the fucking garters," He admitted, plopping his face onto the mattress. Craig nodded slowly, watching as Tweek sat up onto the edge of the bed as he closed the door behind him. The room smelt sweet, Craig noticing a candle on the night stand (it was lavender vanilla). Tweek bit his lip. "Is…this is stupid i-isn't it?" Craig's eyes widened.

" _God no_." He breathed out, slowly walking over to Tweek. The blonde blushed more as he watched his boyfriend kneel in front of him, his eyes raking over his body. Tweek shivered as he felt his hands roam over his legs.

"Y-Yeah? You…do you like it?"

"I… _fuck_ , I _love_ it," He murmured, following the length of Tweek's legs all the way down to his toes. "H-How did you…find this?" Tweek blushed.

"Wendy, Bebe, and I went to the s-sex shop in the next town over," He admitted. "I-I had mentioned the idea to them as a possible gift to you. I…I know i-it isn't physical like yours but…I-I thought this could be a reoccurring thing."

" _Please_ let it be a reoccurring thing." Tweek could hear the strain in Craig's voice, signaling he was struggling to control his emotions.

"You okay?" He practically purred, a sudden wave of confidence surging through him as he laid down on his back. Craig nodded slowly, continuing to run his hands over Tweek's body.

"You…you're _incredible_." Tweek smiled, humming softly.

"You flatter me," Tweek let his leg that Craig had been holding drop, wrapping it around Craig's lower back to tug him onto the bed. Craig gasped, planting his hands besides Tweek's shoulders. The blonde below him giggled, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Just relax, baby." Craig's chest tightened at the pet name, his heart swelling. He let his eyes shut as he felt Tweek's lips on his chest. He felt like he was floating. _I don't want to come back down_.

* * *

The school the following day had a very relaxed feeling to it. Craig assumes it's because everyone got laid last night (at least most of the people at his lunch table did). Craig sat at lunch with Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Token, Jimmy, and Clyde. Tweek had texted him to say he would be a little late to the table since he chose to buy lunch today. He looked up to see Tweek walking over, smiling softly at him. His body seized up as he saw the leg extend in front of Tweek, watching as his boyfriend went tumbling to the ground, food splashing up onto him. He heard Tweek shout in pain, his hand going up to wipe the milk off his face. Craig felt his blood run cold as his shirt was grabbed by Eric Cartman, who proceeded to drag Tweek to Craig's table. Craig was already standing, fists clenched at his side. Eric hasn't shown his face to them since New Year's, so Craig was _very suspicious_ as to why he was acting out now. Tweek was tugging at the collar of his shirt, trying to stop it from digging into his neck. Eric glared at Craig.

"I think you lost something." Craig grabbed Eric's wrist, his grip loosening enough for Tweek to be tugged away from him by Stan and Kyle. Craig noticed the entire lunchroom had fallen silent.

"I think you lost your fucking _mind_. I should beat your ass right here and now!" Craig said between his teeth. Cartman smirked, shaking his head.

"Man, Craig. You don't _fucking understand_ the connections I have." Craig's brows furrowed as he shoved him.

"What the fuck does that mean, fatass?!" He yelled, stepping towards him as Cartman stepped backwards away from him.

"It means that I _know_ things about you," Craig blinked, watching the mischievous grin crawl across Eric's face. "I know things about your _family_. I know your sister is screwing around with the other Jew in town," Craig could practically hear Kyle's blood boil. "I know your father makes a reasonable amount of money…I know your mother has a _very estranged brother_ ," Craig froze, his eyes widening as the door open. _He fucking didn't…_ Behind Cartman stood his Uncle Charlie. "Charles here was happy to come drive two hours away to pay you a visit. Especially after he heard he could meet your _little boy toy_." Craig's heart nearly stopped as his Uncle took a few slow steps towards him, Craig being the one to step backwards now away from the man coming towards him.

"It's been awhile, boy." His Uncle snarled, the smell of cigar filling Craig's nostrils (he swore he smelt whiskey as well).

"Not long enough."

"Now…I need an introduction to this boy toy of yours…," Craig made no effort to move as his hips hit his lunch table. He had forgotten how fast his uncle was, the fist connecting with his cheek before shoving his face into the table. He let out a grunt, mentally thanking Stan and Kyle for keeping Tweek between them. He yelled out in pain as Charlie dug a finger against the stitches on his face, gritting his teeth. "Well? Which one is he?! Which one made you a _fucking faggot_?!" Craig shot his elbow up, connecting it with Charlie's jaw.

"Get fucked!" He shouted, yelling in pain as Eric punched him in the side.

"That's no way to talk to family, _Craig_ ," He snarled, shoving Craig's face back down onto the table. Eric smirked, pointing to Tweek. "The blonde, Charles. That's him." Craig tried to get up as fast as possible, wheezing as Eric punched him in the stomach. _Why are you letting this happen?! How is he beating you?!_ He watched as his Uncle smirked, wrapping an arm around Tweek's chest and picking him up. Stan and Kyle tried to pull him back down, but let go when Charlie whipped out his switch blade. Craig's eyes widened.

"Let him go!" he choked out, shoving Eric off of him and rushing towards Charlie. He stopped in his tracks as he pressed the blade to Tweek's side, chuckling.

"Don't react so quickly, boy. I just wanna have a little chat with this faggot here to possibly straighten him out!" Tweek whimpered, squirming under his grip. Craig could feel blood on his face, unsure as to where it was coming from. He noticed how eerily quiet the room was, wondering as to why no one had left to get help yet. _Because your raging lunatic of an Uncle is technically holding everyone hostage_. Charlie turned his gaze to Tweek, running the blade down his jaw. "What's your name, _boy_?" He snarled, causing Tweek to whimper. He swallowed hard.

"Tw-Tweek, sir." Charlie grinned slowly.

"Sir?! Oh, Craig you got a good boy toy here. He's respectable!" He tossed Tweek down onto the ground, a heavy _thud_ echoing through the room as Tweek gasped for air. "Now, listen here…Tweek, is it? I'm going to beat the ever-living _shit_ out of my _fucking nephew_ here, and I just want you to know it's _your fault_." Craig watched as Tweek started panting, his eyes become frantic. He couldn't handle Eric, his uncle, and Tweek having a panic attack all at once.

"Tweek, don't fucking listen to him! This has _nothing to do with_ -" He gasped as Cartman kneed him in the stomach, doubling over in pain. _Why the fuck has no one gotten help?! Why does he have so much_ _ **control**_ _?!_ Craig coughed as he tried to refocus, watching as Cartman held Tweek's hands behind his back as his Uncle made his way towards him. He yelled out in pain, feeling that familiar fist connect with his jaw. Craig immediately retaliated, punching him in the side repeatedly before punching him across the face. Charlie clearly did _not_ like that, Craig panicking only slightly as he saw his switch blade reappear. His dad wasn't here to hit Charlie over the head this time. Craig was on his own. He saw Stan and Kenny jump up.

"No stay down!" He shouted, yelling out in pain as the blade just grazed his side. He kicked his uncle's hand, forcing him to drop the blade. He used his shoulder to shove him aside, kicking the knife in the direction of his table. Kenny reached out and grabbed it, tucking it away. Charlie turned slowly to him.

"That's my favorite fucking knife!" he yelled, punching Craig in the stomach. Craig doubled over in pain, screaming as his knee connected with his other cheek. He could feel his eyes swelling, making it difficult to focus. _Why am I losing?!_ He thought, slugging a punch towards his uncle. He easily dodged it, punching Craig in the face again. He coughed hard, feeling blood pass his lips and start pooling into his mouth. "Pathetic little _shit!_ " His uncle growled, shoving him up against a wall. He groaned, his head lulling from side to side. "How _the_ _fuck_ did you manage to beat me on Christmas Eve? Was it because daddy was there to help you? Or maybe it was your bitch of a mother and sister holding me back." Craig snarled, spitting blood in his face.

" _D-don't you_ _dare talk about m-my family that way."_ He yelled, his voice sounding like it was muffled by cotton. His right eye was completely swelled shut, making it difficult to focus on his Uncle. He heard a laugh, then ringing as he was punched in the side of the head. He was let go by his uncle, sliding down the wall to the floor as his vision faded in and out. Somewhere, through the ringing in his ears, he heard it: " _C-CRAIG! C-Craig get up! C-Craig!" Tweek_. He was still pinned down by Cartman, his uncle making his way over to him. He was delusional. He heard music. He couldn't figure out if it was real or in his head (it was in his head). It sounded a lot like the ending music in _Rocky_. He blinked, seeing how his Uncle grabbed Tweek's jaw. In that moment, Craig felt a rush of adrenaline flow through him. _Nobody touches Tweek_. He shot up from the ground, running across the cafeteria.

" _Don't you fucking touch him!"_ He screamed, Charlie turning around in time to be tackled to the ground by Craig. Once Stan and Kenny saw he was down, they bolted over to grab Cartman, people cheering. They were cheering Craig on. Craig kept punching his Uncle, managing to avoid any punches he threw up at him. Kyle had grabbed Tweek, pulling him back to the table and out of the way. He heard Cartman yelling in frustration. He heard the doors finally open and faculty running in. He felt someone pull him off his uncle. He felt _tired_. He needed to know that Tweek was okay. " _Tweek!"_ He screamed as he was dragged to the opposite end of the cafeteria from his uncle.

"Craig!" His voice was so far away, the muscles in his neck giving out. His head fell backwards, coughing violently as the adrenaline in his veins started wearing off. He heard voices. Unfamiliar voices. _Mom? Dad? Tricia?_ He thought, trying to focus on the faces above him. He saw a bright light. _Am I dying_? The nurse was inspecting his barely open eye, trying to test for a concussion.

"T-Tweek!" He shouted again, feeling a weight on his shoulder. _Where's that music coming from?!_ There was no music. It was still playing in Craig's head.

"Craig-Craig I'm here!" He felt a familiar hand in his, groaning as his head was spinning. He felt blood running down his chin, presumably from his mouth. He felt like he had taken a drink of something, but it was all blood.

"We have to get him to the hospital," The nurse said, standing. "Try and keep him awake while we call nine-one-one!" She shouted over her shoulder to Tweek, rushing out the door. Wendy and Kyle ran over, Craig trying to get up.

"'m-m okay!" He slurred, standing on wobbling legs. Tweek pushed him over to their table, making him lay on it.

"N-no you're not! F-fucking stay still!" He sobbed, tugging at his hair. Through his delirious state of mind, Craig found a sense of reality in watching Tweek tug at his hair. He frowned, reaching out a bloodied and bruised hand to grab Tweek's wrist.

"You…y-you're gonna pull y-your hair out." He grumbled, his good eye fluttering open and close.

"Dude, you gotta stay awake!" Kyle pulled him so he was sitting upright, shaking his shoulders.

"'m-m tired." He slurred, falling forward. Kyle caught him, Wendy helping Kyle hold him up once he was sitting upright on his own again. Tweek stood in front of Craig, his hands on his thighs.

"You…your face was just starting t-to look better." He whispered, trying to lighten the mood. Craig smirked a bit.

"I k-know." He murmured, his head rolling back.

"Hey-hey C-Craig come on!" Tweek shouted, shaking his legs. Craig groaned, his ears starting to ring again. He heard heels rushing towards him. It was the nurse again.

"Come on-come on the ambulance is here!" She seemed frantic (probably because she's never really had to deal with an emergency like this). Kyle slugged his arm under Craig's, tossing Craig's arm over his shoulder. Tweek got on the other side of Craig, helping Kyle take him outside. Tweek couldn't help but whimper at how much _blood_ was on the cafeteria floors. Stan and Kenny tugged Cartman outside to where the police were as well, the police coming in to arrest Charlie for assault and trespassing on school property. Craig's legs started dragging as they left the cafeteria, the movement becoming too much for him.

"No-no, come on, dude! Keep moving!" Kyle encouraged, walking a little faster. Their entire group was behind them, trying to encourage Craig to keep moving (it was more of an effort to try and keep him awake). Their voices were so distant, the music still in his head. He moaned as he tried moving his legs, every muscle in his body _screaming_ to give up. He started coughing, fresh blood falling down his chin.

"T-Tweek."

"I'm-I'm here, Craig."

"I d-did it."

"Did…did what, Craig?" Craig smiled a bit, looking at him.

"I-I made it all ten rounds." Craig's good eye fluttered shut before collapsing forward, the music still playing in his head even after he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Laura Tucker received a call at work from the high school, she wasn't expecting it to be a call informing her that her estranged brother beat the _shit_ out of her son and threatened his boyfriend with a knife at lunch. She felt a lump in her throat, quickly rushing out of work as she called her husband to catch him up. She drove to the hospital across town, tears in her eyes. She ran up to the nurse's station.

"H-Hi I'm-I'm here for m-my son, Craig T-Tucker! He was-he was just-"

"Yes, we know of Mr. Tucker. He's in the intensive care unit. There's a young man back there with him now. Room two fifteen." Laura gave a nod, running down the hall to the room. The sound of her heels on the linoleum only made her anxiety worse. She opened the door, letting out a sob as she rushed to her son's side. Tweek was curled up in the chair on the other side, a blanket on his lap and tears on his cheeks.

"H-He's been out for about a-an hour." He choked out, scratching at his wrists. Laura noticed it, remembering Craig saying one time that Tweek did that when anxious.

"Hey-Hey, no, none of that." She cooed, setting her emotions aside for a moment to console the boy. _Hell, he had to be victim of his violence too._ She knelt in front of him, taking ahold of his hands. Tweek started crying again, his eyes still red from his previous break down.

"I-It's my fault!" He cried, his face twisting up in anger.

"Tweek, sweetheart, this is the f-farthest thing from _your fault!_ What happened today h-has nothing to do with you."

"Y-Yes it does! E-Eric Cartman brought him to the school! C-Cartman tried to kill me on New Year's because I-I ruined his chances with Heidi Turner!" He slurred out, his words barely making sense to him. Laura blinked, frowning.

"Just because Eric Cartman was spawned from the asshole of Satan doesn't m-mean that any of this is your fault." She whispered, running her thumbs over his wrists. He hiccupped, sniffling as he tried to calm himself.

"I just…h-he does so much to protect me…I-I can protect myself! I just…I-I started panicking and-and it happened so fast!" He breathed out, his eyes wide.

"Things happen that we can't control, sweetie."

"I know and I _hate that!_ I-I hate not having control!" He sobbed, his breathing erratic again. Laura cupped his face in her hands, wiping the tears off his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Tweek, look at me," She whispered, the tone in her voice soothing Tweek. "I want you to drill this over and over i-into your head: _this is not my fault_. _I had no control over what happened today. I am strong. I am capable of being independent. I am talented. I can do so many things for myself. I am Tweek Tweak. I am wonderful, smart, and I am not responsible for what happened today_." The words looped in Tweek's head three times before he finally nodded slowly, sniffling.

"O-okay." He whispered, Thomas and Tricia rushing into the room. He swore under his breath, seeing the condition that his son was in.

"O-oh my _god_." Tricia sobbed, hiding her face in her father's chest. He rubbed her back, swallowing hard.

"How long has he been out?" Tweek wiped his cheeks with his hands.

"A-A little over an h-hour." Thomas bit his lip, looking at his son.

"That _bastard_ ," He breathed out, dropping his face into one of his hands. "I…this is… _sickening_." Laura's emotions finally consumed her, a sob escaping her lips. That sob resonated deep in Craig's mind, his good eye slowly starting to flutter open as he groaned. Tricia blinked, running over.

"Craig-Craig w-wake up!" She sobbed, Thomas grabbing her and tugging her back to give him some space.

"M-Mom?" He croaked out, reaching his hands up to touch his face. It felt _huge_ in Craig's mind. She grabbed his wrists to stop him from touching his face, trying really hard to ignore the whimper that escaped his lips. "M-Mom it _hurts_." He practically sobbed, Laura noticing the tears on his cheeks. She leaned over, pressing the red _nurse_ button. She stroked his hair, smiling sadly.

"I-I know, baby. Nothing l-looks broken. He p-popped a stitch, so i-it's a little irritated." _Thank God I used to be a nurse_. She thought, continuing to stroke his hair and hold his hand until a nurse came in. She started looking Craig over, using a light to exam his face.

"Follow the light for me, Mr. Tucker," Craig's good eye followed the light. It was a little delayed, but he still followed the light. "Well, he has a very minor concussion. He followed the light but it was delayed which warrants a little concern. That should heal within a few days. Now…unfortunately, his eye socket is fractured," Craig groaned. "And I was informed he plays hockey, correct?"

"Yes, correct." Thomas confirmed, rubbing Tricia's back still.

"He can't play for at least a month."

" _What?!_ " Craig yelled, trying to sit up. Laura and Tweek reached out, pushing him back down.

"The eye socket takes a lot of force to fracture it. Because you were repeatedly hit in the same spot over and over again, it fractured under the repeated force. They typically heal in two to three weeks, but to be on the safe side, it's best to sit out for at least a month, especially since you have some severe bruising in the chest cavity and that slight cut from the, uh, blade on your side." Craig grunted, grabbing Tweek's hand. Tweek ran his thumb over his bruised and cut knuckles in an effort to relax him. He knows this is killing Craig. He was so excited for the season to start up again.

"W-What about these stitches?" Craig slurred out, his mouth still feeling swollen.

"Well, since they were scheduled to come out in a few days anyways, we're going to remove them to see if the gash can afford to have them removed. I have a feeling you won't need to get a new set." Craig nodded slowly, sighing.

"Thank you very much." Laura whispered as the nurse gave a curt nod, turning up the morphine levels next to Craig before leaving.

" _Fuck_." Craig groaned, leaning his head back into his pillows. His hospital gown felt too tight on him. He let go of Tweek's hands to untie the top two knots, pushing the gown down so his chest wasn't constricted. He blinked, seeing bandages wrapped around his ribs. He looked at Tweek.

"Th-they thought a rib was fractured…but it was just really bad bruising…" He explained, sitting on the edge of his bed. He nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath. He heard a sniffle, blinking as he looked over to Tricia. Her eyes were almost as red as her hair. He frowned.

"T-Tricia, c'mere." He murmured, holding an arm open for her. She slowly walked over, crawling onto the bed and laying in the crook of his arm. He grunted as his side moved a bit, closing his eye. He could definitely tell they put ice on his completely swollen eye, the pressure from it not as intense. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Tweek lay down on the other side of him, placing his hands on their lower backs. Tricia sniffled.

"W-Why is Uncle Charlie _like this_?!"

"Kids…don't call h-him Uncle anymore…," Laura hissed, biting at her nail. Everyone looked at her, Thomas having a look of shock mixed with pride on his face. He knows his wife has wanted to cut ties with her family for a while, and this was the tipping point for her. "He…h-he's no longer in our lives. I'm _never_ letting him see y-you again. I'm- _fuck_ -I'll get a r-restraining order. He-He's hurt us for the last time." Tricia nodded against Craig's chest, looking up at her parents.

"Can-Can Tweek take his place?" Tweek blushed, a small smile spreading on his face as he heard Laura speak.

"Tweek has always been in the f-family, Tricia."

* * *

 **NOTE:** WOWIE WHAT A RIDE! So like I said in the previous chapter, please leave any and all feedback you have with this story! Sorry if this chapter seems super cheesy at all, I was actually listening to the final song of Rocky over and over again as I wrote this (it's like a two minute song). Give it a listen to and imagine Craig beating the shit out of his uncle! Since links don't work here for some reason, on YouTube (if you want to) look up "The Final Bell-Rocky OST" and give it a listen! It's super empowering and the fact our sweet boy felt like Rocky makes me smile (even though I wrote it that way). I was also toying with the idea to make a spotify playlist eventually of all the songs I mention in this fic because I know there are a lot of songs! Thank you so much, sorry this note got so long, and I'll see you in the next update!


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE:** Warning for implied sexual content, talks of sex, underage drinking, and mentions of marijuana!

* * *

The hospital released Craig a week after the incident, ordering him to not go to school for two more days. Craig didn't know what to do his first day home, everything still hurting as he tried to relax. The house was too quiet and after playing video games for two hours, he was already bored. He looked outside, watching as flurries fluttered down from the sky. He sighed, standing up to tug on his high-top sneakers and jacket. He needed to walk, move, anything really. After doing nothing but lay still and relax for a week, he was ready to move around. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, frowning. His right eye was still a little swollen and very bruised because of the fracture, his left eye only bruised underneath by the cut from the hockey puck. Both his bottom and upper lip were split, the cuts starting to heal already. He had a gash that, thankfully, didn't need stitches on his right eyebrow from Charlie's ring (he knew he'd have a scar there). His hands and knuckles were bruised still, the cuts on them healing nicely. He grunted at his reflection before tugging his chullo on over his ears, grabbing his keys and wallet. He walked outside, turning to lock the door behind him. He started heading towards town, liking the way his warm skin prickled from the cold February air. He looked around, noticing how peaceful South Park was at eleven thirty on a Monday afternoon. Everyone was at work or school, the only people out and about being mothers and fathers that didn't work or the elderly. Once in town, he found himself outside the drug store, deciding to wander in. He always enjoyed the drug store, the atmosphere somewhat…comforting to him. He wandered up and down the aisles, his hands shoved into his pockets. He knelt down in front of the face mask sheets, knowing Tricia usually likes them. She's been really shaken up over the past week, visiting Craig everyday immediately after school with Tweek to bring him the school work he missed. He wanted to do something nice for her. She's been so stressed over him. He picked one up, furrowing his brows. Craig had no idea what they did, or what the difference between _moisturizing_ and _hydrating_ was, but he grabbed four different masks before standing up. He continued to wander up and down the aisles, backtracking as he passed the condoms. He shrugged before grabbing a box and a bottle of lube, continuing on his way. He decided to grab a sports magazine, a can of RedBull, and a bag of beef jerky before heading to the register. He plopped everything onto the counter, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Pack of cigs." He murmured, handing the clerk is ID. The clerk looked at him, smirking.

"Quite the face ya got, kid." Craig licked his lips, realizing they were dry. He threw a chapstick into his pile.

"Yup." He wasn't really up for small talk.

"Need a lighter?" She asked, her eyes dancing over Craig.

"Nope." _Can I just get my cigarettes?_

"You're really only eighteen?" He nodded slowly, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah."

"Don't talk much I take it."

"Uh-huh." She smirked, taking his debit card to swipe it. She handed it back after scribbling on his receipt. She slid his bag over to him slowly, making sure their hands brushed as she handed it to him.

"Have a nice day." She purred, giving a small wave. Craig gave a nod, rolling his eyes as he turned his back to her. She was cute, but he was in no way interested (obviously). Once outside, he put his card away and put his wallet back in his pocket before tearing the plastic off the box of cigarettes. He pulled one out, flicking his lighter to life and taking in a deep breath. He hasn't had a cigarette in over a week, and _boy_ did it relax his tense muscles. He sighed as he exhaled, looking at his receipt. He realized she scribbled her number down on the bottom, a small chuckle escaping his lips around the cigarette. He threw the recipe in the trash along with the plastic, starting his walk home. The snow was getting progressively more intense, the cigarette warming him up as he walked. He rummaged in the bag for his RedBull, popping the tab on it as he turned onto his block. The metal was so cold- _too cold_ -against his bare hands. He swore to himself, fumbling with the keys as he reached his house. Once inside, he shut the door, wiping the snow off his shoes as he set the can down on the table. He smashed his cigarette into the ash tray that sat on the coffee table, plopping back down on the couch. He sipped at the RedBull, flipping through the magazine. The silence was…deafening. He hated it. He groaned, setting the can down and tossing the magazine on the table. He tugged his phone out, texting Tweek.

 _Tweek._

 _Tweek I am_ _ **dying**_ _._

 _I am so BORED!_

He felt his phone buzz ten minutes later, scrambling to look at it.

 **You're not missing anything at school. They had an assembly on what to do when a stranger enters the building.**

 _They have that_ _ **after**_ _a stranger enters the building?!_

 **That's South Park administration for you.**

Craig snorted, walking up to his room with his bag of goodies. He tossed it on the floor, plopping onto his bed as he typed.

 _What should I do? I already took a walk and had a drug store clerk try and woo me._

 **How'd that go for them? Did they succeed.**

 _She did not succeed, no. It must've been the condoms and beef jerky that set her over the edge._

 **Please don't talk about condoms at twelve forty in the afternoon. I'm too horny for this.**

Craig raised an eyebrow, a smirk crawling across his face.

 _Oh, is that right?_

 **Well, aren't you?! It's been like…ten days and I haven't even seen your dick.**

He had a point.

 _You have a point._

 **Did you buy lube, too?**

 _Duh._

 **Man, I love it when you talk dirty to me.**

Craig let out a laugh.

 _Yeah? What if I rolled around in mud before we had sex next time?_

 **Yeah, that's hot.**

He wasn't sure why this was so fun to him, but Craig loved the playful banter.

 _What if I didn't shower?_

 **Oh, that's** _ **really dirty**_ **.**

 _Didn't shower and didn't wash my clothes?_

 **Keep talking, handsome.**

Craig thought for a moment, kicking his legs in the air as he rolled onto his stomach.

 _Didn't shower, didn't wash my clothes, and didn't brush my teeth._

 **YES!**

Craig snorted, a stupid grin on his face. Tweek always knew how to make him feel better. He

sent a picture of the face mask sheets to Tweek.

 _Do you wanna hang with Tricia and I tonight? She likes these things and I figured she could use some company. She's been really…upset over everything._

Tweek texted back about a half hour later, Craig assuming he was in class.

 **Sure! Yeah, she's talked to me a lot on our rides to the hospital. She's really shaken up over everything.**

Craig bit his lip.

 _Had a feeling. Come over after school! Maybe we can break in that fresh box._

 **I'm going to fucking kill you if you mention sex one more time before I see you.**

 _Love you enjoy the rest of your day!_

 **Love you too, dingus**!

* * *

Craig spent the next two hours playing video games again, looking up only when the door open. Tricia walked in, rushing over to toss her arms around Craig. He winced slightly, but the pain was bearable. He smiled as Tweek came around the corner of the couch, kissing his head as he sat down.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise." Tweek grinned as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"You did say to come over. I just drove Tricia home." He murmured, running his thumb over Craig's wrist. Tricia looked up at Craig, that look of fear still in her eyes.

"How-how was your day, Craig?" She asked, trying to get as close as possible to her brother. Craig kissed her forehead.

"It was boring, but I made the most of it," He said, rubbing her back. He hates that she feels this way. He hates that his fucking uncle had this much control over her, and he wasn't even a free man anymore. Unfortunately for them, _Cartman_ was a free man. The police gave him probation for conspiring to harm another person, but he was suspended for two months (at this point, the administration was too lazy to expel him with only four months of school left). He gave her side a squeeze. "Hey, why don't you get your homework done so we can hang out later? I got those face mask sheet things you like. Figured you could show me how to use them?" His heart swelled as he watched her face light up, her red hair bouncing as she nodded.

"Yeah! Sounds good, Craig!" She kissed his cheek, rushing upstairs. Craig quickly turned his attention to Tweek, tugging him so he fell with him as he laid on the couch. The blonde yelped, falling forward. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across Craig's chest.

"You know, you're really dramatic." Craig gasped, his hand flying to his chest in mock hurt.

"That hurts." Tweek snorted.

"My point exactly." Craig chuckled, smirking at Tweek,

"So…you mentioned something about breaking in that box…?" Tweek's cheeks turned a dark red as he smacked Craig's chest playfully,

"Jesus Christ, you're very forward." He murmured, pressing their lips together. It didn't take long before Craig was putty under Tweek's body, his boyfriend squirming under him.

"Can-can we g-go to my room?" He choked out, Tweek trying to memorize the way Craig sounded when he was incredibly horny and not in control of his emotions. Tweek hummed, thinking a moment.

"Oh, alright. I su-" Tweek let out a yell of surprise as Craig tossed him over his shoulder, laughing as he rushed up the steps. Craig locked the door behind him (just in case Tricia decided to pay a visit), dropping Tweek onto the bed. He watched as Craig rummaged through his bag from the drugstore, tossing the condoms and lube onto the bed. Tweek tore the plastic off, yelping as Craig tugged at his shirt. "Ya know, I was the one complaining about being horny earlier and suddenly you're the one who's all needy and- _fuck_." He breathed out, closing his eyes as Craig started kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Is that a problem?" Tweek shivered under him, a lazy grin crawling across his face as their hips pressed together.

"Oh, not at _all_."

* * *

Tweek hasn't seen Craig without the bandages on his chest yet. That is, until now (well, he saw it during sex, but he wasn't really paying attention to the bruises and cuts at the time). He propped himself up on his elbow, running his fingertips lightly over the marks. He watched as he shivered slightly, his eyes fluttering shut. Tweek watched him for a moment, humming.

"Do they still hurt?" He whispered, his eyes fixed on Craig's face. He nodded slowly.

"It isn't as bad though. It's…just a dull, annoying pain. Annoying because it's still there." Tweek nodded again, tucking a leg between Craig's and laying his head in the crook of his neck. He listened to Craig's breathing, swallowing hard.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Tweek?"

"I-I'm sorry I let this happen…" He jumped as Craig's hand met his back (they were cold), rubbing up and down the length of his spine gently.

"We've talked about this, honey. This isn't _your fault_." He whispered, burying his face into Tweek's hair. The blonde sighed, gripping at Craig's side.

"I…I know but…I can't help but feel like it is…"

"It isn't. There's no way it is. It's literally impossible for this to be your fault, okay?" His words were just like the ones his mom and dad have been telling him all week, but they still didn't convince Tweek. He nodded, done thinking about it for right now. He felt Craig move, looking up to see him propped on his elbow now. "You're a terrible liar." Tweek blinked, blushing.

"What do you-"

"Stop thinking about him." Tweek shivered, looking down. He was embarrassed Craig saw through him so easily.

"I-I can't…he's all I can see at night when I sleep. My-my fucking anxiety has been so _bad_."

"My uncle is a piece of shit, okay? You need to relax," Craig stood abruptly, Tweek watching him dig through the plastic bag again. He pulled the face sheets out, walking back over. "So why don't we go have a little relaxation with my sister? Take you mind off of things." Tweek couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He sighed, getting up as he shrugged.

"What the hell." He murmured, tugging one of Craig's sweatshirts on over his head. He tugged a dresser drawer open, tugging on his boxers before stealing a pair of Craig's sweatpants. He looked over at Craig, his eyebrow raised.

"You're just…stealing my clothes? While I'm right here?"

"Please, I'm not going to be able to relax in jeans in a button up." Craig was silent for a moment.

"Fair enough," They walked down the hall to Tricia's room, Craig knocking lightly on the door. "Tric, it's us!" He called, the door flinging open. Tricia was already in comfy clothes, her long hair pulled up into two low buns. She grinned, grabbing their wrists.

"So, what masks did you get?" Craig pulled them out of his sweatshirt pocket, laying them out for her.

"I don't know what they do, but I liked them because I assume they look like animal faces because of the animal on the package." Tricia nodded, thinking a moment.

"Well, Craig, you need the brightening one because your face…well, look at it," Craig flipped her off, Tricia naturally responding to it as she turned back to the remaining three masks after handing Craig one. "Tweek…hmm…maybe moisturizing. The air is dry," She tossed one to Tweek before turning back to the remaining two. "And I'll do hydrating!"

"Isn't moisturizing and hydrating the same thing?" Craig asked, sitting on the floor. She snorted, ripping open his mask packaging.

"No, silly. They're clearly different. Otherwise, they wouldn't make them two separate masks."

"Ooo, she got you there." Tweek hummed, placing his feet in Craig's lap as he stretched his legs out. He laughed as Craig punched the bottom of his foot.

"Here, hold still. Let me know if it hurts any of your cuts." Tricia said, placing the mask on Craig's face. He winced, the cold sheet stinging his open wounds. It quickly subsided thankfully, Craig letting himself relax as he picked up the discarded package.

"Wait, there's a panda on the cover."

"Yeah, you look like a panda right now." Tweek laughed, handing Craig his phone. Craig grinned as he looked at himself.

"Sweet."

"Okay, Tweek's turn!" Tricia grinned, kneeling in front of him. Tweek looked at Craig after the mask was applied, his making him look like a lion.

"Somehow this seems fitting." Tweek said, looking at his reflection in his phone.

"Is it because of your hair?"

"Oh, one hundred percent." Tweek snorted, looking at Tricia. She looked like a pig.

"My true form." She laughed, sitting with them on the floor.

"Hey, I'm the pig, remember?" Craig kicked her lightly on the leg, making her laugh.

"I'm the pig because I'm a glutton for punishment."

"Why do you say that?" Tweek asked, grabbing a pillow to rest his elbow on. Tricia frowned, looking down.

"I uh…Ike and I were almost caught by Sheila yesterday." Craig blinked.

"Go on…"

"We…we were making out and…she knocked and I barely wrapped a blanket around me before she came in."

"You were naked?!"

"Topless."

"Mmm, rookie mistake," Tweek chimed, laying his head on the pillow now. He hummed as Craig lightly ran his hand up and down his legs. "See, making out can quickly turn to other things. So, unless you want it to turn to other things, you have to keep your clothes on."

"Well it was going to turn into… _other things_. He had his hand down my pants when she knocked. Plus, she still doesn't know we're dating!" Craig tried not to make a face, Tweek noticing his discomfort. He smirked, pressing on.

"How far have you two gone?"

"Everything but sex. But-but that's soon!" Tricia blinked, looking at Tweek. "Wait, you bottom." Tweek's cheeks turned a dark red, his eyes wide.

"U-Uh…uh-huh," He choked out, shooting a glare towards Craig. His boyfriend shrugged, shooting him an apologetic smile. "I-Craig told-told you?"

"Yeah! So…does…does it hurt? I asked Craig and he didn't know. He told me what he read online, but it's the same shit I read." Tweek thought a moment, carefully choosing his words.

"Well…obviously what I feel will be very different from what you feel, considering the, uh, _circumstances_ of how we…have sex," Tricia nodded slowly. "But…it honestly makes you feel closer than ever to whoever you're with…you…I mean, Christ, they're _inside of you_. But…feeling them against you and-and hearing them breath it…it's comforting and relaxing and it feels… _amazing_. Yes, there will always be a little pain at first, for me at least, but…don't let that fear deter you if this is something you really want, Tricia…just… _be safe!_ Don't be ashamed for wanting sex, it's natural. It's supposed to feel good and-and it can be…messy! But-but that makes it fun! And you want to have sex with someone you can have fun with. It shouldn't strictly be business. You don't fuck someone and then there's no talking between you two during or-or no laughing. It-you want to be able to fumble around and have fun together instead of feeling uncomfortable if your body makes a weird sound. Learn together! I…that's how I feel, at least." Craig looked at Tweek in awe, Tricia as well. She looked as if she just found the newest testament. She smiled softly.

"Is that…how you feel about my brother?" Craig blinked, a blush crawling onto his ears. Tweek hummed, looking at him.

"I wouldn't have said all those things if I didn't feel that way towards him."

* * *

The first few days back to school for Craig were…weird. It felt weird sitting at their lunch table knowing the last time he was there he had the shit beaten out of him. The air in their friend group was still tense, so they decided that weekend that they needed to hang out and have some fun. Stan offered up his basement for the occasion, telling everyone Friday at lunch to bring their choice of alcohol. Craig was very thankful he wasn't on any pain medications. He really needed a drink after the past few weeks he's had. He knocked on Stan's door at eight thirty, Randy opening the door with a beer in his hand. His face twisted up.

"Jesus Christ, Stan was right about your face."

"…nice to see you too, Mr. Marsh."

"Randy, kid. They're in the basement…here, you deserve this." He thrusted his beer into his hands as he walked past, Craig raising an eyebrow.

"It's…half empty."

"Well…shit, c'mere," He followed Randy into the kitchen, setting the half empty beer on the counter. "What did you bring over?" Craig blinked, not used to an adult knowing about their drinking habits.

"Uh…rum. Rum and some coke." He heard Randy whistle, tugging two bottles of beer out of the fridge. He slid them over to Craig.

"That's good, good choice," He said, picking up his beer that Craig set down. He hummed, scrunching his nose up. "Well…I won't keep you. Have fun!" He called over his shoulder as he walked back into the living room.

"Uh…yeah, thanks. And, uh, thanks for the beer…" Craig shook his head to refocus, walking down the steps into the basement. The scent of alcohol and weed filled his nostrils, Kyle, Stan, Token, Clyde, Kenny, Wendy, and Tweek already in the basement. Stan looked up, scrunching his nose.

"You ran into my dad, didn't you?" He motioned to the beers in Craig's hands. Craig snorted.

"Yeah, he tried to give me the last half of his beer." He plopped down next to Tweek and Wendy, kissing his cheek as he tugged his rum and coke out. He also pulled a cigarette out, unable to smoke weed since he gets randomly drug tested during hockey season. Tweek slumped against him, giggling.

"You're late." _He's high_.

"You're high."

"Not _that_ high! Not-not like Bebe's party!" He snickered, running his fingers through Craig's hair. They looked up as the basement door opened, Heidi and Bebe helping Jimmy down the steps. Kyle and Clyde stood to greet them at the bottom of the steps, giving their respective spouse a kiss.

"W-wow f-f-fellas, none f-for me?!" Jimmy teased, laughing as Kyle and Clyde each kissed a cheek before they all joined the circle. Craig took a long swig of his drink, needing to feel numb. Everything was hurting from the bitter cold, his skin dry and irritated from the cuts and air. Tweek wrapped his arms around him, climbing into his lap as he giggled. It was weird seeing so many couples in the basement, the only people without a partner being Jimmy, Kenny, and Token. They didn't seem to mind though, finding comfort in their friends regardless. After about a half an hour, Craig was comfortably drunk, his face buried in the crook of Tweek's neck.

"Hey-hey guys, guess what?" Kyle said, giggling into his hands. "Craig-Craig kissed me a few weeks ago."

" _What?!_ " Stan laughed, a grin on his face.

"Y-yeah! He was-he was _so drunk_. He thought-he thought I was Tweek!" He giggled. Craig grinned in the crook of Tweek's neck, looking up at Kyle.

"What, do-do you want to kiss again, Broflovski?!" He teased, Tweek moving off his lap with a giggle.

"I wouldn't be _opposed!_ " He laughed, crawling over to Craig.

"Do it!" Token and Kenny said at the same time, falling backwards as they laughed. Craig grabbed Kyle's face, grinning as he pressed their lips together. They tasted like the cheap beer Randy has and marijuana. _Tequila_ started playing in the background as they kissed, Craig finding the obnoxiously catchy song perfect for the events that were about to happen. As he pulled away, Kyle grinned as he moved back to his seat.

"I-I wanna kiss Kyle, too!" Tweek giggled, rushing over to the curly haired boy. Kyle yelped as Tweek tumbled onto him, pressing their lips together.

"I've-I've always wanted to kiss Heidi!" Kenny said, crawling over to kiss her.

"C'mere, Token!" Wendy squealed, crawling over to kiss him.

"J-Jimmy!" Clyde yelled, tilting his head to kiss the boy next to him. Craig grabbed Stan, pressing their lips together. Bebe crawled over to them, giggling as she tried to press all three of their lips together. Tweek grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pressing his lips to hers as they both giggled. Stan fell backwards with Craig, grins on their faces as they laughed. Stan yelped as Heidi grabbed his wrist, tugging him into a kiss. Craig crawled over, grabbing Wendy and pressing his lips to hers. It went on for what felt like an hour, everyone taking turns kissing each other. Some shirts were lost, Kenny even losing his pants. It felt good to kiss. Craig felt good. His bisexual heart hurt because it was so full that night.

* * *

They woke in the morning in various parts of the basement. Wendy was on top of Stan on the couch, their shirts somewhere in the mess of clothing. Token was spooning Kenny, who was spooning Jimmy. Bebe was curled into Clyde's side, his arm draped over her to hold her closer. Kyle and Heidi fell asleep on the pile of clothes, her face buried in his neck. Wendy was the first to move, groaning at the splitting headache. She shook Stan awake, looking around.

"Wake up, babe." She murmured, kissing his cheek as she stood. She stepped over the three boys spooning, making her way to the clothes pile. She knelt down, shaking Kyle and Heidi awake while Stan kicked Kenny's foot.

" _Fuck_ , wake up, dudes." He grumbled, stretching his arms above his head. Kenny grunted, untangling himself from the two boys he was sandwiched between. He looked around, blinking as he realized two people were missing.

"Where are Tweek and Craig?" He grumbled, everyone looking around.

"They…they were here…right?" Kyle groaned, patting his morning hair down. They all jumped as a loud _thud_ echoed through the basement, the sound coming from the closet. Stan blinked, walking over and tugging it open. Craig tumbled out, still half asleep as Tweek fell on top of him. They were both in their underwear, ties wrapped around their foreheads (they found them in the closet). Craig had lipstick all over him, and in return, the lipstick was smeared on Tweek's lips.

"Well…good morning. Guess you're literally coming out of the closet today." Stan teased, warranting a groan from the boys in front of him.

"I'm too hung over to hit you." Craig slurred, tugging the tie off his head.

"Is that…Bebe's lipstick?" Heidi giggled, Tweek holding the tube out.

"I think so." He groaned, closing his eyes as he laid his head on Craig's (very lipstick covered) chest. Bebe let out a laugh.

"Keep it, Tweek, it's your color." Tweek snorted, making no effort to move.

"Come on, up." Wendy laughed, tugging Tweek to his feet. He whined in protest, rubbing his eyes.

"But mooom!" He teased her, laughing as she punched his arm.

"Well…I'm glad we all got the sexual frustration for each other out." Craig said with a grin.

"I-I have to ask…did…d-d-did Tweek k-kiss a girl?" Jimmy asked, causing Tweek to blush.

"I just wanted to double check. Although Bebe was a very good kisser, I still very much like boys." Bebe snorted from across the room. Craig slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in his side. _Doesn't help you slept in a closet, Tucker_. He thought, grabbing his clothes out of the pile. He rummaged through, tossing Tweek his clothes. They all got dressed, laughing about the events of last night and who they enjoyed kissing the most (Tweek was the most popular, to his surprise). Craig took a moment to look around the room. He was surrounded by people who really cared and liked-no- _loved_ him. After everything that had occurred these past few weeks, Craig really needed that night that was full of laughter, booze, and good kisses.

* * *

 **NOTE:** I just wanted to say you all warmed my cold ass today! I was running errands in the subzero weather (I live in the Northeast and we're facing really cold weather right now) and your reviews warmed by heart! I periodically checked them as I was out, your words of encouragement meaning so much to me! I was able to think of a few things I wanted to do for the filler chapters that lead up to the big points I'm trying to get to (hockey games, prom, graduation, senior week, the summer, and, finally, their life at college), and I finally had a few ideas! Thank you all again for reading and commenting, and as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!

Also, if you've never heard _Tequila_ before, do yourself a favor and listen to it as you imagine everyone sharing smooches! It's _Tequila_ by The Champs!


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE:** Hey! Remember how I said I wanted to potentially make a spotify playlist? Well, I made one! Since links don't work, check out my playlist under the username "craigtuckeradvocate" (the same as here!) I will continue to add to it as the fic goes and I added songs I want to use or feel that Craig Tucker would listen to! Enjoy!

* * *

Things were slowly returning to normal, and Craig was happy to be in this boring town for once. There were no incidents over the next month, Craig even getting to return to hockey in that time frame. He was starting to feel _suspicious_ due to the fact there were no incidents, but he dared not tell anyone about his paranoia. He mainly didn't tell Tweek, not wanting to set his boyfriend's anxiety off. The peaceful order of town had finally returned, and Craig was not about to jinx it. It was Tweek that had something happen to him. Nothing major, but he hasn't told Craig about it yet. It was at one of Craig's hockey games, the team having done somewhat well in his absence. He was there with Token, Jimmy, and Clyde (like usual) and South Park was up by one. It was a close game, the captain for the opposing team (almost) an equal match to Craig. There were ten minutes left in the third period when Tweek saw him standing in the entrance of the rink. He was watching Craig, but there was no anger on his face. It was almost…sad. It took Tweek a minute to pinpoint what it was, but Tweek realized, right then and there, that Eric Cartman, probably for the first time in his life, looked _apologetic_. Tweek excused himself from the guys, slowly making his way over to him. He wasn't sure why he even wanted to do this, but Tweek promised revenge on Eric after almost killing him on New Year's. He tugged on the sleeves of Craig's jersey, approaching him slowly.

"Eric?" The boy jumped, twisting his body around to see who spoke to him. _He's panicking_ Tweek thought, recognizing a familiar flash of anxiety in his eyes.

"Oh…hey…" He breathed out, chewing on his bottom lip. Tweek pursed his lips, chewing on the inside of his cheek. _You're bigger than him_.

"Can…we talk?" He asked, furrowing his brows. He watched as Cartman's throat bobbed, the boy clearly trying to think of a way out of the inevitable conversation. Finally, after what felt like forever, he sighed.

"Um…yeah," Although there was no malice in his voice, Tweek still kept his guard up. _What if this is a ploy? What if he's only looking like this so I came over? What if this is exactly what he wants?_ His anxiety flowed through his mind and veins, Tweek feeling his hands tremor as they walked outside. They plopped down on the curb, Cartman's leg bouncing as he tried to figure out the words to say. "How…are things?" _It's a start_.

"Fine…Craig's face is finally healing up." He saw Cartman flinch out of the corner of his eyes, the motion all too familiar.

"Yeah…I, uh, I saw…" _Why does this have to be so awkward?_

"How…are you…?" Tweek asked slowly, trying to find the right words. He didn't really want to be having this conversation, but…it's the right thing. And Tweek knows it's the right thing. There was a long pause.

"Honestly…horrible." Tweek blinked, not expecting Eric Cartman to be so honest so quickly. _I don't have to pry for the answer? Really?_

"Why?"

"For starters…I'm suspended and…my mom hasn't talked to me for a while…she…I think she reached her breaking point with me…," Tweek's heart twisted at his words. _Don't fall for his shit, Tweek. It could be a ploy! What if he wants to kill you AGAIN?!_ Eric continued. "She…goes to work and comes home…and just…goes to bed. I don't…have any friends. Heidi Turner hasn't even looked my way once since dating Kyle. I…hurt people…I hurt… _you_ ," Tweek flinched, biting his lip as he closed his eyes. "And…I don't even know why you came over to me! I don't even know why I'm here! I…needed to just…see him…Craig, I mean…after everything with…his uncle…," Tweek could hear him struggling for the right words. "I think…something snapped in me, much like something snapped in my mom…"

"You…nearly had us both _killed_." Cartman sighed, tugging his hat off his head to dig his fingers into his scalp.

"I know and…I hate that… _I_ did those things!" Tweek blinked, watching Eric's sleeves fall down. _Bite marks…_ He quickly reached out, tugging Eric's sleeve up. He felt the boy tense under his grip, but heard him gasp as Tweek showed his arms. _Maybe…we're not that different…_

"Coping?" Cartman was silent for a moment, teeth nibbling on his lower lip. He nodded slowly.

"I…Tweek, _I'm sorry_." Tweek froze, not expecting for those to be the next words out of his mouth.

"W…What?" He breathed out, his hand still wrapped around his wrist. He could feel Cartman's pulse. It was speeding up. _This is obviously hard for him_.

"I-I'm sorry for trying to kill you and…and for _seventh grade_ when I-I punched you! I…I realized I'm…alone and…that scares me. Everyone has such supportive families and my _fucking dad_ walked out when I was two! He…picks and chooses when he wants to come and see us and all he fucking does is criticize me for everything I do! For-for my actions and my weight and my major in college!" Cartman stood abruptly, angry tears in his eyes. "He always said 'You know son, screen writing won't get you far in life. Why can't you do something more practical, like getting your doctorate or become a lawyer? Maybe then you could accomplish something in life instead of being a fat fuck!' _I fucking hate him_! Why does he get to pick and choose when he comes back?! He comes back and just yells and-and _hits me_! Says it's to smack some sense into me! _Fuck him!_ _I wish he'd just leave and stop tormenting me_!" Tweek blinked, not expecting Eric Cartman of all people to open up to him. He stood, placing his hand gently on his shoulder. He jumped, quickly wiping the tears off his cheek. Tweek had to ask.

"Eric does…is your father abusive?" He whispered, watching the color drain from Eric's face. Tweek's heart broke at the way his face twisted up, a sob finally escaping his lips. He fell forward, crying into Tweek's shoulder. Tweek was stunned. _Do something! He's clearly hurting!_ He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing small circles in his back. _Just like Craig does_. "Hey-Hey it's okay. He isn't here. You're safe." He cooed, trying to calm the obviously tormented soul in his arms. It took a while, but Cartman had fallen silent. He quickly pulled away, his cheeks as red as his jacket. He was clearly flustered.

"I…I-I don't know why I'm even t-telling you this shit…I never even told _Heidi_." Tweek hummed.

"I'm glad you told me, Eric…please know you can talk to me." Cartman's nose scrunched up a bit.

"I…um…p-please don't tell anyone I uh…cried…"

"You sound like Craig." Cartman blinked, looking up. Tweek was smiling at him.

"W-What?"

"He hates it when people know he's cried. He thinks it's a sign of weakness…it's okay to _feel_ things, Eric…" He could see the gears twisting in Cartman's head, a frown forming on his face.

"I…that's the problem…I-I usually _don't_ feel emotions…I-I'm…it's like I know I'm supposed to…but I feel numb…like I was dipped in cold water and-and everything is numb and tingling…," Tweek frowned, tugging the hat out of Eric's hands and tugging it over his ears. The action warmed Eric's heart. It was the first caring thing a male figure had ever done for him. He sniffled, looking down. "I'm s-scared of being alone…" It felt weird hearing those words escape his lips, but Cartman was glad he said it. Tweek gave his hand a squeeze.

"We're almost done school. I have no doubt you'll find someone at Tennessee. It's a new start for you. College is going to be a brand-new place for you to be free and not worry about your deadbeat dad," Tweek wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but he knew Eric needed it. He placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, feeling the boy tense up and gasp. He placed his other hand on the other cheek, running his thumb over his cheek as he looked him in the eye. "Don't let him define your personality. _You're not your father_." Tweek watched Cartman's eyes widen, those impossibly dark brown eyes finally readable to him. He was _thankful_ , and Tweek was happy he was the one to see it. Eric smiled a bit, swallowing hard.

"You…how can you even forgive me?" He whispered, Tweek pulling up both their sleeves again. He ran his thumb over one of the marks on Eric's arms gently.

"We all have our demons, Eric." He whispered. Tweek might not have gotten his revenge on Eric Cartman like he had planned, but he did get revenge. He killed him with kindness.

* * *

That night, Eric Cartman went to bed with a full heart, finally knowing what it felt like to be shown kindness from a man.

* * *

Tweek needed to talk to Craig about what happened. He knows he told Eric he wouldn't tell anyone he cried, but Craig was involved in this situation, too. The next day after school, Tweek was leaning next to Craig's locker as he grabbed what he needed. He chewed on his bottom lip, finally speaking.

"You...you don't have practice today, right?" Craig shook his head.

"No…why, what's up?" Tweek tugged on his sleeves (Craig knowing it was as tic he had when he was nervous).

"I um…I need to talk to you…" Craig's heart started pounding. _Nothing has happened. What's going on_?

"Oh…okay. You can come over." Tweek nodded, both boys kissing each other goodbye as they walked to their respective cars. The entire ride home, Craig's head wouldn't shut up. He kept assuming the worst. _Tweek isn't going to break up with me, is he? Things were just finally starting to become somewhat normal! This isn't fair!_ Craig pulled into his driveway, Tweek pulling up to the curb as Craig stepped out of his car. They immediately went up to Craig's room, the taller boy having trouble focusing. Tweek sat on the edge of his bed, playing with his sleeves again as Craig shut the door.

"Um…I…," Tweek was struggling to find the right words. _Here it comes. He's dumping you…_ "I spoke with Eric yesterday." _Wait…WHAT?!_

"You _what_?!" Craig yelled, his fear quickly changing to anger. _How could he talk to that MONSTER?!_

"He…showed up at your game."

"To what?! Sick my fucking uncle on me again?!"

"Please don't yell…"

"No! I'm _angry!_ How could that fucking asshole show his face at one of _my fucking_ _hockey games_?!" Tweek looked down, sighing.

"Please listen to me." Craig blinked, hearing how serious Tweek was. _He doesn't look bruised…_ Craig grunted, walking over to feed Stripe #5.

"Fine…go on…" He mumbled, opening the cage.

"He…apologized." Craig snorted.

"Yeah, Eric Cartman apologizing. That's a good one."

"I'm _serious_ , Craig," Craig tensed at that tone of voice. Tweek only spoke that way when he really needed Craig to listen to him. "He…had bite marks all over his arms. Like mine," Craig swallowed hard. _Cartman doesn't have anxiety. It's probably make up_. "He opened up to me, saying he was afraid of being alone and…that his dad keeps showing up lately," Craig closed up Stripe #5's cage after giving him a few gentle pats, turning slowly. "And…Craig, his dad is _abusive_. He told me the things he says and does to him and…he's hurting…just like me…" Craig pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"And…do you _believe him_?" He finally said, Tweek going still. It took a moment, but Tweek nodded.

"I-I do…I've seen that pain. It was…anxiety. He's hurting, Craig. And…he apologized and he really looked like he meant it. I…maybe if you talked to him." Craig looked at Tweek, his brows furrowed.

"Tweek, I love you, but there's _no fucking way in hell_ will I ever speak to Eric Cartman!"

"Craig, he wants to apologize to you!"

"Do you hear how crazy you sound?! This is _Eric Cartman!_ You know, the kid that punched you for coming out as gay! The kid that tormented you all through elementary school! The kid who is known for manipulating people! The kid that _tried to kill you!_ " Tweek flinched as his words, knowing they were all, unfortunately, true. But he still felt like he needed to defend Cartman, especially after seeing that thankful look in his eyes. He stood, grabbing Craig's hand to stop his pacing.

" _Please_." He begged, looking up at him with big eye. Craig stared at him, sighing finally.

" _Fine_. But I'm doing it when I want to!" Tweek smiled a grateful smile, tossing his arms around Craig's neck. _Jesus Christ, Tucker, what the fuck are you getting yourself into?_

* * *

On Saturday morning, Laura asked Craig to go to the grocery store to pick up a few items for her that she forgot to get the day before. The drive to the grocery store had Craig feeling good. He was listening to good 80's music and snow was falling. He enjoyed the snow, especially right before spring. It was the last time they usually saw snow until September. He walked into the grocery store, listening to his snow boots _clack_ against the linoleum floor. He was about half way through his list when he saw him. He was at the produce section, a glum look on his face. Craig froze when he raised his head, their eyes meeting. Cartman gave him a small wave, Craig unable to move. He finally turned, walking away.

" _Shit,_ Craig!" He heard as he turned down a random aisle. He heard Cartman's foot steps behind him. He turned down another aisle, turning around and grabbing the boy by his jacket as he ran up to him.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't _fucking kill you_." He growled, noting the flash of fear that crossed Cartman's face.

"D-dude, peace! Draw! I'm-I'm here to apologize!"

"In a grocery store?!"

"I-I wasn't expecting to see you but…now that I did, yeah!" Craig grunted, letting his shirt go. He sighed. _Now or never I guess…_

"Walk with me." He mumbled, turning to continue the reason why he came here. Cartman was able to keep up with his strides, the boy falling quiet. _This was so much easier with Tweek_. He thought, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Um…you-you looked good…at-at the game!" Craig snorted, looking at the cans on the shelves before plucking one off.

"Uh huh." Eric tugged at his sleeves, Craig catching it out of the corner of his eyes. _Don't do that. Tweek does that_.

"I um…I-I'm… _Craig, I'm sorry_ ," Craig stopped walking, looking down at him. "I… _shit_ , I'm sure Tweek fucking told you…"

"About what? How you don't want to be alone? How you're _scared?_ How your dad is-"

"Don't." Craig blinked, seeing the shell of a man in front of him. This was not Eric Cartman, a young man about to graduate high school and go to college and be an adult. This was Eric Cartman, a young _boy_ , afraid to even mention his father. Craig leaned against the shelf, tugging Cartman out of the way of an elderly woman.

"So…it's…?"

"Yeah…true…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Craig grabbed his wrists, feeling him tense under his grip. He slowly pushed his sleeve up, frowning as he saw the bite marks Tweek was talking about. He ran his thumb over one, testing to see if it was real. _They are…_

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been biting yourself?" Eric blinked, clearing his throat.

"S-Sixth grade." Craig felt his chest twist. _Why do you feel remorse for him?_

"And you didn't stop to think that Tweek was doing this too? Because of you?" He hated how sad he looked. He didn't want to feel bad for Eric Cartman. He hated that he did, but Craig was a good guy. He was willing to talk this out.

"I…no…and…I-I feel really bad that…he probably did because of… _me_." He looked disgusted with himself, the sight tugging more at Craig's heart. It was when he saw those all too familiar angry tears in Eric's eyes that he finally let the tension go from his shoulders. He sighed.

"Come on…" He put a hand on the small of Cartman's back, keeping it there as they walked through the store to finish their shopping. He figured he'd try to offer _some_ comfort to the obviously broken boy. They didn't talk the rest of their time there, the silence somehow…comfortable. After they paid and walked to their cars, Eric bit his lip.

"Craig?"

"Hm?" Eric hated that he couldn't read his face.

"Is there…can I talk to you both sometime…really burn any bridges that connect the past to now?" Craig was surprised at how articulate his question was. He thought a moment, nodding slowly.

"Sure, dude." He bit his lip to stop from smiling at the way Eric's face lit up.

"O-okay…yeah, uh, I'll, um…see you." Craig started walking, but stopped.

"Eric?" _God his name sounds weird with your voice._ He looked up. Craig cursed under his breath, writing his phone number on part of the receipt in his bag and handing it to him. "Um…you know…in case you have an anxiety attack…I often help Tweek through his and…it seems like you two have a lot of similar tics…so…text or call me, yeah?" Eric looked at him in disbelief, unable to fathom the fact someone cared about his anxiety. He pocketed the recipt, smiling a bit at him.

"Thanks…thanks, Craig." He blushed as he felt Craig press a quick kiss to his forehead, watching him hurry off to his car. Cartman slid into the driver's seat, sitting in the silence for a moment. Not only has Tweek showed him kindness, but _Craig Tucker_ showed him kindness. It was sudden, but Eric had been expecting it. The bottle of emotions he had been hiding away for years finally broke free, breaking all over the floor. He started sobbing, unable to stop himself. Years of hidden tears fell down his cheeks, some were for his dad, his mom, his friends, but the newest ones were for everything he's done to Tweek and Craig. He dropped his head to the top of the steering wheel, his shoulders shaking as he cried. He took the receipt out, looking at Craig's messy writing. He felt his lips pull up into a smile as he looked below his number, seeing that Craig wrote something.

 _You don't have to fight these demons alone anymore._

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** ****I had this idea of Cartman apologizing to Craig in the grocery store while I was at the grocery store today, and I knew I didn't want to solely make Cartman the villain of this fic! I have a soft spot for him, because even Eric Cartman has his flaws and demons! Hope you enjoyed and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE:** Hey! I made a Spotify playlist of all the songs mentioned in this fic! Give it a listen! (since links don't work, my username on there is the same as here: craigtuckeradvocate)!

* * *

Craig kept his word to Cartman, answering a few of his calls when he called him panicking. He was just happy he was somewhat able to tame the beast and find a solution to the darkness that shrouded the high school for so many years. It was almost April and their time together was quickly starting to draw to a close, so it was Token who decided to bring up the subject of senior week at lunch one day.

"So…any ideas for senior week?" It was a good start.

"Shouldn't we have planned this, like…in December when we all started hanging out?" Stan replied. He had a point. They don't live near any beaches and it would be way too expensive to rent a house _and_ have to fly to the state they'd be in. Token raised his finger.

"But that is where I come in." They all looked at him, brows furrowed.

"W-well go-go on." Jimmy stammered.

"My parents said they'll let us use our vacation house in California. We just have to pay for the flight there." Everyone looked at each other, the decision obviously _yes_.

"I mean, how the fuck could we say no?!" Kyle laughed, a grin on his face.

"Well, how much is it?!" Bebe was practically bouncing in her seat.

"A roundtrip is about four hundred dollars." They all nodded slowly.

"That…isn't _too_ bad." Kenny murmured, sipping at his drink.

"We just…have to work hard. Maybe we can ask our parents to book our flights and then we'll just pay them back sine we should be booking them now." Craig said, looking at them all as he spoke. Everyone agreed, grins on their faces. Now that that was out of the way, Token moved onto the next topic: prom.

"Okay…what about prom? How are we getting there?" Clyde groaned.

"Jesus, I feel like I'm in a business meeting, dude!"

"Well, this is shit that needs to be done! I don't see you planning it!" Tweek sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"Ooo. He's got you there, Clyde." He patted his arm, grinning at him.

"Well, what were you thinking?" Wendy asked, ignoring Clyde.

"We could all chip in for like a party bus type thing. It's a little cheaper than a limo and then that way it's a little more spacious as well."

"Damn, Token, you got some good ideas." Stan laughed.

"I pride myself off of them." He said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"And how much is that?"

"Split between us all, it's only about fifteen to twenty dollars per person." Kenny slammed his hand down on the table.

"Sold! That's the kind of shit I can afford!" Tweek let out a laugh, leaning into Craig.

"Okay, now that _that_ 's out of the way," Wendy started, looking between Heidi, Bebe and Tweek. She grinned. "When are you boys gonna ask us to prom?" They all blinked.

"We have to do that?!" Stan groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"It's the principle of it all!" Bebe whined, looking at Clyde.

"We're already dating!" Craig said, looking at Tweek, who was pouting up at him.

"Come on! It's fun!" Heidi chimed, grabbing Kyle's arm.

"Yeah, for you guys, but not for us!" Kyle laughed. "It can be expensive to get the damn supplies!"

"You don't even have to pay for anything! Be creative!" Wendy teased, ruffling Stan's hair. Kenny leaned on his hands, a grin on his face.

"I'm gonna ask Butters."

"Stotch?" Craig furrowed his brows.

"What other Butters do you know, Tucker?" Craig shrugged after a moment.

"Good point. But…why?"

"Oh…ya'll didn't hear?" They furrowed their brows. "I'm pansexual." They all blinked, Tweek being the first to speak.

"What?! Dude! Congrats!" He leaned across the table, kissing his cheek. Bebe gave him a hug, Stan gave him a pat on the back, and so on. Craig took a moment to look around. How he found such a supportive group of friends, he isn't sure. But damn, he's so happy he did.

* * *

Three weeks have passed and prom was quickly approaching. There were only two more weeks until the big day and Craig has still yet to ask Tweek to prom. He was trying to not let it bother him, but it kind of was at this point. He's watched Heidi, Bebe, and Wendy all get asked. Hell, he watched Kenny ask Butters, Jimmy ask Leslie, and Token ask Nichole, and his boyfriend still hasn't asked him! They already had their tuxes and their boutonnieres were ordered last week, but he just really wanted to be asked. He chewed at the inside of his cheek as he walked with Clyde and Bebe into lunch that day, Bebe stopping suddenly before they got to their table.

"Hey…can we try sitting somewhere different?" She asked, looking at the two boys with her. _We've been sitting at the same lunch table for four years. Why change it with a month left?!_

"Sure! I don't see why not," Tweek blinked at Clyde's response, going to protest when they were already walking to a table in the corner of the room. _Where is everyone else? They're normally here already. I know they're all here today…_ Tweek went to sit on the edge, but Clyde hummed. "Here, scooch into the corner, Tweek."

"What? Why?"

"I don't feel well today and want to sit on the end." Tweek sucked in a deep breath, letting it go once he was settled in the corner. He hated this seat. His back was to the wall and he hated how cramped he felt. There was about fifteen minutes of lunch left and no one else had showed up.

"Where…where the fuck is _everyone_?" He finally asked, watching Bebe and Clyde look at each other.

"I think…they had a project to work on." Bebe said, Clyde nodding.

"Yeah-yeah Stan mentioned something about that." Tweek frowned.

"Guys, what's going on?" He saw a look of panic cross Clyde's face.

"N-Nothing! You know, it's getting close to the end of the year and-and we're starting to wrap things up!" _Yeah, uh huh. Likely story, Donovan_. Tweek blinked as he saw the doors open at the other end of the cafeteria, Wendy walking out to the little stage they have for announcements. She tapped on the microphone, clearing her throat.

"Hello everybody, and I hope you're enjoying your day so far! We have a little special treat for us today as we have a little musical performance for us, so just sit back and relax and enjoy!" Everyone looked around in confusion, but they were happy to watch some form of entertainment. Tweek blinked, watching all his friends walk out onto the stage. _What the fuck?_ He covered his mouth with his hands as they all started singing the ending song the staff sings at the talent show in _Dirty Dancing_. His cheeks turned a dark red, the pieces of the puzzle starting to form in his head. _They're singing the Kellerman's song. I'm in a corner. I'm with Clyde and Bebe on either side of me. So that means-_ As if on cue, the doors against the opposite wall from him flung open, Craig walking in. He wore a black short sleeve button up dress shirt, black jeans, and black converse. Sunglasses sat on his face, Tweek ignoring the giggles and squeals of some of the girls. Craig took a moment to walk around, eventually making his way over to their table. Tweek couldn't help but grin at how handsome he looked, the top two buttons on his shirt open (he saw the top of his tattoo peeking out). Craig looked at Tweek, before looking at Clyde after tossing his sunglasses to him.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner."

"Craig, oh my _god_." Tweek breathed out, stepping over Clyde to take his hand. He covered his mouth with his free hand as he was dragged to the stage. He made eye contact with Wendy, who was grinning at him from their table. Clyde and Bebe had made their way over there, too. His friends on stage slowly stopped singing as Craig got to the stage, all grinning as they rushed off to their table. Craig cleared his throat, his hand still holding Tweek's.

"Hey, so…I still haven't asked my boyfriend to prom, and I thought that since his favorite movie is _Dirty Dancing_ and…the final song really speaks to how I feel about him…I felt that this was the best way to do so." Tweek blushed as Craig nodded his head to Token, who was controlling the sound in the lunch room. Tweek's eyes widened as he heard the song start.

 _Now I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _No I never felt like this before_ _  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth_ _  
_ _and I owe it all to you_

The past three weeks came back to Tweek all at once, Craig asking to try and learn the dance at the end of movie. _"It's just for fun_." He told Tweek, the two of them spending hours memorizing the steps of the dance. Tweek knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but it was okay, because Craig did too. They started moving together, but Tweek started having more memories flood back to him. It wasn't just them dancing the past few weeks, but it was the time in fourth grade Craig slept over at his house and they made baking soda volcanos. The time in fifth grade when Craig hit his head on the jungle gym and he still managed to calm Tweek down with a bleeding head. The time in sixth grade when Tweek was too scared to give a presentation so Craig let him practice with him for hours. The time in seventh grade when he walked with his arm around him a few days after Cartman had punched him, and he always said it was to protect him from anyone that dared touch him. The time in eighth grade when Craig confessed to Tweek he stole a pack of cigarettes from his mom and they tried them together, but Tweek wasn't too keen of the drug. The time in ninth grade when Craig got drunk for the first time alone in his room and called Tweek to talk about space for two hours. The time in tenth grade when Tweek was afraid he'd fail his driver's test, so Craig drove around with him and told him everything he failed the first time on (Craig passed the second time). The time in eleventh grade when they got drunk in Token's basement and sang karaoke until two in the morning and then continuing to talk with each other until exhaustion finally set in. And now, their senior year, he reflects on all the times that Craig Tucker was there for him. The times Craig made so memorable. Tweek really did have the time of his life, and he owes it all to Craig.

 _You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something_

 _This could be love because_

 _I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Tweek had tears on his cheeks, looking at Craig as they reached a pause in the choreography.

"You…all of this."

"I felt it was the most appropriate way to ask you." He whispered, a blush on his cheeks. He kissed his nose as he jumped off the stage, leaving Tweek to watch him. He knew what he was doing. It's the moment Johnny runs off into the crowd to dance around. But Craig opted to dance with people, everyone in the cafeteria excited to see someone who could actually dance (Tweek was surprised to find out Craig wasn't that bad of a dancer). He danced around with Heidi, Tweek noticing Kenny, Token, Kyle, and Stan running up to the stage.

"Can you actually do the lift?" Kyle asked him as they helped him down off the stage. Tweek looked at him, turning his attention back to Craig. They gave each other a nod, Tweek rushing forward and jumping up. Craig easily caught him, lifting him up as everyone cheered and hollered. Stan snorted, nudging Kyle with his elbow.

"Does that answer your question?" Kyle smirked, elbowing Stan back. Craig let Tweek fall into his arms, finally pressing his lips to his. Everyone had started dancing together, the entire cafeteria turning into a dance floor. Tweek pulled away, a grin on his face.

"Do you understand how cheesy this is?"

"I'm fully aware. But I mean…after we watched the movie months ago…I knew I needed to ask you this way. It just…the lyrics are too perfect." Tweek noticed how red Craig's face was.

"You look good as Johnny Castle."

"So…is this a yes to prom?" Tweek snorted, smacking his shoulder playfully.

"Of course, dingus." He kissed him again, ignoring the people dancing around them. Craig was his only focus as the music played on.

 _'Cause I had the time of my life_ _  
_ _No I've never felt this way before_ _  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth_ _  
_ _and I owe it all to you_ _  
_ _'Cause I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _and I've searched through every open door_ _  
_ _Till I found the truth_ _  
_ _and I owe it all to you_

* * *

Tweek felt like he was floating on a cloud as he drove home, the entire afternoon on repeat in his head. When he came home, he saw his parents in the coffee shop, so he decided to take his homework over to the shop for a change of atmosphere. Richard looked up when he walked in, smiling.

"Afternoon, son." Tweek walked behind the counter, fixing himself a cappuccino.

"Hey dad."

"How was school?" His mom came from the back, coffee filters in hand.

"Magical."

"Uh oh. Did somebody finally get asked to prom?" Richard teased, seeing the way his son blushed.

"Mhm."

"Oh, Tweek! How did he ask?!" Mary practically squealed, wrapping her arms around him. Tweek giggled into her shoulder, a warm and happy feeling bubbling inside of him as he recalled this afternoon once more.

"Remember the final scene of _Dirty Dancing_?" Mary's eyes widened.

"He didn't!" Craig's ears must've been burning, Tweek turning to see him walk through the shop door. He still wore the all black outfit, his blue jacket hanging over his shoulder. He walked up to the counter, leaning on his elbows.

"Afternoon Mary, Richard." He said, nodding his head to each of them.

"Well…you look very handsome, Craig." Mary cooed, pushing the hair off his forehead. He blushed, smiling.

"I…I assume Tweek told you?"

"That you finally asked him to prom?" Richard chuckled, closing the lid on a coffee maker.

"Hey, I needed to learn those dance moves, alright? That took some time!" Tweek let out a laugh.

"He had us practice it, like, every other time we hung out! He kept saying it was for fun!"

"It was _fun_ was it not?" Tweek snickered.

"Yes, Craig, it was a lot of fun."

"Oh, did you do the big lift?!" Mary asked.

"Listen, I go full force when I ask my boyfriend to prom. Of course we did the lift!" He grinned at Mary, Tweek feeling his heart swell at the simple interaction. Tweek was really close to his parents. He always had this ball of anxiety in the back of his mind about his significant other getting along with his parents, especially his mom. Craig made that anxiety melt away even before they started officially dating. He's so charming to everyone he meets and even though it's usually difficult to read his face for emotions, Craig let that façade go in order to talk with his parents. And Tweek loves that about him.

"Oh, I wish someone got a video or-or some pictures!" Mary said.

"I'm sure someone got some. I'll show you once I find out." Craig said, looking at Tweek. Tweek smiled at him, grabbing his cappuccino.

"Come on, Prince Charming, let's do our homework."

"Craig, do you need anything to drink?" Mary asked.

"Uh, I guess a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt." He reached into his backpack, rummaging for his wallet. Mary snorted, batting his wrist.

"Get your hand out of there. You don't pay for coffee." He blinked, blushing.

"Oh…thank-thank you," He sat down with Tweek by the window, taking a moment to watch him. He was looking out the window, watching the people walk or drive by from wherever they were coming from. He looked…at ease. It made Craig's chest warm. He reached across, giving Tweek's hand a squeeze. "Hey, you good?" Tweek jumped a bit, a blush crawling onto his cheeks. Craig knew he had forgoten he was in public.

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah…thinking."

"About what?" Tweek tapped his pencil against his knee.

"My major."

"You're undecided, right?"

"Yeah…I might…I might declare it so I can learn more about the program over the summer."

"What to?"

"Tourism and Hospitality Management." Craig blinked, letting out a low whistle.

"Well, look at you with the big, fancy major." Tweek snorted.

"It's literally what my parents do here pretty much. I could become the manager of a hotel or-or restaurant. I could work at hotels in popular destinations. Hell, I could do event planning! But that's _way too much pressure_ , so that's out." Craig thought a moment.

"You'd be good at that."

"At what, _event planning_?"

"No, hospitality."

"Why do you say that?"

"You like helping people. Taking care of them. It's in your nature." Tweek blinked, not having thought of that.

"You…have a point." Mary dropped off Craig's coffee for him, Craig giving her a soft thank you as she walked away. He took a sip, looking at Tweek.

"Well, I think it's a good place to start. And hey, if you don't like it, you can change it! That's the beauty of deciding early." Tweek nodded, sipping at his drink.

"Yeah…," He sighed, smiling sadly. "What am I going to do when you're not there with me to talk me off the ledge three times a day?" Craig laughed softly, but Tweek heard the pinch of sadness.

"Well…I'm a phone call away. You know that…" Everything was starting to become too real. They only had four months left together, almost three. Tweek had picked his housing (he was in the honors college, so he decided to live in the same building as the other honors students) and he was scheduled to move in the second week of August since he was from out of state. It was the last week of April, and with prom in two weeks, they were both starting to feel sentimental. It didn't help that as they were leaving school, they heard the orchestra practicing _Pomp and Circumstance_ for graduation. That's when it really hit them. They had one month left in that school together. That school they started dating in. That school that brought them so many good, and bad, memories.

"I know but…hearing your voice over the phone versus having you holding me and telling me it's going to be okay is…totally different." Craig sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I…I know…"

"S-Should…did I make the right choice? Choosing to go so far away, I mean?" Craig snapped his head up to him, grabbing his hand again.

"Tweek, listen to me, I don't want you second guessing your college choice because of _me_. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if-if you left the school of your dreams and something were to happen to _us_! Please…if you do decide to change…don't do it because of me. Do it for _you_. _And only you_ ," Tweek bit his bottom lip, nodding slowly. He wasn't going to change schools, but he was still afraid that he made the wrong choice. He's been wondering that all year. He was excited to go, but also not excited at the same time. Craig kissed his hand gently, resting his chin against it. "You're worrying too much. I can see it on your face."

"I hate that you can read my face so easily when I still can't read yours without a magnifying glass." Craig snorted.

"Come on, I'm not that bad. Fourth grade me was the king of stare downs. Eighteen-year-old me isn't as much as a stuck-up prick."

"You weren't stuck-up, you were stoic. You still are. You just…learned to relax."

"Yeah, so did you." Tweek laughed softly, looking at the table.

"I…I'm gonna miss you…" Craig smiled softly, but there was a hint of sadness behind it.

"I know…but don't write me off yet. I'm still here. We still have four months before we leave! We still have prom, and then in a month we graduate, and then right after that we're going to _Token's fucking California vacation home_. Then we have all summer to be together and-and just…be us."

"Don't you need to find a job?" Craig was in the process of finding a summer job, _South Park Skates_ having closed up for the season at the end of March.

"Well…yeah. I'm doing that now. I actually applied to be a bartender at a restaurant in the next town over." Tweek snorted.

"They let eighteen-year-olds behind the bar?"

"I know, I was surprised, too. But think of it this way! I can make us drinks at our hang outs now." Tweek hummed.

"You better make me a margarita."

"I'll make you the best god damn margarita you've ever had." Tweek grinned, sticking his pinky finger out.

"Do I hear a pinky promise?" Craig rolled his eyes with a grin, linking pinkies with him.

"It's a pinky promise, Tweek. I'm taking this one to the grave." Tweek tossed his head back as he laughed. Craig would make Tweek however many margaritas he wanted, just as long as he always laughed like that. It just proved to Craig how utterly, stupidly in love he was.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Wowie! I'm literally turning Tweek into me! (I'm also majoring in Tourism and Hospitality Management!). I know it seems like I'm making time move very quickly lately, but I'm trying to get to the major chapters such as prom (which is the next chapter!), graduation, senior week, and eventually, their time in college! I hope everyone enjoyed this super cheesy chapter and, if you haven't seen the final scene of _Dirty Dancing_ , I definitely recommend youtubing it! Plus, the movie has been out since the 80's, so hop to it! As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE:** Hello all! Can you believe we're at CHAPTER 20?! I can't believe it! Just a little heads up: I'm going back to school this week and will be having job training all day Friday and Saturday, and then I return to classes on Tuesday! I will try to upload as often as I can this week because once classes start, I'm not sure what my uploading schedule will be! But for now, enjoy!

* * *

Senior prom was on a Friday, so, as per tradition, the seniors all skipped school that day in order to get ready for prom. Tweek sat with Bebe, Heidi, and Wendy in a salon as they got their hair and makeup done, glad he didn't have to go to such measures to get ready for prom. He was flipping through a magazine when Wendy spoke.

"So, what's the plan for afterward?"

"I was going to invite everyone back to my place." Bebe said, a grin on her face as she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

"Are we going to do the stereotypical 'get drunk after prom' bullshit?" Tweek asked, snorting at the offended look on Bebe's face.

"Do you have any plans?!" She laughed, looking up at the ceiling as the woman applied her mascara.

"No. I just find it funny, is all." Heidi let out a laugh.

"Of course, South Park is the one school that doesn't throw a post prom. They throw those to literally stop kids from going out and drinking." Wendy let out a laugh.

"It's because all the budget went towards prom!" Tweek snickered.

"Yeah, you'd know, you planned everything."

"I just…I really hope everything goes well." As class president, Wendy was in charge of planning and organizing the prom with her fellow class officers. She had been stressing out over the past month, making sure everything was finalized and in order.

"Honey, there is no doubt in my mind that prom is going to be amazing!" Heidi said, reaching over to give Wendy's hand a squeeze.

"Let's hope so," Wendy smiled softly. "Wait, Tweek, what color is your bowtie?!" Tweek blushed.

"Blue."

"What's Craig's?"

"Yellow."

"So, you're…wearing the color of his jacket and he's wearing your favorite color?" Tweek blushed, nodding slowly.

"That's so _gay_." Bebe teased, Tweek tossing his head back in laughter.

"It just…looked really good together when we went to rent our tuxes."

"Blue and yellow complement each other really well!" Heidi chimed in, giggling.

"That's why we picked them! I wanted the yellow but it looked too close to the color of my fucking hair." The girls laughed, Tweek grinning as he returned to look at his magazine. An hour later, they were all walking out together to go their separate ways. They were meeting up in two hours for the group pictures, Tweek heading home to start getting ready. As he walked into his bedroom, he felt his phone buzz. He smiled when he saw it was Tricia. He opened the text, laughing at the image she sent. Craig was curled up on the couch asleep, his arm tossed over the arm of the couch.

 _He's very clearly excited for tonight!_

 **Well wake his sleepy ass and tell him he has two hours to get ready.**

Suddenly, Tweek's phone buzzed as Tricia was calling to FaceTime him. He answered, a mischievous grin on her face.

" _I wanted you to see this_."

"Tricia wh-" Tricia threw water on Craig's face, Tweek laughing as Craig jumped up, coughing.

" _ **Tricia what the fuck**_ **?!"** Tweek slammed a hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing harder.

" _Tweek said to get up_."

" _ **I don't think he meant to wake me up like that**_!"

"Craig-Craig, honey, I'm sorry!" Tweek laughed, Tricia handing Craig her phone.

" _ **Did you plan this**_ **?** "

"No! She-oh my god this is so funny-I told her to wake you, but I wasn't expecting this!" He laughed, Craig unable to hide his smile anymore.

" _ **I'll see you in a few hours, sweetie**_ **."** Tweek blushed, smiling and waving.

"See you, handsome." Tweek ended the call, leaning against the door. He tilted his head back against the wood, grinning at his ceiling. Tweek was going to prom, and unlike last year, he wasn't going alone. Tweek was going with a boy, a boy whom he loved very much.

* * *

Craig was struggling to get his hair the way he wanted it. He only had about fifteen minutes before Tweek showed up with his parents so they could get some pictures before they left to go to Token's for the group shots. He was grumbling to his reflection, grunting as someone knocked on the door.

"Craig, you okay?" It was Laura. He sighed, opening the door for her.

"Mom…can you…help me with my hair?" The simple request made Laura's heart swell. It's been forever since she's done her son's hair. She chuckled.

"Sit on the edge of your bed." He nodded, sitting down as she stood in front of him.

"Thanks mom." He murmured, up at her as she started using her fingers to style his hair. She hummed, dumping a little bit of water from a water bottle onto her hands.

"You always had that annoying cowlick right by your part." He snorted, blushing a bit.

"Yeah…," They fell silent, Laura swallowing the lump in her throat as she saw her son as she stepped back. This was the first time she really saw him as the young man he turned into, and although she was proud she raised such a wonderful son, she was sad, and not ready to let him go. Craig noticed the look on her face, smiling a bit. "Mom…"

"Hmm?" Craig stood, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Thanks for… _everything_." Those words resonated in Laura, a small sob escaping her lips as she smiled.

"What's…w-what's that supposed to mean?"

"For…driving me to practices and all the hospital visits and-and the delicious meals after I won a game. That time you let the guys spend the night on a school night. That time you took Tric and I to go see Santa on Black Friday because we really, really needed to get our Christmas lists to him. That time you laid in bed with me for three hours listening to me ramble on about my feelings for Red or-or that time when I _came out_ to you and you were nothing but supportive of me and you just…you said you _knew_! You know more about me than I know about myself! Just…thank you…literally for everything you've done for me." Laura looked up at her son with wide eyes, a smile on her face.

"Craig…you h-have no idea how much that means to me…" She whispered, cupping his face in her hands. He blushed, smiling a bit,

"I have a feeling I do." He whispered back, kissing her forehead. The doorbell rang, Tricia's voice meeting their ears as she opened the door to let the Tweak's in. Laura tugged her son in for one last hug, closing her eyes.

"You look _so handsome_." She whispered, kissing his cheek as she pulled away. Craig smiled at her, walking down the steps with her. As Laura walked down the steps, Craig stopped halfway down, catching sight of Tweek. He looked…perfect. Well, perfect to Craig at least. Tweek wore a black tuxedo with a white button up and royal blue bowtie. His hair was still a little messy, but he had styled the hair off of his forehead so every last freckle on his face was visible. Craig wore a similar outfit, but he wore a yellow bowtie, much to Tweek's liking, and a black dress shirt. Tweek looked up, a blush crawling across his cheeks. Craig grinned at him as he stood in front of him, noticing the boutonniere in Tweek's hand.

"I like the red rose." He whispered, Tweek blushing.

"Thanks…you look…"

"Yeah…you too…" They didn't even have to say it. At this point in their relationship, they've said the words "beautiful" and "handsome" so many times, they knew when the other person was going to say it. Craig held up his finger, going to the kitchen to grab Tweek's boutonniere. He came back, blushing.

"I got you a red rose as well."

"You have great taste." Craig snorted, grinning.

"Thanks, honey."

"Oh, Craig, you look so handsome!" Mary said, a grin on her face. With Tweek's hair out of his face, Craig could really see the resemblance between the two of them.

"Thanks, Mary."

"And Tweek, you look handsome as well!" Laura chimed, leaning against the couch.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tucker," He blushed, looking up at Craig. "C'mere. Let me attempt to put this damn thing on you." Craig snorted, turning to face Tweek so he could try (and he does mean try) and attempt to pin the boutonniere to his tuxedo jacket. It took a few tries, but he finally did it. Craig pinned the boutonniere to Tweek's jacket, the action taking all of his concentration. After he let go and saw it stay in place, Craig grinned.

"Come on, picture time! You two have to head to Token's in ten minutes!" Thomas said, Tricia running into the room to take pictures as well. Craig usually hates formally posed pictures, but he didn't hate this one. There were simple ones, like ones with their arms around each other. Some where the kissed. Some where they made funny faces. It was perfect. Those ten minutes flew past, Tweek and Craig saying goodbye as they got in Craig's car. Their parents were following them to Token's, but they would be over a little later. When they pulled up to Token's a line of cars sat by the curb in front of his house. They walked up, hearing the voices of their friends in the kitchen. When they walked in, Tweek took a moment to look at everyone. Everyone looked _incredible_. Wendy wore a dark red strapless dress that framed her figure nicely, sparkles on the top part of the dress. Bebe wore a simple black dress that hung off her shoulders, the skirt of the dress having sparkles in them. Heidi wore a navy-blue dress that had an open back, the fabric pooling around her feet. Nichole wore a dark green dress, the color making her skin tone pop. It was a strapless dress and it was skin tight like Wendy's. Leslie wore a light pink dress, hers having a high neck in the front, but was opened backed like Heidi's. All the guys looked handsome, too. Stan had styled his hair similar to Craig's, keeping the hair off his face. Kyle even got his curls trimmed up, making it easier for him to manage. Kenny kept his hair messy, but it worked for him. Jimmy kept his hair relatively the same, but then again, his hair was always out of his face and neat. It was…incredible, to say the least. They all cleaned up really well, and Tweek was happy he looked just as good. They all talked for a while before their parents showed up to take their pictures, the process taking almost an hour. They did group shots with just the guys, then the girls, then everyone together, then everyone with their dates. Craig was just about to shoot himself when their ride showed up, Clyde being the first to run to it.

"He thinks there's going to be a stripper pole." Bebe laughed, looking at Craig. Craig snorted.

"Part of me hopes there is so we can be entertained by your boyfriend for the entire ride." He said, grinning at her.

"You clean up nice, Tucker." He blushed a bit, chuckling.

"You too, Stevens." She laughed softly, everyone saying goodbye to their parents before heading to the bus. Clyde was the first one on (as he waited patiently for them all to come), followed by Bebe. She groaned.

"Clyde, _no_!" Craig snorted as he got on, seeing Clyde hanging from the stripper pole in the middle of the bus.

"Bebe, listen to me. I love you, but this is my dream."

"Oh, thank _god_ some quality entertainment!" Stan laughed, plopping into a seat. Kenny gasped.

"Yo, who's going to dance first?!" He plopped down next to Craig, a grin on his face.

"This must be exciting for you two." Heidi laughed, pointing at Craig and Kenny. The boys knew what she meant: the possibility of seeing a cute boy or girl pole dancing. They looked at each other, turning back to her before nodding.

"Very." They said at the same time. Craig tugged Tweek down next to him, grinning. Kenny tugged Butters onto his lap, kissing his cheek.

"Kenny!" He laughed, leaning into his embrace. Once everyone was settled in for the forty-five-minute drive to the banquet hall in the next town over, Clyde stood up.

"Guys, any song requests to dance to?" He plugged his phone into the speaker system the party bus had, looking over his shoulder,

" _Material Girl!"_ Craig shouted, making Clyde gasp.

"Craig, tag team it!"

"What?! No!"

"Remember when we used to dance to that song?! In third grade?!" Craig's cheeks turned a dark red as Wendy looked at him.

"Craig…you _didn't_!" Craig puffed his cheeks out.

"We did…" Clyde started the music, grabbing Craig's hand.

"Come on!" Craig rolled his eyes, a grin on his face.

"Only because I fucking love you." He stood up, both boys on an end of the bus. They walked towards each other, lip synching the words to the song. Tweek's mouth was hanging open as he grinned, looking at Wendy, who was recording the entire thing. It was very obvious that they had done this recently, their dance almost in synch. Clyde grabbed onto the stripper pole, dropping down and pulling himself up as Bebe screamed with laughter. Craig did the same thing on the other side of the pole, both boys dancing around each other. It was a great way to start the night, and Tweek was sure to tuck into the back of his mind that he's now seen his boyfriend pole dance to Madonna's _Material Girl_.

* * *

Tweek wasn't sure as to why Wendy was worried about people hating prom, because there was nothing wrong with it. It was classy and beautiful and it felt…grown up to be there. The evening was filled with dancing, laughing, and good food. Finally, after what felt like forever, they were getting ready to announce prom king and queen.

"Who do you think is gonna win, fellas?" Butters asked, leaning into Kenny's side. Bebe shrugged.

"I honestly don't really know. I voted for Craig." Craig blinked.

"Wait, I'm on the ballot?" Bebe's mouth fell open.

"Yeah! Weren't you there when we voted last month?!"

"I never voted! I-I must've been out with my fucking face injuries!" Bebe snorted.

"What a bummer. But I voted for you."

"…thanks, Bebe." He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. He looked out at the dance floor, watching Tweek dance with Wendy and Clyde. Bebe saw it, a smile on her face.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Craig turned around, blushing.

"What?"

"Tweek…I see it on your face…it's the kind of look you see in the fucking _movies_." Craig blinked, trying to find the right words.

"I…well, of course…I'm just-"

"Scared? Me too." He sighed, looking at his plate.

"He's going so far away…"

"Clyde and I argued last week about it finally. I was starting to worry he didn't care…but he finally said something about it."

"Why were you worried?"

"Well…Tweek, Wendy, and Heidi always spoke about arguments they had with you, Stan, and Kyle about college. Clyde never showed any concern about it…I think he was trying to not think about it. With graduation in a month…I think it became too hard to ignore." Craig nodded, looking at his friend.

"He thinks so highly of you, Bebe," She blinked, turning a dark red. "I don't think you have anything to worry about." She bit her lip, looking down.

"I…had considered breaking up."

"Why?"

"Because I do love him…I didn't want him to feel like he has to worry about me while I'm traveling next year and he's in Washington." Craig nodded slowly, closing his eyes.

"Makes sense…"

"But…that's the problem… _I love him_. And I'm afraid-"

"You won't feel the same way with another person?" She paused, nodding.

"Y-Yeah…" Craig gave her hand a squeeze, smiling softly.

"That's how I feel with Tweek." Bebe's eyes widened, nodding again.

"It's scary."

"It is. But isn't it nice having someone _for now_ that makes you feel that way? Yeah, there's always the chance Tweek and I…go our separate ways. But I don't think I could ever have any anger towards him. It would strictly be the distance that drives us a part…at least I hope. He's my best friend and I trust him." Bebe smiled a bit, looking down.

"Thanks Craig…"

"It's cool." He murmured, chuckling softly. He heard the music stop and then Wendy's voice.

"Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this kickass prom so far!" People cheered and clap, Craig chuckling as Tweek had his arms around Kyle, who had Tweek on one side of him and Heidi on the other. He walked out slowly to join the crowd, tugging Tweek to him by his tux jacket. He heard the soft laugh of his boyfriend, his heart soaring as his arms wrapped around his chest. "As you probably have guessed, it is time we announce our Prom King and Queen! So let's cut the crap and get righ to it! First, let's announce the king, shall we?" She grinned as everyone cheered again, looking down at the piece of paper in her hand. "Well…no surprise there. Your Prom King is Craig Tucker!" Craig blinked, laughing softly as Tweek shoved him to the stage. He blushed as he climbed the steps, hugging Wendy after she placed the (cheesy) crown on his head. He took a step back, watching her turn to face the audience. "And now for our Queen!" She looked at the piece of paper again, chuckling softly. "Well…this is unique! As you know, we always leave the option to write someone in for both King and Queen, and it seems that there was a popular write in. Well, to put it simply, they won! So, I guess instead of a Prom King and Queen, we're having two kings this year!" Craig blinked, a grin crawling across his face. _South Park, you have my back once more._ "Our other Prom King is Tweek Tweak!" Tweek blinked, catching Craig's gaze. Kyle and Stan lifted Tweek up, Craig laughing as he heard him yell in surprise. They carried him up to the stage, his cheeks almost as red as his boutonniere. Wendy kissed his cheek as she placed the other (cheesy) crown on his head, Craig taking his hand as he stood next to him. "And now, our two lovely Kings will share a dance!" Craig grinned as he heard the opening cords to Modern English's _I Melt With You_ , hopping down off the stage and turning around to help Tweek down. He held his hand as they walked to the middle of the circle that formed, eventually stopping and moving his arm to twist Tweek to face him in front of him. The song was faster pace, but the lyrics made it easy to want to move slow. He tugged him closer, a grin on his face as the lyrics hit his ears.

 _Moving forward using all my breath_

 _Making love to you was never second best_

 _I saw the world crashing all around your face_

 _Never really knowing it was always_

 _Mesh and lace_

Tweek grinned up at Craig, pressing their lips together gently. As the chorus hit, everyone started grabbing their dates and pulling them to the center of the circle.

 _I'll stop the world and melt with you_

 _You've seen the difference_

 _And it's getting better all the time_

 _There's nothing you and I won't do_

 _I'll stop the world and melt with you_

Craig pulled away, humming softly,

"You know I would do this."

"What, melt?"

"If it meant I got to be with you, yeah." Tweek blushed, chuckling softly.

"You know, ever since you started dating me, you've just progressively gotten more and more cheesy."

"It's called the beginning of my transformation into my father." Tweek let out a laugh, dropping his head to Craig's shoulder. Craig grinned, kissing the top of Tweek's head. He didn't care how silly he may sound to Tweek, he always meant anything he said about being with him. Craig's dating his best friend, after all.

* * *

The party at Bebe's was surprisingly calm, everyone still riding the high of prom as they changed into more comfortable clothing. As they settled into her basement with drinks in hand, they fell into a light conversation.

"Okay, question for everyone…what's something you do when you're drunk that you normally don't do sober?" Heidi asked, Kyle groaning.

"Heidi, you're only doing this for one reason only."

"Oh? What is that reason Kyle?" She teased, Kyle's cheeks turning a dark red.

"I feel like Kyle does something when he's drunk." Kenny stated, his arm tossed around Butters. Kyle puffed his cheeks out.

"I'm not going first."

"Fine, I will! Whenever I'm drunk I like to watch romantic comedies!" Kenny laughed, Wendy gasping,

"Kenny that seems so unlike you!"

"I cried a few weeks ago over _When Harry Met Sally_ , sue me!" He snickered, looking at Token.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Token thought a moment. "I like to roll myself up into blankets. I like the feeling of being surrounded by something. I…sometimes move around. Acting like a caterpillar." Clyde started laughing, falling backwards onto the floor.

"He does! It's true!" He laughed, Bebe tugging him back up.

"What do you do, Clyde?!" She laughed, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"I, uh, sometimes like to dress up in women's clothing."

"I get super fucking emotional. I cried at the end of _Rocky_ a few weeks ago." Craig said, Stan letting out a laugh.

"That isn't even a sad ending!"

"My point exactly!"

"I get really…frisky when I'm drunk," Wendy admitted, Stan holding his thumb up as he nodded. "Hey! You get like… _gay_ for everyone! You just talk about who has the best ass among the guys!" Craig, Token and Kenny started cracking up, tossing their heads back. Stan's cheeks turned a dark red.

"It's Kenny by the way. He has the best ass."

"Dude, I'm touched."

"I-I've only been drunk a few times, but those few times I was I really liked to send-send risky texts." Butters said, his cheeks a dark red. Kenny grinned.

"Guess who got them all?!" Butters punched Kenny's arm, a small smile on his face.

"Shut it, Kenny!"

"Come on Kyle, just tell us!" Leslie begged, everyone egging him on.

"Okay okay!" He sighed, looking down. "I start speaking Hebrew. Like… _a lot_."

" _That's it?!_ Dude that's so tame compared to us!" Kenny said, laughing softly.

"Well…sometimes...fuck why am I saying this…sometimes I start to talk dirty in Hebrew!" Tweek snorted, slamming his hand over his mouth.

"H-h-how does one-one talk dirty in Hebrew, Kyle?" Jimmy asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, _I'm not gonna say it!_ But I'll speak Hebrew if that's what you want!"

"Nuh-uh. You said you spoke dirty, so let's hear it!" Bebe said, a curious grin on her face. Everyone started chanting for Kyle to do it, the red head finally yelling in frustration,

"Fine! Shut up!" They all fell silent, his face almost as red as his hair. "tistamee-tah-peh." Wendy's mouth fell open.

"What the fuck does that mean?! It sounds so sexy!"

"It means shut the fuck up!" Craig let out a laugh, falling backwards as he did. Stan was laughing too, Wendy grabbing the beer out of his hand as he fell forward. A few hours have passed now, and some people have already passed out (Token, Bebe, Butters, Leslie, Nichole, Clyde, Wendy, Jimmy, and Heidi). Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Craig, and Tweek all remained, Craig lighting a cigarette as they sat in a circle.

"Dude, I'm surprised you smoke as much as you do, seeing you play sports and shit." Stan stated, his words becoming slurred the longer he drank. Craig shrugged.

"They make me feel warm." He admitted, tossing his arm around Tweek. Tweek was starting to fall asleep, his head falling into Craig's lap. He didn't drink munch, but it was still enough for him to be tipsy. Craig played with his hair as he spoke to the remaining three.

"Are you guys ready for graduation?" Kenny asked, Craig passing him the cigarette.

"Yes and no," Kyle said, taking a sip from his beer. "I'm excited to go to school, but at the same time I'm not ready to leave…everything I've established here." They all nodded slowly, understanding the feeling.

"I don't know what to do with Wendy." Stan murmured, glancing back to look at his sleeping girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked, taking the cigarette back from Kenny.

"I just…I want her to be able to do whatever in New York and not have to worry about me while I'm in Arizona…I just…should I break it off?"

"I literally had this conversation with Bebe at prom." Craig snorted, taking a draw from his cigarette.

"Yeah? And?"

"If you feel it's right, it's the right thing to do. I mean," He looked down at Tweek. "I was really hesitant to start this relationship with him because I knew we'd be leaving each other within a year. You know, he's going to be doing his thing in Philadelphia and I'll be in Colorado still. It's scary. You feel alone without your significant other there. And everyone is scared of being alone," He took another draw of his cigarette, sighing as he blew out the smoke. "You and Wendy have been together on and off since fourth grade. The longest you two were apart was what, two years? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try doing long distance, and if it doesn't work out, maybe it's for the best. I don't know…but you two have literally never dated anyone else." Stan blushed, looking down.

"I just…have so much fun with her. She's my best friend." Craig suddenly felt guilty for the advice he gave, biting his lip.

"Stan, look. I know how you feel. Maybe…maybe don't break it off, but instead give her that option. You don't want to make it seem like you only ever want to be with her. She'll figure out in her own time if she really wants to be with you forever. It seems like _you_ want forever, but does she?"

"I-I think so…we've always talked about marriage."

"And I think that's great! But…again, you've never really dated another girl."

"I know…I've always thought about that."

"Try the long distance. If it doesn't seem to be working, take a break from each other or just…don't date for a bit. You'll see each other over breaks back here, and if it's something you both really want…well, life has a funny way of figuring things out for us." Kyle blinked.

"Dude, when did you get so…poetic on shit like this?" Craig blushed, chuckling softly as he put his cigarette out. He looked down at Tweek.

"December. Yeah…," He smiled at the boy that fell asleep in his lap. "It was definitely December."

* * *

 **NOTE** : So I was literally going to have Kyle speak in Hebrew, but as I was using google translate, I remembered Hebrew is a language that uses symbols! I found that phrase on a random website and it actually means "shut the fuck up" so I made it work! The next chapter is possibly going to be graduation! I'm unsure if I want to have one filler chapter, but I'm probably going straight to graduation! Get ready! Also: PLEASE look up Modern English's _I Melt With You_ if you haven't heard it before! It's possibly the most romantic song I've ever heard and it makes my heart melt! As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

The month flew past, the excitement of graduation starting to settle in. Yearbooks were distributed, hugs were given, and tears were shed as the last day for the seniors drew to a close. They were graduating in two days, and it felt really surreal. Craig was laying on Tweek's bed as he went downstairs to get a cup of coffee, flipping through his yearbook. He chuckled at some of the things his friends wrote in it, but he mainly looked through all the images of the seniors. He normally hates the yearbook club because they're incessant about taking your picture if they think you're worthy enough, and with Craig being captain of the ice hockey team, they wanted his picture a lot. But Craig had to admit it: they did a good job. He flipped the page, blinking as there was an image of Tweek and him, but it looked very…80's to him. Tweek was wearing Craig's hockey jersey as Craig hugged him from behind, his legs kicking as Craig had lifted him up. His head was tossed back against Craig's shoulder as he laughed, Craig grinning at Tweek. It meant everything to Craig, and part of him wishes he knew who took the picture so he could thank them. Tweek came back in the room, handing Craig a bottle of water as he sipped at his coffee.

"Thanks." He murmured, sitting up. Tweek blinked, running his finger over the image as he caught sight of it.

"Can I…do something?" Craig blinked, but nodded.

"Yeah…sure, yeah." Tweek stood back up, rummaging through his desk drawer until he found a red sharpie. He grinned, setting his cup of coffee down and pulling the cap off the marker. He drew a big red heart around the image, adding smaller hearts around it. Below it he wrote " _Wow I love you!_ ", Craig grinning as he watched him do it.

"Well, hand me your yearbook. We have to match now!" Tweek laughed softly, passing Craig his yearbook with the marker. Craig quickly flipped to the page, drawing hearts around the image and writing " _Wow I love you more!"_ underneath of the image. Tweek looked at it, his cheeks a light pink.

"I…that was a good day." He murmured, sitting on the bed next to Craig. Craig nodded.

"That was after the last game, right?"

"Yeah." South Park made it to a few play-off games, but it ended like last year: they just fell short. But Craig wasn't devastated. He knew he played his best and that's all he could do. He looked up at his boyfriend, smiling.

"You're so beautiful…and-and I know I always say that and it seems like I'm incapable of saying anything else other than that but…it's true." Tweek blushed, looking at his coffee mug.

"I…thanks…" Craig blinked.

"What's wrong?" Tweek bit his lip, closing his eyes.

"There's…something I have to tell you…and I've never told anyone this. Not even my parents…it's…too embarrassing and humiliating but…I need to tell someone." Craig furrowed his brows, sitting up so he sat cross legged in front of Tweek.

"I'm…I'm here." He whispered, placing a hand on Tweek's knee. Tweek nodded slowly, pulling his knees up to his chest as he set his coffee down. He took a deep breath before sighing.

"When we were sixteen…I…was feeling really lonely. I was craving a relationship. Physical intimacy with someone. So…I met this guy online," Craig frowned. "We…never had sex. We would meet up to just…make out and the occasional hand job. It…well, at the time, it was amazing. I had a guy that wanted to make out with me! Well…he…started to point things out about me. Things…I didn't particularly _like_ about myself," Tweek swallowed hard, twisting a strand of hair around his finger. "Like…my stomach for instance. I don't have a six pack. He would always ask me why I didn't. What I was eating and drinking. He tried to stop me from drinking coffee because he thought it stunted my growth. He constantly pointed out that I was on the shorter side. Constantly told me my freckles annoyed him because he couldn't concentrate on my face. My arms had too many scars on them. M-My legs were disproportionate to my b-body, in muscle and length. It…i-it went on and on. Any flaw he could find in me he did, and he always made sure to ask me why I looked this way. It…I don't know why it took so long for me to tell you. Part of me t-thinks it's because you…I was so _excited_ to be with you. I was excited to try and make you feel good! Th-that's why for Valentine's Day I was able to dress up in the fucking lingerie, because I feel good when I'm with you. But…the past few weeks I just…it all came back to me. Everything he told me…i-it's all I've thought about at night." Craig's blood was boiling. _How could someone say these things to Tweek?! Who meets up with someone to make out, but then turns around and points out every fucking flaw?!_ Craig grabbed his hand, Tweek jumping at how hot his skin was.

"What's his name?" Tweek shivered at the tone of Craig's voice, the anger practically crawling out of his throat.

"J-Jacob." Craig growled low in his throat, crawling up and lying next to Tweek. He tugged the blankets up to Tweek's chin, wrapping his arms around him. He stayed silent for a while, just looking at him. Seeing the sad look in Tweek's green eyes hurt him, _physically_ hurt him. He swallowed, trying to control his anger.

"He's full of bullshit, Tweek. He doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about."

"I…I-I know and…I-I want to believe you-"

"You really don't believe me when I say you're beautiful?" Tweek frowned, swallowing hard.

"C-Craig, you know I l-love it when you call me that…"

"But you don't believe it…" He sighed, closing his eyes. Craig was angry. Not at Tweek, but at this-this _Jacob_. He wasn't sure how anyone that was lucky enough to be with Tweek, _his_ Tweek, could think so… _low_ of him.

"Craig, I-I'm-"

"Don't apologize…" An idea hit Craig suddenly, the taller boy crawling to the foot of the bed to grab his backpack off the floor. He pulled his camera out of his backpack (he brought it for the last day of school, taking pictures of his friends), standing on the bed with a foot on either side of Tweek.

"Craig-Craig what are you-"

"Stop talking for a minute," Tweek blinked, nodding slowly. Craig opened the curtains by Tweek's bed a bit, letting a little bit of light shine through onto his face. He felt his heart speed up, the light making Tweek somehow look more beautiful to him. He took a few pictures before plopping down next to him, turning the camera to face him. It was just Tweek looking up at him, but it was a look Craig had grown fond of. "I'm…I'm lucky enough to wake up next to this sometimes. To wake up next to _you_. Tweek, having you in my life has been…the best adventure of my entire life. It's been a ten-year adventure and-and I'm not ready to get off anytime soon. Your eyes… _fuck_ , they remind me of fucking stained glass. They're this bright green and-and it's so distracting sometimes when I'm trying to have a serious conversation or-or focus on homework. They're so easy to get lost in. Your stomach? I fucking _love_ it. I love resting my head there when we watch tv together or-or kissing it and watching you laugh because you say my scruff tickles you. I don't care that you don't have muscles. I care that you're happy. Your legs? Holy _fuck_ they're the best part about you! They go on for _miles_ and you know I love running my hands up and down them. They-they're so toned from your skating and it-it makes your ass look great! Tweek, you're beautiful, and I'm sorry some asshole ruined that for you. But, if you continue to let me, I'll fucking treat you like the God I think you are." Tweek's mouth had fallen open a bit, tears brimming his eyes. He sniffled, snapping his mouth shut as he wiped his eyes. He closed his eyes, smiling a bit.

" _Fuck_." He breathed out, grabbing Craig by his shirt and pressing their lips together. He couldn't respond to that, at least not right now. Not when his boyfriend had to show him just how beautiful he really was.

* * *

The green cap and gown looked terrible on Craig, but he could practically hear Tweek screaming from three blocks away as to how bad it looked with his skin and hair. He had to be at the school in a half an hour, a lump sitting at the pit of his stomach. _This is it. You're done with that god forsaken school…so why do you feel so sad, Tucker? Is it because of Tweek? Or maybe it's because of the time Jimmy challenged you to a race and hit you over the knee with his crutch when Token yelled go? What about that time Clyde danced on the lunch table after he kissed Red at a party in sophomore year? It goes on…no wonder why you're kind of sad and sentimental…_ He sighed, smiling to his reflection before walking downstairs. Thomas looked up, grinning a somewhat sad grin.

"Well, don't you look ready to go." He chuckled, standing up.

"Yeah…it…it all became really real to me." Craig tugged the cap off his head, looking at it. Tricia looked up from her iPad, a sad smile on her face.

"I can't believe I won't see you at school anymore…" Craig smiled a bit, walking over and kissing the top of her head.

"You still live with me. You're still my little sister." Tricia smiled a bit.

"I know." She whispered, standing and wrapping her arms around him. Laura walked in, her eyes already watering.

"God, I thought I could at least make it to the stadium before I cried." Craig turned, smiling at her.

"I didn't think you would." Laura flipped him off, grinning as Craig happily returned the gesture. She sighed, tugging her son into a tight hug as she smiled.

"Damn, Craig, I'm so _proud of you_." Craig took a deep breath, grinning into his mom's hair.

"I know mom…you and dad did really good." Laura smiled up at him, Thomas chuckling.

"Come on…let's get a few pictures and then you'll be on your way."

"Yeah, and the next time we see you you'll be a _graduate_." Tricia teased, Craig chuckling. They took a few pictures before Craig said goodbye, walking outside. He unlocked his car door, blinking as he saw a letter tucked under his windshield wiper. He took it out, opening it once he was in the car.

 _To the kid that had me chasing after him since fourth grade,_

 _Well, today is the day! The day we finally leave South Park's shitty school system. I wasn't sure if I'd get a chance to see you beforehand, so I wrote this to be on the safe side. You don't understand how happy I am to leave this school, but I'm also sad to see it go. I remember in freshman year when you were so pissed that you got the worst locker in school and had to deal with it for the next four years. But you never asked to get it changed. Part of me wants to think it's because I was down the hall from you, and I have a sneaking suspicion that that's the reason why. I remember sneaking glances at you all year, feeling hurt when you dated Red briefly, and (sorry) feeling excited when you two broke up. I remember sophomore year when you broke your wrist and Clyde had to fight that locker for you since you couldn't open it. It was comical, watching him try and fight your locker. I miss watching that. I remember last year when you came to school on a Monday hungover, pounding on your locker after putting the combination in. I remember eventually coming over and opening it for you, that thankful look on your face forever etched in my mind. And this year, when it was your turn to stare at me. Yes, I saw you. You're not very good at being discreet. But that's okay. It's why I love you. When you get to the school, check your locker one last time. For old time's sake. I love you. See you on the other side of freedom!_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Tweek Tweak_

Craig leaned back in his car seat, a stupid grin on his face. He quickly drove to the school, walking through the empty halls. He could hear the voices from the gymnasium, but he didn't care. He needed to go to that shitty locker one more time. He smiled when he saw it, a flood of memories hitting him as he turned the corner. As always, the locker put up a fight. Craig jumped as it flung open, blinking as he saw something inside. He swallowed hard, picking up the image that was slid in. It was a picture of them when Craig asked Tweek to prom, Craig's arms wrapped around his thighs to hold him up as Tweek held his face in his hands and looked down at him. They both had stupid grins on their faces, and Craig could see that Tweek smiled that rare smile that makes him worry his face will rip. He heard footsteps, looking up to see Tweek walk down the hall. He felt his heart stop (maybe it did, it felt like it for a moment) when he saw him, the green cap and gown surprisingly looking somewhat good on Tweek. He smiled at him, looking up at Craig.

"You got my note?"

"Where…where did you get this picture?"

"Wendy. She asked the yearbook club for it. It was taken well after the yearbook was sent out to be made, but they still took pictures for assignments." Craig grinned slowly, looking at the image again.

"It…it's-"

"Perfect…I know…"

"Hey…do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to your locker and open it…one last time," Tweek blushed, nodding. He walked down the hall, opening his locker and then turning to face Craig. He was staring at him, a dreamy look on his face. Tweek grinned, his hand holding onto the locker door. They just took a moment to stare at each other. It was…romantic. Somehow some way, it was romantic. Craig had spent four years sneaking glances at Tweek, and now he knew Tweek had been doing the same, but for just a little longer than Craig. He looked at the time on the wall, smiling a bit. "Come on…we should get going." Tweek smiled sadly, looking at his locker one last time before shutting it. He walked over to Craig, taking his hand. With one last deafening slam, Craig shut his locker, walking down the hall with Tweek towards the gymnasium. His heart hurt as the echo of the slam faded away, because the closing of that locker was the closing of a very important chapter in his life. And Craig, just this once, was thankful he was assigned that shitty locker four years ago.

* * *

The class was split into two large groups, last names A through L, and last names M through Z. Craig was separated from Tweek by Heidi, but he wasn't _too upset_. They were all waiting to walk onto the football field, separated into two lines (A through L line, and M through Z line). Craig, somehow some way, was lucky to walk in next to Clyde, and it felt right. They all walked in two at a time, some teacher telling them when to walk to their seats. Finally, it was time for Craig and Clyde to walk, Clyde looking at him before they were signaled to move.

"Love you, dude." Craig smiled, looking at him.

"Love you too, man." They started walking to their seat, Craig high fiving Clyde before they turned down their row. Once everyone had _finally_ made it in, the ceremony began, and man, it went on and on. After what felt like the rest of Craig's life, they were finally starting the diploma process. They alternated reading a name from each side, meaning that somehow, Kyle and Stan got called together. It was fitting that they walked up together. They fist bumped as they walked off the stage, grins on their faces. Kenny got called up with Eric (who was able to walk with the class after everything, which Craig was happy about), Kenny giving him a pat on the back as they walked back to their seats. Eric looked…happy. Genuinely happy for the first time in his life. _Do I feel pride for Eric Cartman_? The names went on and on, Craig catching Token's eye as he walked back. He gave him a thumbs up, grinning at him. Eventually, it was Craig's row to go up. Wendy was in front of him, and she turned to look at him right before going up.

"Thanks for taking care of my best friend." Craig grinned slowly, watching her go up. He heard Clyde's name called, meaning he was next. When they were both on the stage, after receiving their diplomas, they threw their arms around each other, walking off with an arm around each other. He let Clyde go back to his seat, turning around after he heard Heidi's name. He grinned as he heard Tweek's name, Heidi walking past him as he rushed forward. He grabbed Tweek by his waist as he walked off the stage, dipping him down as he pressed their lips together. He grinned as his classmates cheered, Tweek laughing as Craig tugged him up and they continued back to their seats. Tweek looked up at him.

"I love you. I fucking _love you_." Craig grinned.

"I know…and you're the best thing to come out of my time at this damn school." Tweek laughed, sitting back down with him. It didn't take too much longer for them to call names, everyone cheering as Jimmy got off the stage. As everyone sat back down, there were two more little speeches before Wendy took the podium. She grinned.

"Well…this is it. The turning of the tassel," She grinned, looking around as she swallowed hard. "Please move your tassel from the right to the left, signifying our movement from here at South Park to wherever our lives take us," Everyone moved their tassels, grins on their faces. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are your South Park High School Class of two thousand and eighteen. Graduates, you may throw your caps!" Everyone started cheering as they tugged their tassels off their caps, tossing them high into the air. Craig grabbed Tweek again, kissing him gently. He couldn't believe it. They were high school graduates. They had met through this school system, had arguments, cried, laughed, got in fights, grew together, and most importantly, realized how they really felt for each other. Craig hated this school, yes, but it introduced him to some of the most important people in his life, and he would always be thankful for that. He wiped Tweek's eyes as they pulled away, grinning at him. This chapter in their life was finally over.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find his parents after the ceremony, Tricia running up to him as he walked out of the school hand in hand with Tweek. He let out a grunt as she threw her arms around him, her face buried into his chest.

"Hey Tric." He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back as he smiled. Laura and Thomas walked up, Laura wrapping her arms around Tweek. Tweek blinked, smiling a bit.

"It's been an absolute pleasure watching you grow up in my house." She whispered, Tweek's heart fluttering at her words. He sniffled a bit, grinning at her.

"Thanks for all the delicious meals." She laughed softly, kissing his forehead. Thomas tugged Tweek into his arms, smiling.

"And thanks for taking good care of our son." Tweek smiled into his chest.

"It's been an absolute joy." Craig slid his arm around his mom, grinning into her hair.

"I told you I have good taste in men, mom."

"You're telling me this after you've been together for almost six months now?" She snorted, wrapping her arms completely around her son.

"I wanted to reiterate it." He chuckled, looking at his dad and boyfriend. It felt good knowing Tweek was so welcome in his house. He loved the relationship Tweek developed with his parents. He looked up as he heard Clyde's laugh, grinning as he saw Token, Jimmy, and Clyde walking over with their parents. Mary rushed up to Tweek, tossing her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"My baby boy, all grown up! A graduate!" She whispered, causing Tweek to blush.

"Mom…" he teased, kissing her cheek with a smile.

"Gentlemen, we need one last group picture in front of this school." Token said, tossing his arm around Jimmy.

"F-for old t-t-time's sake." It was a tradition of theirs to take a group picture after every major event that happened in their lives, and this might be the last one they take together (at least, until weddings probably). Clyde threw his arms around Tweek and Craig, tugging them over to the two boys waiting for them. Tweek tossed his arm around Jimmy's shoulder, grinning wide. They let their parents take pictures for what seemed like an hour (it was ten minutes) before looking around. Their time together in this school was done, but they grinned as they looked at each other. In two days, they were waking up at three thirty in the morning to catch a flight to California. Senior week was upon them, and although it signified the end of an era, this next week would signal the beginning of a new one.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Wow now I'm super sentimental about my own high school graduation! I was happy to leave that place, but it was where my relationship bloomed! Also, I know that part with Tweek and mystery man Jacob was random, but there's a method to my madness ;) Next up is senior week! This will be broken up into a few chapters, and then after that is some filler until we get to college! PLEASE leave any feedback you may have because I am falling into a rut again with my writing! So, as always, any and all feedback is very much appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE:** Slight warning for underage drinking and implied sexual content!

* * *

The alarm on Craig's phone was ten times worse at three thirty in the morning on a Saturday. It signaled the official start of senior week, but was it worth it? He grunted as he reached out, tugging his phone to him. He squinted at his too bright screen, turning his alarm off. Craig had promised he'd call Tweek once he woke up to make sure Tweek woke up, because on the nights he could actually sleep, he slept through everything. He dialed his number, pressing the phone to his ear as he sat up on the edge of his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _What_?" He snickered.

"Well, good morning to you, too."

" _I know I said to call me, but next time, please ignore me_."

"You sound awake."

" _I didn't sleep. I couldn't I maybe got…ten minutes_ "

"Tweek, I say this because I love you, but you're fucking insane." He heard a soft laugh.

" _I know. I'll see you in an hour_." Their flight was at seven thirty am, but Token insisted they get there right before five to be on the safe side. Craig took a shower in an effort to wake him up, but it had little success. He trudged downstairs, plopping his suitcase next to the door as he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Craig poured a cup, grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet as he walked past towards the living room. He curled up on the couch, his head tilted back against the cushion. Thomas came downstairs, chuckling as he saw Craig.

"Well, you seem excited."

"Too…tired." He murmured, glancing back at his dad.

"I knew you would be."

"Why are you awake?"

"I…heard you moving around and wanted to sit with you until Token came to get you." Craig hummed, nodding slowly.

"Okay." Thomas sat next to him on the couch, his arms resting on the cushion behind him.

"Hey…don't…be stupid this week." Craig snorted.

"I won't…at least, I think I won't." Thomas chuckled, patting Craig's knee.

"Proud of you, kid. You worked hard this year." Craig felt his cheeks warm up a bit.

"Oh. Thanks dad."

"I mean it. You worked hard at that ice skating rink and-and worked hard in school, with hockey, and now you have this bartending job and you just…never cease to amaze me." Craig smiled.

"I like this job."

"Good. I'm having you make me drinks from now on."

"Okay, I don't like it that much."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm better than you." Thomas laughed, nodding.

"Yes, you are," Craig chuckled, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. It was Token.

 _I'm outside your house! Let's go! We gotta plane to catch!_

Craig looked up, seeing the lights from his headlights. Thomas took the empty coffee mug from him. "I'll get this. I'll see you in a week." Craig gave his dad a hug goodbye, smiling a bit as he grabbed his suitcase and walked outside. Clyde was hanging out the passenger side window.

"Come on, dude!"

"We're not running late, Clyde, you're right on time." Craig laughed, tossing his suitcase in the trunk of the car. He slid in the back seat next to Tweek, kissing his cheek quickly before getting comfortable. Bebe was in the third row, the gentle movement of the car already lulling her to sleep. Craig leaned his head back against the seat, Tweek leaning his head on his shoulder.

"We're grabbing Kenny as well." Clyde said, glancing back at them. Craig just nodded, his eyes half lidded as he looked out the window. Their quiet mountain town was _eerily_ quiet at almost five am, but Craig was happy because the moon was still out. He reached up, subconsciously grabbing the moon pendant Tweek got him for Christmas. He ran his fingers over it, smiling up at the moon as they pulled up in front of Kenny's house. The half hour drive to the airport was enough for Craig to fall asleep, the peacefulness of the early morning relaxing to him. He jumped a bit as he heard a door slam, looking up as he saw they were at the airport in the parking lot. Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Heidi and Jimmy were walking towards their car, Stan holding onto Jimmy's suitcase as he walked. Craig looked down at Tweek, groaning.

"I don't wanna move." He mumbled, yelping as Tweek gave him a shove.

"Come on." He chuckled, reaching over Craig's lap to open the door. The parking lot wasn't too far from their terminal, so they opted to walk instead of catching a shuttle. Once inside and after getting their tickets printed, they headed towards the TSA check, Jimmy grinning as they got there.

"S-s-see you on th-the other side, kiddos!" He laughed, everyone groaning as he got to go into a much shorter line that was designated for the handicapped.

"Quick, someone break my leg." Kenny grumbled, sticking his leg out. It took them about a half an hour of waiting, but they were finally all through the TSA screenings. They still had about forty minutes until their flight even boarded, so Craig took the opportunity to get another coffee and a bagel. Kyle and Stan joined him, dark circles under their eyes.

"Look, I know it's going to be worth it, but I'm so tired." Stan grumbled, running a hand down his face.

"Tweek didn't sleep." Craig murmured, handing the cashier his money. Kyle blinked.

"How?"

"He's an insomniac. Some nights he just can't." He shrugged, sipping at his coffee. He held another cup of coffee in his other hand, that cup for Tweek. Stan shook his head.

"I cherish sleep. That's a damn shame." Craig snorted.

"Yeah. I know. I get the phone calls at five am when he has a bad dream or sees something. It has definitely improved over the years." Kyle winced.

"Five am?"

"Yup. Happy to do it, though." He shrugged, walking back to where everyone was waiting. Craig handed Tweek the cup of coffee, those green eyes lighting up.

"Thanks, Craig." He breathed out, taking a few big gulps. Craig plopped next to him, taking a bite of his bagel.

"How come you didn't sleep?" Tweek smiled at the sound of Craig's voice. Something he's noticed over the six months they've been together is that Craig's lisp gets really bad when he's tired. The braces helped correct it, but it slips through every now and then, but especially when he's tired.

"I just…couldn't get comfortable. Couldn't stop thinking about this next week. Mainly excitement. Plus, I normally go to sleep at three am on nights I can't sleep, so it didn't make sense to go to sleep." Craig nodded slowly, humming.

"Makes sense," Tweek giggled next to him. "What?"

"Your lisp." Craig's cheeks turned a dark red, sliding down in his seat.

"S-Sorry."

"No! Don't apologize I just…I realized it's worse when you're tired."

"Because I'm too lazy to move my tongue." He chuckled, his cheeks still a dark red. Tweek laughed softly, leaning his head on Craig's shoulder. A silence fell among their group of friends, everyone still trying to wake up. By the time a little sentiment of life was appearing on their faces, it was time for them to board. Of course, Jimmy was among the first to get on due to him being handicapped. Everyone else was among the fourth and fifth group of people to board. Once they were all settled in, Craig looked back, seeing Tweek in a window seat about five rows back. He caught his gaze, waving to him. Tweek laughed softly, waving back. Craig plopped back down in his seat, looking out the window. He spent most of the flight doing that, enjoying the way the sun looked as it rose while he was thirty thousand feet in the air. They landed in California around ten am, everyone happy to finally be off the plane. Token turned to them all once they were all gathered together.

"Okay, so normally my family and I just take the bus because it's about a fifteen-minute bus ride and then about a five-minute walk from the bus stop." Everyone nodded, figuring it was cheaper then renting a car or anything like that. No one complained as they waited for the bus, the warmth of California refreshing to their skin. After a very scenic bus ride, they got off at a stop that was on the beach.

"Wait…Token, is your house on the beach?!" Stan yelled from the back of the group. Token snickered.

"Oh yeah. I didn't mention that! It's on the beach."

"Dude, how could you leave that out?!" Kenny said, a grin on his face as they started walking.

"Slipped my mind!" Craig wasn't sure how anything about Token's house could be forgotten, the huge vacation house being everything Craig had imagined and more. _There's fucking palm trees in the front yard_. The house was absolutely beautiful. There was an enclosed heated pool on the back deck that overlooked the beach and ocean, a part of the beach sectioned off by the fencing of the house. There were seven bedrooms and a bathroom in each room in the house, so there was more than enough bed space. It was a dream come true for a group of eleven eighteen-year-old graduates.

"Room claiming! Go!" Kenny shouted, rushing to one of the bedrooms on the first floor. Token let out a laugh, heading upstairs towards the room that he usually stays in. Stan ran upstairs after him, Kyle not far behind. After everyone was settled and had claimed their rooms, with Token, Kenny, and Jimmy having their own rooms, Clyde and Bebe sharing, Heidi and Kyle sharing, Wendy and Stan sharing, and Craig and Tweek sharing, Clyde had already changed into his bathing suit.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm floating in that pool for pretty much all of this week!" He shouted, his voice carrying through the house. Craig leaned over the railing that was outside their room.

"Put sunscreen on, you'll burn!"

"Thanks mom!" Craig snorted, walking back into his room where Tweek was curled up in the bed.

"Are you taking a nap?" He asked, closing the door behind him. Tweek nodded slowly, his eyes falling shut. Craig chuckled, kissing his forehead as he crawled into bed next to him. The bed was much comfier than Craig's bed, and he was thankful for that. He needed to rest his eyes, happily embracing the sweet release that came from a well needed nap.

* * *

When Tweek woke up four hours later, Craig wasn't in bed. He grunted, looking around. _OH. I'm in California_. In his delirious state of mind, Tweek had forgotten the entire flight and bus ride to Token's house. He rubbed his eyes as he walked downstairs and onto the deck, seeing Jimmy floating on a giant swan pool float. Clyde was sitting in an innertube, drink in his hand. The girls were sun tanning on the lower patio that led to the beach, the rest of the guys down there.

"Hey guys." He said, walking past the pool to go down to everyone else.

"S-s-sleeping beauty!" Jimmy laughed, waving at him. Tweek snorted, sitting on the warm concrete patio next to Kyle.

"Oh, he's awake!" Heidi grinned, sipping at her drink.

"Yes, I'm awake. Write a news article about it." He teased, rolling his eyes.

"Sleep well?" Token asked, his legs crossed as he pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head.

"Yes, wonderfully. Are those-"

"Silk sheets? Yeah. Don't go _ruining them_." Tweek heard Craig laugh.

"Yeah, sorry, there's a huge possibility that ha- _SHIT_!" Craig stood suddenly, staring at his phone with wide eyes.

"Dude what-"

"My grandma is calling me! Fucking _shut up_ she's weird and old fashioned sometimes!" Craig held his hand up to signal them to stop talking as he held the phone to his ears. "Hola abuela!"Everyone's mouths fell open, listen to _the_ Craig Tucker speak _Spanish_. "Estoy bien abuela! De hecho, ahora estoy con mis amigos, así que ... sí, voy a ir a la iglesia," Craig nodded listening to his grandmother speak. "Sí, estoy viendo a alguien, abuela, pero no puedo, no soy una niña." Stan leaned over to Kyle.

"Niña is girl, right?" he whispered, Kyle shrugging.

"I didn't take Spanish in high school."

"Me gustan _los niños y niñas_ , abuela. Te lo dije la última vez ... NO! Nono sin _sexo todavía."_

"Mmm. Sounds like he's talking about sex. You shouldn't lie to your abuela, Craig!" Bebe laughed, Craig kicking her chair.

"Te llamaré más tarde, ¿está bien? Yo también te amo. Adiós." Craig groaned, plopping into his chair. Kenny grinned slowly.

"So…when were you going to say anything about you being able to fluently speak Spanish?"

"Never. Because I know you all. You'll ask me to speak in Spanish all the time." He snorted, running his hands down his face.

"Because it's _hot_." Bebe giggled, Craig rolling his eyes.

"She isn't wrong." Tweek said, shrugging as Craig glared at him. Wendy giggled, rubbing sunscreen onto Stan's back.

"Well, I think you're very lucky. Being able to speak two languages is a great trait for jobs. Why do you even know Spanish? Where is your grandma from?"

"Peru. Dad's side." They all nodded slowly, Craig's tan skin finally having an ethnic origin.

"Who the fuck was going off in Spanish down there?!" Clyde shouted, his face appearing behind the screen of the pool.

"Craig!" They all said, Tweek watching his cheeks puff out in frustration. Tweek giggled, standing and walking over to sit at the foot of Craig's lounge chair.

"Wanna get a drink?" He whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. Craig nodded, slinging his arm around Tweek as they walked up to the house. Craig took him to the bar, Tweek sitting down with a grin.

"And what can I get you, handsome?" Craig grinned, stepping behind the bar.

"Hmm…I was promised the _best_ damn margarita in the world last month." Tweek practically purred, leaning his arms against the bar. Craig grinned, grabbing the best tequila option (it was Patron in his opinion), triple sec, and the little container of lime juice, mixing it all up for him. He salted the rim of a glass before pouring it in over ice, sliding it over to Tweek and placing a lime against the rim.

"I hope it suffices." He murmured, palms pressed into the cool marble bar top. Tweek hummed, taking a long gulp. He closed his eyes, a grin spreading as he placed the glass back on the bar.

" _Fuck_ that's smooth. I'm impressed, Tucker." Craig shrugged, smirking.

"I'm a natural, what can I say?"

"You can speak more Spanish for me." Craig laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess I should make it up to you for not telling you."

"Uh huh, big time." Tweek took another long gulp of his margarita, humming. Craig thought a moment.

"Estoy tan feliz de que seas mío." Tweek shivered, a grin crawling across his face.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm so glad you're mine." Tweek blushed, smiling around the rim of his glass.

"You flatter me." He purred, his fingers dancing across the bar to grab Craig's tank top. Craig chuckled, pressing his lips to his. It was bitter from the tequila but sweet from the lime, the taste of Tweek's mouth more intoxicating than the alcohol. Tweek pulled away, holding his finger up as he quickly downed the rest of his drink. He shivered, grinning before pressing his lips against Craig's once more. Craig chuckled, his fingers twisting into the golden locks of his boyfriend.

"Eugh, get a room." Kenny teased, Craig flipping him off without missing a beat.

* * *

Later that evening, with everyone comfortably tipsy or drunk, they all sat around the pool. Jimmy was still floating on his swan, Clyde and Craig floating on their backs in the deeper end. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny leaned against the wall in the shallow end, the girls, Tweek, and Token sitting on the ledge with their feet in.

"Wait! I have a question!" Wendy giggled, looking at Tweek. "So…you're a figure skater." Tweek blinked, giggling. He had come clean to the rest of his friends right before the end of the school year.

"Yeah?"

"So, can you like, _dance_?!" She giggled, Tweek's eyes lighting up.

"Oh, of course!"

"Do it!" Bebe giggled, Tweek jumping up.

"Plug your phone into the speakers!" Token slurred, grinning. Tweek plugged his phone in, scrolling until he found a song he liked. He settled for Whitney Houston's _I Wanna Dance With Somebody,_ a grin on his face as he moved his hips to the beat of the music. The girls were cheering him on, grins on their faces. Since Tweek was a figure skater, a lot of his moves were similar to ballet. And because Tweek had been doing this for a long time, he was quite flexible. He was laughing as he walked on his tip toes, kicking his leg up so it was practically against his face. Wendy and Bebe screamed, grins on their faces.

"Fuck, Tweek!" Bebe laughed, Tweek giggling as he continued on. Meanwhile, in the deep end of the pool, Craig's eyes were fixated on his boyfriend. He swam over to the edge, resting his arms on the ledge and leaning his head against it. He wasn't going to deny that Tweek dancing like this was turning him on, but he smiled into his arm, a giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest as he watched him. He was _so_ talented, a grin on his face as he twisted and turned, Craig fascinated by his legs. They were so graceful, so long, so _flexible_. He was in awe, his blue eyes raking up and down the slender frame of his boyfriend. _God, I am so fucked_. Craig bit his lip, meeting Tweek's gaze. Tweek smirked at him, sliding slowly into a split. Craig gaped, the screaming of the girls not louder than the ringing in his ears. He bit down onto his knuckles, dramatically letting go of the edge of the pool and sinking into the blue water. Kyle snorted.

"Way to go, dude, you killed Craig." He slurred, eyes shutting as Heidi played with his curls. Tweek giggled, setting his feet into the pool near Craig. He screamed in surprised as he felt his hands wrap around his ankles, those same hands tugging him into the pool. When he surfaced, Craig was giggling into his hand. Tweek splashed him, rolling his eyes.

"Brat." He murmured, yelping as Craig tugged him to him.

"No, _you're_ the brat. What makes you think you can parade those dance moves around and get away with it?" he murmured, Tweek smelling the alcohol on his breath. Tweek chuckled, moving them so they could both stand in the pool. Craig practically had him pinned against the wall.

"What, you pissed or something?"

"No," Craig pressed his hips against his, laying his head into the crook of his neck. " _Horny_." He breathed out, placing a gentle kiss to the side of Tweek's neck. The blonde shivered, his eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around his neck. His fingers played with the wet hair at the base of Craig's neck, the action eliciting a hum of approval from the boy in his arms. Tweek chuckled.

"Later. I promise." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. Craig only nodded, his fingers digging into Tweek's hips under the water. Tweek noticed that Token, Jimmy, and Kenny had gone inside, leaving the couples at this point. Heidi and Kyle were laying on a lounge chair making out, and both Wendy and Stan and Bebe ad Clyde were making out in the shallow end. _Well, I certainly don't wanna feel left out_. Tweek pressed his lips to Craig's, a moan vibrating from Craig's throat. He tasted of rum, no taste of coke in sight. _So, he's been drinking straight rum?_ Tweek tangled his fingers into his hair, the sounds of bated breaths filling the air. It wasn't just from Tweek, it was from everyone. It was weird, hearing other people kissing and _moaning_ in such close proximity, even if they are close friends. Tweek tilted his head to the side, his eyes half lidded as Craig sucked at his neck. Heidi had pulled a towel over top her and Kyle, no doubt doing more than kissing under that towel. Wendy's eyes were closed as Stan kissed at her chest, and Bebe had practically lost her top at his point. Tweek whined low in his throat as Craig tugged at his swim trunks, Tweek turning to look at him. He put a finger up to Craig's lips, nodding his head in the direction of their friends. Craig took a moment to just watch, Tweek noticing how red his lips were. He looked back at Tweek, leaning forward so his lips were by his ear.

"Room?" It was a simple question, and Tweek was happy to answer.

"Yeah." Tweek was the first to climb out of the pool, and it seemed to have set off a chain reaction. Wendy climbed out, tugging Stan up behind her as the two practically sprinted into the house. Kyle had already tossed Heidi over his shoulder, and Clyde had grabbed Bebe's hand as he got out of the pool to rush them off to their room. Craig grinned as he got out of the pool, scooping Tweek into his arms. This surprised Tweek, a small gasp escaping his lips. Craig carried him upstairs, kicking the door shut behind him. He pressed Tweek against the door, a grin on his lips.

"Voy a destruirte." He breathed out, Tweek's eyes rolling up as Craig sucked at his neck. He had no idea what it meant, but _destruirte_ sounded vagely like "destroy", and Tweek was okay with letting Craig destroy him tonight.

* * *

 **NOTE:** So, I really enjoy the idea of Craig speaking Spanish, so sue me! A quick summary of the conversation for those who don't speak Spanish (like myself, so I apologize if google translate fucked it up): he's going to church (lies), he's seeing someone (not a girl, but a guy), a reminder he likes both guys and girls, and he is definitely not having sex yet (more lies!). I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of senior week! Unfortunately, I am preparing to return to school :( I don't know what my upload schedule will look like once classes start, but please continue to enjoy my fic! As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

The room was dark when Tweek woke up the next morning, but he could smell Craig's cigarette next to him, meaning he was awake. Tweek reached out, trusting his eyes to find the shape of the cigarette. Once he grabbed it, he plucked it out of Craig's mouth, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to his lips before putting it back in his mouth. His lips smelled and tasted like tobacco, something Tweek has come to recognize simply as _Craig_. Tweek heard a sigh escape Craig's lips, the bed shifting as he turned to face him, cigarette between his fingers.

"Morning." His voice was gruff from sleep, the sound sending a shiver down Tweek's spine.

"Morning." He repeated, smiling softly. The memories of last night were foggy, but Tweek remembers everything about the sex. He shifted a bit in bed, wincing. For the first time, his ass actually hurt after sex.

"You good?" Craig chuckled, taking a drag from his cigarette. Tweek smacked his shoulder.

" _My ass hurts_." He said through his teeth, eyes playful.

"Oh, you poor _thing_. Want me to kiss it better?" Craig teased, a grin on his face as he took another drag. Tweek snorted, tugging the blankets up to his chin.

"No thanks, smartass. What time is it?"

"Almost ten. I heard Kenny and Kyle not long ago. I think they're on the beach," Tweek nodded, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. Craig whistled. "Damn, maybe you should wear a shirt on the beach today," He murmured, running a finger over the offending hickey on Tweek's neck. He hummed. "And swim trunks that cover your hips." He circled his index finger over the fingertip shaped bruises on Tweek's pale hips.

"I'm wearing these marks with pride. I'm finally getting laid. Might as well show them off." Craig snorted, putting his cigarette out in a plastic cup on the nightstand as he sat up. They both changed into their bathing suits, walking out to where everyone else was on the beach. They weren't in the little closed off private beach in Token's back yard, but closer to the ocean. Tweek laid down on a blanket next to Wendy, Heidi, and Bebe, Bebe reaching out and poking the hickey on his neck.

"I take it you boys had some fun?" Tweek smirked, flicking the hickey that sat on her breast.

"You too, sweetheart." Wendy snorted, tugging her bathing suit bottom down to show her bruised hips.

"Me three." Heidi rolled over, tugging the high neck of her one piece down to show her neck.

"Make it all of us." They laughed, looking over at the guys. They were all in the ocean, Clyde on Craig's shoulders and Kyle on Stan's. They were having chicken fights, Clyde pushing Stan over into the water.

"Look at us. Graduated. Dating some hot mother fuckers. And having _great sex_." Heidi said, sipping from her drink. Bebe raised her cup.

"I'll cheers to that." She practically purred, sipping from her drink.

"We barely got into the room before Stan had his pants down."

"Craig spoke Spanish." They all groaned, looking at Tweek.

"Now that's just too much to handle!" Wendy hissed, grabbing Tweek's wrist.

"I know. But man, it's so _hot_." Tweek watched as Clyde got shoved off, causing both him and Craig to fall into the water. He hummed, watching the water run down Craig's chest as he stood.

"Tweek, I love you, but _fuck you_ for taking Craig Tucker." Bebe murmured, Tweek chuckling.

"I spent ten years going after him. I deserve this."

* * *

Kenny and Tweek had taken a drive to the grocery store (Token, of course, had a car at the house, and to Kenny's joy, it as a Jeep). They were making dinner tonight, but had yet to go grocery shopping. Since Kenny was (surprisingly) sober, he drove while Tweek volunteered to keep him company and help him shop. They were about half way through their list for that evening when Tweek saw _him_. It was the last place Tweek expected to see Jacob Schmidt, but Tweek knew he _could not_ speak to him. He quickly turned his back to him, tugging the sunglasses down from the top of his head. _Why is he here in California?! I haven't seen him since I was sixteen and_ _ **now**_ _he shows up in my life?!_ He bit at his fingernail, foot tapping as Kenny picked out the tomatoes. He frowned, noticing Tweek's sudden demeanor and mood change.

"Dude, you okay?" He murmured, looking at him.

"I- _fuck_ -Kenny I-there's someone here _I do not_ want to see and I- _shit_ -I'm gonna sit in the car okay?" He whispered, afraid if he spoke too loud his voice would be recognized. Kenny blinked.

"Who? What-"

"Brunette. Tall. Brown eyes. About…one o'clock." Kenny turned, spotting the guy Tweek was talking about.

"Ex?"

"…you could say that…"

"Go," He handed him the keys. "I'll be about fifteen minutes." Tweek thanked him, rushing towards the entrance. As he left, Jacob Schmidt caught sight of those familiar blonde curls, a smirk crawling across his face as Tweek looked back. It was definitely him. It was definitely Tweek Tweak.

* * *

Their hamburgers were a success, and to celebrate a successful dinner, they decided to go to the eighteen and up club that was about a twenty-minute bus ride away. It was called _Oasis_ , and it was cheesy in every sense of the way, but it was still a club they could all dance at. Sure, there was no alcohol, but they could always sneak it in. As they walked in (successfully sneaking their alcohol in), they made their way to the dance floor, grins on their faces.

"Why doesn't fucking South Park have one of these?!" Stan yelled over the music, his cheeks already flushed from the body heat in the room. It seems like everyone who was on Senior Week was at the club tonight, the stench and heat of horny recent graduates almost overwhelming. Kyle snorted.

"I don't know! Let's petition for one and have my mom try and shut it down!" Clyde let out a laugh, taking a sip of his drink.

"I can fuck with that!" He laughed, tossing his arm around Kyle. Craig put a cigarette between his lips, lighting it up and taking a few puffs.

"Can we dance?" Tweek asked, tugging Craig closer by his belt loops. Craig grinned.

"I certainly planned on it." He purred, pressing their hips together. Wendy made her way over to them, tossing her arms around Tweek.

"Sorry Craig, but we're stealing him away for a bit!" Craig grinned, kissing Tweek's cheek.

"Save me a dance, sweetheart." Tweek's heart fluttered, nodding as Craig moved to dance with the guys. Tweek grabbed Wendy's water bottle (which obviously was not filled with water), taking a long swig from it. He grimaced, handing it back to her.

"What the fuck are you drinking?!"

"It's straight vodka!"

"You're a _heathen!_ " He laughed, those three big gulps he took settling in about twenty minutes later. He grinned as he felt an arm slide around his waist, leaning back into the embrace.

"I missed you." He whispered, freezing as the person spoke.

"Oh, I missed you more." Tweek spun around, Jacob Schmidt behind the mysterious voice. His blood ran cold. _NO. Nonono he can't be here. Not now_.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" He hissed, venom dripping from his voice. Jacob smirked.

"Can't I talk to you? Explain myself?"

"There's nothing to say. I've moved on. I expect you to do the same!" He yelled, shoving past him towards the bathrooms. Tweek stumbled into the much cooler bathroom, gripping the sink until his knuckles turned white. He sighed, finally composing himself as he splashed some water on his face. _Why can't you have abs like those other guys?_ He shivered, the voice of the person who _ruined_ him ringing through his head. He sighed, looking up as the door opened. "What part of _move on_ don't you understand?" He growled, glaring at Jacob.

"You look _good_."

"Don't. You don't get to say that. Not after all the _bullshit_ you used to tell me!"

"Tweekers," He flinched. Tweek _loathed_ that nickname. "It's me. Jacob. _The_ Jacob that told you things you needed to hear."

"All I heard from you was _bullshit_. You never once said anything nice about me. _You tore me down until I let you touch me_." Jacob smirked, Tweek's heart hammering as he was practically pinned into a corner.

"Your legs…they're much more proportionate with your body." His breath reeked of alcohol.

"You're drunk."

"So what if I am? Doesn't mean we can't have fun, Tweekers." Tweek grimaced, feeling his hand slide down to grab his ass. He smacked it away.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" He yelled, yelling again as his arms were pinned above his head.

"Come on, baby, I know you missed me." He purred, kissing at Tweek's neck. Tweek tried to move his neck as far away as possible from him, kicking his leg out to try and kick him somewhere, _anywhere_.

"I don't fucking miss you. _I despise you_!" He practically screamed, his eyes widening as his mouth was covered.

"Is that…a hickey, Tweekers?" Tweek grunted, his body twisting wildly as he attempted to free himself. "Who have you been _fucking_? You didn't let me _fuck you_." Tweek was finding it hard to try and free himself, his anxiety starting to make him delirious. He bit down on Jacob's hand, but only that one hand on his mouth moved away.

" _It's none of your fucking business_!" He spat. Jacob chuckled, grabbing Tweek by his chin.

"You know violence turns me on." Tweek spat in his face.

" _Get. Fucked_."

"Well, if you insist." Tweek's eyes widened as his lips connected with Jacob's, all those memories of Jacob putting him down returning. _Your legs…god, you look like a chicken! When are you going to grow? You're so short, Tweekers. Maybe you should lay off the coffee, it stunts your growth. Also, why do you have so much muscle on your leg and nowhere else? Don't you want abs? What are you eating? You're starting to look fat. Maybe your dick will grow when you hit your growth spurt_. Tweek whimpered, trying to pull away. He can't be doing this. He can't let Jacob continue. He was able to turn his head enough to scream, but someone had already ripped Jacob off of him. He yelled in surprise, stumbling forward as Jacob's grip on him released. Tweek gasped. _Craig_. Craig had Jacob pinned against the wall, hand on his throat.

"Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you in this fucking bathroom." He growled, Tweek somewhat _afraid_ that Craig might actually _kill_ Jacob. Jacob grinned slowly.

"Oh, _I like_ _you_. What's your name?"

"None of your business."

"I'm Jacob. I'd love to see what you've got going on. Maybe you and my friend over there can get together sometime? I'd _love_ to see you plow him." Tweek shivered. Yeah, he'd love his boyfriend to…plow him. But not with Jacob Schmidt in the room. Craig snorted.

"Yeah, nice try. Now _fucking go_." He hissed, shoving Jacob out of the bathroom. He locked it, making sure he couldn't come back in. Craig turned to Tweek, frowning.

"C-Craig I-this-he kissed-"

"Is that…the Jacob that hurt you?" Tweek wasn't expecting the question, his anxiety assuming Craig would accuse him of cheating. He nodded slowly, his lip quivering. Craig bit his lip, walking over and tugging Tweek into a warm embrace. He heard his boyfriend sigh, his face burying into his chest.

"It…a-all came back…when he _fucking kissed me_ …a-all those things he said…" Craig kissed the top of his head, rubbing his hand up Tweek's back.

"I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner. I'm _so sorry_."

"Please don't blame yourself." Tweek whispered, looking up at Craig. He felt a chuckle vibrate his boyfriend's chest, Craig placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Come on…let's just…try to forget him. Okay? Let's dance, yeah?" Tweek smiled a bit, nodding. He needed to get out of this bathroom, the room now feeling more cramped than the crowded dance floor. They pushed their way back towards their friends, Heidi placing a hand on Tweek's arm.

"Hey, you were gone awhile, are you okay?!" Tweek nodded, swallowing hard.

"Yeah just…ran into someone." She nodded, but no amount of dim lighting could hide the sad look on Tweek's face.

* * *

A few hours after the incident, Tweek had completely forgotten that Jacob was even in the same room as him (well, it was easy to forget with Craig Tucker grinding against him). He giggled into Craig's neck, placing gentle kisses there.

"Is it your goal to have sex every night this week?" Tweek asked. Craig let out a laugh.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, that's not a bad idea!" Tweek tossed his head back as he laughed, grinning up at Craig. Stan came over with Wendy, both giggling.

"Guys, there's-this- _some_ _dude_ keeps saying he wants to fight you, Craig!" Craig furrowed his brows.

"What?!"

"Yeah! This-This tall brunette guy!" Wendy said, Tweek's eyes widening. _Jacob was still here_. He looked up at Craig.

"Craig-it- _fuck_ -it's him. It's Jacob." Craig tensed against Tweek, his bright eyes darkening with anger.

"Where is he?" Stan pointed towards the entrance.

"He-he's that way!" Craig pushed his way forward, Tweek cursing under his breath.

"Craig no! Craig!" He shouted, losing his boyfriend among the sea of people. He tugged at his hair, spinning around. "Where's everyone else?!"

"In that-in that same direction! They're getting some air!" Wendy giggled, Tweek cursing under his breath. He started moving in that general direction, seeing Craig walk past everyone else. He heard Jacob's smarmy voice.

"OH! You got my message?" Craig practically growled.

"Why do you want to fight me?"

"Why, for _him_ of course." He pointed over Craig's shoulder to Tweek, Kenny's eyes widening as he realized this was the guy from the grocery store.

"Oh _fuuuck_." He hissed, grabbing Tweek to tug him towards their group of friends.

"You can't have him _he's mine_." Tweek's heart twisted with joy at those words. _His? Huh…so Craig's the jealous type._ Jacob snorted.

"He was mine long before yours."

"He was _never_ yours. You didn't deserve him. You took advantage of him in ways that _disgust me_."

"What?! I simply told him things he needed to hear! He was so _gangly_! He drinks too much coffee and it's stunting his growth! Have you seen those freckles?! _God_ , they're so fucking _annoying!_ How can you even _talk_ to him when all you see is _freckles_?! It's so distracting! And his _stomach_! He's fat! He needs to work out more so he can have those abs I wish he had! _And his dick!_ It-" Tweek jumped, not expecting Craig to move so quickly. He lunged forward, tackling Jacob to the ground as he punched him.

" _Shit!"_ Kyle shouted, Clyde, Stan, Kenny, and him rushing forward. As they dragged Craig off of him, Tweek's eyes widened as he heard Craig yell.

" _Mierda de mierda_ , ¡nunca se lo merecía! ¡Mereces enamorarte en el maldito infierno! ¡ _Eres repugnante_! ¡No puedes hablar de mi novio así en mi cara! _Pedazo de mierda_!" Tweek's cheeks flushed a bright red as he heard Craig yell in Spanish, the fire in his voice making the already sexy language sound even…well, _sexier_. Jacob got up, spitting blood onto the floor as he pushed through out the entrance. "Sí, maldita sea! ¡Nunca más me muestres tu cara!" Craig spat, his breath steadying as he stood. Bebe grabbed Tweek's wrist, her eyes wide.

"Are you _fucking kidding me_?" She hissed through her teeth. They jumped as Craig punched the wall as he walked outside with the guys, Tweek turning back to Bebe as they left.

"I can't tell if I-I should be upset because I was nearly raped in the bathroom earlier or-or turned on because my boyfriend beat the _shit_ out of my somewhat ex and threatened him in _Spanish_." He hissed, tears finally falling down his face. Bebe wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back as his shoulders shook with each sob that wracked his body. He hated Jacob Schmidt with every fiber in his body, but what he hates more is the power he still holds over him.

* * *

The guys took Craig home to ruin any chance of this Jacob guy running into them again. Tweek walked in with the girls about twenty minutes after they got home, everyone but Craig sitting by the pool.

"Well…I feel like we should at least…talk about what happened?" Kyle murmured, not sure if he should phrase it as a question or not. Tweek sighed, dragging his hands down his face.

"He…well, literally only Craig knows, but now I guess I should tell you all," He sat down, tugging his legs to his chest. "When I was sixteen, I felt really…lonely. I wanted physical intimacy with a human. So…I met Jacob online. It was just kissing and occasional hand jobs, never sex. But he…well, you heard how he spoke about me. He pointed out _every flaw_ he could about me and…I-I was just… _fuck_ I haven't thought about him since dating Craig, but all of a sudden, his voice kept popping up in my head, every glimpse of myself in the mirror turning into a self-critique with his voice as the narrator. I hate that he _still_ has power like t-this over my head! I- _fuck_ -I'm sorry I never said anything, I'm so _embarrassed_!" He groaned, dropping his head onto his knees. Bebe wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder.

"Dude…he…that's just _wrong_ to say shit about someone like that." Kenny murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"E-e-especially s-someone that-that will kiss you an-an-and give you h-hand jobs." Tweek couldn't help but snort at Jimmy's comment. _Well, you're not wrong_.

"Tweek, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's got his own shit to deal with, and I guess…I guess he's taking it out on you." Token chimed in, smiling softly. Tweek blushed, his chest warm from all the compliments.

"How do you tell someone their _freckles_ are distracting?! They're so cute!" Stan grinned, kissing Wendy's nose. "Like, Wendy's freckles are my favorite thing about her besides her intelligence." Wendy blushed.

"Geez, Stan." She giggled.

"Point is, he's fucking wrong and he's a loser and you shouldn't let him keep this power over you." Clyde mentioned, everyone nodding. Tweek blushed, smiling at his feet.

"Th…thank you." He breathed out, a happy tear slipping from his eye. Bebe kissed his shoulder again.

"You should check on Mr. Tucker." Tweek hummed, nodding slowly as he stood. He walked upstairs, knocking on their door.

"Craig? It's me," He tried the door, a creak meeting his ears as the door gave way. Craig was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. One hand was tangled into his hair, a cigarette resting between his fingers. That same hand had punched the wall at the club, his knuckles bloodied and bruised. Tweek frowned. "Craig, your hand."

"Don't care." He mumbled, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Tweek walked into the bathroom, grabbing the little first aid kit under the sink. He knelt in front of Craig, looking up at him.

"Switch your cigarette to the other hand." Craig sighed, but obliged. Tweek grabbed the wrist of his right hand, tugging it down. He started cleaning it up, Craig only flinching at the initial sting. Tweek could feel his eyes burning into the back of his neck as he started wrapping his knuckles with the bright white gauze.

" _He doesn't know what he's talking about_." Tweek blinked, the venom in Craig's voice still there.

"W-What?"

"He's full of fucking shit. He's wrong about _everything_ he's ever said about you. Jacob is a fucking _asshole_ who doesn't know a decent guy unless he punched him in the face." Tweek smiled.

"Well, a decent guy _did_ punch him in the face tonight." Craig snorted around his cigarette, looking down at Tweek. He brushed his thumb along his cheek, watching as those impossibly long eyelashes rested against Tweek's cheeks as his eyes closed.

"C'mere." Craig put his cigarette out, turning to tug Tweek to his feet. He started unbuttoning his shirt, placing gentle kisses to Tweek's chest as each button exposed more skin. Tweek shivered under his lips, tangling his fingers into Craig's hair.

"Craig, I-I'm not-"

"In the mood. I know. Me too at this point. I just…really want to feel you close to me." Tweek blushed, smiling into Craig's hair as he placed a gentle kiss to his head.

"I can agree to that." He whispered, giggling as Craig tugged him down onto the bed. Craig hovered over him, Tweek's fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. The pendant Tweek gave him for Christmas dangled around his neck, hanging between the two of them as Craig's shirt was fanned open. Tweek smiled, rubbing the moon between his fingers. Craig blushed.

"I love this pendant, you know."

"I knew you would."

"I always wear it." Tweek blushed.

"Why?"

"As a reminder. A reminder for how long it took me to come to my senses and grow a pair." Tweek laughed, pushing the shirt off of Craig's shoulders.

"Yeah, it took you long enough." Craig grabbed his hips, grinning as he tugged him closer.

"Listen here, you little _shit_ , it's very difficult trying to decide if you have a crush on your best friend or not."

"Really? I had _no idea_!" Craig glared at Tweek, the sarcasm practically flooding from his mouth.

"I don't know if I like your tone."

"What, sarcasm? Now you know what I deal with all the time with you." Craig snorted, laying down next to Tweek. He shimmied out of his pants, kicking them off the side and onto the floor. He wrapped his arm around Tweek's stomach, spooning him from behind. His thumb ran gently over his hip.

"I know I'm a handful, you don't have to remind me." He murmured into Tweek's shoulder, but Tweek could feel the smile against his skin. He reached out, turning the lamp off before settling into Craig's embrace. He hummed, running his thumb over the arm around him.

"You're a handful, but it's always fun to be around you. It's a new adventure every day." Craig smiled, closing his eyes.

"It's been an adventure since day one. It's only going up from here."

* * *

 **NOTE:** I told you there was a method to my madness! Translation for our furious Craig: "Fucking piece of shit, you never deserved him ever! You deserve to rot in fucking hell! You're disgusting! You don't get to talk about my boyfriend to my face like that! Piece of shit!" and "Yeah, fucking go! Never show your face to me again!" The idea of Craig only speaking Spanish to his grandmother and when he's irate is absolutely wonderful to me. I think I'll incorporate it more into the story, though, because it seems to be a hit with ya'll (we're thirsty for Craig Tucker). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, any and ALL feedback is appreciated! :)

PS: I return to school tomorrow, so expect some possible changes in my updating schedule soon! I'm going to try and keep it every day for as long as I can, but that will (more than likely) change!


	24. Chapter 24

The morning sounds in California were relaxing to Tweek. He could hear seagulls cawing, the ocean crashing against the shore line, and footsteps, frantically rushing towards their door. _What the-_ Clyde kicked the door in, Kyle and Stan behind him as he played Kenny Loggins' _Danger Zone_ from his phone.

"Up and at 'em!" He yelled, grabbing Craig's ankles.

"Clyde _no!_ " Craig yelled in surprise as Clyde tugged him off the bed and straight out the door, Craig trying to grab the door frame as he was tugged through. Stan and Kyle followed, grabbing Craig's arms so they were all carrying him now. Tweek jumped up, rushing to the railing outside their room to watch them. He couldn't help but grin, the look of pure frustration on Craig's face making it even more comical. Tweek laughed as they ran straight outside and onto the back porch. He just managed to see Craig's flailing limbs as they threw him into the pool, Tweek hearing a "Fuck you, Clyde!" as Craig hit the water. Tweek ran up next to them, a grin on his face.

"Oh, don't think you're getting off easy, Tweek." Stan laughed, Kyle grabbing his arms.

"Wait, no!" He yelled, screaming as Stan grabbed his legs, both him and Kyle swinging him back and forth before tossing him into the water. Craig was already floating on his back, a lazy grin on his face. Tweek surfaced, coughing up the water he sucked in. "What the hell!"

"You're in the _danger zone_ , baby!" Clyde laughed, jumping into the pool. Wendy looked up from her book, an amused smile on her face.

"Clyde, you _dragged_ them out of bed to toss them into the pool?!"

"Well, they _literally_ dragged me out of the bed." Craig laughed, tilting his head back to look at Wendy. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"That seems dramatic, Clyde."

"He played _Danger Zone_ as he did so, too." Tweek added, swimming to the ledge by Wendy.

"That's _extremely_ dramatic, Clyde." She laughed, Clyde climbing out of the pool.

"Wait! I have an idea. A _challenge_ if you may." Craig climbed out of the pool, smirking.

"I'm listening." Craig Tucker was always up for a challenge.

"We take big mouthfuls of water and we all have a minute to make the person who has water in their mouth spit it out. We can't touch each other. Just by actions or statements." They all thought a moment, Kyle grinning.

"It's stupid. I love it." Stan and Kyle ran in, grabbing water for everyone. Kenny and Bebe came out.

"Where are Token, Jimmy, and Heidi?" Tweek asked.

"They ran to get groceries for tonight's dinner." Kyle said, handing him a water bottle.

"Okay, who's going first?"

"Well, Clyde, since it was your idea, why not you?" Stan said, eyebrow raised.

"Alright, _fine_. But don't come crying to me when I win." Clyde took a big mouthful of water, Wendy grinning.

"I'll be the timer. Ready Clyde?" He gave a nod. "Gentlemen, you have one minute." Now, Clyde was a simple man. This means he had a simple sense of humor. Craig put his hands on his knees, getting close to his ear.

"Alright, listen up you tampon dipshit." And just as soon as it started, it was over. Clyde spit out his water, a laugh mixed with a cough escaping his lips.

" _Fuck!_ No fair Craig knows what makes me laugh!" Craig grinned, stepping back to high five Tweek.

"Stan, you go!" Clyde coughed, wiping the water off his lips.

"Alright fine." Stan took a big gulp, nodding to Wendy.

"Time starts now!" She said, giggling with Bebe. Clyde stepped up, his efforts thwarted by the cold stare of Stan Marsh. Kenny grinned.

"Hey, remember that one time Cartman told us in fifth grade he had the flu and missed school on field day?" Stan nodded. "I found out it was because he stayed home to play with dolls. And he _dressed like one_." Stan snickered, stamping his foot to keep from laughing. Craig grinned slowly.

"Well, looks like that story tickled your pussy." Stan spat his water out, coughing.

" _Shit!_ My one weakness!" Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? _Pussy_?"

"Literally and metaphorically." Wendy rolled her eyes, a playful grin on her face.

"Kyle, go!" Stan said, Kyle taking a big gulp of water.

"Gentlemen, time starts!" Wendy said, sipping at her soda.

"Alright, so what makes _the_ Kyle Broflovski tickled pink?" Tweek thought, an idea popping into his head. "Oh, many things make my lil _Bubbie_ tickled pink," Craig let out a laugh, Kyle's eyes widening as Tweek did a _very_ convincing Sheila Broflovski impression. "He loves his bagels and lox on Hanukkah and he just _loves_ it when I make his favorite Hillel food for his birthday, don'tcha _Bubbie_?" Kyle whined, his fingers digging into his thighs as his face turned as red as his hair. "Come on, _Bubbie_! Let me take you out to pick out a nice outfit for your Bar Mitzvah!" Kyle spat his water out, breaking out into a fit of laughter.

" _Fuck_ , that was way too spot on!" He laughed.

"Tweek, where the _fuck_ did you learn to do an impression like that?!" Bebe laughed, a grin on her face. Tweek shrugged.

"After hearing Sheila talk so many times, you just sorta pick up on it."

"Alright, wise guy, your turn!" Kyle grinned. Tweek blushed, taking a mouthful of water. _Well, this won't last long_. As Tweek's anxiety lightened up over the years, he learned to laugh more. And he loved to laugh.

"Now, I challenge you men to beat Tweek's Oscar worthy impression of Sheila Broflovski. And…begin!" Wendy said. Clyde stepped up, getting down on one knee.

"Now, son," Tweek's eyes widened, knowing where Clyde was going with this. "I want you to think of life the way you think of coffee. Coffee…running freely from the pot like the water of a flowing, babbling river through the mountains on a sunny, cool morning. A Sunday morning to be exact. Think of the creamer you pour in as the seed of life, but in this case, your seed of life is sweet and and will make you feel better." Tweek let out a shaky breath through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. _Thank God dad quit the cheesy metaphors years ago_. Clyde grunted.

"I'm out of metaphors!"

"That was one metaphor!" Stan said. He thought a moment. "Craig, what the fuck is that song you used to ask him to prom?! That...wait, I got it! _I've…had…the time of my life, and-and I never felt this way before."_ Stan's singing was not confident what so ever, making Tweek whine. It was just… _funny_. Then Kyle and Kenny joined.

" _Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you!"_ They all started getting into it, Craig biting his nail as he just watched them. Wendy grinned, looking up.

"Tweek is the reigning champion as of right now! Times up!" Tweek tossed his hands in the air, swallowing his water.

"Oh my _god_ I was about to lose it!" He laughed, sitting next to Wendy. Clyde grinned slowly at Craig.

"And now for the real challenge. The stoic of the…sto…," Clyde shook his head quickly. "Craig Tucker!" Craig snickered, taking a big mouth full of water and crossing his arms.

"I wish you luck, gentlemen. Begin." Wendy whispered, the air thick as the boys were _hell bent_ on breaking Craig. They thought a moment.

"Well, Craig's parents literally sound just like him, so we can't do impressions…" Clyde murmured, Stan looking up.

"Clyde, stand by the pool." Clyde blinked, walking over to the pool ledge.

"Stan, what-"

" _For Sparta!_ " he yelled, his foot connecting with Clyde's chest. He was sent backwards into the pool, Craig's lips only twitching slightly. Kyle frowned.

"Nothing!" Clyde surfaced, frowning.

"Well, dammit! This is harder than I thought!"

"Fifteen seconds, gentlemen!" Bebe warned. Tweek stood, clearing his throat. _You're mine, Tucker._

"One time some guy asked me to suck his dick. I told him no. When he asked me why I said, 'I can't'," Tweek narrowed his eyes, grinning at Craig. " _'I'm allergic to shrimp_ '". Craig's eyes widened, spitting the water out as he doubled over laughing.

"PUNS?! He's weak to _puns_?!" Clyde laughed, floating on his back in the pool. Craig grinned at him.

"What can I say? I'm my father's son." Clyde snorted, Token, Jimmy, and Heidi all walking out.

"Well, seems like we missed something fun." Heidi grinned, seeing the water splotches on the ground.

"Only a little." Wendy said, standing up to wade into the pool.

"Turns out Tweek's more stoic than Craig now." Clyde said.

"Dude…that hurts." Craig teased, a hand going over his chest. Kenny followed his hand to his tattoo, a grin crawling across his face.

"Yo, let's get tattoos!" They all blinked, Wendy shaking her head.

"Pass!"

"Me too!" Bebe said, getting into the pool.

"I'm down!" Clyde said, hopping out of the pool. Craig shrugged.

"I'm down."

"Me three!" Stan shouted from inside.

"Me four!" Kyle shouted as well.

"It's a no from me." Heidi said, sitting on the ledge of the pool. Tweek bit his lip.

"I'll come and _maybe_ get tattooed."

"C-C-Count me o-out fellas." Jimmy shrugged, sitting on a lounge chair.

"Yeah, me too. We'll be here." Token laughed, sitting next to Jimmy. The six of them climbed into the Jeep, heading to the closest tattoo parlor. Tweek, however, was panicking, because he _had no idea what he wanted_.

* * *

The boys were surprised that this tattoo parlor even let them walk in, but the guys were pretty cool and were willing to do their tattoos (even though they were walk ins). Kenny went first, knowing exactly what he wanted. He had always dreamed of getting a simple crown tattooed on his arm, right above the joint of the arm. He said it was for Karen, who was his little princess. The sentiment behind the tattoo made Tweek smile, and just this once, Tweek was upset he was an only child. Stan decided to go second, getting the outline of a mountain range over his heart (the same location of Craig's tattoo).

"A mountain range?" Kenny asked.

"I hate that mountain town, but it's home." Kyle went next, and after much deliberation, decided to get a tiny Star of David on the corner of his wrist.

"You're just begging Cartman to rag on you." Stan laughed. Kyle shrugged.

"He'll never be able to take this away from me." Finally, it was Tweek's turn. He walked back with the tattoo artist (his name was Danny), biting his lip as he sat down.

"So little dude, what were you thinking?" Danny asked, taking out his sketch pad. Tweek twirled a strand of hair around his finger.

"W-Well…I-I've never gotten a tattoo before and-and I want it to be special. Sentimental even." Danny nodded slowly, humming.

"Those guys your best buds?"

"Well…one of them is. Actually…well, the three that you already t-tattooed I just recently became closer to. The other guy's my best friend and…b-boyfriend." Danny nodded.

"Now I understand, because they always say don't get a tattoo about a lover," Tweek nodded, blushing. "But…I feel like you two were really close before you started dating."

"He's been by m-my side since fourth grade." Danny whistled.

"And that kid before you said you just graduated?" Tweek nodded. "Respect," Danny smiled at him, and Tweek smiled in return. He was easy to talk to (and easy on the eyes, in Tweek's opinion). "See, this is a tough call, because I feel like getting something that reminds you of your childhood would be good, but if your boyfriend is heavily involved…"

"I-If I'm being honest? I…don't care if he's tied to it. I don't want to forget the good memories if we break up. I don't think I ever could. So…I was thinking…of getting his astrological sign's constellation. He's _obsessed_ with space." Danny grinned slowly, nodding.

"Little dude, that's a great idea! Simple and easy to hide it and it's got sentimental meaning and a little bit of a broad meaning. When was he born?"

"November third." Danny whistled.

"Ooo a Scorpio. Dark and mysterious," Tweek snorted. _Yup, that's Craig._ "Where were you thinking of putting it?"

"O-On my bicep."

"Sounds good! Let me sketch something up real quick." Tweek nodded, leaning back in the chair. His anxiety was finally starting to leave his shoulders, the tension releasing. Danny turned his sketchbook to him, the drawing _perfect_. It had three points, like a pitch fork, that signify the head and pincers of the Scorpion. The important stars looked like little asterisks, the other stars either black circles of tiny black dots. The body curved towards the end, making the tail and stinger of the Scorpion.

"D-Danny it-it's…perfect." He breathed out, a grin on his face. Danny chuckled.

"Give me a second to get everything set up." Tweek nodded, closing his eyes. _I can't wait to surprise Craig._ The entire process of getting a tattoo was so intriguing to Tweek, and surprisingly, didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It just felt like when he scratches his wrist, sharp pain followed by a dull burning sensation. It only took about thirty minutes, Tweek hopping down to look at it in the mirror. He smiled slowly, humming.

"It's perfect." He breathed out, grinning at Danny in the mirror. Danny smiled, putting a paper towel over it and wrapping it in saran wrap.

"You can take this off in two hours. After that, put some Vaseline on it to keep it from drying out. Do that three times a day for two days, and after two days, switch to a non-scented lotion for the rest of the week." Tweek nodded, looking at the paper Danny handed him that repeated those instructions. He tossed his non-wrapped arm around him, grinning,

"This…means so much. Thank you." Danny hugged him back, smiling,

"Take care, little dude." Tweek walked out, Craig smirking as he walked past him. He sat next to Kyle.

"Bicep, huh?"

"Easy to hide it."

"Whatcha get?" Kenny asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Surprise." Kenny groaned.

"Come on! Everyone else shared there's!"

"Nope! You'll find out in two hours." Craig walked out after a half an hour, his on his right bicep (Tweek's was on his left).

"You got a bicep one, too?" Stan asked as they stood, all going to the register to pay.

"I've been wanting to get one there." After they paid, tipped Danny, and thanked him again, they went to the drug store to pick up the Vaseline and lotion (they decided to just share it for the week). On the ride home, Tweek watched Craig from the back seat as he drove. He suddenly had an overwhelming sense of _pride_ for his boyfriend. He wasn't sure what caused it to happen, but his chest suddenly felt warm and Tweek thought he was going to burst he was so happy all of a sudden. Maybe it was his adrenaline finally dropping from his anxiety. _That was almost an hour ago, so probably not._ It wasn't until the pulled up at Token's house that he realized it was simply _love_ making him feel so giddy. Cheesy as it might sound, but Tweek still gets butter flies in his stomach. He has since he met Craig.

* * *

Tweek sat at the vanity in his room two hours later, rubbing a little bit of Vaseline onto his tattoo (just enough to make it shine. Too much could potentially damage the tattoo, according to the paper Danny gave him). There was a knock on the door, making him jump.

"C-Come in!" he put his hand over top of the tattoo as he saw it was Craig.

"How's it looking?"

"It looks…incredible."

"Can I…can I see it?" Tweek smiled at how innocent Craig's question was, but to Tweek, it was a monumental moment. _Let's hope he doesn't fucking hate this._ He walked over, swallowing hard as he slowly lifted his hand. He watched as Craig's eyes widened, his thumb running gently under the tattoo. "Is…is that…?"

"Your astrological sign's constellation? Y-yeah…I know it's cheesy and-and they say don't get tattoos for boyfriends but…I wanted something that would-would always remind me of childhood. And I realized that _you_ will always remind me of my childhood! It won't matter if-if we b-break up or not, you'll always be the first thing I think of when I think of my childhood." Tweek felt himself getting flustered, trying to justify his choice of tattoo. _Why isn't he saying anything_? Tweek blinked, watching Craig slowly take off the saran wrap off his bicep (Tweek wasn't sure how it was staying on at this point it was so stretched from the muscle), pulling the paper towel away. Below was the constellation of Pieces, the style of stars that make up the main stars just like Tweek's. It made what looked almost like a "V" shape, a semi-circle on the left tip and a full circle on the right tip of the "V" shape. Tweek blushed, looking up at Craig.

"I-I got yours…" Tweek's mouth fell open, his finger touching the red skin gently.

"Y-You…why did-"

"I just…I always want to remember you. Not even for childhood reasons. You're…the most talented and-and inspiring person I know and I always wanted to be able to look down and know you're watching over me. It…this sounds so fucking cheesy, but it's true." Tweek swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I…d-did we just accidentally get matching tattoos?" He breathed out, looking up at Craig. He let out a laugh, kissing Tweek's forehead.

"It seems..."

"Right." Tweek finished, closing his eyes as he leaned into Craig's embrace. He smiled against his neck, placing a few gentle kisses there.

"I love you, Tweek."

"And-and I love you, Craig. In…and in the car today I realized that _I_ love _you_ more." Craig blinked, pulling away to sit on the edge of the bed.

"And why do _you_ think that?" He asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"B-Because when I look at you, I have butterflies _every_ _single_ time! It feels like I see you for the f-first time every single time! I remember when we first met! Fourth grade, I was alone on the playground. It was the first day of school. I didn't have many friends at the time because my anxiety was _really bad_. I was trying to take a drink of coffee from my thermos and-and as I struggled to open the damn thing it dropped from my s-shaky hands and started rolling. I-I chased after it, and-and _god_ I was such a mess! It hit your foot and-and you bent down and picked it up. I remember seeing you and feeling _breathless_. I-I didn't run far so I knew it had to be from you. Then, you brushed it off and-and held it out to me! You…you even _smiled_ a little bit at me. I-I knew from that day forward that I _always_ wanted to make you smile! And th-that's why _I love you more_!" Craig closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. He grabbed Tweek's hips, tugging him to stand between his legs. He buried his face into his stomach, Tweek tangling his fingers into his hair. He bent over, placing a gentle kiss to his hair and keeping his face there. Tweek's heart fluttered as he heard him speak.

"I didn't even run that day on the playground and I still felt breathless when I first saw you."

* * *

 **NOTE:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter of super mega fluff! I had a long day of unpacking from winter break and settling back into my apartment. Tomorrow I am dealing with twelve hours of job training, so wish mama luck as she tries not to fall asleep! Also, as always, please leave me any and ALL feedback you may have! Don't be afraid to be negative, because I've probably had the same concerned thought as you about my writing! I can only get better!


	25. Chapter 25

They both knew their friends were dramatic, but their reactions to their accidental matching tattoos was, as Craig said, " _Fucking ridiculous_ ". Clyde pretended to faint, his legs kicking as he laid down on the ground. The girls screamed from "how cute!" it was. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny found it amusing since they were _literally_ in the shop together and could've told each other, but instead made it a surprise and now "this is the result". Token and Jimmy were the only normal reactions, both complimenting everyone's tattoos. A few days later, they were all laying on the beach, the next day being their last full day of senior week. Bebe frowned, sitting up as she looked into the distance.

"Guys, I think it's going to rain."

"Don't be so negative, Bebe." Heidi said, rolling over onto her back.

"Heids, I'm _literally looking_ at the storm clouds." Craig snorted at the tone of voice she used. _Sounds like how I talk to Clyde._ Speaking of, Clyde looked at Bebe, a proud grin on his face as he stood up in the middle of the sandcastle he made.

"Bebe, look! I made you the castle I promised I'd give you!" Bebe looked at him, blushing as she smiled.

"It's perfect, sweetheart!" She yelled, Clyde rushing up and plopping onto the blanket with her. He started placing gentle kisses to her neck, yelping as Craig kicked him in the leg.

"¡ _Elimínalo!"_ He scolded, rolling onto his stomach. Wendy sat up.

"Craig, why are you _now_ just speaking Spanish to us?! We've known you for _years_!"

"I only speak it to my abuela and when I'm super fucking angry or irritated."

"You're always irritated." Stan said around his sandwich.

"Yeah, but I'm careful not to say it around you guys because I _know_ you'll always ask me to speak Spanish because you're _that_ easily entertained. Now I just don't care because you heard me talk to my abuela."

"Are you close with her?" Token asked, sitting up.

"Well…we've gotten closer as I got older. She moved back to Peru when my abuelo got really sick so he could be with my aunts and uncles in Peru after we said goodbye to him. Once he passed away when I was eight, she moved back to the states. She lives about…four hours away? We just haven't made the drive. I make an effort to call her every now and then. She's lonely." Tweek looked at him, a blush on his cheeks. _I wonder if he'll ever take me to meet her…_

"I like listening to you speak Spanish. It's about time we got some culture in this group." Kyle teased, adjusting his sunglasses. Craig snorted, turning his head to face Tweek's.

"You alright?" He whispered, noticing Tweek's rosy cheeks.

"Will…do you think I could meet her some day?" Craig hummed, thinking a moment.

"She can be…tough. But…I think she'd like you. Before we leave for...well, ya know…" Tweek's chest tightened at the mention of _college_. This week had been so fun that it managed to distract him from the fact he's _leaving_ in two months. _Two months._ He started to feel sick at how quickly time was flying, rolling onto his back to stare at the darkening sky. He closed his eyes as he felt a few rain drops on his too hot skin, the cool water giving him some relief.

" _God dammit_!" Bebe whined, starting to grab her things. Jimmy held up a hand.

"W-w-wait a m-minute, Bebe. I-I think th-this is a p-p-perfect time to reen-reenact cheesy m-movie scenes in-in the r-r-rain." Wendy's eyes lit up, everyone else seeming to really enjoy that idea.

"Start thinking of cheesy rain scenes!" She yelled, huddling up with Stan and Kyle. Once the rain really started to come down, that's when they all stood up, grins on their faces.

"Who's first?!" Clyde shouted, Stan and Kyle rushing forward. Wendy had a mischievous grin on her face, Tweek's mouth falling as Stan yelled over the rain.

" _I wrote you 365 letters! I wrote you every day for a year!"_ Kyle blinked

"You…you wrote me?"

"Yes.

"You-"

"It wasn't over. It still isn't over." Wendy and Tweek screamed, the guys hollering as Stan grabbed Kyle's face and slammed their lips together, their bodies shaking with laughter as they pulled away a moment later. They all clapped, grins on their faces.

"Oscar worthy, fellas!" Wendy laughed, Kenny running forward. He started singing _Singing in the Rain_ , but he knew _all_ the dance moves for it. Clyde cheered, a grin on his face as he ran out and started dancing with him. Everyone started singing at this point (it was one of Tweek's favorite movies), all clapping as they finished.

"How did you know the dance moves?!" Token laughed.

"Karen liked to dance when we were little!"

"I just like the movie!" Clyde admitted, his cheeks red.

Craig leaned over to Tweek, whispering into his ear. He grinned slowly, a giggle escaping his lips as they rushed forward. Craig cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you." Tweek rolled his eyes.

"How do you expect me to respond to this?" Bebe grinned, grabbing Heidi and Wendy's hands.

"How about you love me too?" Tweek scoffed.

"How about _I'm leaving_."

"Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I know it's New Year's Eve, I know you're feeling lonely, but you just _can't_ show up here, telling me you love me and expect that to make everything alright. It doesn't _work_ this way!"

"Well, how does it work?" Craig glared at Tweek, his hands on his hips. Clyde had his hands over his mouth.

"I don't know but not this way."

"Well, how about this way. I love that you get cold when it's _seventy one degrees_ out, I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich, I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm _nuts_ , I love that after I spend a day with you I can still smell your perfume on my clothes and I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night! And it's _not_ because I'm lonely, and it's _not_ because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody," Craig grabbed Tweek's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "You want the rest of your life to start _as soon as possible_!" Tweek felt breathless, not even sure if Craig was acting anymore. He couldn't even think of what the next line was. They had watched _When Harry Met Sally_ countless times, but all of a sudden, he was baffled. He opted to just pressed his lips to Craig's, his hands shaky as he grabbed onto Craig's face. Craig smiled against his lips, grabbing Tweek's wrists as they pulled away.

"That scene wasn't even in the rain but I don't _give a fuck!"_ Kenny practically sobbed, all of them cheering for them as they walked back. They continued on for what felt like an hour performing silly scenes in the rain. It was a nice alternative to their alcohol induced shenanigans, Craig thought. Yeah, they didn't drink a few days ago and had fun with Clyde's silly game, but this felt…natural. He kept his arm draped around Tweek, his eye going to the tattoo on Tweek's bicep. He felt his lips tug up into a smile, overwhelmed by his love for this beautiful young man besides him.

* * *

When they woke the next day, sitting on the patio for breakfast one last time, there was a somber feeling in the air. It was so nice, the California sunshine. A change from the typical dry mountain air. Their conversation was to a minimum, but it was Kenny who spoke up.

"I have a surprise for us tonight."

"And what _does that_ mean?" Token laughed, looking at him. Kenny grinned slowly.

"You'll see _tonight."_ Craig snorted.

"Secrets secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone." He sang, laughing as Kenny flipped him off. He happily returned the gesture. The rest of the breakfast conversation lightened up a bit as they realized they should make the best of their last day. Later that afternoon, Tweek and Craig had managed to fit onto the swan pool float, Tweek's left leg and Craig's right leg dangling in the warm pool water. Tweek let out a sigh.

"I miss figure skating." Craig took a draw of the cigarette he had between his fingers

"I miss ice hockey." Tweek snorted, looking up at Craig.

"I'm sad I won't get to see you play once more before-"

"Yeah…" Tweek frowned when he was cut off, but he knew Craig had been thinking about college too.

"Are we…we're not doing a good job of communicating right now…" He murmured, Craig sighing.

"I know…"

"Well…talk to me." Craig fell silent.

"It's…not that simple." He grumbled, closing his eyes. Tweek bit his lip.

"What d-do you mean?"

"I just…don't want to watch you _go_. I'm not ready to lose this… _routine_ we have." Tweek nodded slowly, looking up at the sky.

"When you were helping me with my routine, right before my competition when I was trying to do the double triple axel…I knew right then and there that I was _royal fucked_ come time for us to-"

" _Stop saying it_." Tweek flinched at the harshness in Craig's voice, his boyfriend's face hard to read as he exhaled smoke.

"Craig…"

"I'm done talking about it right now. I want to enjoy our last day." He hissed between his teeth, Tweek sighing as slid off the swan into the pool. He felt a pang of betrayal when Craig made no efforts to go after him, deciding to go up to their room in an effort to relax his anxiety. He needed to talk to someone. _No, don't ruin their last day_. Tweek whimpered, tugging his wet swim trunks off and a pair of sweatpants on as he crawled into bed with fistfuls of his hair. He blinked, reaching for his phone. _He'll know what to do_. After a few rings, he heard a voice.

" _…Tweek?"_

"Hey E-Eric."

" _Why…are you calling?"_

"I-I need to calm down. I'm-I'm freaking out." He breathed out, tugging at his hair. His chest felt like he had a weight on it.

" _Why didn't you call-"_

"He's the _reason_ I-I can't breathe!" He heard the realization on the other end of the line.

" _O-oh…why? What's-what's going on_?"

"H-he's freaking about me leaving again and-and he just _shuts down!_ He w-won't talk about it anymore and I feel so _bad_ because I don't want to let him f-fester in this anger he has! H-He's going to break up with m-me, I know it!" Tweek practically sobbed, his hands shaking as he resisted the urge to scratch or bite. Eric swallowed hard.

" _Tweek…know I'm a thousand percent serious when I say this…but that kid wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And I think that's why this hurts him so much."_ Tweek blinked.

"Y-you don't think th-this hurts for me?!"

" _NO of course it does! But…I think Craig keeps thinking long term whereas you're trying to focus on the next few months. I think he's thinking like…I don't know, nine, ten years from now? He's hard to read, I know. But…it's obvious how much he loves and cares for you."_ Tweek sniffled.

"W-What if he cheats on m-me? What if he likes a g-guy or _girl_ b-better than me? Th-there are so many better-looking people t-than me."

" _Craig Tucker does a lot of things, but he would_ _ **never**_ _stoop as low as cheating."_ Tweek winced at the harsh tone Cartman used, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

"I…how can you be so sure?"

" _Like I said, this kid is looking to spend his life with you, I think_." Tweek sighed, swallowing hard. _I need air_.

"Thanks Eric…hope y-you're doing well."

" _Been better, but much better since that day I confessed everything_." Tweek smiled a bit at that.

"I'm g-glad…see you, Eric."

" _Talk to him, Tweek."_ The stern voice of Eric Cartman ran through his head as he got up, tugging a t-shirt over his bare chest. He shot Wendy a text.

 _Will you take a walk with me? I need to talk._ He looked down a few minutes later when his phone vibrated.

 **Meet me on the beach.**

Call him petty, but Tweek took the long way to get to the beach in order to avoid his boyfriend floating in the pool. He was afraid that if he saw him he'd break down in hysterics again after finally calming the angry creature in his chest. He saw Wendy waiting by the entrance to the main beach, her arm looping through his as they started walking.

"Talk to me, sweet Tweeks." Tweek looked at his feet, wiggling his toes in the soft sand.

"C-Craig's mad again."

"College?"

"He won't even let me say the word!" Wendy grimaced.

"Yeah…that's anger." Tweek grunted.

"I _know_ , Wendy! That's why I need _your help_! I-I don't know what to do anymore!" He yelled in frustration, his arm leaving her grip as his fingers tangled into his hair.

"Sweetie, you have to _breathe!_ "

"I-I can't anymore! T-this is suffocating me! Sometimes I think i-it would be better if we just _broke up_!" Wendy frowned, letting Tweek pace around for a few minutes before grabbing his arm. He yelled out in pain as she slapped him across the cheek, grabbing his reddening face between her hands.

"Listen to me, Tweek! This is going to be _the hardest thing you've ever had to deal with_! I'm going through the same bull shit! I _understand_ your frustration and anger, but don't break it off before you two even gave it a try! That's something a quitter does, and _you're no quitter!_ Craig told me all about your training for that competition, the countless nights of you two on that rink! That's _love_. He wanted to see you succeed, so he gave you every opportunity to! You support each other, even when the going gets tough! That's just _what you do!_ Stan…tried to break it off right before graduation. I told him that he was a fucking _wimp_ for not even trying long distance! And-and we have _all summer!_ Sure, we'll be working, but you know what? Maybe it would be _good_ not to see each other every day so come time for you to leave you're not going cold turkey! You have to be smart, Tweek. This is going to _sting like a mother fucker_ , but _man_ won't it feel great meeting him at the airport in Philadelphia? Showing him all the places you've been? Won't it be great coming home and just _seeing_ him? You _can't_ give up now. _Not when there's still time_ ," Tweek had tears rolling down his rosy cheeks, Wendy using her thumbs to wipe them away. His face twisted up as he broke down into shaky sobs, hiccups wracking his body as he collapsed against his friend. She rubbed small circles on his back, her other hand stroking his hair. Wendy placed a kiss on his temple. "You have to talk with him." Tweek flinched, hearing Eric's voice say those words in his mind as well. He sniffled into her neck, nodding slowly.

"…o-okay." He finally whispered, Wendy taking his arm as they slowly started walking back. Every step felt like a mile to Tweek, worried the conversation will turn into a similar argument like the night of the Absinthe abomination in February. He looked at Wendy as they got back to the house, a caring set of eyes meeting his.

"Go." She whispered, and Tweek did. It was starting to get dark, and Craig was no longer in the pool. He slowly made his way into the house, catching Kenny's gaze. He smiled sadly, pointing to their bedroom door. Tweek gave a thankful nod, the climb upstairs feeling like a mountain. When he finally reached the top, he turned to walk towards his door. There was a ringing in his ears, the sound of his hammering heart droning out the ringing as he reached their bedroom door. He pushed it open slowly, blinking as the bedroom was empty. Tweek saw the light seeping out from under the bathroom door, knocking lightly on the door.

"C-Craig?" His voice sounded foreign to him.

"…what?" It was something. He pushed the door open gently, his heart fluttering at the sight in front of him. Craig was up to his neck in bubbles in the bathtub, his big toe running over the faucet. His right arm hung over the side, making sure his tattoo didn't soak in the water. There was a tired look in his half-lidded eyes, but he was clearly still stewing in his anger. Tweek shut the door, leaning against it. _Don't get distracted, even if this is the sweetest sight you've ever seen_.

"I…can we talk?" Craig didn't speak for a while, Tweek convincing himself he would never speak to him again.

"Get in."

"E-excuse me?"

"I said get in." Tweek blinked, watching Craig sit up, the bubbly bath water sliding off his shoulders and down his chest. Tweek blushed, but nodded slowly as he stripped down. He sat at the opposite end of the tub, his feet on either side of Craig. The water was warm, Tweek unable to figure out if Craig had just gotten in the tub or if it was his anger and frustration that boiled the water.

"We…," Tweek twirled a finger into his hair. "W-We can't keep ignoring this…"

"Why not?" His tone was so flat, almost as if he was unamused.

"Well…f-for starters, I don't w-want to break up." Craig's eyebrows furrowed.

"What makes you think I wanted to break up?" _There's some inflection, but not much_. Tweek ran his tongue along his bottom teeth, Craig watching his mouth move with the action.

"I just…y-you seem so frustrated _every time_ I-I bring up college and…sometimes I th-think you just…ya know…w-want to call it off…" Craig blinked, sighing.

"Tweek, I love you, but that's the _stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard you say_." Tweek winced a bit. _Okay, so it wasn't the nicest way to word it, but he at least doesn't want to break up_.

"W-well how could I _not_ think it?! You constantly a-avoid the conversation! You never want to talk about it and-and we'll end up leaving in August with all this pent-up frustration towards each other for leaving and-and then you'll meet some hot blonde or handsome red head and _cheat on me_ and-" Tweek's eyes widened as he let his thoughts slip, the color draining from Craig's face.

"…you really think I'd cheat on you?" His voice was barely audible over the pounding in Tweek's ears. _Fuck, he looks so devastated…_

 _"_ NO! I-I just…i-it's what I think _could_ happen…"

"Yeah but…you still… _thought it_." Tweek winced. _This is just like the Absinthe abomination…except_ _ **I'm**_ _the asshole this time…_

"Craig…I just…I-I don't want us to be over…"

"I-it isn't going to be…not any time soon," Tweek hated the sound of Craig's voice breaking, only because he knows he caused it. He shifted himself forward, crawling onto Craig's lap. His knees were on either side of him, his hands grabbing onto the edge of the tub behind him. Craig's bottom lip quivered, those bold blue eyes filling with tears. Tweek reached out, wiping a tear that slipped away. "I just…w-want _everything_ with you, ya know?" Craig's lips twitched slightly, sniffling as he looked at Tweek's neck. "I-I want it all. It's selfish. But I just want _all of you_ for my fucking self," His hands grabbed Tweek's hips, the blonde gasping as they dug into his skin. "You're _mine_ and I-I don't want that to change any time soon…I'm just afraid with you being so f-far away…that those words won't have the same meaning anymore…" Tweek leaned his forehead against Craig's, brushing their noses past each other.

"I'll always be yours. Even if I'm not physically there," He grabbed one of Craig's hands, placing it over his bicep where his tattoo sat. Craig's thumb instinctively ran over it, head leaning back against the edge of the tub. Tweek pressed his lips to his throat, feeling his lover's anger melt away with each kiss. Craig's arms slid up his sides, snaking around behind his back and up to his shoulders. He rested his hands there, pulling Tweek against him as he leaned his head forward to kiss him. There was no sexual desire behind it (even though the position they were in would say otherwise), but there were fireworks. _Wait…those are…real?_ They pulled away slowly, the colorful lights reflection off of Tweek's face through the window. They both sat up, looking out towards the beach. They climbed out of the tub, quickly drying off and tugging on clothes before running outside with everyone else to the beach (Craig had stopped to help Stan carry Jimmy to the beach so he didn't have to hobble all the way out). When they were on the beach, Kenny was running towards them, a lighter in his hands as he laughed.

"I told you I had a surprise!" he laughed, plopping down into the sand by their feet. They watched in awe as the colors filled the sky, South Park only setting fireworks off twice a year on the fourth of July and sometimes New Year's. This was most definitely a surprise.

"Dude, where did you get these?!" Stan said, his eyes up at the sky.

"They sell them on the fucking side of the road here! They were cheap!" He laughed, Clyde sitting next to him. Craig glanced over at Tweek, the reds and golds in the sky dancing in those green eyes of his. He felt his heart skip a beat, a small smile forming on his face. Tweek blinked, looking up at him. His cheeks flushed a light pink.

"What?" He breathed out, Craig leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled away after a moment, leaning their foreheads together.

"I promise to do better with communication. I'm _sorry_. I just…my mom had texted me saying I had gotten information in the mail about my orientation in a few weeks and it…made me angry." Tweek's heart fluttered, swallowing hard. He nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Craig's lips.

"I-I understand…and-and I don't think you'll cheat. I-It was just a deep fear I-I conjured with my anxiety…"

"I know, honey." There it was. The pet name. Tweek smiled, both boys turning their heads to look back up at the sky. Purples and oranges and silvers were filling the dark sky, that curtain of darkness no longer so dark. Tweek blushed as Craig's hand slid into his, fingers interlacing as he looked up still. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but Tweek ran his thumb over Craig's ring finger. As the booms of the fireworks made his chest shake, Tweek decided that the notion was a silent promise. And Craig understood exactly what he meant. _When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible_.

* * *

 **NOTE:** It was pouring rain all day here in the city, I had twelve hours of job training, and after three hours of writing, I have the sappiest chapter up to date. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! You all had such nice things to say about yesterday's chapter and I hope I can continue to deliver! I have nine hours of training tomorrow, and then come Tuesday, my classes will start back up which means my updating schedule will be changing more than likely :(. As for now, don't forget I love to hear any and all feedback! (And if you've never watched When Harry Met Sally, you will fucking love it, so please do it)


	26. Chapter 26

Waking up early to fly _home_ from California was a lot sadder than anyone anticipated. After straightening everything up after the fireworks, everyone went to pack up and go to bed. The flight home was just like the flight to California, except this time their destination wasn't as desirable. A few weeks later, Craig was working the lunch shift at the restaurant he works at, standing behind the bar on his phone (his manager didn't care if no one was at the bar). It was a slow lunch and Craig desperately wanted to be doing anything else right now. Sure, he likes this job, but it was annoying having to flirt with older women for more tips. He shot Tweek a text.

 _This is when I wish you were twenty-one so you could come to see me at the bar._ He started cleaning bottles, his phone buzzing ten minutes later on the bar top.

 **Slow day?** He chuckled, reading the text.

 _I had an elderly couple come in at eleven and the lady kept hitting on me because her husband couldn't hear her do it._

 **Hey, she saw her opportunity and took it.** Craig pocketed his phone as someone pulled a chair out from the bar, smiling a bit as he walked over.

"Afternoon." He said, the woman looking up. She was in her thirties for sure, laugh lines starting to form on her face. She smirked.

"Well…you're new here." Craig chuckled.

"I started almost…two months ago?"

"And I haven't gotten the pleasure to see you? What's your name, kid?" She purred, leaning on the bar to push up her breasts.

"Craig." She grinned slowly.

"Samantha."

"Pleasure, Samantha. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a cosmopolitan," He nodded, stepping back to make her drink. "So, tell me, Craig. What's a guy that looks like you doing _here_?" She asked. Craig looked up a bit, chuckling.

"Just trying to get some money for college." Samantha's eyes practically lit up.

" _College_?" She purred.

"Yup. I leave for my freshman year in a few months." He put a napkin down on the bar, placing the pretty pink drink on top of it. She took a sip, her bright red lipstick leaving a ring on the glass. Samantha hummed in approval.

"Mmm Craig, you make a mean cosmo." He smiled, laughing softly.

"Thanks."

"Anywho, back to our conversation," She twirled a finger around her blonde curls. _She reminds me of Tweek_. Craig swallowed that thought as quickly as it appeared. "So, freshman year? You're only eighteen?" Craig nodded, leaning against the edge of the bar.

"Yup. I got a full ride to University of Colorado to play ice hockey for them." Samantha's eyes lit up.

"So, you play hockey? Is that where that ugly scar came from?" She ran her nail gently down Craig's cheek, Craig's skin tingling under her touch.

"Yeah. Puck to the face." She hummed, running her nail over the scar that ran through his right eyebrow.

"And this?" He flinched, looking down and clearing his throat.

"Actually…that one was, um, from my…uncle." Samantha's façade fell slightly.

"Uncle?"

"Doesn't quite approve of my…life style choices."

"What do-"

"I came out as bi on Christmas Eve. Wasn't too happy. Super religious. The entire story is super cliché." _Why are you pouring your heart out to this woman?_

"Bisexual?" Her flirtatious façade was back, eyes darting to Craig's neck.

"…uh huh." She hummed.

"We have something in common," Craig looked up at her, a bright smile on her lips. "I'm gonna cut to the chase and just say that _you_ are very handsome, Craig. It's a shame some hick uncle of yours decided to scar you." He laughed softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Well thank you. That's very kind of you." She looked him up and down once more.

"Do you smoke?"

"Yeah."

"Can I bother you for a smoke break?" Craig looked around. _No one is here_. He shrugged, nodding as he walked around from behind the bar. He followed her out the front door, leaning against the building as he pulled out his cigarettes. He blinked, a flame already in front of his face. He leaned the cigarette between his teeth into it, inhaling deeply as Samantha tugged the flame away.

"Tell me," Craig looked at her after exhaling. "How long have you been seeing someone?" Craig blinked.

"S-Sorry?" He tensed up a bit, her hands grabbing the pendant around his neck. She smiled, running her thumb over it as she turned it over to see the date.

"What does the date mean?"

"The uh…date I was undoubtedly his." She hummed.

"Him, huh?" Craig nodded, closing his eyes as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I've known him since fourth grade. He's my best friend."

"That can be the best kind of love." Craig smiled around his cigarette.

"It _is_ the best kind of love."

"I dated my best friend once. His name was John. Kind man. Beautiful soul, soft eyes, wide smile. He was perfect. I love him dearly." Craig frowned.

"What happened?"

"He…passed away from cancer three years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"We were going to get married. But…I'm no longer sad about it. I used to be. For a _very_ long time. Then last year, on the anniversary of his death…I don't know if it was the alcohol, but I…I _heard_ him. He told me to stop dwelling so much on what could've been and look forward to what every day has to offer," She looked up at him. "Where is he going to college?"

"Temple University in Philadelphia." She grimaced.

"Long distance is _hard_ , Craig. Have you talked about anything involving it?" Craig bit his lip as they walked back inside, heading back towards the bar.

"We do…but I just…I get so _angry_ every time we try to talk about it. It makes me so angry, thinking about him leaving."

"Stop being angry." Craig blinked as he got back behind the bar, the entirety of Samantha's demeanor changing, her voice stern.

"I…I've tried. We've fought so much over this and I hate that we _keep_ arguing." She sipped at her drink again. She hummed as she thought a moment.

"The more you argue over it, the more you'll drive yourselves apart. Is that what you want?" Craig shook his head. "Didn't think so. See, when John got sick, we argued _every night_! I regret that. I regret it to no end, because all those months we spent arguing were months we could've spent _happy together_. Instead, we were arguing and crying over everything. You don't want your most recent memories to be sad ones. When you think about him while you're away, you want to feel _happy,_ not sad!" Craig nodded slowly, his heart twisting in his chest.

"When did you know you wanted to marry John?" Samantha chuckled, playing with her necklace.

"When I was sixteen." Craig blushed, looking down.

"I…want to marry him. He's…just…so _incredible_ and makes me feel all these emotions I've never really experienced until I dated him. I feel… _proud_ a lot. He's a figure skater! He won a competition back in February and-and he was just…so _graceful_ and-and talented!" Craig rambled on for another minute about Tweek, Samantha smiling at how bright his face had gotten. She grabbed his wrist.

"Show me a picture of him." Craig blushed but nodded, pulling up the yearbook picture of them that they both scribbled on. She grinned slowly, leaning her cheek against her hand.

"He's cute as a button," She slid his phone back to him. "And you've completely fallen head over heels for him."

"It was more graceful than that…it was over the span of ten years." She chuckled.

"So, you fell with grace, then," She smiled, looking at her watch. "I have to be going. I have a meeting in a few hours to prepare for," She slid a fifty across the bar along with her business card. "Keep the change, kid. Don't be a stranger. Call me if you need someone to talk to." She grabbed his chin, looking him in the face before smiling and patting his cheek, chuckling as she walked away. Craig watched her go, looking down at the fifty-dollar bill in his hand as his heart fluttered. Samantha's words rung in his head: _you don't want your most recent memories to be sad ones_.

* * *

Tweek had started playing piano while he waited for Craig to text back, his anxiety growing as he feared Craig had gotten hurt at work and couldn't text him. He jumped as his phone buzzed, hands slamming onto the keys. He looked down at it, humming softly as his anxiety melted away.

 _Sorry I had a customer. I get off in about an hour. Dinner? My treat?_

 **Where?**

 _The place that sits on the lake in Jackson's Ridge?_

 **Sounds good. I'll see you in an hour!**

Tweek's heart was soaring as he got ready for their spontaneous date, his mind racing as to what the reason could be. He was trying to think positive, but again, his anxiety had started kicking in. Each button on his shirt seemed impossible with his shaky hands, jumping as there was a knock on the door.

"Nngh! Come in!" He yelled, cursing as he button missed the loop again. He blinked, seeing his father's hands appear on his shirt to button it. Once all his buttons were secure, Richard fixed up his collar, chuckling.

"Date night?"

"Yeah. Spontaneous."

"Nice. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You were playing piano for a while."

"I-I'm fine dad. Thank you." Tweek smiled up at him, Richard placing a hand on his back.

"You sure? I heard you pacing around in here."

"I-I'm gonna be fine. Just…over thinking." He hummed knowingly, smiling softly.

"Be safe, alright?" Tweek nodded, his father placing a kiss to the top of his head as he left the room. Tweek left about twenty minutes before the hour mark, wanting to take his time to get to Jackson's Ridge. He still felt tense as he drove, his mind racing about the possible reasons for this spontaneous dinner. As he pulled up almost thirty minutes later, he saw Craig sitting on a bench with a cigarette between his fingers. He got out of the car, walking over to him.

"Hey you." Tweek breathed out, smiling as Craig stood after putting his cigarette out. He kissed his forehead, the smell of tobacco lingering.

"Thanks for driving out. I know it was last minute." He said, walking into the restaurant with him.

"Oh! It-it was no problem, really. I was just…playing piano." Craig frowned.

"You do that when you're anxious." The host lead them to their booth (both boys glad she silently understood their desire for a booth), each sliding in on a side.

"I-I know. It was when you weren't t-texting me back. I thought something happened at work and-and you couldn't text me…" Craig chuckled, grabbing his hand from across the table. Tweek followed his arm, his black button up fanned opened a bit to show his chest and the sleeves rolled up. _Fuck, how does he look this good after working all afternoon?!_

"I thank you for your concern," They ordered drinks, glancing down at the menus. Once they had decided what they wanted, Craig spoke again. "I had an interesting… _encounter_ today."

"Yeah? The elderly woman?"

"Well…yeah here, but there was another woman. She's the one that came in when I stopped texting you." Tweek hummed, sipping at his water.

"What was interesting about the encounter?"

"Well…she was _absolutely gorgeous_. She…kind of reminded me of you a bit? Features wise! You had similar features!" Tweek chuckled at the sudden panic in Craig's voice. "Her name was Samantha, and at first I didn't _care_ much for her. She kept flirting too much and it was becoming annoying to try and flirt back with her. But…then she asked about you."

"You told her about me?"

"She figured it out," He held out his pendant, Tweek nodding as he understood. "But she gave me a lot of…advice, if you will."

"On?"

"Our relationship." Tweek snorted.

"Some random woman gave you relationship advice on _us_?"

"She lost her fiancé a few years back to cancer. They were best friends. She said she knew she wanted to marry him when she was sixteen years old," They paused to order their food, Craig grabbing Tweek's hands as he looked back at him. "However, she said that she wishes the first few months of her fiancé's last few months were _happier_. They argued a lot and she looks back and remembers that the most. She wishes that she had been _just a little_ more understanding and caring for him." Tweek nodded slowly.

"So…why are we here, then?"

"Well…I really wanted to get the seafood special tonight from here."

"Craig!"

"I'm hungry!" He laughed, both boys smiling at each other. "No, but seriously, the reason why we're here really is because…I don't want these next few months to be angry or-or bitter, okay? I want to look back at this summer and feel _happiness_ when I do. I don't want to think back and see us arguing or crying about college." Tweek blinked, surprised to even hear Craig say the word _college_.

"You…really? You mean that?"

"Of course, I do! I just really want to _feel good_. I want to be able to talk things out with you better. I know my communication has been _really bad_ these past few months. And I know I haven't been the nicest guy to you, and that isn't fair," Craig bit his lip, looking down. "And…I wanted to wait until right before we left for college…but now…now seems right to me." He rummaged through his backpack (his go to bag to bring snacks and drinks for work), grabbing Tweek's hand and placing a small box in it. Tweek felt his breath catch.

"Craig, I-"

"Open it." It wasn't a command. It was kinder than a command. It was more like coaxing Tweek to open it. His cheeks turned a bright red as he opened the box, a silver band with a small pearl on it sitting inside. Tweek looked up slowly, smiling softly.

"I-Is this…a promise ring?" Craig's cheeks were a dark red, but he nodded.

"Yeah…I, uh, I bought it not long after Valentine's Day." Tweek blushed a darker shade of red, laughing softly.

"It…it's beautiful Craig."

"I was afraid you'd hate the pearl. But…I decided to go with it because it looked so unique, and our relationship is pretty unique." Craig plucked the ring out, sliding it onto Tweek's finger. The blonde hummed, holding his hand out to look at it. He stopped suddenly, looking back at Craig.

"But…what are you promising?" Craig laughed softly, leaning back in his booth seat as he ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

"To…always be a phone call away, even if it's really late at night and you just need to talk or vent or cry. I promise to try and remember to text you good morning every day, making sure you start your day out right and, hopefully, with a smile. I promise to always help you any way I can, even if I have to fly to Philadelphia to kill a cockroach for you. I promise to always cherish you with kisses or," He looked around, smirking. "Sex, for however long you want. I promise to never lie, letting you know when something doesn't match or if something is bothering me. I promise to be more expressive. I know that I've gotten better, but I know it's still difficult for you to decipher this stoic mug. And, finally, even though there are countless more promises, I promise to always _love you_ , cherish you, validate you, and support you in any way I can. Forever and always." Tweek sniffled a bit, wiping his eyes.

"Damn…h-how long have you been planning that speech?" Craig chuckled.

"Every day. Since I bought it. I…repeat it before bed every night so I remind myself my promises to you." Tweek blushed, looking back down at the ring.

"This…has so much meaning," He leaned across the table, kissing Craig's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart." Craig smiled, blushing.

"Y-you're welcome." As their dinners came, they chatted quietly amongst themselves, the entire situation feeling quite domestic. It was relaxing to them both, the idea of them both potentially living together one day making their hearts feel just as full as their stomachs. It was a cheesy way to say all those promises to him, but Tweek thought it was perfect. It was quintessential Craig, and that was pretty wonderful to Tweek.

* * *

 **NOTE:** I have been training for work again today, I'm half asleep and a little tipsy, and I had writers block if I'm being honest! Sorry this is such a short chapter, but again, I'm half asleep and a little tipsy and I promise you the next chapter will be a lot better than this because I have a plan to bring back a character we haven't heard from in a while ;) Hope you still enjoyed this lil' chapter and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

The call was unexpected, but Tweek was happy to make the four-hour trip with Craig to visit his abuela. It was Friday morning when they left, Craig's thumb running over Tweek's hand as he drove. Tweek was staring out the window, watching the mountains pass as they left South Park.

"So…I know we still have lots of time until we actually get to my abuela's…but just know she can be-"

"Old fashioned?" Tweek turned to look at him. He could see Craig biting the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah…but-but she _knows_ I'm dating a guy, and she doesn't seem to have a problem with that! But…I don't know, she can ask really personal questions so just…be prepared." Tweek chuckled, bringing Craig's hand up to his lips.

"If I can handle your parents, I should be able to handle your abuela."

"She'll probably ask you to call her Claudia. She's also very big on using first names."

"How old is she?"

"She turns sixty six later this year, but she's really spry. Great health and everything. There was a cancer scare a few years back, but the tumor was benign."

"Well that's good," Tweek looked out the window. "I haven't seen my grandparents in years." Craig frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well…my dad's parents were upset with his life choices, I don't think they liked my mom very much. Said she was too much of a tramp."

"Really? Your _mom_ a tramp?"

"Well, remember, they met on a one night stand."

"That's right, Richard and Mary were freaky." Tweek snorted.

"Yeah. And my mom's parents just live far away. I saw them on Christmas, but haven't talked much with them since. They called on graduation, but it was a brief conversation." Craig nodded, understanding.

"How are they with your life choices?" Tweek hummed, thinking.

"They were weird about my sexuality at first, but when I showed my mom-mom a picture of you…she was more than happy to invite you for dinner sometime." Craig snorted.

"Is your grandmother trying to get into my pants?"

" _Jesus Christ, please don't word it that way!_ " Craig laughed, giving Tweek's thigh a squeeze. They fell silent, _Hotel California_ playing quietly from the radio. Craig hummed softly while Tweek rummaged through his backpack, tugging out a book.

"Am I boring you?" Tweek blushed.

"No! I just…wanted to read." Craig chuckled, tangling a hand into the hair on the back of Tweek's hair.

"I'm teasing you, honey." Tweek leaned his head back into the touch, sighing in content as he leaned the seat back a bit. Craig would glance to him every now and then, the silence in the car relaxing to him. Almost two hours into the ride, Craig glanced over to Tweek as his stomach growled. The blonde turned a bright red.

"S-sorry."

"We can stop to get something to eat. I'm hungry, too."

"Yeah…that would be nice."

"There's a cool sandwich shop that we'd stop at when I was younger. It's about a twenty-minute drive from here." Tweek nodded.

"I'm okay with that." Twenty minutes later, to Craig's word, they pulled into the parking lot of a small sandwich shop. Once inside, Craig took them up to the counter. One of the worker's faces lit up.

"Jesus Christ, is that Craig?!" Craig laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Sal." Sal reached across the counter, pulling Craig into a tight embrace.

"Jesus kid the last time I saw you, you were at my chest! Now you're a fucking giant!" Craig grinned.

"Well, I was fourteen. I'm eighteen now."

"Shit, it's been _that long_?!"

"Guess so."

"How're your parents?! And Tricia?!"

"My parents are the same ol' same ol'. Tricia just finished freshman year of high school."

"Shit! And-and you're still playing hockey?"

"Going to University of Colorado to play for them."

"Atta boy!" Sal glanced at Tweek, his gaze dropping to their interlaced fingers. "And ya got yourself a boyfriend?!" Craig blushed, looking at Tweek.

"Yeah! U-Uh, this is Tweek. We've been dating about…six months now?"

"Y-yeah, since December." Tweek confirmed, smiling small at Sal. The older man grinned, tugging Tweek into a tight embrace.

"Nice to meetcha, kid! Now, what can I getcha two?"

"I'll have an Italian sub."

"Turkey and c-cheese." Sal nodded, writing down their order. Craig slid him some cash, but Sal shook his head.

"On me today."

"Sal…"

"I'm serious! It's been far too long and this is quite a nice surprise on this Friday afternoon." Craig smiled.

"Thanks, Sal."

"Carlos will bring your sandwiches over in a few. Nice seeing ya, kiddo. And nice meeting you…Tweek is it?"

"Yes, Tweek Tweak."

"Bit unfortunate."

"I know." Tweek laughed, waving as Craig led him to a table. Once they sat down, Craig run a hand through his hair.

"Sorry I should've warned you about Sal."

"He seems nice."

"We came here so often that he just remembered us after a while. I didn't think he'd be working today."

"It's okay, Craig. You don't have to apologize." Craig blushed, chewing the inside of his cheek again. He nodded, thanking Carlos as he dropped their sandwiches off. They fell silent as they ate, both too hungry to talk between mouthfuls. They said goodbye to Sal once more before leaving, returning to their drive. They still had about two more hours to go, and Tweek ended up falling asleep. He woke up an hour later, hearing Craig _singing_. He smiled to himself, turning slowly to watch him. Thankfully, Craig didn't see the movement of Tweek turning. It was soft singing, but loud enough for Tweek to hear him singing along to _Rhiannon_ by Fleetwood Mac on the radio. Tweek grinned, reaching out to grab his thigh. He chuckled as Craig jumped, a blush crawling onto his cheeks and up onto his ears.

"S-Sorry did I wake you up?"

"Not at all. I wish you'd sing more."

"I'm-I'm not good, Tweek."

"I know…you just look really happy when you do." Craig laughed softly.

"My abuela loves this song."

"Did she introduce you to eighties music?"

"Yeah."

"I should scold her for influencing you."

"Will you shut up about my music taste?!" He laughed, punching Tweek in the arm. Tweek laughed, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny to me."

"We got about an hour left." Tweek hummed, leaning across the center consol.

"Hey, can I check something off my bucket list?" Craig furrowed his brows.

"…depends?" Craig got the idea as Tweek started undoing his belt. "Y-yeah. Yup. Go on ahead. Do it."

* * *

Craig was thankful for all the times Clyde ate take out in his car, because walking up to your abuela's house with cum drying on your stomach was _not_ the best idea. He gave Tweek a quick kiss before getting out of the car once they pulled up, each grabbing their bags out of the back seat. Claudia Tucker was already standing in the door, a grin on her face. Tweek immediately noticed how pretty she was, her hair a bright red like Thomas's with flecks of gray coming through. Her face had beautiful laugh lines and her eyes were a bright blue like Craig's.

"¡Mi dulce Craig! ¡Mírate!" She practically squealed, reaching up to press kisses to Craig's face.

"Hola abuela. Yo también te he extrañado." Claudia grinned up at him, glancing past to see Tweek.

"Is…this him?" Craig blinked. Hearing his abuela speak English was something he wasn't used to.

"Um…yeah. This-This is my boyfriend, Tweek." Tweek blushed, smiling.

"It-it's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck his hand out. Claudia chuckled, tugging him into a hug. Once she pulled away, she patted his cheek as she looked at him for a moment. She hummed, turning to walk inside.

"Muy lindo muchacho. Buenos ojos." Tweek blinked, looking at Craig.

"Pretty boy, great eyes," Tweek blushed, smiling a bit. _Okay, good start._ They were spending the weekend here, so he was glad they got off on a good foot. The room was nicely decorated and well kept, Tweek immediately noticing the plethora of family photos. He then noticed the urn sitting on top of the fire place, a sad smile on his face as he watched Craig walk up to it. "Hola abuelo. Mi novio está aquí. Lo amarías. Te echo de menos." He pressed a kiss to his fingers before pressing his fingers to the top of the urn. Claudia returned with a tray that had a teapot and tea cups on it, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Help yourself, boys." She sat down, her accent drawing on some of the words. It was interesting watching Craig around his abuela. It was…sweet. _They seem close_. Craig sat down, pouring a cup of tea for his abuela first and then himself. He looked up at Tweek.

"I can make you a cup of coffee." Tweek blushed.

"Nono, tea is-"

"Tweek." His face was stern, but Tweek sighed before nodding. He sat down next to where Craig was, his hands shaking in his lap. Claudia caught sight of it, her eyes saddening. _No please don't pity me_.

"You okay?"

"H-huh? Oh! Y-yes, m-ma'am."

"Claudia."

"Y-Yes. Claudia. I…I struggle with a-anxiety and-and coffee helps soothe me when I feel anxious." She hummed.

"You're anxious?"

"N-Not because of you! I just…first i-impressions are important to me." She smiled.

"That's good! First impressions are _muy importante_! It's how my husband managed to woo me," Tweek smiled a bit, thanking Craig as he came back. "Juan was a wonderful man. I was twenty and he was twenty-three when we met. I was at a dance…what do you say…joint? Yeah…dance joint in Peru. I was with my girlfriends and there he was, handsome as ever dancing. I finally made my way over to him. He smiled that charming smile and told me that I looked like the sun in my red dress. And anyone that said anything related to space was immediately given a date," Tweek grinned around his cup, glancing at Craig. _So, space huh?_ "We went on a few dates, and a year later, we were married."

"You mentioned space…did you…show Craig a lot of space things when he was younger?" Claudia laughed.

"Has he annoyed you? He can get obsessive."

"Only because of you!" Craig defended, his cheeks a light pink.

" _Silencio!_ You're more in love with space than I am. I see that tattoo of the moon peeking out of your shirt," Craig grumbled, buttoning up his shirt a bit to hide it. Tweek chuckled, setting his cup down. Claudia looked at him. "How did you two meet?" They looked at each other for a second.

"Well…we've been best friends since fourth grade. And over the winter we just…sorta figured out we had feelings for each other." Craig said, setting his cup down and leaning back onto the couch. Claudia nodded slowly.

"When you met…how long did it take for these… _feelings_ to really fester?" Tweek blushed.

"M-Mine was almost immediately."

"It took me a lot longer than that…like…four or five years?" Claudia nodded again, looking at Tweek.

"You have nice legs. What do you do?" Tweek laughed softly at the phrasing.

"I um…I'm a figure skater." Her mouth dropped open.

 _"_ _¡¿Seriamente?!"_ Tweek laughed softly, assuming she was shocked. Craig smiled.

"He's a ten time Colorado state champion."

"Impressive!" She purred, a grin on her face. Tweek blushed, laughing softly.

"Thank you! I-It's kind of how, uh, Craig I got together really. He works at the ice skating rink that pops up in town and I-I was keeping it a secret from everyone because I was bullied for…m-my sexuality. So…he let me skate at night after the rink closed and-and we just…grew closer."

"He won a competition this past February. He won a bunch of money that he's putting towards college."

"College? Where are you going?"

"Temple University. It's in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." Claudia set her cup down, leaning back in her chair.

"You two are doing long distance?" They looked at each other, sighing.

"Well…we're-we're gonna try." Craig said, looking to Claudia. She frowned.

"What do you mean _try_?"

"It's just…hard to think about, you know? It's hard thinking about Tweek being one place and I'm in another."

"We're always fighting about it and it's becoming…exhausting." Tweek looked down, tugging on his shirt. Claudia chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Why don't you boys get set up in your rooms? Craig, you know where your room is. Show Tweek to his room. Come back down once you're settled in." She stood, grabbing the cups and walking to the kitchen. Craig carried their bags upstairs, taking Tweek to one of the bedrooms.

"She's nice."

"I told you she was old fashioned. I can't share a bed with my boyfriend." Craig pouted, causing Tweek to laugh softly.

"It's okay. It's for two days."

"I'll have to sneak down to see you." Tweek blushed as Craig grabbed his ass, tugging him closer, smiling.

"What, like we're teenagers?" Craig snorted.

"Something like that. Let me put my bag in my room." He kissed Tweek's cheek, smacking his ass as he left. Tweek jumped, a grin on his face.

"Weirdo." He mumbled, walking into the hall after he heard Craig close his bedroom door. They walked back downstairs, a grin crawling across Tweek's face as he saw a photo album in Claudia's lap.

"¡ _Dios mío, abuela_! No pudiste haber esperado más de veinte minutos?" Claudia laughed.

"No seas dramático. Sit!" They sat on either side of her, Tweek clearly more excited than Craig. She started flipping through the book, some pictures of her youth mixed within. Tweek reached out, touching an image of her and who he can assume was Juan.

"Is this…Juan?" She smiled sadly.

"Yes. My lovely Juan. Isn't he just…the sweetest looking man?" _He looks so much like Craig_. Juan had the same dark black hair and bright blue eyes, but his face was little longer than Craig's. His skin was darker and he didn't have as nice a smile as Craig, but it was still a beautiful smile.

"Yes…he looks very…kind."

"He was so happy. So…loving and-and he loved his grandchildren." Craig put a hand on her back, kissing her hair.

"He reminds me of Craig." She chuckled.

"I always thought that, too." She whispered, a smile on her lips. Tweek smiled up at Craig, Claudia gasping as she turned the page.

"Oh, look at those little apple cheeks!" Tweek laughed at the naked image of a baby Craig, his boyfriend's cheeks turning a dark red.

"Abuela!"

"Sorry, sorry! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" She laughed, kissing his cheek. They spent another hour or so looking through pictures, and Craig would add some comments on the images every now and then. Eventually, after a wonderful home cooked meal from Claudia, they said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms. Tweek closed the curtains in his room, humming softly as he started getting changed for the night. Craig cracked the door open, slowly walking in. He smiled, leaning against the door.

"Well…aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Tweek whipped around, his button up unbuttoned and dangling off his shoulders. His cheeks turned dark red.

"You know, it's polite to knock." He teased, shivering as Craig started placing gentle kisses to his bare shoulders.

"It's polite to give your boyfriend a warning before looking this sexy at ten o'clock at night."

"Sexy huh?" He hummed, tilting his head to the side as his eyes closed. Craig gripped at his hips, the fabric bunching in his hands.

"Oh, the _sexiest_." He purred against his skin, Tweek feeling the smile spread on Craig's face.

"Craig…is it…I don't know if this is the word, but is it… _sac religious_ to fuck in your grandmother's household?" He whispered, Craig's hips snapping forward as he grunted.

"I would be lying if I haven't thought about it." He murmured, chuckling softly against his skin. Tweek smiled, crawling onto the bed with Craig. He felt the familiar weight and warmth of his boyfriend fall on top of him.

"Was my blowjob earlier not successful?"

"It was. But I'll never be one to turn down sex." He murmured, a grin on his face as he kissed him. Tweek tugged at his belt loops, trying to pull him closer. Craig pulled away to take his shirt off, grinning as Tweek pushed him over so he laid on his back. He straddled Craig's lap, his shirt still falling off his shoulders. Craig smiled slowly, staring up at him. Tweek blushed, smiling.

"What?"

"You're perfect…you know that right?" He breathed out, his hands grabbing Tweek's hips. Tweek laughed softly, running a hand through his hair.

"No. No I am _fucking not_." He whispered, an amused smile on his lips. Craig tugged him down, his hand running over his thighs and up his back.

"Yes…you are, you really are. I… _fuck_ , you are, Tweek. I know I sound like a broken record but-but you're perfect. I say the same shit every time I compliment you and I'm sorry I can no longer think of anything new to say, but I promise you, one day I'll be more creative." Tweek laughed softly, leaning his foreheads against Craig's.

"You're so full of-"

" _Stop talking_." He breathed out, pressing their lips together. It was rough, but Tweek knew the sex wouldn't be. And he was okay with that. _More than okay_. Because Tweek needed something in his life to slow down.

* * *

They watched the ceiling fan spin slowly, the open window behind the curtains bringing in a warm breeze. Craig's hand moved up and down Tweek's back gently, his chin resting on top of his head. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead after a while.

"I should get going." Tweek chuckled.

"To what, down the hall?"

"Yeah." He stood slowly, tugging his shirt and underwear on, but opted to just carry his pants down the hall. Tweek kissed his hand.

"Good night."

"Night, honey." Tweek rolled onto his back as the door shut, a small smile on his face as he went back to watching the ceiling fan move from the breeze. His phone buzzed on the night stand. It was Craig.

 _I made it home safely._ Tweek snorted, replying.

 **By home you mean the next room over?**

 _Yes._

 **Well, I'm glad you made it home safely. Don't know what's lurking in these halls late at night.**

 _Possibly my abuela. Who knows what she does late at night?_

 **I'm gonna assume she's sleeping.**

 _Mmm. You're probably right._

 **And now I need to get some sleep.**

 _Just remember that I find you absolutely perfect and I love you and that I think you're the coolest cat._

 **You're one cool cat as well, Tucker.**

* * *

 **NOTE:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm probably going to be writing only a handful of chapters involving the summer time, and probably by the end of the week our boys will be on their way to college! Tomorrow I'm bringing back a character I've been questioned about bringing back, and I finally decided how I'm bringing them back, so get ready! Please leave any and all feedback and I'll try my best to post tomorrow (I work from 5 to midnight and then classes start Tuesday!)


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTE:** Slight warning for marijuana use! Also: give me a follow on tumblr! .com

* * *

The rest of the weekend at Claudia's was going wonderfully. On Saturday, they spent most of the day talking as she knitted around the fire. Craig would often help her do things around the house she couldn't do by herself, such as moving some boxes down from the attic and some yard work. Tweek would often talk with her, keeping her company while Craig did work.

"So…you two…you know?" Tweek blinked. _Please don't be asking what I think you're trying to ask, Claudia._

"S-Sorry?" She gave him a look, smirking.

"You know what I mean, Tweek."

"I-I, um, I don't follow?"

"Sex." Tweek let out a squeak. _Dammit_.

"U-Um…," He swallowed hard. "…yeah?" He choked out, tugging at his shirt. Claudia chuckled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Craig?!"

"Yeah?!"

"¿Cuándo ibas a decirle a tu abuela que estabas teniendo sexo?" There was a crash from the attic, followed by some swearing. _"_ _¡Idioma!"_

"¡¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?!" He shouted back, Tweek covering his mouth to try and keep himself from either laughing or dying of embarrassment.

"Come downstairs!" She shouted, a small smile on her lips. Craig came downstairs, rubbing the top of his head. _That must've been the crash_. His face was bright red as he sat down next to Tweek, slight panic in his eyes.

"S-so…what-what are you, uh," He cleared his throat. "What are you two talking about?" He squeaked out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sex." Craig hated how bold his abuela was in this moment.

"Oh!" He glanced at Tweek, who was just as red as Craig.

"I don't care that you have it. I care that you're safe. Safe sex is good sex. Yeah, you can't get pregnant, but there are still STD's and-and other issues. You know, I had to watch my best friend pass away from AIDS." Both boys flinched, Tweek reaching out to grab Craig's arm. Craig frowned.

"I didn't know you had a gay friend, abuela."

"He was the best. So, fun and the _best_ listener anyone could ask for. It was in the eighties, when the entire AIDS epidemic took place. It was so sad…watching him…deteriorate like that. I just…I have no problem with you two having sex…I just…worry, you know?" Craig blinked, reaching out a putting a hand on her leg.

"Abuela, we are safe. I promise." He whispered, the entire thing still somewhat awkward despite her only being concerned. She hummed, nodding slowly.

"Okay…thank you." Tweek smiled a bit at her, relaxing when she returned the smile. The rest of the day wasn't as awkward, Craig returning to finish his organizing in the attic before returning for dinner. They left the next morning, their goodbye full of kisses from Claudia and a plate of cookies for their trip home. The cookies were gone before they reached South Park, both boys feeling warm and fuzzy from the cookies that were filled with Claudia's love and blessings.

* * *

The next few weeks flew past, their time spent hanging with Token, Jimmy, and Clyde, or at work. Craig was currently packing for his orientation, Tweek laying in his bed. Token left a few days ago to go to Connecticut for his own orientation, and now Craig was leaving tomorrow for his.

"This is gonna be our first test." Tweek murmured, the blankets tugged up to his neck. Craig chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's only for two days."

"Still, it's two days that we won't really get a chance to talk to each other." Craig thought a moment, nodding.

"Well…yeah. I guess so." He zipped the duffle bag shut, tossing it to the foot of his bed. He crawled into bed next to Tweek, a hand going to his hip.

"I'll miss you." Tweek whispered after a moment, his cheeks turning a light pink. Craig smiled, kissing his nose.

"I know. I'll miss you, too." He whispered back, tugging him closer. They laid in silence for a moment, realizing at the same time that _time is flying past_. June was already winding down to an end and it was starting to become scary how quickly their time was dwindling. Tweek swallowed hard, his throat tingling as he tried not to cry.

"I…pick me up a s-sweatshirt, yeah? I gotta rep you in Philly." Craig chuckled, nodding.

"Of course. As long as you get me one as well." Tweek nodded, a hand tangling into Craig's hair.

"You know it." He whispered, pressing their lips together gently. They ended up falling asleep, Craig waking to his alarm in the morning. He pressed a kiss to Tweek's forehead before sliding out of bed and going down the hall to shower. A few minutes into his shower, the door opened and closed, Craig waiting for whoever it was to speak.

"Craig?" _Tricia_.

"What's up? Why are you-"

"I…needed to talk." Craig blinked, washing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Tricia, what's wrong? You sound sad."

"I…had sex." Craig felt his cheeks heat up at the words.

"I thought…you did already. Back in March. I thought-"

"We kept pussying out and…we finally did it…and I'm not sad I just…now I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? You used a condom…right?"

"Yeah…but now I'm scared Ike is going to grow bored of me…" Craig frowned, running the conditioner through his hair.

"Tricia, if Ike is anything like every other teenage boy, he will _not_ grow bored of you anytime soon. If anything, he's more interested in you than ever."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because now you've had _sex_ and sex is like this ultimate being that is unattainable to some guys. And once you have it you just always _want it more_." Tricia fell silent, Craig taking the chance to wash his body.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Craig didn't want to ask, but he figured he should.

"How…wasit?"

"Good…real good. It happened last night and…we didn't plan it. It just sort of-"

"Happened." Although Craig couldn't see her, Tricia turned a bright red.

"Yeah…," Craig smiled a bit, rinsing himself off. He stuck his hand out from behind the curtain for his towel as he turned the water off, Tricia smiling. "When did you get that tattoo?" She whispered, running her finger over the tattoo on his bicep as she handed him the towel. Craig blushed, tugging his arm back.

"Senior week."

"What is it?" Craig turned a darker red as he dried off.

"…Tweek's star sign as a constellation." Tricia hummed.

"How romantic." Craig chuckled.

"Yeah…"

"Hey…be safe driving to college…and…don't forget about me." Craig opened the curtain after wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I'm coming back in a few days." He kissed her forehead.

"I know. Just…don't forget about me." She repeated, smiling sadly up at him. He nodded, holding his pinky out.

"Pinky promise." Tricia smiled, linking their pinkies. As Craig got back to his room, he saw that Tweek was lying awake in bed on his phone, his eyes glancing up as the door opened.

"Mm. Good morning." Tweek hummed, smiling as he looked up and down Craig's body.

"Morning." Craig grabbed a pair of boxers out of his dresser, dropping his towel.

"God…I don't know what I'll miss more: your face or your ass." Craig snorted.

"My dick isn't in the equation?"

"I just…you have such a nice ass." Craig laughed softly, tugging on a University of Colorado sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He sat on the edge of the bed to tie his Converse, humming as Tweek slid his arms around him.

"What are your plans while I'm gone?"

"Work. I work at the book store today and then at the coffee shop tomorrow." Craig nodded, looking at him.

"Text me when you can, yeah? I'll be blowing my brains out during all the presentations and I'd love for some entertaining texts to look at once back in my room at the end of the day." Tweek snorted, kissing his cheek.

"I'll do my best, captain." He laughed as Craig shoved him off onto the bed, Craig chuckling as he stood up.

"Want me to drop you off at your place?" Tweek nodded, standing up.

"Say bye to your parents while I get dressed," Craig nodded, heading downstairs to wait for Tweek. Tweek sighed, taking a look around the room. The décor has changed since they started dating, more pictures appearing in Craig's room. Tweek just took a moment to look at them, his chest twisting as he realized he won't be seeing most of these people on a daily basis in a little less than two months. He let out a shaky breath, opening Stripe #5's cage to give him a little scratch. "What're we gonna do without him, buddy?" He whispered, the guinea pig nuzzling into his touch. He smiled sadly before closing the cage, walking downstairs. Craig was standing by the door, talking softly with Laura and Thomas. He smiled up at Tweek on the stairs.

"Ready?" Tweek nodded, giving Thomas and Laura a hug.

"Give us a call when you get there, Craig?" Thomas asked, the moment clearly emotional to him. This was probably the first test for them as well with Craig driving by himself and all to his new home. Craig nodded, kissing their cheeks.

"Will do." The boys walked out, waving as Laura and Thomas stood in the doorway as they drove off. Once outside Tweek's house a few blocks down, Craig leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Be safe." Tweek whispered, smiling sadly. Craig chuckled.

"I will. I'll call you, too." Tweek sighed in relief.

"Have fun, alright?" Craig nodded, watching Tweek walk to door. Tweek turned as he drove away, tears filling his eyes. He knew that Craig would be back, but the next time he went to that school, he wouldn't be. At least not for a while.

* * *

The first few hours of his orientation was agony. It was basically the school trying to hype everyone up for college (he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited) followed by a bunch of presentations. His group was nice, Craig hanging out with a kid named Henry for most of the time. It was lunch when things went a little downhill. Craig was in line waiting to get food, jumping as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, well I _missed you_!" He looked down, blinking as Molly Gerwin stood wrapped around him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She hummed, leaning into his chest.

"I wanted to visit you, silly! I saw you across the way!" Craig blinked.

"W-Wait are you-"

"Attending this school, too? Mhm. We'll be seeing each other _a lot_ , handsome. How's twinkle toes?"

" _Tweek_ is doing fine. Why do you care?"

"Was hoping there was some trouble in paradise with him leaving for Philadelphia and all." She purred, Craig wanting nothing more than to escape the corner he was in. He grabbed a plate of food, stumbling forward towards the tables. Molly had grabbed his arm though, linking it through Craig's.

"There's no trouble. We're _fine_. Now-"

"Is this a _promise ring_?" She held up Craig's right hand, a silver band with black metal rimming it sitting on his finger (they went to pick it up a few days after he gave Tweek's his). He tugged his hand away, grunting.

"What's it to you?"

"Man, so you two are like… _inseparable_? Must hurt, knowing he's going so far away." Craig sat down at a table, sighing as she sat across from him.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but just know I am not interested in you, okay? You can't seem to take no for an answer and you're fucking _annoying me_ so fuck off, alright?" Molly pouted.

"That's no way to talk to a woman." Craig tensed as her hands started running over his thighs under the table.

"Well, you're acting like a heathen right now, so." Molly gasped.

"Don't be fucking rude!"

"Then quit harassing me!" Molly frowned.

"This isn't harassment. I know you want me, Craig."

"Don't-don't say my _fucking name._ " He hissed, cheeks red with anger. She hummed.

"Look at you, all red and flustered."

" _I'm angry_."

"And that's _so sexy_. Come to the dorm I'm staying in tonight. _Please_. I can make you feel so much better than twinkle toes." Craig dragged his hands down his face, grumbling into them.

"Molly, I'm _not_ interested, okay? Leave me alone and get over me, okay? I'll never be yours." Molly hummed, standing slowly.

"We'll see about that." She purred, Craig jumping as she brushed her hand past his crotch as she walked past. Craig grunted, staring down at his plate in silence. He was even glad no one was sitting with him, his anger bubbling inside of him still. He closed his eyes after he finished eating, trying his hardest to relax because he still had a _long_ day ahead of him. It wasn't until around six o'clock when they were finally free to explore the campus and check out the activities that were set up for the students. Henry looked at Craig as they left the last presentation of the day.

"Some of my friends and I are gonna go smoke. You wanna join us? They'll think you're cool." Craig snorted.

"Me? Cool?" Henry chuckled.

"Well, you in?"

"Totally." They made their way to an open patch of grass that had lawn chairs on it, a group of guys already in a circle. Henry plopped down next to one of them, the guy handing him a bowl already as Craig sat down. _This is just like Bebe's party_. He chuckled to himself, taking the bowl as it was handed to him. After Craig was comfortably floating on his high, he leaned back in his chair, a lazy grin on his face.

"Dude, who was that chick you were arguing with earlier at lunch?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I saw her! She looked… _scary_." One of the guys said, Craig snickering.

"Someone I know."

"Wait, she isn't your girlfriend?" Another guy asked. Craig made a face.

" _Fuck no_. I have a boyfriend." They all fell silent for a moment, Henry nodding.

"Nice." He murmured, passing Craig the bowl. Craig took one more hit before passing it off, looking up at the sky. They talked quietly amongst themselves, Craig feeling warm and excited about coming here in a few months for good. On his way back to the dorm he was staying in, his head started spinning, grunting as he tried to focus.

"Well, looks like you got yourself into a little trouble, handsome." Craig tensed up, slowly turning around. He saw blonde hair, relaxing.

"Mm. Yeah." He sighed, leaning into the touch of whoever was helping him.

"Come on." They murmured, Craig wishing to know who was kind enough to help him. Once they were up to his room, he hummed.

"Thanks-thanks for helping." He murmured, a hand instinctively tangling into blonde hair. The person hummed, a hand running up his chest.

" _My pleasure_." They hummed, pressing their lips to Craig's. He tugged them closer, kissing back gently. He hummed into the kiss, his lips parting slightly. It wasn't until he felt the hand in his pants he realized something was wrong, especially when he ran his hands over their chest. _Wait…Tweek has…bigger hands…and they aren't this rough…_ _ **and Tweek doesn't have tits!**_ He pulled away slowly, his eyes struggling to focus on the blonde-haired figure in front of him. Finally, after a minute, his eyes widened, pushing Molly away.

" _Y-You! Fuck you!_ " He hissed, his chest hurting from how hard his heart was pounding. Molly's lips were red and swollen from kissing, looking similar to Craig's.

"What? _You kissed me back_."

"I-I didn't know it was _you_!" He hissed through his teeth, redoing his belt. Molly grunted.

"You kissed back. You touched my chest. You _want me_."

"N-No! I couldn't fucking see it was _you!_ " Craig felt hysteric and sick to his stomach, his head starting to spin again. Molly scoffed.

"Okay, whatever, _cheater_ , good night." She grumbled, the color draining from Craig's face. _R_. The word rung through his head as he stumbled into his room, dry heaving as he collapsed to the floor. He felt _disgusted_ with himself. _How could you let this happen?! You fucking_ _ **asshole**_ _!_ He stumbled to his bed, grabbing his phone. His stomach twisted into knots as he saw all the messages from Tweek.

 **Soo, I know you said you wanted funny text messages to come back to. So…here's a story about this weird customer we had today in the shop.**

 **He walked in, super normal right?**

 **Well, he walked up to my mom who was working the counter and asked what we sold**

 **She said "coffee"**

 **He said he doesn't** _ **like**_ **coffee.**

 **"Sir, we're a coffee shop."**

 **BUT HE WANTED TEA! We don't HAVE tea!**

 **Then he tried to hit on my mom after getting really defensive about tea.**

 **Then my dad walked out and was like "What the fuck" so we ended up tossing him out**

 **But he then stood outside saying we didn't have tea to anyone that passed the shop, getting more and more weird about it**

 **He started acting like he was from the England and saying that tea is a right or some shit and that England should always be sending tea this way**

 **We ended up calling the cops when he tried to square up with some old woman that came into the shop**

 **Very crazy. Very entertaining. You would've loved it.**

 **I love you**

 **And I really miss you**

 **I hope your day went well**

 **Can't wait to hear about it!**

Craig whimpered, every text message a deeper stab in the back. He dialed a number on his phone, hearing Clyde a few minutes later.

" _Craig what's_ -"

"I f-fucked up, Clyde. I-I fucked _up_." He sobbed.

" _Are you drunk?"_

"I-I'm high! S-Stupidly high! I- _mother fucker_ -I-I ruined everything!"

" _Hey, whoa, slow down, what are you talking about?! I thought you were at orientation!"_

"I-I am! Remember that girl that performed before T-Tweek in his competition? M-Molly Gerwin?"

" _Name's familiar_."

"Well, _she's coming here_ , and she _wants me_ and-and she found me when I was walking home and all I saw was-was blonde hair and I thought it was _Tweek_ and then," He dry heaved again, Clyde wincing on the other end of the line. "F-Fuck I can't even say it."

"… _Did you…sleep with…her?"_

 _"_ N-No I _kissed_ her and, _fuck_ , she ended up touching my _dick_ a-and that's wh-when I realized it _wasn't Tweek_ …that and when I-I grabbed her chest." Clyde was silent for a moment, Craig's erratic breathing the only sound heard.

" _Craig…I wouldn't say this is…cheating. You clearly didn't want this to happen."_

 _"_ Yeah, but it _still happened_." He dry heaved once more, a hand going to his mouth.

" _Fucking, knock that shit off and get some water! You're gonna make me vomit!"_

"I'm sorry!" he yelled into the phone, grabbing his water bottle before taking long gulps. It definitely helped, the dryness in his throat going away. His stomach was still in knots.

" _Listen, just…do everything in your power to avoid her tomorrow. You come back in the evening, right?"_

 _"_ Yeah…"

" _So just…avoid her until then, and then when you come home, immediately talk to Tweek about it. I'm sure he'll understand. I don't think he'll hold this against you."_

"W-What if he does?"

" _He loves you Craig. I don't think he'll toss everything away from one mistake_." _Mistake_. The word rang through Craig's head. He swallowed hard, laying down.

"…alright…thanks-thanks, Clyde."

" _Get some sleep, buddy. I'll see you in a few days, yeah?"_

 _"_ Yeah…night." Craig was left to his own thoughts, and he hated that. He stared at the ceiling for an hour after he hung up with Clyde. He gripped at his chest, running his thumb over his tattoo. He heard her voice over and over again in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, tears falling down his cheeks. He fell asleep after what felt like hours, however, Molly's voice kept screaming at him all night.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Wowie! Drama! I told you I had a plan to bring back Ms. Molly! I work for seven hours tonight, so I'll be looking forward to what you all think! I start classes tomorrow as well, so expect some changes in my uploading schedule within the next few weeks! Love you all and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	29. Chapter 29

**NOTE:** Hey, so a little preface for this chapter. It talks about some heavy things such as sexual assault, and just know there are resources out there for you if you have been sexually assaulted, especially at college. If you've ever been sexually assaulted, there are plenty of people to talk to! If you need to talk about it, my inbox on tumblr is always open 3 .com

* * *

It wasn't the call he wanted to wake up to. He didn't want to wake up and hear the words, " _I got high and kissed Molly Gerwin_." He didn't want to hear _his voice_. Tweek was _livid_. Okay, so Craig isn't fully to blame. From the sounds of it, Molly was partially to blame, taking advantage of him in his delirious state of mind. But they haven't even left for college yet, and this is the _bullshit_ Tweek is waking up to?! He remembers feelingso angry that he was calm. He couldn't yell. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was sigh before telling Craig what he needed to say.

"I don't…want to talk to you. I don't…want to see you. I need space from you. I can't be around you. I understand it was a mistake, but you should've _known better_. It doesn't matter that it was _her_. It matters that you still _kissed someone_ when you didn't _have to_. I'll call you when I finally know how to feel about this." He hung up before he could hear what Craig had to say, finally letting the sobs escape his mouth as he sat up in bed. He bit down onto his arm, the pain actually making him relax a bit for once. Tweek needed an outlet. He needed to talk to someone, needed to _hit something_. He sniffled, wiping his cheeks with the palms of his hands before picking up his phone. He pressed the cool glass to his too warm face, swallowing hard as they answered.

" _Tweek? It's…seven in the morning_."

"Stan…m-meet me at the gym."

" _Dude, are you okay?"_

"I'll explain at the gym. Meet me in a h-half an hour." Tweek hung up his phone, climbing out of bed and tugging on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He left a note on the counter downstairs for his parents before leaving, not even grabbing a jacket. Even though it was summer, the mornings were still chilly. The brisk air felt good against his too hot skin, images of Craig and Molly making his skin even hotter as he walked.

* * *

Stan Marsh was confused as to why he was being called to the gym by _Tweek Tweak_ on a Wednesday morning, but he seemed distraught, so he wasn't going to question it. He showed up about ten minutes late, but saw Tweek's car already in the lot. As he wandered in, it was relatively empty, a few people walking on treadmills or lifting weights. But someone was hitting a punching bag, that unmistakable _thud_ echoing throughout the empty gym. When he saw that Tweek wasn't among the people walking or lifting, he was surprised to see it was _him_ hitting the punching bag. His pale skin was already flushed and his hair sticking to his forehead. He looked… _irate_.

"Tweek?" He whipped around, fists still clenched and a wild look in his eyes. They softened a bit when he saw Stan. "Dude…when was the last time you did…this?"

"A long time ago. You were the one who made me try boxing, remember?" Stan winced at the memory. Tweek and Craig got in _one_ argument in fourth grade and suddenly bets were being placed in a fight that wasn't even supposed to happen. They fought anyways, the violence actually resolving the issue, but not before Stan and Kyle could train Tweek how to throw a punch.

"Y-yeah…I remember," He walked over, standing behind the punching bag to hold it. "So…why are you-"

"Craig." He hissed between his teeth, throwing punch after punch at the bag. Stan blinked.

"What did-"

"Oh, you know. Just…my fucking mortal enemy happens to be going to school with him and he gets _stupid high_ at _orientation!_ She walks him home, and wouldn't you know?" _Thud_. "HE," _Thud._ "KISSES," _Thud._ "THAT FUCKING," _Thud!_ "BITCH!" _THUD_! Stan was impressed with how _hard_ Tweek could actually hit, struggling to keep the bag in place. Stan frowned, watching Tweek's shoulders heaving.

"Tweek, I'm sure it meant nothing." Tweek scoffed.

"Yeah! Sure! He should've _known_! He should've known it _wasn't me_! He told me he didn't want it. That she took advantage of him and _grab his dick_! It doesn't _hurt any less_! He still _kissed her_!" He yelled, angry tears brimming his eyes. His gloved fingers dug into his scalp, tugging at his hair as he gritted his teeth. Stan grabbed his wrists, Tweek jumping at the sudden touch. He gasped as Stan tugged him into a hug, Tweek finally breaking down into sobs. His anger slowly turned into _sadness_ , then _hurt_ , then finally _betrayal_. He felt betrayed by Craig. How can he trust him while he's _thousands of miles away_ in Philadelphia if he's only a few hours away _fucking up already?!_ Tweek cried into Stan's chest in the middle of the gym, no shame in it. He needed a friend. He needed to forget Craig for once.

* * *

Craig felt sick all day. Henry could tell something was off when they sat down for the first presentation of the day.

"Dude…you okay?" Craig shook his head slowly, eyes half lidded as he tried to stay awake. He couldn't sleep much last night, his stomach in knots as he tossed in turned. His room felt too hot, but it was set to be sixty-three degrees.

"No."

"What happened after you left?"

"…I may have _fucked_ myself."

"What-" Craig shook his head, letting his eyes drop close for a second. He couldn't cry. Not here. Not with his classmates _surrounding_ him. He couldn't even say the words " _I technically cheated on my boyfriend last night but I didn't want it and I only did it because I was stupid high_ " without wanting to vomit. And the fact that Tweek doesn't even want to talk to him or _see_ him was killing him. Yeah, he kind of deserved it, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. For the rest of the day, Craig flinched every time he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. He wouldn't say he was afraid of seeing Molly again, but he was afraid of what he _might do_ if he saw her again. He was _angry_. Furious even. _She can't just waltz into my fucking life and ruin everything for me. I won't go down that easily._ Craig kept talking to himself for the remainder of the presentations, thankful when it was finally time to pick his classes for the fall. Because after he picked his classes, he got to leave. And Craig couldn't wait to leave to get home to his mom. As he finished picking he classes, Craig made sure to get Henry's number before leaving, heading back to the dorm he stayed in.

"Not gonna say goodbye?" He stopped, his tongue licking his lips slowly as he thought _hard_ about what he wanted to say. He turned, Molly's smuglook making it hard to be civil.

"No."

"Why not? I thought we shared something special last night." She purred, stepping forward. Craig took a few steps backwards.

"Don't come near me." He practically growled, voice low with anger.

"That's no way to talk to someone."

"I don't give a _flying fuck_. You…I never _ever_ want to _fucking_ see you. Got it? You've _ruined everything!_ You're…a _bitch._ Okay? You're a lonely _bitch_ who can't have what she wants so she's _forcefully taking it_ and that's a _bitch_ thing to do." Molly frowned.

"Look, I _like you_ , okay? What's so wrong with that?!"

"What's _wrong_ is that _I'm not available!_ And you _know that_! You're being selfish and you _sexually assaulted me_! You don't get to just _grab my cock_ because you want to! Got it?! _Now stay_ _the fuck away from me_ , _you_ _fucking cunt_." He snarled, watching the shock cross Molly's face before turning away. He was thankful she didn't follow him, not sure what else he would say if she did. He felt a little lighter as he left the dorms, tucking into the back of his mind that he should maybe meet with the Title IX coordinator once school starts so that way Molly can really stay away from him. The drive home was quiet. Craig wasn't in the mood for music (for once in his life). The warm air felt refreshing on his face, but his eyes stung from the tears that constantly sat there, waiting to finally fall. He felt disgusting. He could feel her hands everywhere on him. _He_ _hated that_. He felt tarnished, defiled, and so on. He just didn't feel himself. When he got home, Laura immediately knew something was wrong by the puffiness of his eyes. Thankfully, Thomas and Tricia had gone out to run a few errands, so it was just Laura and Craig. She smiled sadly at him as he walked up to the door.

"Hey handsome," She whispered, gasping as he fell into her arms. She blinked, feeling the sobs wrack his body as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey-hey shhh! What's wrong, baby? Come on, let's go to my room," She cooed, rubbing his back as they walked upstairs. Once they got comfortable under the covers, Laura realized just how _small_ her son looked. _This isn't my baby. Something bad happened_. She brushed the hair off his forehead, resting her hand on his cheek to wipe the tears away. "Talk to me, Craig." Her voice was so sweet to Craig, the tone warming his aching heart. He sniffled, swallowing hard.

"I…s-something… _happened_ ," He took a moment to figure out how he wanted to word this. "So…I got…h-high…with some of the n-new guys I met…and…there's this… _girl_ …who Tweek knows through skating…and…," He shuddered. "She…really _likes me_. To the point where it's… _o-obsessive_. And…as I was walking h-home I…was really…confused and dizzy and she found me, but I-I didn't know it was her. So…when we got back to my room, all I saw was _blonde hair!_ And-and before I know what's happening I-I fucking _kissed her_ and then her hand was-" He cut himself off, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself. The more he talks about it, the more he hated himself and the more he felt disgusted about himself. Laura frowned, cupping Craig's face in her hands.

"Sweetie, did she do something to you?" She whispered, Laura's heart twisting at the way Craig's face fell. She felt her heart shatter when he nodded. She took a moment to breathe, anger bubbling inside of her. _What bitch thinks she can hurt my baby like this?!_ Laura tugged Craig into her arms, feeling him sob again. She stroked his hair with one hand and ran her other hand under his shirt onto his bare back, his skin hot with embarrassment and anger.

"I-I didn't know what w-was going on! She-she took advantage of me! And-and now Tweek is _angry_ at me and doesn't want to talk or s-see me!" He sobbed, face buried into his mother's shoulder. Laura wasn't sure what to say anymore. She had had talks with Tricia about sexual assault as she's gotten older, but she never even thought to have one with Craig, especially on how to handle it. She kissed his forehead over and over, trying to calm him in any way shape or form.

"Sweetheart, I know this is scary and-and upsetting. I'm _so sorry_ I-I couldn't be there. I'm so sorry Tweek is angry. I'm sorry this had to happen. Yes…I agree with Tweek's anger because you did kiss her…but I don't think he's angry about what _she did_. At least, not at you. I'm sure he's _furious at her_ for other reasons. Give him his space. He's gonna come around. He's probably feeling hurt like you. But," She tilted his head up, cupping his face by his jaw. "Y-you are _so strong_. You sat through all those presentations today after something _traumatic_ happened to you. I'm so sorry your life hasn't been easy t-this past year with everything that happened with your Uncle and-and now this. I'm sorry the universe hasn't been on your side." Craig swallowed hard, kissing his mom's cheek quickly before tugging her back into a hug. He just needed to be held.

* * *

They didn't tell Tricia what happened, not wanting to scare her or make her worry. They told Thomas after dinner, the anger similar to Laura's. After talking about it for a while, Craig needed some air. His skin was red and hot with embarrassment again and he felt like he was suffocating. There was no set destination in mind, just go. Craig kicked at rocks on the ground, looking up as he stumbled past the church. He hasn't been to church since he was ten, but fuck, he needed a damn miracle to happen, so he walked in. It was relatively empty, a few families there praying and a couple older couples. He walked past the pews to the confessional booth, one guy in line. He took a seat on the bench, his fingers tapping against his thigh as he waited. A woman left the booth, the guy ahead of him going in. Craig leaned his head back against the wall, looking at the statue of Jesus that stood proudly at the front of the church. He rolled his eyes, looking around quickly before flipping the statue off.

"Thanks for everything, dude," He grumbled to it, running his fingers through his hair. About fifteen minutes later, the man in front of him walked out before Craig shuffled in. He felt his cheeks heat up as he shut the door, sitting down. He cleared his throat, making a cross across his chest using his hand. "Uh…forgive me Father for I have…sinned…well…that's an understatement. I've sinned _a lot_. But…I'm here for one reason really. So… I smoke, drink, I'm bisexual, and I engage in premarital sex. But…I… _cheated_. And that's the one that _hurts_." He couldn't really see the priest in the next room over, but he heard him hum.

"Cheating huh? That's pretty low for a kid your age." Craig grunted.

"Thanks a lot, dude," He sighed, sitting forward to lean his arms on his knees. "I just…I was _high_. And I couldn't see it wasn't him…and she…assaulted me…sexually…and…I just…feel disgusting." The priest nodded slowly.

"Were you raped?"

"Well…no. She just…touched me. And I am thankful that was all. But…I still feel disgusting knowing it happened. I feel disgusted that I kissed this cu-girl," _Nice catch, Tucker_. "And…now my boyfriend doesn't want to talk to me or-or see me and I feel…like there's a hole in my chest. He's mad because this girl is like…his arch enemy. See, he's a figure skater and she's always the closest competitor to him so they have this rivalry. And she's going to college with me and he's going… _far away_."

"Where is he going?"

"Philadelphia." The priest whistled low.

"That's pretty far."

"Yeah, _I know_ …ya know, you're not really _helping_ me! Isn't that what this is all about?!"

"Son, relax. It seems like you went through a traumatic experience and now I've got to piece the puzzle together. I will help you." Craig sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry, Father." He grumbled, looking up at the dim light.

"So…this boyfriend…how long have you been together?"

"Almost…seven months? But…we've been best friends since we were ten."

"Ah. Best friends?"

"Well…my best friend is my friend Clyde, but my boyfriend is definitely one of my best friends." The priest nodded again, humming.

"Well…like you said, _you_ kissed this girl. Despite your inebriated state, you still made the choice to kiss her," Craig winced. "But…I feel like this is something that has helped you." Craig furrowed his brows.

"How has this helped me?! I-I'm _disgusted_ with myself!"

"That's my point. _You_ are already feeling the consequences of your actions. _You_ feel disgusted, angry, violated. These are all viable feelings after something like this occurs, especially with cheating. This tells me that you understand it was a mistake, something that you didn't want to happen. God has a funny way of bringing people closer together, even if it involves separating them for a while. Your boyfriend needs his space. He feels just as disgusted and angry as you do, just for different reasons. I feel like God is carving a path for you two, especially with him going so far away." Craig swallowed hard, playing with the pendant around his neck.

"What if…what if he leaves me?" His voice was barely audible in the quiet space, too afraid to actually say it out loud. The priest thought a moment.

"My child, I have a feeling that because you two have been through so much together before you were officially together…this will only help you. There's a chance he does leave you, but that just mean God has a new path for you both, and maybe one day, those paths will cross again. Don't fret too much. Things will work out," He cleared his throat. "Now…do five Hail Mary's before leaving, and have a blessed evening, my child." Craig sighed, standing.

"Thank you, Father," He walked out to a pew, sitting down on it. He wasn't raised Catholic, but Claudia and Thomas were, and he knew enough about it that he knew what a Hail Mary was. He sighed, kicking down the little cushion to kneel on before kneeling on it. He made another cross over his chest with his hand before looking up at the statue of Jesus again. Craig chuckled, pressing his hands together. He said the prayer five times, and honestly, by the time he was done, he felt…refreshed. He looked up at the statue and smiled a bit. "Look…I'm putting my faith in you… _for once_ , and I really…really need you and your Father to help me out on this one. Tweek? He's…he's incredible. If you want to take him away from me…I guess I have no choice. But… _please don't_. I'm not ready to lose him. And I know the entire "gay marriage" thing might not be cool to you, but dude, it's two thousand eighteen, get with the program! I'd marry him, you know. And maybe I'll do it right here in this church. Who knows! I just…really don't want this to be over…Jesus…" Craig sighed, leaning his head forward onto his clasped hands, closing his eyes. _Jesus Christ, man, have my back just this once_.

* * *

Tweek was taking a walk after having talked to the girls about everything, his eyes sore from crying all day. He passed the church, sighing as he slipped inside to rest his tired limbs for a moment. He sat in the back row, the church relatively empty as he sat there. They only came to church a few times when he was younger, mainly around the holidays when the entire town went. He tensed as he saw Craig leave the confessional on the left-hand side, watching him kneel in a pew. Tweek wanted to run, wanted to scream at him, wanted to hit him. But then he heard him do his Hail Mary's and Tweek felt his cheeks flush. _I shouldn't be here_. He stood to leave, tensing as he heard Craig speak again.

"Look… I'm putting my faith in you… _for once_ , and I really…really need you and your Father to help me out on this one. Tweek? He's…he's incredible," Tweek's chest twisted, turning back around to look at the back of Craig's head. "If you want to take him away from me…I guess I have no choice. But… _please don't_. I'm not ready to lose him," Tweek put a hand over his mouth, trying not to make any noises as tears filled his eyes. "And I know the entire "gay marriage" thing might not be cool to you, but dude, it's two thousand eighteen, get with the program! I'd marry him, you know. And maybe I'll do it right here in this church. Who knows! I just…really don't want this to be over…Jesus…" Tweek shot up, after a few minutes rushing out of the church as he felt his emotions take control of him. He didn't see Craig turn around in time to catch his blonde hair. He didn't see Craig cry in the church. He didn't see anything, blinded by his own emotions. Tweek felt terrible, and he knows he should be mad at Craig, but the fact he went to _church_ to try and clear his thoughts proved to Tweek that he really cared. Tweek should feel happy, right? So why does he feel so sad? He stopped running as he realized why he felt sad, tears filling his eyes once more. _Because Molly Gerwin actually broke your boyfriend._

* * *

 **NOTE:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It hurt to write but it was cathartic in a way for me to write some good angst after a stressful day of classes! I love you all and don't forget there are a lot of resources out there if you have been sexually assaulted. I love you guys, and I mean that! Until next time! And, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

**NOTE:** The response to last chapter was absolutely shocking to me. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! This chapter is a little heavy still, so just be prepared for that! As I said yesterday, my inbox on tumblr is always open. crowded-skies is my username!

* * *

Tricia Tucker was a strong young woman, but she had her limitations. One of those limitations is watching her brother deteriorate before her eyes. Craig has been home from orientation for three days now and he hasn't talked to Tweek yet, he's not eating, and he takes a lot of long showers. She knows something is wrong. She heard him talking with their parents the night he came home. Her stomach hurt because of how _sad_ and _weak_ her brother looked, and this Craig was _nothing_ like the stoic, strong, caring person he usually is. It was Saturday morning when she finally decided to say something. Laura and Thomas were out doing some errands and Craig was taking his third shower that morning. Tricia didn't even knock as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Fucking talk to me," She said, ripping the curtain open on the shower. She blinked, her heart twisting as she saw her brother curled up on the floor of the tub, legs tugged to his chest as he laid on his side. His eyes were red from crying and the skin on his thighs and hip were an angry red from the scalding water. She swallowed hard, sniffling. "W-What happened?! W-Why are you acting like this?!" She practically screamed, kneeling next to the tub. Craig glanced up at her, closing his eyes slowly after a moment.

"I-I don't…want to talk about it."

"W-Where's Tweek?! Why-Why hasn't he been around?!" Tricia couldn't stop the tears at this point, her frustration and concern taking over. Craig flinched at the mention of his boyfriends, his finger nails scratching at his thighs. Tricia noticed he had a lot of scratch marks on his thighs, hips, and even on his stomach. "Are-are you _hurting_ yourself?" It was softer, but Craig nodded slowly.

"I-I'm dirty." He mumbled, curling in on himself more. Tricia couldn't take this. She shut the curtain and ran to her room, grabbing her phone off the nightstand. She sniffled, wiping her eyes as the person she called answered.

" _Hey Tricia."_

"T-Tweek, _please_ come over! C-Craig…I-I'm really scared." There was silence for a moment.

" _Tricia…I…"_

"T-Tweek, he's hurting himself."

 _"What-what do you mean he's hurting himself?"_

"H-He keeps scratching at his thighs and-and it's onto his hips and stomach! I'm scared and-and he isn't eating and w-why aren't you two talking?! H-He isn't leaving the house and-and when he had to for something he k-kept his fists clenched and jumped at anyone that had blonde hair! Th-this isn't _Craig_!" She was sobbing again, her chest constricted with emotion. It was hard to breathe at this point. Tricia could hear Tweek swallow.

" _I-I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Thank you! T-The door is unlocked!" Tricia hung up, rushing back down the hall to her brother. He hadn't moved, his fingers digging into his hips now. "S-Stop it!" She sobbed, grabbing his hands after turning the water off. She gasped as Craig shoved her away, stumbling backwards into the counter.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, anger flashing over his eyes as he drew the curtain shut and turned the water back on. Tricia started crying, her fingers digging into her scalp as she tried to relax. She needed to be strong! She can't be weak when Craig isn't there to support her. She heard the front door open.

"Tricia?!" Craig threw the curtain open, his eyes wide as he heard Tweek's voice.

"You fucking called _him_?!" Tricia whimpered.

"I-I didn't have a choice! You're _scaring me_!" Craig's breathing faltered at those words, his chest hurting even more as he saw just how scared his sister really looked. He grunted, tugging the curtain back in place. Tweek poked his head into the bathroom, frowning as he saw Tricia. She threw her arms around him, Tweek pulling her into the hallway and shutting the bathroom door. _I'll get to him in a moment_.

"Hey-Hey, Tricia, talk to me." He whispered, stroking her hair. She hiccupped as she pulled away, her face almost as red as her hair.

"H-He…ever since orientation h-he takes around t-ten showers a day…he-he isn't eating. He i-isn't talking to you. I could smell him s-smoking more cigarettes than usual, and-and I think he got drunk in his room last night. Tweek-Tweek I'm _so scared_." She sobbed, her hands dragging down her face. Tweek frowned, kissing her forehead.

"You did a good job calling me, alright? I-I'll handle it from here. Go relax, okay? I'll be in to let you know what's going on in a bit," He whispered, Tricia nodding slowly as she walked down the hall to her room (Tweek noticed she left the door open). He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. _It's about time anyways, Tweek. You two need to talk_. Tweek let out a shaky sigh, pushing the door open. "Craig?" He breathed out, noticing how steamy the bathroom was. The curtain was still drawn, and there seemed to be no signs of movement. "C-Craig…please-"

"W-Why are you here?" His voice was so small that Tweek wasn't even sure it was his boyfriend, but he knew it was by the nasally quality. He swallowed hard, shutting the door.

"Your sister is really concerned…"

"W-Why? Because I want to be _clean?_ " Tweek's heart clenched as he heard Craig's voice break. He knelt down by the edge of the tub, slowly pulling the curtain back. He frowned when he saw Craig, sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest as the water ran over him. His hair was covering those bright blue eyes, but they weren't bright right now. They showed nothing but _disgust_ , and Tweek couldn't figure out who it was for: him or Molly.

"You're not eating. Tricia told me."

"I-I'm not hungry." Tweek let his gaze wander, a lump jumping to his throat as he saw the scratches on Craig's body.

"Are…C-Craig, are you _scratching_ yourself?" He whispered, reaching out slowly to turn the water off. His skin was bright red from how hot the water was. Craig didn't even react as the water turned off, his eyes closing as Tweek moved his dripping wet hair off his forehead.

"C-can't…can't get c-clean." Tweek rested his hand on his cheek, tugging it away as Craig whimpered.

"W-What do you mean, Craig?"

"I-I feel her hands… _everywhere_. M-My stomach. M-My thighs. My-my hips." He started rubbing at his stomach, his fingers curling to drag angry red marks through his skin.

"Hey-Hey no!" Tweek grabbed his hands, Craig growling low in his throat.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, Tweek jumping a bit at the anger in his voice. He let go of his hands, tears filling his eyes. _She did it. She managed to break the strongest person I know_. Tweek sniffled, swallowing hard.

"Craig…c-can we go to your room? Can we…talk?" It was a simple question, but it took all of Tweek's energy to say it. After a minute, Craig nodded slowly, grabbing a towel off the closed toilet lid and carefully made sure Tweek didn't see him naked. Tweek noticed it, of course, and it just broke his heart even more. They slowly made their way down the hall, Craig immediately curling up under his covers (his bed wasn't even made and his room was more disorderly than usual). Tweek sat at the foot of his bed, just looking at him. "I…can I talk first?" He asked, thankful when Craig nodded. "I…I'm _so sorry_ ," Craig blinked, looking at him. "I…I over reacted. You-something traumatic happened to you and _I wasn't there_ _for you_ like you've always been there for me. And-and that isn't fair," He held the hand that had the promise ring on it up. "See this? T-this represents all the promises I should be giving you, but I-I forgot the biggest one: _to support you_. And I-I'm _so sorry_ I haven't been here these past three days to-to support you through this. Please, _please_ know when I say, t-that from this moment on, _I'm here for you_." He sniffled, wiping the tears that fell off his cheeks. He needed to be strong for Craig because _someone_ needed to be stable, and for once, it had to be Tweek. Craig's eyes were wide, his wet hair sticking to his forehead. Tweek had a hard time reading his face, but he knew he said the right thing when Craig let out a sob. He reached an arm out from under the blankets, grabbing Tweek and tugging him down next to him. Tweek gasped as Craig clung to him for dear life, his face buried into his shoulder as he _finally_ sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry! O-okay?! I-I know I fucked up! I-I know I-I shouldn't have _kissed her_! B-But I-I really, really _needed you_ and-and y-you haven't been there! You-You- _fuck_ -I-I missed you! I m-missed you _so much_ and I-I feel _disgusting_!" He sobbed, Tweek squeezing his eyes shut to stay strong. His words hurt, but Tweek knew he was right. He _wasn't_ there for Craig, and Tweek feels absolutely horrible about that. He kissed the top of his head, his hand running gently over his back. He dared not drop his hand too low in an effort to not trigger any anger within Craig.

"I-I know, baby. I-I'm here now. Okay? I-I promise," He kissed his forehead, his other hand tangling into Craig's dark hair. After a few minutes, Craig's body stopped shaking with sobs, his eyes half lidded as he pulled away from Tweek. "I…saw you at the church." Tweek whispered, Craig's face turning a dark red as he looked up.

"…oh…w-what…did you hear?" He whispered, swallowing hard. He knew Tweek had saw him, he caught him running out of the church. Tweek smiled a bit, and Craig needed to see that smile _so badly_.

"I-I heard your Hail Mary's and-and everything you said to the statue…e-even the, uh… thing about…marrying me." Craig looked down, biting his lip.

"O-Oh…," He cleared his throat. "Well…I-I…meant it…all of it…" Tweek tilted his chin up, smiling still.

"I-I know, handsome…I…feel the same." Craig blinked, those blue eyes finally showing some sign of life.

"You…really?"

"O-Of course, Craig. I…even though this-this has been really hard to handle, I-I…this brought us closer, I think. We…can't always have a p-perfect relationship. We have to make mistakes so that way we can grow together." Craig nodded slowly, reaching out to put a hand on Tweek's face. He hasn't really had physical contact with anyone since his mom when he came home, the feeling of hands on him sending him into a fit. But, with Tweek's reassuring words, he didn't feel as dirty as he did this morning. Tweek frowned, pulling away to look at Craig's hand. "W-What happened to your hand?" Craig's knuckles were bruised, Tweek realizing they were bruised on _both_ hands. Craig blushed, swallowing the lump that came back.

"I-I, uh…didn't…w-want to see myself, so…" He nodded to the full-length mirror that hangs on his wall, the mirror completely cracked from what Tweek can only assume was Craig punching it. Tweek turned his attention back to Craig, taking his hands in his.

"Can…I kiss them better?" Normally Tweek would just do it, but he knew this was just the start of Craig getting used to physical intimacy with him again. Craig, thankfully, nodded. Tweek smiled softly, placing a kiss on each bruised knuckle, whispering sweet words of encouragement to him as he did. Craig felt nothing but awe for the boy next to him. He had _really hurt_ Tweek, but here he was, pushing aside his emotions for once and dealing with Craig. It felt… _good_. Craig didn't want to cry for once, instead, a small smile formed on his lips for the first time in days. Tweek noticed it, smiling wider as he let Craig's hands go to cup Craig's face in his hands. He ran his thumb lightly over his cheek, noticing Craig tensing a bit. "I-Is this okay?" He whispered, Craig slowly relaxing under the touch.

"Yeah…y-yeah, more than okay." He admitted, his eyes fluttering shut. Tweek hummed, just looking at the look of content on his boyfriend's face.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He breathed out, Craig's eyes fluttering open.

"What-what do you mean?"

"I mean, y-you hurt yourself…" Craig bit his lip, closing his eyes again.

"I…no matter h-how hard I scrubbed I just… _didn't feel clean_. So…I-I would scrub really hard, and I-I accidentally scratched myself a few days ago and…i-it felt good. It-It relieved that anger I had. The anger I had for m-myself, against you, against _her_ …but…I…I just kept feeling _her_ hands and-"

"Hey, it's okay, y-you don't have to keep talking about it, I understand." Tweek whispered, noticing the anxiety in Craig's eyes. It was sad, his typically strong, smart, and caring boyfriend was now reduced to a shell of what he used to be. It only took one incident and three days to revert him back to, essentially, a _child_ , and Tweek was furious with Molly for this. He would have his revenge. If he ever saw Molly fucking Gerwin while visiting Craig, there's no telling what he would do to her. Tweek was almost excited to see her, wanting to hurt her for how she _destroyed_ Craig. He'd worry about that later, because right now, his boyfriend needed his attention more than ever after Tweek failed to give it to him for three days.

"Will…a-are you…going to leave me?" Tweek's heart twisted at the words, looking down at Craig. He was chewing on his bottom lip again. Tweek frowned.

"Do…you think I-I would?"

"Well…I-I _kissed somebody_. I _cheated_."

"Craig," He sat up, tugging Craig up with him. He held him by his shoulders, sitting on his knees in front of him. " _I'm not going anywhere_. I-I'm not even really gonna call this cheating. I-It was simply a mistake. I-It hurt me, yes, but i-it hurt because you kissed somebody. I-I never thought o-of it as cheating, okay? E-Especially because of what _she_ did to you.  
I-I know you didn't want this. I know this was only a one-time thing. I-I'm not leaving, Craig. I-I'm here for as long as you want me." Craig's eyes were wide, his brows turned up in surprise. He had been trying to prepare himself for the worst since he got home, but this…this was the best news Craig had received in his entire life. Not even when he got his full ride offer to the University of Colorado topped this news. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His hands slid up Tweek's thighs slowly, wrapping around his waist to tug him into a hug. Craig could feel Tweek smiling into his hair as his face buried into his shoulder, Craig taking a moment to memorize everything about Tweek. His clothing smelt like coffee and a clean scented laundry detergent, not floral. His waist was small, almost smaller than Tricia's. Craig could wrap Tweek completely up in his arms, and his legs could wrap around Craig's torso easily from how long they were. Craig's face fit really nicely in the crook of Tweek's neck, almost as if he was meant to go there. Tweek also doesn't shake when Craig holds him, only when his anxiety is really bad. His hair was soft, really soft, which surprised Craig because his hair was so curly and thick that he thought it wouldn't be as soft as it was. His smile was infectious, Craig smiling whenever he felt Tweek smile into his hair. Tweek was also always warm. It felt good holding the equivalency of a human thermos in his arms (he would say heater, but like he said, Tweek smells like coffee). He also has _so many freckles_ , and Craig counts them every time Tweek falls asleep. It's like counting sheep, except he gets to stare at his cute boyfriend until he falls asleep. Tweek also had really soft lips, which surprised Craig at first because of how often Tweek bites his lip. They feel good against Craig's often chapped lips. After about five minutes of running through his mental list, Craig pulled away enough to look up at Tweek. In that time, Craig had pulled him onto his lap, Tweek's knees on either side of him. His heart fluttered when Tweek smiled at him, and Craig knew in that instance that he was forever Tweek's. He leaned up, pressing their lips together lightly. He was hesitant because that last person he kissed had been _her_ and he was a little nervous to say the least. When their lips met, it felt like the first time all over again. It felt rejuvenating and it felt _right_. Tweek pulled away slowly after a moment, his eyes half lidded as he smiled softly.

"I love you, Tweek." He couldn't stop himself from saying it. He needed to. He's been _dying_ to say it since Wednesday. Tweek smiled, kissing his nose.

"And I love you, Craig." Craig grinned, yes, _grinned_ , up at Tweek, the sight making Tweek feel like he was floating on cloud nine. He chuckled, brushing the hair out of Craig's face.

"So…we…i-is there anything else we should talk about?" Craig asked, and Tweek thought it was a valid question. He thought a moment before looking at Craig.

"I just…think we need to really be open about _everything_ from now on. I-I appreciate you calling me the morning after, and I really am _so sorry_ for how I responded…I…feel _horrible_ and I just…I'm sorry." Craig placed a gentle kiss to Tweek's shoulder, keeping his lips there as he pulled Tweek closer to him.

"It's okay. You had every right to be angry." He whispered after a while, Tweek feeling that tingle in his throat that appeared right before he cried.

"Y-Yeah but…y-you needed me…and-and I _abandoned you_!"

"Hey," Now it was Craig who needed to be somewhat strong, leaning back and taking Tweek's face in his hands. "There was a lot to p-process and I started out by saying the m-most hurtful towards you. I-I didn't tell you what happened to me until _after_ I said that I…ya know. So… don't beat yourself up, okay? I-It's okay."

"Craig, it _isn't_ okay! You-look at you! Y-you're not the Craig I started dating! Sh-she _hurt_ you!" Craig frowned, nuzzling his nose against Tweek's in an effort to calm him down.

"I'm here. I-I'm gonna come back. I promise. Just be patient with me." He whispered, and Tweek couldn't say no. They sat there for a long time, holding onto each other as if the other would disappear at any moment. After ten minutes, Tricia came bursting in, tears on her cheeks. Craig smiled sadly at her, not even saying anything as he turned his body to let her squeeze in between the two of them. She cried into his shoulder, Tweek leaning back so Craig could hold and console her. He stroked her long red hair, placing gentle kisses to her forehead. They didn't say anything, Tricia knowing full well her brother was on his first day to recovery. She also knew that this was the start of a new beginning for Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak.

* * *

 **NOTE:** I have been dying to write this all day and I managed to squeeze it out in about an hour and a half and I'm eating dinner before work as I type these notes! THANK YOU all for the kind words about yesterday's chapter! It means so much, and I realized after I posted that yesterday has officially been one month since I posted the first chapter on ! This has been a crazy ride and I thank you all for your kind words and feedback! I love you all, and as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	31. Chapter 31

**NOTE:** Hey all! Little life update for me. Unfortunately, as I was leaving work last night, I received a call saying that my grandfather had passed away. I just started a new semester at school, and I'm already going to be missing a day or two of classes. Please be patient with me this next week or so as I recuperate from this loss and catch up on my school work. Thank you and love you all!

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Craig started his road to recovery, and slowly but surely, he was starting to stop some of the nasty habits he started. He stopped smoking so much, stopped scratching at himself, and started regaining the weight he lost from not eating. Tweek, however, was getting ready to fly to Philadelphia for his own orientation. He felt nervous leaving Craig already, knowing that they were slowly easing their way back into a routine. They were laying in Tweek's room when he had the idea, a small smile spreading on his face.

"Hey, Craig?"

"Hmm?" Craig was curled up under his blankets. Tweek had noticed he tried to hide himself whenever he could, but he was slowly showing more and more of his body each day. Tweek laid down next to him, grinning now.

"Come to orientation with me." Craig blinked.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I think you need to get out of South Park, out of _Colorado_. Come to Philadelphia with me! That way you can see the campus before I go so you know how to get there from the airport!" Craig snorted.

"What, you don't want to meet me at the airport each and every time I come to Pennsylvania?"

" _God no_. Plus, how will you surprise me every now and then?"

"I have to _surprise you_?"

"Well…no, but it would be nice to see you if you have a long weekend…" Craig chuckled, rolling onto his back, thinking.

"I mean…I don't know…what would I do all day while you're at all your presentations and shit?"

"I don't know…explore? Philadelphia isn't that hard to navigate. Plus, you have your phone." Craig snorted again.

"Mmm…I don't know, Tweek. I should be working."

"Come on! It's for, like, three days! We'll stay an extra day so we can do somethings in the city and get a late flight!" Craig smiled at how excited Tweek was about the prospect of him going with Tweek to orientation. He grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll talk to my parents." Tweek grinned, tossing his hands in the air in celebration. Craig laughed, wrapping his arms around Tweek's waist and burying his face in his hip. Tweek smiled, stroking his hair.

"You'll love it. You'll never wanna leave."

* * *

Laura and Thomas thought the idea of Craig going to Philadelphia was incredibly healthy for him. They thought that it would be good for him to get out of Colorado and see what else is out there to help his mind recuperate after everything that happened. When Craig came downstairs the next morning after bringing up the potential of him going, Thomas looked up from his daily dose of the news and smiled a bit.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad."

"When you get your breakfast, come back out here, alright?"

"Yeah." Laura came downstairs after hearing Craig's voice, smiling as she sat next to Thomas on the couch. Craig came back out a few minutes later with a bowl of cereal, plopping into the recliner and pushing the lever down to lay back.

"So…we thought about what you asked us last night." Laura said, Craig blinking after taking a big spoon full of cereal.

"Mhm…and?" He said around his cereal, Thomas chuckling.

"Well…we think this will be good for you. So…your mother and I took the liberty to already buy your plane ticket and book a hotel room for you." Craig let out a cough after swallowing his cereal, setting the bowl aside.

" _Seriously?!_ "

"Yeah! Think of it as a late grad gift." Thomas laughed.

"You got me some cool space themed shit because I changed my major!" He said. Craig had done some contemplating and decided to switch his major from sports journalism to astrophysics. He loves sports, but he doesn't want to write about them for his entire life. He'd rather be looking at the stars.

"Well…yes, but we think after everything that has happened this year, you deserve a nice little break from Colorado." Laura said, brushing her thumb over the scar on Craig's eyebrow. Craig blushed, smiling a bit. He stood, tugging his mom into a hug, followed by his dad.

"Thanks, guys." He breathed out, a grin on his face. Laura kissed his cheek.

"Now call your boyfriend and ask him what you should pack." Craig jumped as she smacked his ass as he walked away, grinning as he rushed upstairs after putting his bowl in the sink. He laid back down in his bed, looking out the window as he dialed Tweek's number.

" _Morning handsome_!"

"Hey, I have a question for ya." Craig was grinning, biting on his nail to keep from spilling the news so quickly.

" _Hit me with it_."

"So…what should one pack when they go to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania?" Tweek was silent for a minute.

" _Are…are you joking?"_

"Nope. Hundred percent serious, honey."

" _Like…are you saying…you're gonna come…with me?"_

"My parents already bought my plane ticket and booked a hotel room for us." Craig could practically feel Tweek smiling through the phone.

" _I…holy shit. This is…I-I'm in shock honestly. I didn't think you'd actually come_."

"And why not?"

" _You're a homebody."_

 _"_ Am not!"

" _Well, you have been lately. I was offering it because I was worried…"_ Craig hummed, closing his eyes.

"You were right. I…I need to get out of Colorado. Get some of that…fresh city air?" Tweek snorted.

" _There's nothing fresh about city air. But…for packing…I guess a pair of jeans, some shorts, and a t-shirt really. It's pretty warm over yonder."_ Craig hummed.

"Sounds good. I'm…really excited."

" _I'm excited, too. I love you, alright? I gotta run. See you later?"_

"You can bet your sweet ass you will."

* * *

The next few days leading up to their flight were a whirlwind. Come the day of their flight, they had to leave for the airport around eight am. They were leaving a day before Tweek actually had to do anything for orientation, that way he can give Craig a tour of the campus. The flight was, surprisingly, not as long as Craig had anticipated. It was really pretty getting to see the city as they landed, the thought of Tweek being among the masses making him somewhat…excited for him. Yes, it's going to be sad when Tweek is flying here without Craig in about a month, but now that he's seen the city, he's already excited to hear about the adventures his boyfriend will have. When they got off the plane, Craig couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. The airport was stuffy, but Tweek was already leading Craig through the airport as if he has been to the city a thousand times.

"So…we can either take the train or a taxi, and I vote train because taxis scare me." Tweek explained as they walked outside. Even though they were a little outside the city, Craig could still hear the hustle and bustle of Philadelphia. He hummed.

"I'm okay with the train." He said, taking a hold of Tweek's hand. They found their way to the train station, waiting about ten minutes for the train. Craig was surprised that the train actually went straight to Temple's campus, but they needed to go to the hotel first, so they took it to this station called Suburban Station. Tweek had an excited look on his face as they walked through the train station to the exit.

"You're…gonna love this." He breathed out, Craig furrowing his brows as he smiled.

"You seem-," Craig blinked as they walked outside, taken aback suddenly by the pure beauty of center city Philadelphia. City Hall stood proudly across the street, beautiful statues with intricate details covering the front of it. There was a lot of noise, and honestly, it was a nice change from his quiet mountain town. "Excited." He finished, a grin on his face as he looked around. Tweek grinned, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah…I am," He took a moment to look around, tugging Craig down the street. "Come on. Our hotel is in Rittenhouse Square."

"I have no idea what the _fuck_ that means." Tweek let out a laugh as they walked. It wasn't a long walk, about ten minutes maybe. There was a cute park in the middle of the city, which Tweek informed Craig _is_ Rittenhouse Square. Apparently, there are four squares in Philadelphia, all having unique qualities to them. Their hotel was across from the park, and Craig had to remember to kick his parent's ass for putting him up in such a boujee hotel. Once they checked in, Craig looked out the window of their room while Tweek unpacked his extra clothing into the dresser. He would be spending the night at Temple tomorrow so he didn't have to travel back and forth from the hotel and campus.

"So…initial thoughts?"

"It's…amazing…I didn't think cities could feel so…simple?"

"It does feel simple. It's relatively easy to navigate."

"Yeah…I-I figured." He breathed out, his gaze never leaving the buildings. Tweek smiled, wrapping his arms around Craig's waist from behind.

"So…I have a surprise for you…but it's the day after I wrap up my orientation."

"Oh? And you're gonna tell me and then make me _wait_ three days?"

"Mhm. Gotta keep you guessing." He chuckled, kissing his shoulder. Craig chuckled.

"Well…we have other things to do. Come on," He turned, kissing Tweek's forehead. "We got a college campus to see."

* * *

The campus seemed…small to Craig. It wasn't, in any way, shape, or form. It just _felt_ small, because you could reach the other side of the campus in ten minutes, but the other side of campus was the span of five _long_ blocks. It was medium sized he decided, especially compared to Craig's campus. He noticed that a lot of old buildings were being utilized as classrooms, and to Craig, that was pretty cool. He smiled as he listened to Tweek talk about each building, excitement in his eyes as he pointed to a building.

"Oh! This is my school! The School of Sport, Tourism, and Hospitality Management! It looks _ugly_ now, but they're doing a lot of construction on it. Actually…there is _a lot_ of construction on campus in general. They're building a new fucking library and it's gonna have _robots_ that bring your books."

"What if the robots go rogue and beat you with a book?" Tweek froze, smacking Craig's arm.

"Don't be so fucking negative!" He laughed, looping his arm through Craig's. Surprisingly, despite the area being notorious for crime, Craig felt surprisingly…safe. They walked down a long brick walkway, a giant bell tower standing in the middle of campus.

"Well…this is neat." Craig murmured, looking up at it as they walked to sit in a patch of grass that was by the tower.

"People will literally use this as a way to give directions on campus. I mean…it's hard to miss." Tweek chuckled, laying back in the grass. Craig laid next to him, noticing that, despite being in the city, the campus was relatively…peaceful.

"It's a cool piece of architecture." The sun was bright and it was warm and that warmth helped Craig…relax. He hasn't thought about _her_ once and he hasn't felt the urge to hide. Craig Tucker really did need _this._ They spent a little more time walking around the campus, Tweek stopping suddenly with a grin.

"Hey…can we…do something in center city?"

"Is it my surprise?"

"No! I told you, that's _after_ orientation. This is another cool thing."

"Hmm…I prefer the _surprise_ but…I guess this will do." Tweek grinned, tugging him towards the subway. Once they were back in center city, Tweek took Craig to a building called Liberty One Observation Deck. After paying, they rode an elevator all the way up, Craig blinking as the door opened. It was a room that had windows all the way around in a circular shape overlooking the city. It was a little taller than City Hall, so getting to look down at the beautiful building was something that Craig could get used to. He grinned, always loving the feeling of being high. He never hated heights. He always felt closer to the moon.

"My mom and dad took me up here the first time we visited here," Tweek murmured, standing next to Craig. "I just…once I saw this I knew I needed to come back here." Craig chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I can see why…I'm…really excited for you, Tweek. You're gonna do so many awesome things here." Tweek blushed, leaning into his side.

"Thanks, Craig." They stood there, watching the sunset behind a building until it was completely out of sight. When they got back to their hotel room, Craig pushed Tweek against the door, making the blonde gasp.

"I…can we…try and be intimate?" Craig breathed out. It was a question he normally wouldn't ask, but they haven't had sex since a few days before Craig left for orientation (which was almost three weeks ago). Hell, all they've done is kiss! Tweek smiled softly at the request, nodding.

"If…if this is something you're ready for." Craig nodded, blushing.

"I-I…miss you, Tweek." Tweek hummed, placing a gentle, experimental kiss to his neck. He smiled as he heard him gasp.

"I miss you, too."

* * *

They didn't have sex, but it was night of rediscovering themselves all over again. Craig propped himself up on his elbow, hovering over Tweek as he smiled. The moon shone in, lighting up those emerald eyes of his. Craig hummed, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"You know…we could just…get hitched?" Tweek blinked, his face turning a dark red.

"Craig…"

"I-I know, I know but…think about it. We don't even have to tell anyone. We can do it while we're here. That way I can just…always have you. I'm… _so scared_ of losing you. It _hurts_ when I think about it and…I-I don't know I just…really fucking love you." Tweek closed his eyes for a moment, reaching up and brushing the hair off Craig's forehead.

"We can't…at least, not yet," Craig smiled a bit. "Maybe…maybe for our twentieth birthdays. Or-or to celebrate graduating from college."

"But that's two or four years from now!"

"We've waited this long to date, we can wait a little longer to get married." The words felt weird coming out of Tweek's mouth, but they also felt right. He _did_ want to marry Craig, but he wanted to get through school first. Craig pouted.

"Alright, _fine_. Only because I love you." He laid down next to Tweek, the blonde rolling over to face him.

"I love you, too, ya know. And I'm not saying I don't want to marry you. Because I-I do. I really _really_ do." Craig's heart fluttered, a smile forming on his face. He held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?"

"We have _so many_ pinky promises."

"Well, we've kept them all, haven't we?" Tweek smiled slowly, linking their pinkies.

"Alright…pinky promise."

* * *

Tweek's orientation, from the sounds of it when they talked on the phone, was just as painful as Craig's. It was long presentations and cheesy ice breakers in an effort to bring the students closer together, but Tweek did meet a nice girl named Ivy in his orientation group. She was from New York and told Tweek she had a lot of anxiety about leaving home. They immediately hit it off, both expressing their concerns about being so far away from their hometowns. After a while, Ivy smiled. They were eating lunch now, their second day coming to a close soon, and they had been talking amongst themselves.

"So, Tweek, got anyone _special_ in your life?" Tweek blushed, smiling around his cup.

"U-Uh…yeah, actually. He's here in the city with me now. He, uh, had something bad happen a few weeks ago and needed to get out of Colorado."

" _He_ , huh? What's his name?"

"Craig."

"Mmm. He sounds hot," Tweek laughed softly, scrolling through his phone to find a good picture or Craig. He settled on an image of them after one of his hockey games. He slid his phone across the table, Ivy gaping at his phone. "Are you serious?! That's him?! He's gorgeous!" Tweek grinned.

"I know. He's…honestly the best," He admitted, taking his phone back. "What about you?" Ivy smiled softly, pushing her phone across the table.

"My girlfriend Autumn. She's…the love of my life." Tweek smiled at the image. It was both of them at prom.

"She's beautiful." He breathed out, sliding her phone back.

"She's going to Florida State. I'm…anxious about everything…ya know, the distance and all." Tweek smiled sadly.

"I totally understand. Craig's going to University of Colorado…we've argued a lot over the months…about the distance."

"Us too! I'm just…ya know-"

"Scared." She blinked, smiling sadly.

"Yeah…scared." They talked quietly for the remainder of the lunch, finally going on to see a few more presentations before class scheduling. Tweek didn't even call Craig when he left the campus, heading straight to Rittenhouse Square to see what he was up to. When he got back to their hotel room, Tweek heard the shower running. He hummed, knocking on the bathroom door.

"…Tweek?!" He smiled, pushing the door open.

"It's me."

" _Jesus,_ I thought I was about to die naked." Tweek snorted, taking his shirt off.

"Really? You thought you were gonna die?" He shimmied out of his pants and boxers, stepping out of them before tugging his socks off and pulling the curtain back. Craig jumped, smiling a bit when he realized Tweek was naked.

"Well…if I have died…I must've gone to heaven." Tweek rolled his eyes, smacking his chest as he got in the shower with him.

"Stop with the dad jokes!" He laughed, Craig tugging him into a kiss. He didn't even bother responding, knowing it was a lost battle. He pressed Tweek against the wall, humming against his lips. The water felt good on Tweek's sore body, but these kisses felt better. He smiled, tilting his head to the side as Craig kissed down his neck. "S-so what's the-nng-motive here?"

"Mm…we'll see." Craig purred, tugging him closer. Tweek grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey," Craig looked up at him from his spot on his knees, placing gentle kisses to Tweek's stomach and hips, "I love you." Craig smiled, sucking lightly at Tweek's hip. A small moan left his lips, his eyes fluttering shut. He placed a light kiss to the dark hickey on his hip as he stood up, kissing him again.

"I love you more."

* * *

Craig woke up to the sound of Tweek's alarm the next day, smiling a bit as Tweek rolled over and shook him awake.

"Hey! Hey you! It's time for your surprise!" Tweek was so _excited_ and it made Craig's chest _hurt_ from how adorable he looked, hair still messy from sleep. Craig chuckled.

"'m up." He slurred, sitting up slowly. After getting ready and going downstairs to eat breakfast, Tweek took Craig's wrist and started dragging him towards the subway.

"I've had this planned out for ever. I knew once I got you here I had to take you to this place."

"Oh, so it's a _place_?" Tweek grinned.

"Craig, it was _made_ for you." Craig furrowed his brows.

" _Tweek_."

"Cross my heart. You will cry."

"I'm trusting you." After a ten-minute subway ride and about a fifteen-minute walk, Tweek grinned as they stopped in front of a pretty looking building.

"Ta da!" Craig blinked, looking up. He grinned slowly, his hand covering his mouth.

"Wait…Tweek, _you didn't_!" Tweek had brought Craig to the Franklin Institute, which was known for their science, astrology, hands on experiments, and, overall, just being a neat place for science lovers, such as Craig. He tugged Tweek into a tight hug, grinning from ear to ear.

"Surprise! I knew you'd love it!" Tweek laughed, kissing Craig's cheek. Craig grabbed his hand, rushing up the steps of the institute. Once inside and waiting in line, Craig looked around, awe in his eyes as he took in everything around him. He had always dreamed of coming here. When he was thirteen, he made a list of the best science and space museum type places to go to, and the Franklin Institute was number one on his list. After they paid, Tweek just held onto Craig's hand as they wandered around, letting his giddy boyfriend lead the way. Tweek smiled when they reached a hallway that was dedicated to space, enjoying the way Craig's face lit up. He tugged Tweek over to a map of stars and planets, pointing to some of the planets as he rattled of facts about the planets.

"Okay, so when I was younger, I learned this song that helped me remember the order of the planets, and-and I love it so, okay, just, I'll say it, ready? The sun's a hot star. Mercury is hot, too. Venus is the brightest planet, and Earth's home to me and you. Mars is the red one, Jupiter's most wide. Saturn's got those icy rings and Uranus spins on its side. Neptune's really windy, and Pluto's really small. So-so you wanted to name the planets, and now you named them all! I don't-I don't remember where I learned that from, but it always stuck with me. I still consider Pluto a planet, I don't want it to feel left out. And-and did you now that Jupiter has the shortest day out of all the planets? Its' day lasts about nine hours and fifty-five minutes and because of the rapid rotation, the planet is flattened slightly! Neptune also has a _really_ active climate. It has a lot of storms that go through its upper atmosphere and it has high-speed winds that can get as fast as six hundred meters per second! The longest storm was in 1989, and they called it the Great Dark Spot and it lasted five years!" Tweek followed Craig's finger, trying his best to keep up with all the facts. He leaned his head on his shoulder, his cheek smushed up from leaning on it. He smiled, glancing up at Craig at one point. That familiar happiness was back in his eyes, and Tweek was so happy to see it. He kissed Craig's shoulder after a while.

"Come on…they have a planetarium I think you'd like." Craig's face lit up, nodding as Tweek lead him through the institute. They stopped every now and then, watching some kids try out some of the interactive exhibits (and, when no one was looking, they'd try it out, too). It was the happiest they both had been in a long time, and man, it felt _good_ to feel that way. Once in line for the planetarium, Craig kissed Tweek's cheek, blushing.

"Thanks for, uh…letting me ramble about space." Tweek smiled.

"You shouldn't feel sorry. It's…adorable and, quite honestly, really impressive." Craig laughed softly, leaning against the wall.

"I…yeah? You think so?" Tweek pressed a quick peck to his lips.

"Of course. You support me in my endeavors and I'm gonna support you in yours. I love you. It's what we do." Craig chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…you're right," Once they walked inside, Tweek watched Craig out of the corner of his eye as they sat in the reclined seats. They little display hasn't even started yet and Craig was already brighter than the moon a few nights ago. Once the room was full, the lights dimmed out and the dome above them was filled with stars and constellations. Tweek leaned against Craig's shoulder again, looking up at him. He tuned out the narrator of the video, Tweek wishing to only focus on the look of pure _joy_ on his boyfriend's face. He smiled, his eyes dropping closed. He was content. Craig was content. It was perfect. He didn't even hear Craig talking to him after about twenty minutes, the people around them starting to leave. "…did you know that about Ursa Major? I had _no_ idea and I thought that I knew _everything_! I just-Tweek?" Craig glanced down, smiling at his sleeping boyfriend. He chuckled, kissing his forehead as he nudged him awake. "Tweek, wake up." Tweek shot up, blushing as he wiped the droll off the corner of his lips. Craig grinned slowly.

"S-Sorry!" he stammered, blushing a darker red. Craig grinned, kissing his forehead again.

"Don't be. I know this can be boring." Tweek's eyes widened as they stood up.

"N-No! I'm not bored! I-I'm just really tired from the past few days and-and all." Craig chuckled, wrapping an arm around him.

"I know, honey. Thank you. Seriously. This…trip has been…rejuvenating." Tweek smiled, grabbing Craig's hand that had the promise ring on it and pressing his hand that had the promise ring against it, their palms pressed tight together as their fingers slid between each other.

"Well…I made a promise. I promised to keep you happy and-and healthy. I wasn't doing that for a few days when you really needed me, so now I gotta make up for it. If we're gonna get married someday, I have to keep up these promises." Craig's heart fluttered at the mention of marriage, smiling softly.

"If we get married…what last name are we using?" They stopped walking, both thinking a moment. They looked at each other at the same time after a few minutes, smiling as they said at the same time, "Tucker."

* * *

 **NOTE:** Sorry this chapter is so all over the place, but like I said at the beginning note, it maybe a bit before I can update again! So, if you haven't figured it out by now, I go to school in Philadelphia and it happens to be Temple! (yes, there is a lot of construction on my campus currently). I purposely did this so I could have specific locations mentioned throughout the city and campus that our boys go to! All of these locations are places I have been to and, if you were all interested, I can add pictures that I have taken of specific spots, such as City Hall, so that way you can actually see what they see! Let me know what you think! And also: the song of the planets Craig says is a song I used to learn the planets. It was a toy I had that was Blue's Clues themed that had Steve sing the song every time you pressed a planet. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, any and all feed back is appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32

**NOTE:** Hey all! Thank you so much for the kind words about my grandfather! They meant a lot to me, and as a treat, I was able to get a chapter out! I will be relatively active still on social media if I drop off the face of the planet for a bit, so give my tumblr a follow! My username is crowded-skies

* * *

It's been about three weeks since Tweek and Craig returned from Philadelphia, and there were only a few more days before the first batch of their friends left. Stan, Heidi, Wendy, and Token were all leaving to move in at the end of the week, and tonight was the last night they all could get together since everyone was busy with their own packing. They were getting together at Token's (his house had a pool) and they weren't even going to drink or do anything they would typically do. They just wanted to hang out, stay sober, and enjoy their last night together before everything officially changed. Craig was the last to show up (he was coming right from work), smiling sadly as he saw everyone's cars outside of Token's. _Well…better enjoy the sight of all these cars one last time…_ He grabbed his bag that had his bathing suit and towel in it, walking around back to where he heard everyone. Clyde was the first to see him, grinning as he hopped up from the side of the pool.

"Craig! You made it!" Craig grunted as Clyde crushed him in a hug, smiling into his hair.

"I told you I would. I had work until ten." He chuckled, giving a wave to everyone else as he headed inside to change into his swimsuit. He came back downstairs, plopping down next to Tweek at the edge of the pool. Tweek smiled, leaning into his side.

"How was work?"

"Pretty good. Made some good tip money." Tweek hummed, kissing his shoulder.

"Proud of you." Craig smiled, blinking as Clyde walked onto the diving board.

"Clyde, you better think tw-"

" _CANNON BALL_!"

"Clyde, _NO_!" Craig turned away as Clyde made sure to land right by the two boys, Craig letting out a cough to clear the water from his mouth. He turned around, glaring at Clyde. "You know, I know you're my best friend, but _I swear_ I say the words "I hate you" more than anything." Clyde grinned, floating on his back.

"You love me." Craig smiled a bit.

"I know." Tweek wiped the water off his face, sliding into the pool next to Clyde.

"You're lucky I was just about to get in the pool, Donovan, otherwise I wouldn't be as forgiving as my boyfriend here," Clyde laughed, sinking down under the water. Tweek rested his arms on Craig's legs, smiling up at him. "Come on. Join me." Craig chuckled, pushing off into the warm water (Token had a heated pool). They swam over to meet up with everyone in the shallow end, Wendy clinging onto Stan for dear life. Craig's heart twisted, realizing that in just five more days, he'd be doing this to Tweek. He wasn't ready for everyone to go. He wasn't ready for _Tweek_ to go. As excited as he was for Tweek now that he's seen Philadelphia, it doesn't hurt any less. He couldn't imagine what Wendy and Stan were thinking. This was their last night together, and even though they were smiling now, Craig could see the sadness in their eyes every time they looked at each other. Same with Kyle and Heidi. Even though Kyle wasn't leaving for another two weeks, his face faltered every time he looked at his girlfriend. Kenny even looked a little sad as he held onto Butters. Butters was taking a year off, but Kenny was starting a full-time job soon in the next town over, and their time together would be limited to evenings.

"Hey, uh…I know we probably don't want to be so sappy and sentimental tonight…but I think we all need to be…just for a bit." Kenny said, blushing a bit.

"What do you mean, dude?" Token asked.

"Well…I mean, I've known Stan pretty much all of my life. I consider him and Kyle the brothers I never had…my older brother wasn't there for me. But you guys were. And I just…wanted to look back at some fun stories, ya know? Reminisce if you will." They all smiled a bit, Token chuckling.

"Well…if we're going to reminisce…we need to make sure one more person is here." They furrowed their brows, but Tweek knew who he was talking about.

"Give 'em a call, Token." Kyle blinked, smiling a bit as he realized who it was.

"I don't really want to say it…but _damn_ , call Cartman."

* * *

Cartman was _not_ expecting a call from Token Black that was inviting him over to his house to swim with all his old friends. Hell, he would have _never_ expected that call. Nonetheless, he still made his way over to the Black residence, a pit of anxiety in his stomach as he pulled up to the house. He could hear people laughing, his fingers dancing against his thighs as he rounded the corner and saw everyone in the pool. He blinked, blushing as Token saw him.

"Hey dude! Glad you made it!" Everyone turned around, and for once, they didn't look _mad_ at him. They looked excited to see him. They all waved to him, Eric's face as red as his sweatshirt.

"Um…hey-hey guys." He choked out, walking over slowly to the pool. He was already wearing swim trunks, Token informing him they were all swimming when they called.

"Take that sweatshirt off and come on!" Kenny shouted, Eric chewing on his bottom lip. Tweek noticed the look of panic that crossed his face. He hummed, untangling himself from Craig's arms before swimming over to the edge by Cartman.

"You okay?" He whispered, Eric kneeling down by him.

"I-I just…don't like to, uh-"

"Be shirtless?" Eric blushed, nodding slowly.

"Like…everyone is…well…f-for a lack of better words _, ripped_ , and… _I-I'm not_ …" Tweek smiled softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'm lanky as shit! No one is going to make fun of you, Eric." He said, Eric feeling warm from the physical contact. He nodded slowly, biting his lip before unzipping his sweatshirt and setting it aside. Tweek waited for him, swimming over to everyone else with him. Craig smiled a bit at them, draping an arm around each of them. Cartman blinked, not expecting Craig to be so touchy-feely so quickly. _Just…chill, bro. They…seem to…like…you?_

"The main reason we called you over is because we were gonna share stories from when we were younger…since…Stan, Heidi, Wendy, and Token leave tomorrow." Kenny explained. Cartman blinked.

"I-I leave tomorrow, too."

"Dude, seriously?! Shit, I wish we would've known!" Clyde said, running a hand through his hair.

"W-w-we w-would've c-called sooner!" Jimmy stammered, frowning.

"Hey-Hey it's cool, guys! I-I, uh, know we aren't that…close." Eric rushed out, smiling sadly.

"Yeah but…we were for a long time, ya know?" Stan said, smiling at him.

"Up until seventh grade, really." Kyle said.

"And it didn't feel right telling all these stories about our childhood without you here since you were a big part of it." Kenny finished, Cartman's eyes wide. He relaxed as he felt Craig's hand between his shoulders, his thumb rubbing small circles there to ease his anxiety. He let out a shaky breath before smiling.

"Thank you...seriously, this, um, means a lot. I-I was just finishing up my packing when you called."

"Not doing anything special with your mom?" Bebe asked, Cartman flinching a bit at the question.

"S-She, uh, hasn't really talked to me all summer…" They all blinked, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Butters asked.

"Sh-She said she had it with my shit…and she's been spending more time with my dad again…I-I'm afraid they'll get back together, ya know? I-I mean I want her happy…but just… _not with him_. Not to the guy that constantly… _degrades_ me." His words were venomous, a flash of anger crossing his face. Craig frowned, continuing to rub small circles between his shoulders in an effort to calm him.

"Wait…your dad's back? For…good?" Stan asked, a frown on his face.

"Yeah…I think so…" Cartman mumbled, his eyes closing. Kenny chewed on his bottom lip.

"I, uh, know it isn't much, but if you want to stay at my place when you come home on breaks you can." Eric blinked, looking up.

"Kenny, you'd…let me…do that?"

"Any of us would, dude." Kyle added, everyone nodding.

"Even though you've probably tried to kill us all at one point in time, we don't want to see you hurt." Clyde said, Wendy letting out a soft laugh.

"Everyone should feel safe at home, Eric. That doesn't change for you." Eric felt overwhelmed by the kindness surrounding him, a grin crawling across his face.

"I-I didn't mean to come here and just…vent…I-I'm sorry. And-and thank you all for b-being so kind." His voice broke, and Craig chuckled a bit.

"It seems like you've needed someone to talk to all summer, kid." Eric laughed softly, nodding.

"That reminds me of the time when I-I put Butters in a bunker for-for a week."

"Oh, _hamburgers_ that was horrible!" Kenny laughed, tugging Butters closer to him.

"How the fuck did you even come up with that?!" Kenny asked. Eric laughed softly, shrugging.

"A lot of this shit just…came as I went along."

"Remember that time we made a bullying PSA? Ironically, _you_ were the one doing the bullying half the time?" Kyle said, everyone letting out a laugh.

"Eric had Craig and I go on a wild goose chase to find _Slash_ one time! Turns out, he isn't real?! I still think that's bullshit!" Clyde laughed, Craig snickering at the memory.

"Tweek gave me too much coffee one time when we were in a group project and I vomited for _hours_." Cartman laughed.

"I crashed _so hard_ after that!" Stan grinned. Tweek laughed.

"That was my mom! My mom can be _too hospitable_ sometimes!"

"What about the time the girls made a list of all our dicks sizes?!" Token asked, the girls letting out a laugh.

"Man, if only we could do that now!" Bebe laughed, leaning into Clyde's side.

"We went to Canada to get Kyle's brother back." Kenny said with a grin, Kyle groaning.

" _God_ that was a nightmare and a half. Now I'm walking in on my brother fucking Craig's sister!" Craig's eyes widened.

" _You_ _walked in on them?!_ " He yelled, his cheeks a bright red. Kyle's were just as red.

"It's not like I meant to! I didn't even know she was over!" He yelled back, both boys clearly disturbed by the notion of their siblings fucking.

"Jesus Christ, Kyle!"

"I'm the one that had to see my brother on top of-"

"STOP!" Craig sunk under the water with a grimace on his face, the faint laughter of his friends still audible from below the water. He sat there for a moment, a smile on his face. This was it. The last time they were all together before going off to college. Nothing would really be the same now, because after tonight, they would all go off and make new friends at college. Maybe they'd see each other over breaks, but Craig felt happy and sad. Sad because he would miss them all terribly. Happy because he couldn't wait to see all the wonderful things his friends would do.

* * *

It's been four days since Heidi, Stan, Wendy, Cartman, and Token left, and Craig had a pit in his stomach because Tweek was next. Craig didn't even move in for two more weeks and _god_ he was going to be so bored these next two weeks (Clyde leaves in a week so maybe he'll spend a lot of time with him). Craig knew he had to do something special for their last day together and he knew just what to do. He was going with the Tweak's to the airport, Mary and Richard flying out with Tweek to make sure he was all settled in and that all his things shipped to Philadelphia. However, Craig still wanted to have one last magical day of adventures with his boyfriend. He texted Tweek at around ten am.

 _I hope you're awake. We need to have one last day of adventures before you leave tomorrow._ He got a text ten minutes later.

 **Babe, I'm already at your door.** Craig blinked, going downstairs. He opened the door, grinning when he saw Tweek there.

"Well…guess I didn't really need to text you then." He chuckled, kissing Tweek's forehead as he walked past. Tweek chuckled.

"I can read your mind. I knew you were gonna text me." He started taking his jacket off.

"Nope! Jacket back on. We've got places to be." Tweek whined.

"But I just wanted to cuddle and," He looked around for a moment, stepping closer to Craig. "Have sex." He whispered, Craig laughing softly. They had sex for the first time about a week after they got back from Philly, and it was just like the first time, except not as clumsy.

"I promise we'll do that tonight, but for now, we have an adventure to go on." Craig grabbed his keys and chullo, tugging it over his ears. Despite it still being the first week of August, it was already starting to get colder in the mountains. Tweek smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He followed Craig to his car, humming along to the radio as he drove. After they drove for about a half an hour, Craig slammed his hand over Tweek's eyes, causing the blonde to jump.

"Okay, so it's a surprise! You can't look!" Tweek laughed.

"Craig, why are you like this?"

"What, _fun_? You don't like _fun_ , Tweek?"

"Nono I do! You're just being annoying!"

"I take offense to that."

"That's a lie."

"…Okay, it is. But don't look! Pull my chullo over your eyes!" Craig handed the chullo quickly to him, Tweek giggling as he tugged the hat over his eyes. About five minutes later, they were parked, Craig rushing around to the passenger side to guide Tweek. "Okay…almost there."

"Are you going to kill me? Am I going to _die_ here today?" Craig kissed the back of his neck.

"You wish," Tweek let out a soft laugh, Craig smiling at that musical sound that is Tweek's laughter. He hummed. "Okay, you can look." Tweek grinned, tugging the hat up and blinking. Craig brought him to an ice skating rink that was in the next town over, the cool air of the enclosed arena refreshing to Tweek.

"Craig…you…"

"I knew I was fucking yours when I watched you perform on that ice skating rink back home," Tweek blinked, looking up at Craig. "I-I just…I know you miss skating and I miss skating…I thought this would be a fun way to spend our last day together…" Tweek felt tears prick at his eyes as he tossed his arms around Craig's chest, burying his face into his neck.

"Craig…thank y-you." He breathed out, no words coming to mind. He was over the moon. Tweek had been dying to get back on the ice lately, especially with the weather in Philly being in the eighties. He missed the feeling of skating, and he was so glad Craig was here to skate with him. Craig held up a finger as he rushed back outside, coming back in with both their ice skates.

"I, uh, stole your skates last night before I left." Tweek snorted.

"So, you're stealing things now?"

"Well, I stole your heart, didn't I?" Tweek narrowed his gaze.

"You're on thin ice with these dad jokes, Tucker." Craig's eyes lit up.

"You said thin ice. We've about to go _ice skating_."

"I'm _literally_ going to stab you with my ice skate!" Tweek groaned, grabbing his skates from Craig. He tried so hard to hide his smile, but Craig saw it as he turned. Once they had their skates on, they wandered out to the relatively empty ice. There was one family there, and they were not in their way what so ever. They started out just by skating a few laps, getting used to being back on the ice.

"Teach me figure skating shit." Tweek snorted.

"That's an eloquent way of saying it."

"Well?" Tweek chuckled, skating ahead of Craig.

"Try balancing on one leg. If you can't balance then you're screwed," Tweek demonstrated for him, lifting his right leg behind him. "See, it's all in your core. You have to find your balance." Tweek watched as Craig attempted to balance himself, a grin on his face as a look of pure _concentration_ was cemented to Craig's face. Finally, after about five minutes, Craig was able to lift his leg up enough (he wasn't very flexible) to balance on one leg for a period of time. He threw a fist in the air as he dropped his leg back down, grinning at Tweek.

"Fuck yeah!" He slammed his hand over his mouth as the mother of the two small children glared at him. "Sorry!" He called out, Tweek letting out a laugh as he skated over to him and tossed his arms around him.

"You gotta watch that mouth, dude."

" _Dude?!_ Jesus Christ, am I dating Clyde?!" Tweek punched his arm.

"Shut up! Now try jumping."

"Tweek, it took all my strength to lift my leg that high. I am not flexible. I am not graceful. _I am_ _not jumping on ice_." He laughed, his cheeks a little red from the cool air. Tweek hummed.

"Mind if I do some things then?"

"Go on ahead." Tweek kissed his cheek, skating off to do a couple of maneuvers. Craig stopped skating, watching in awe as Tweek jumped, glided, twisted, and turned his way across the ice. His mind flashed back to Decemeber, images of Tweek laughing those first few nights they started skating on the rink after close filling his mind. He smiled sadly as memories from the past eight months continued to flow into his brain. All the laughs, the tears, the moans and groans, the adventures, the questions and concerns, and, most importantly, _the love_. Craig didn't even realize there were tears on his cheeks until Tweek skated up to him, a sad smile on his face as he wiped the tears off his face.

"You okay?" He whispered, Craig looking down. As soon as those green eyes met his, Craig couldn't stop the wave of emotions that consumed him. He tugged Tweek into a tight hug, tears silently falling down his cheeks as he buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. He gripped at Tweek's jacket, squeezing his eyes shut.

" _I-I'm so proud of you_." He breathed out, Tweek's eyes filling with tears at those words. He let out a shaky breath, gripping at Craig's back. He kissed his neck gently, smiling small against the skin.

"I-I know you are. I feel the pride every time we're together." He whispered, rubbing Craig's back. They stood there, relishing in the moment. Things were different. Things were changing. But Tweek knew that the love they had would be concrete. Craig knew it too, but Craig knew their love was eternal.

* * *

The alarm in the morning sounded like a death toll. Craig knew this alarm meant one thing and one thing only: _Tweek was leaving_. He swallowed hard as he rolled over after turning his alarm off, sitting up slowly as he got dressed and ready for the day. The flight wasn't too early, but early enough that Craig still felt like he didn't sleep a wink. He had a constant lump in his throat as he got ready, begging for no one to wake up in his house. Craig was afraid that if he spoke he'd break down crying. He grabbed a gift he made for Tweek as he left his room, heading downstairs and out the door. As he got in his car, he closed his eyes, trying to collect himself. He needed to be strong. Just one last time in front of Tweek. He knew his boyfriend was anxious about this flight and leaving his parents, so he had to be a rock just once more for him. As he pulled up to the airport, a pit of sadness filled his stomach. It spread through his body with each step. He saw those blonde curls as he rounded a corner, his breath leaving his body as he could only focus on _him_. He smiled as Tweek turned around, his eyes already red from crying. Craig walked over, letting out a gasp as Tweek engulfed him in a hug. He held onto him the best he could with the gift in his hand, kissing his hair over and over again.

"I love you. I-I love you so much." He kept repeating to Tweek, his eyes squeezing shut after saying it for the tenth time. It hurt to say, because he knew the next time he said those words, it would be over Skype or a phone call. Tweek pulled away enough for Craig to hold the gift out to him.

"W-What-"

"I-It isn't much…but…I'm telling you it's electronic…ish. Only because of the TSA." Tweek blushed, nodding as he smiled sadly.

"T-Thank you…I, um, didn't get to give you your gift s-so I brought it." Tweek grabbed a big wrapped rectangle from his dad (Craig thinks it's a frame of some sorts), handing it to Craig. Mary smiled sadly.

"Tweek, honey, we should get going soon." She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tweek nodded slowly, looking up at Craig. He grabbed the gift back from Craig and set it aside, tossing his arms around his neck and letting out a sob. Craig squeezed his eyes shut, a small sob escaping his lips as he gripped at Tweek's back. _Stay strong, Tucker. Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay…fuck it._ He let his emotions consume him, sobbing into Tweek's shoulder as he felt the blonde's legs wrap around his waist. They stood there like that, Tweek hanging from Craig while Craig supported him. They cried for a few minutes, but they fell silent after a while, pulling back to kiss each other. It felt bittersweet. It was a warm, loving, delicate kiss, full of love and passion. But…it was the last one until possibly November. And Craig was going to _die_ without Tweek's kisses for four months. Tweek pulled away slowly, dropping his legs down one at a time to the floor. He swallowed hard, brushing his thumb over Craig's jaw.

"I-I'll call you once we land…I love you, NASA." Craig pressed a light kiss to a hickey he left last night on Tweek's shoulders, smiling against the skin.

"I'll just h-have to fly out every weekend to make sure you're always marked up," He gave him a quick peck on the lips as he pulled away, handing Tweek his gift back. "Take care, honey." Tweek's heart fluttered at that pet name, tears filling his eyes as he turned his back. Craig took in a shaky breath, watching him walk until he could no longer see him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked back to his car, sitting in the driver's seat for five minutes before he let himself cry. He cried sad tears, but there were some happy tears too. Sad because Tweek was finally going away. The time had come for them to test their relationship. Happy because Tweek had finally made it out of South Park, Colorado and was bound to do great things. He sniffled, reaching over to unwrap the gift Tweek gave him. He froze as he saw it, a small smile forming over his face as he chuckled. It was a map of the night sky, beautiful stars and constellations shown on the poster. However, it was the specific night sky of the first night Tweek skated with Craig at the rink. Craig smiled more as he noticed a little note written under the date.

 _The first night of many._

* * *

Once Tweek had made it onto the plane, he took the time to open Craig's gift (which made it through TSA, to his surprise). He blinked when he opened it, seeing an old Walkman tape player on top with a pair of headphones and about one hundred tapes sitting below it. He took the Walkman out, putting the headphones over his ears and taking out the tape labeled "1". He swallowed hard as he pressed play, Craig's voice hitting his ears.

" _I'm assuming you're playing this on the plane. Well…I promise this one isn't_ _ **too**_ _sappy, but…then again, you're always more emotional than me. The date I'm recording this is…,"_ There was paper ruffling in the background, Tweek smiling as he can only imagine Craig flipping through his calendar to get to the correct date. " _August third! So, technically, yesterday. We've been together for…I think a little over seven months now? Almost eight? I'm sorry, you're much better with keeping track of this shit than I am. When you just came home from the hospital after all the bullshit on New Year's, I realized after almost losing you…I have so many things I need to say to you! And-and after your beautiful and_ _ **winning**_ _performance, I knew I needed to make something super cool for you to express how much I really love you. I started this the day after your competition, and now it's the day before you leave. This is the last tape I'm recording, and I'm sad to see this little project go, but excited to hear what you think. I need to say eight years worth of pent up feelings to you so I recorded_ _ **a bunch**_ _of tapes. Now, not all of these tapes will be me talking. Some of them are actually mixtapes I made you. I can hear you thinking and you might be asking yourself: why the fuck and where the fuck I got a Walkman from. I found two online on like…eBay and this guy was selling two for the price of one. So! That's how all this came to be. But this first tape is gonna explain some shit. So, tapes one through twenty are me talking to you. I'm planning on filling all of these tapes so be ready, honey. Tapes twenty-one through fifty are music! Some are songs we've listened to before, songs we've fucked to, songs you've never heard before that I thought you'd like. I went all out for you, babe. Tapes fifty-one through eighty are me talking again because I'm fucking obsessed with you and realized half way through this project that I absolutely had more things to say,"_ Tweek laughed softly, covering his grin with his hand as happy tears filled his eyes. " _The last twenty tapes, and there are one hundred and one total tapes, are empty. This is for you to either record your own tapes and send them to me, hint hint. OR make mixtapes and send them to me, hint hint. If you didn't get my hint, send me shit, Tweek. You have sixty tapes that have my voice on them at all times, I deserve at least ten!"_ Tweek sniffled, leaning his head back as the plane lifted off. " _I just…love you, Tweek Tweak. And I meant what I said about marrying you. One day I hope your name is Tweek Tucker. Cause that's pretty cool…don'tcha think? I love that idea. Well…I'm getting a little warning that the tape is running out of room. Just know I love you, I think you're the coolest person I've ever met, I mean, you actually_ _ **like**_ _me! NO! You_ _ **love me**_ _! That's pretty cool of you,"_ There was a pause, Tweek swearing he heard a sniffle. " _I-I love you, Tweek. Never forget that. And with these tapes…I don't think there's any way you could. Safe travels, drink lots of coffee, and here's to the beginning of something new."_

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** THE TIME HAS COME! Off to new adventures! I had no intentions of writing this tonight, but as I sat down to write a chapter, I realized I had no more filler ideas and decided to rip the bandaid off! Hope you enjoyed this super sappy and emotional chapter after the last chapter of fluff, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	33. Chapter 33

The first week away from home was definitely the most difficult and anxiety inducing time of Tweek's eighteen years of life. Not only did he miss his parents, but he missed Craig, he missed Wendy, he missed Heidi, he missed Bebe, the smell of his parent's coffee every morning, the way the tree outside his window hit the glass on stormy nights. He started remembering the small things that irritated him and he grew reminiscent of them. He tried to hang out with Ivy as often as he could in an effort to make new friends, but it still wasn't the same. He talked to Craig every night before bed, and on nights where he had a hard time sleeping, he'd listen to the same tape he started of Craig talking to him over and over. It helped him relax enough that he could get at least a few hours of sleep. The weekend was harder because Ivy had convinced him to go out to a frat party (which was fun) but he ended up drunk and anxious in the middle of a crowded frat basement. He stumbled back to his dorm with Ivy a few hours later (they lived in the same dorm building), staring down the security guards as they handed their ID's over. Thankfully, sher didn't question their sobriety as she passed their ID's back after swiping them in. Ivy was much more sober than Tweek, leading him up to the third floor.

"Come on, kiddo." She cooed, taking his wallet out of his hand to grab his key card. She swiped through his door, waving to one of Tweek's three roommates, Lyle. Tweek lived in a suit style dorm, which meant it was him and three other guys sharing a small living space and a bathroom, but it was two to a room. Lyle happened to be his roommate. He was a nice kid from Scranton that was randomly placed in Tweek's room. So far, there hasn't been a problem, and Tweek doesn't think there ever will be. They were pretty compatible personality wise.

"Rough night?" He asked, looking up from his laptop as he took a sip from the beer in his hand.

"I've been trying to distract him the best I can." Tweek looked up, his eyes half lidded.

"You-you need distracting too, missy," He slurred, struggling to climb into his bed. "Who the _fuck_ made the-the bed so _high?!"_ He whined, running and jumping up onto the bed. He nearly fell off, Ivy pushing him back up.

"You did, sweetheart," She chuckled. "And I know I need distracting, too. We're in this together, Tweek. You and I are going to be long distance champs by the end of college!" Tweek sniffled.

" _I miss_ _him_." He choked out, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey-hey _no_! No tears, Tweek!" Ivy scolded, brushing his hair off his face. "You're strong. Craig needs you to be strong, alright? You can do this! He wants you to have fun! He wouldn't want to see you all cooped up in your room every single night. Didn't you have fun tonight?!" Tweek sniffled, nodding slowly. "See? I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Lyle won't either! We've got your back, bud." Tweek nodded again, humming as Ivy took his shoes off and at unbuttoned his shirt. She then tugged the covers up to his chin, kissing his forehead.

"Thanks, buddy." He mumbled, rolling onto his side. She chuckled, putting a water bottle next to him. She spotted the Walkman and tapes sitting on his desk, smiling a bit.

"I didn't know you were into retro shit." She put the headphones on, lifting the Walkman and pressing play.

" _-remember that night? I think we had just gotten back from a date and you really wanted to fuck and we tried to be super sensual and sexy but it just…ended up being stupid? We just…laughed the entire time. Lots of fumbling around and mistakes, but an overall…quality night of sex. It was nice...don'tcha think?"_ She pressed pause, her gaze lifting up to Tweek's. His cheeks were a light red, his eyes half lidded.

"I...sorry." She breathed out, putting the headphones down.

"Don't be." He whispered, looking down. Ivy smiled sadly, kissing Tweek's forehead.

"He's not going anywhere, Tweek. He…made all those tapes for you. Don't worry, okay?" He nodded slowly, his eyes fluttering shut. "You know where to find me." She smiled, waving goodbye to Lyle before heading down a floor to her own room. Lyle glanced up every now and then to check on Tweek, noticing his fingers lightly scratching at his wrists.

"Tweek?" Lyle knew about Tweek's anxiety. They had laid out all their personal issues that they felt the other should know about. Lyle had bipolar depression, and Tweek talked about his anxiety. They both knew how to help each other now, but Tweek warned that there would be instances that Craig or his parents may have to be called. Tweek didn't look up from his wrists, sniffling as he kept moving his fingers over his skin. Lyle frowned, hopping down from his bed and walking across the room. He grabbed one wrist only, running his thumb over the palm of his hand. "Look at me." Tweek's eyes were glazed over, half from his drunken state and half from just being sad.

"Lyle…do…you h-have someone special…right?"

"Yes. A girlfriend. She goes to school at Drexel across the city."

"H-How do you handle it?"

"Tweek, I can see her easily. She's a train ride away."

"I-I can't. How-I want to _not_ think about him all the time!"

"It's _okay_ to think about your boyfriend, dude. He's _your boyfriend_. You don't have to punish yourself because you think about him, alright? I don't think Craig would like that." Tweek whimpered.

"H-He wouldn't?" He slurred, his eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion started consuming his body.

"Not at all. I think he'd be upset. Think of how happy he'll be to see you in a few months, though. You'll be stressing over something probably and then he'll show up and I'll give you both the room for a few hours to do whatever the fuck you want, but don't fuck in my bed," Tweek smiled, letting out a soft laugh. "And-and you can show him around the city and campus some more, yeah? Do things for Craig." Tweek hummed, nodding slowly as the tension left his shoulders. Lyle watched him for a minute before letting his wrist go, making his way back over to his bed. He continued to glance up from time to time from his laptop to check on Tweek, but his roommate had drifted off almost immediately. He had no doubt in his mind that Tweek's dreams were filled of home.

* * *

Craig, meanwhile, has been aimlessly distracting himself for the past week. He only has one more week at home, so he's been trying to fill the time he isn't talking with Tweek by packing or hanging out with Kyle (Clyde left yesterday and Kyle left the same day as Craig. Everyone else that was leaving has left already) and his family. Kyle sat in his bean bag chair as he organized some of the clothing he wanted bring, a hand on the back of his neck as an old _Rush_ album played on the record player his abuela got him as a moving in gift. Thomas had a few old albums that he let Craig rummage through, Craig picking out his favorite ones to bring with him. Kyle looked up from his phone suddenly.

"What're you doing with Stripe?" Craig looked down at the guinea pig, watching him scamper around his cage. He chuckled, opening the cage and picking him up.

"Probably gonna see if Tricia wants him in her room. I…haven't really thought that one through."

"He could just stay here and Tricia can come in and feed him."

"He needs someone to look at. He'll get lonely." Craig kissed the top of Stripe #5's head before placing him back in the cage, smiling sadly.

"It's weird…it's just us." Kyle murmured, leaning his head back to look up at the glow stars on Craig's ceiling. Craig sighed.

"I know…it's been weird ever since Tweek left."

"Ever since Heidi left…she's-"

"All you worry about." Kyle laughed softly.

"Exactly…and I know Stan is at school with her…but I still worry…" Craig nodded.

"I mean, that's your girlfriend. Of course you're gonna miss and worry about her." Kyle hummed.

"Part of me wonders if we're doing the right thing, you know? Doing…long distance and all." Craig furrowed his brows, putting a cigarette between his lips.

"What do you mean?" He asked, lighting the cigarette. Kyle thought a moment.

"Well…we've been together around the same time you and Tweek got together, so about…eight months. That's a long time to be with someone! Now, I don't want to break up by any means, I just…wonder if we should've broken it off and then see if fate brought us back together."

"You believe in fate?" Craig asked, exhaling smoke. Kyle bit his lip.

"Well…sort of. I think it was fate that Tweek told Heidi what to do if she wanted to get back with Cartman, but…she never called him. She called me." Craig stopped a moment, smiling around his cigarette.

"I…guess it's fate I decided to stay late that night after work to do my homework. Otherwise, I might not have ever seen Tweek perform…" He thought aloud, a small smile on his lips. Kyle smiled.

"Yeah…guess so."

"Do you think you'd marry her?" Kyle turned a bright red.

"I-I'd love to! I just…my mom wants me to marry a Jewish girl. But…I finally told her I was seeing Heidi…last night." Craig blinked, looking behind him to face Kyle.

"How'd that go?"

"It…was a little rough. She was madder I kept my relationship from her for eight months more than the fact she wasn't Jewish. But…I think…she'll get over it? My dad said he'll talk some sense into her. He's the supreme Jewish person in our house so I think he'll be able to convince my mom about the Jewish girl thing." Craig chuckled.

"Well I'm proud of you, if that's any consolation." Kyle snorted.

"Thanks, Craig." Craig thought a moment, putting his cigarette out on the ashtray he kept on his dresser.

"Do you…think our siblings will stay together very long?"

"Well…I think it's been almost a year since they first started ya know…seeing each other." Craig whistled low.

"A year? _Shit_ time flies." Kyle chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"We could be brother-in-law's, Kyle." They both stopped a moment, their faces twisting up into small smiles.

"I wouldn't mind that."

* * *

It was the night before Craig left for school and his bed felt extra comfortable as he laid there, trying to go to sleep. He was texting Tweek when he heard a knock on the door, looking up.

"Come in." Laura poked her head in, smiling sadly as she sighed.

"Damn…gonna be weird coming in here and not seeing you." Craig chuckled, moving over instinctively for his mother to lay down next to him. She laid on her side after crawling under the covers, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I'm gonna be fine, mom." He whispered after a while, seeing the tears in his mother's eyes. Laura sighed.

"I-I know…it's just…my baby is all grown up." He hummed, placing his hand over top hers on his cheek.

"I'll always be your baby, mom."

"Craig, you've been six foot since eight grade. You haven't been my baby for a long time." Craig snorted, smiling at his mom.

"Well…metaphorically." She laughed softly, brushing the hair off his forehead.

"I'm so fucking proud of you." She breathed out, running her thumb over his jaw.

"I know, mom. You remind me a lot."

"Well, I don't want you to forget it. Your father is proud of you, too. You've accomplished and overcome a lot of bullshit this year, and I think that makes you more of a man than anything. You had to grow up and mature in the span of eight months. December hit you hard emotionally and mentally and you bounced back like n-nothing happened! You-your uncle… _fuck_ , Craig, I will _never_ forgive myself for taking you there…" Craig frowned, putting a hand on his mom's back.

"You should forgive yourself. It isn't healthy to hold in those emotions, mom." Laura let out a shaky breath, smiling sadly.

"See what I mean? _Mature_." Craig laughed softly, tugging her into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder, wanting to feel small for once. Laura smiled at the notion, kissing the top of his head over and over again.

"I…I-I love you, mom." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Laura felt her heart flutter, kissing Craig's forehead.

"I love you too, Craig. To the moon and back. My heart to the moon."

* * *

The ride to the University of Colorado felt longer, all of Craig's beloved belongings packed into the back of their car (minus Stripe #5, to his dismay). Tricia seemed distant, but Craig knew this was her way of handling him leaving, so he didn't take it personally. Once they pulled up and unloaded all of Craig's things, Thomas parked the car and they started the process of taking all of Craig's things inside to the fifth floor. His roommate was Henry, both boys deciding after orientation that they should room together, and it seems like he hasn't shown up yet for move in. Craig was fine with that, because he knew once he saw one of parent's cry (probably more his dad) he'd cry, too. Tricia wanted to help Craig hang some of the posters he brought while Laura made his bed up for him. Thomas had started hanging things up in the closet, gathering any trash that accumulated. Tricia smiled at the framed poster of the night sky.

"Is this…is this from Tweek?" Craig looked over, smiling a bit.

"Yeah…he, uh, gave that to me the day he left." Tricia nodded slowly, handing it up to Craig to hang on the hook he hung up. After they had everything hung up on the walls, Craig took a look around, a small smile on his face. This was his new home, and damn, he made it feel as homey as he could. There were space themed images on the walls, some old bands, his record player sat on top of his dresser, he had storage containers under his bed with food and other toiletries and such, his clothes were all put away, his bed was made with black sheets and a black comforter that had stars all over it. Tricia sniffled, looking around the room.

"There aren't enough pictures of me." She teased, Craig laughing softly.

"I'm hanging pictures in a bit. I want to look through them all and hang the best ones."

"I-I expect to see my face on that wall _at least ten times_." She choked out, trying to smile as a few tears fell. Craig smiled sadly, tugging her into a hug. She let out a sob, gripping at his back.

"Jump." He murmured, catching her as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled into her shoulder, rubbing her back as his sister finally cried. She had been distancing herself all week, and Craig knew it was because she would cry if she saw him doing anything college related.

" _Fuck_! I…h-have fun, asshole…d-don't…d-don't forget about me, yeah?" She choked out, letting her legs drop. Craig smiled, walking over to his closet. He rummaged through it for a second before tugging a NASA sweatshirt off the hanger.

"Here, Tricia, take this back home." She blinked, shaking her head.

"T-That's your favorite-"

"You need this more than I do." He whispered, nudging her arms up so he could tug the sweatshirt over her head. It went down to her knees, but to Tricia, it was the most beautiful thing she's ever worn. She sniffled, wrapping herself up in the fabric. Tricia smiled up at Craig, wrapping her arms around him in one last hug.

"I-I'll take good care of it…and-and Stripe, too."

"I expect weekly pictures and updates, got it?" She let out a laugh.

"Got it, Craig." She walked over to her parents, both of which had wet cheeks. Craig bit the inside of his cheek, trying to relax himself. _Be strong_. Laura smiled sadly, reaching up and stroking his hair.

"Be good, yeah? Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Craig snorted.

"You know I will."

" _I know_. But…do it in moderation." She smiled, tugging him down into a tight embrace. Laura sniffled, rubbing his back lightly before kissing his cheek and backing away. She had her time last night, knowing her husband needed some time with him. She smiled before waving, bringing Tricia out into the hall to give the two a moment alone. Thomas leaned against the closet door, a small smile on his face.

"You…son of a bitch, Craig. I'm so…fucking proud." He choked out, Craig's throat tightening as he let out a soft laugh.

"T-Thanks, dad."

"You worked hard…y-you worked _so hard_ to get here. I-I remember you asking me to play hockey…I remember those big blue eyes of yours…you loved hockey _so much_. And…h-here you are…you get to go to school… _full ride_ …because someone liked what you had to bring to the table. That…that's pretty amazing to me. You…you're something to be proud of." Craig blinked, a few tears falling down his cheeks as he smiled slowly.

"D-Dad I… _thank you_. You let me play hockey. You were at every game. Every practice. You…you're the reason this all came to be…I love you, dad." Thomas let out a shaky breath, a grin crawling across his face as he tugged Craig into a hug. They just held onto each other for a moment, smiles on their faces as they pulled away. It wasn't a super sad moment, more of a _you did it and_ _ **fuck**_ _I'm proud to see you go and shine_ kind of moment. Thomas gave him one last pat on the back before pulling away.

"Love you too, kiddo. Be safe. Don't be a stranger," He opened the door, chuckling. "And call your mother at least once a week." Craig laughed softly.

"I will." And on those words, Thomas shut the door, and Craig was officially off on his new adventure. He was alone for the time being. He was a college student and athlete. He was in a long-distance relationship. He was…at peace.

* * *

It was eleven at night when Craig called him, a grin crossing his face as he pressed the phone to his ears.

"Well…I have been dying to hear from you."

" _Sorry I didn't call earlier. Henry needed some help carrying things up to our room and then we got hungry and then we ended up meeting some people and it became a whirlwind of a day. But…I'm all moved in. I'm officially in college."_

"I'm happy to hear that! I expect pictures of your room. I gotta approve of the decor, ya know?"

" _Tricia helped me put up my posters. I still have pictures I want to hang on the wall above my bed, but I want to sort through the ones I brought and hang my favorite ones. They aren't all gonna fit up there."_ Tweek laughed softly.

"I have tons of wall space! Well… _had_ tons. It's all filled up now." Tweek's wall had a string of Christmas lights running along the top, some posters of some of his favorite movies, there were pictures of all his family and friends hanging from strands of twine, and he had some posters of famous artworks he really enjoyed.

" _Well, Mr. Interior Decorator, I'll be sure to send you some images once I'm finished with my room._ "

"Sounds like a deal."

" _Been doing anything fun?_ " Tweek could hear Craig rummaging around, assuming he was getting changed into pajamas.

"Not too many things. We explored the city a few times and did a couple of activities that the school put together to fill the gaps during the day. I went out to a few frat parties."

" _Ooo frat parties? Already? I'm shocked_."

"Oh, don't be a dick about it! I got _really drunk_ last weekend. I vomited for what felt like…forever on Sunday." Craig snorted.

" _Sounds like a helluva time_."

"It was ass. Lyle had to make sure I wasn't dead on the bathroom floor every time it fell quiet."

" _I should send him a fruit basket for taking care of you already_." Tweek laughed softly.

"Lyle and I would greatly appreciate that."

 _"Whoa, I said Lyle gets the fruit basket, not you!"_

 _"_ No fair! I live in this dorm, too!"

" _Yeah, and so do two other people…what're their names again_?"

"David and Keagan."

" _They sound pleasant. Please be sure to share the fruit basket with them, but you can't have any. And I will make sure Lyle knows these specific instructions_."

"I feel attacked right now." Tweek laughed, rolling over to look up at the images on his walls. His heart felt full seeing Craig's face and hearing him speak.

" _I'm kidding, honey. Listen, I have to wake up early tomorrow for some presentation or whatever, so I have to cut this short. I promise I'll call you at some point tomorrow. I love you, Tweek."_

"I…I love you too, Craig." He breathed out, frowning against the glass of his phone.

" _Night, cutie_." The phone call ended, beeping in Tweek's ear.

"Yeah…night." He whispered, closing his eyes. His chest hurt already, swallowing hard to fight the lump in his throat. He crawled down to the foot of his bed, reaching onto his desk and grabbing the Walkman. He put the headphones over his ears, pressing play after getting comfortable.

" _-think there are aliens? I remember lying awake at night with you in fifth grade, talking conspiracy theories for hours. You loved that shit, you ate it up! You always had such a vivid imagination. Now, that might be just from the caffeine or your anxiety, but either way, I loved the shit you had to say to me. I feel like I was lying to myself way back when about my feelings for you. Thinking about it now as I sit here recording…I felt those same butterflies then that I feel now with you. Well, maybe they were caterpillars crawling around in my stomach, making me feel nervous. I wasn't sure if I could even feel that way towards a guy at eleven. I wasn't sure if that was allowed! Of course, my parents gave me_ _ **the talk**_ _for real that year. I had done my research online. God, I was a horny ten-year-old,"_ Tweek smiled to himself, hugging the sweatshirt on his body closer to him. It was one of Craig's hockey sweatshirts, and Tweek wanted it because it had his last name and hockey number on the back. " _But they told me that you can like boys_ _ **and**_ _girls! That fucking blew my dick off. I couldn't believe that I could actually like boys_ _ **and**_ _girls! But…as time progressed, I realized I wasn't sure if I liked boys_ _ **and**_ _girls. So that's why I started experimenting. I told you I kissed a lot of people. But, and I'm being one hundred and sixty percent honest, none of them compare to you. Not even Kenny McCormick! And he's_ _ **known**_ _for his great kissing!"_ Tweek looked up at the images on his wall again, closing his eyes slowly as he listened to Craig's voice until sleep hit him. " _I've dreamed about kissing someone like you. Kissing someone that makes me as happy as you make me. Don't think I don't love kissing you. If anyone in Philadelphia ever says some bullshit like "Hey, your boyfriend doesn't like kissing you", then punch them! They're lying. They're full of shit. I love kissing you. I love fucking you. I love being_ _ **with**_ _you! I love…literally everything about you. And it is my life mission to make sure you never forget the things I love about you."_

* * *

 **NOTE:** So, I have some news! I am sadly getting towards the end of this story! There will be forty chapters total and an epilogue, so if I can manage to publish each day this week, it will be all over by the end of the week! The chapters will start to skip around in time a lot, but that's just because it's hard to progress a story unless they're in the same room/city, ya feel? BUT! Don't fret! I will probably take some time off and return with another story for ya'll! I already have some ideas in the works, so don't forget about me, yeah? I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm sick now (as if this week couldn't toss anything else at me), can't breath out my nose, and it's almost 3 am and I have work at 10! As always, any and all feedback is much appreciated! Love you all!


	34. Chapter 34

Craig's first few weeks of school were not as anxiety ridden as Tweek's. Sure, he missed Tweek dearly, along with the rest of his friends and his family, but he was busy with practices already for hockey. They needed to get photos of him and the other freshman for promotional purposes and he had to get back into going to the gym, something he fell out of over the summer. After practice one weekend, Henry, Craig, and few other friends decided to go to a frat. It was everything Craig imagined, and it seems he was still a reigning beer pong champion from his high school days. It was when he saw a familiar head of blonde curls that he felt sick. _Fuckfuckfuck_. It was definitely _her_. She hadn't seen him, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was drunk. He couldn't face her like this. He couldn't face her _ever_. Craig quickly gulped down the rest of his beer, eyes frantic as he grabbed Henry's arm.

"Dude-dude I need air." Henry furrowed his brows.

"Why are you telling me?" Henry blinked, seeing the serious look that crossed Craig's face. He sighed. "Come on." They made their way outside, Craig immediately fumbling to light a cigarette as soon as the cool air hit his face. Henry had never seen Craig so anxious looking in the time he's known him. His fingers were twisted into his hair and his cigarette dangled from his mouth.

"I-I haven't seen her. She hasn't seen me." He mumbled around his cigarette, pacing back and forth.

"Dude, what _the fuck_ are you rambling about?!" Craig stopped, tugging the cigarette from his mouth and waving it around between his hands.

"You- _fuck_ -you remember that-that _girl_ I got in an argument with at orientation?" Henry nodded. "She-she fucking sexually assaulted me and i-it took me _forever_ to get over it. I-I can't let her see me. She-she fucking _stalks_ me." Henry's eyes widened.

"Craig, bro, why didn't you fucking tell me?!"

"I forgot about her!" Henry sighed, sipping at his beer.

"Come on. Let's just head back," Craig nodded, putting the cigarette back between his lips. Henry made sure to keep a close eye on him, noticing Craig stumbling as he walked and his hands shaking. "What's your boyfriend's name again?"

"…Tweek."

"Gimme your phone." Craig furrowed his brows, handing Henry his unlocked phone. Henry then searched through Craig's phone until he saw Tweek's contact, giving it a quick call. After a few rings, he heard a soothing voice.

" _Hey you!"_

"Hi, sorry to disappoint, but this is Henry, Craig's roommate." Craig blinked, looking at him.

" _Oh! Hey Henry…is…everything okay?"_

 _"_ Um…that's part of the reason why I'm calling. He saw some girl and now he's all freaked out."

"Henry…" Craig practically growled, looking around to make sure Molly hadn't followed them.

" _…give him the phone. I got this. Thanks for the call, Henry_." Henry handed the phone over to Craig.

"It's for you." Craig glared at Henry, not wishing to get Tweek involved.

"Hey-Hey babe." He choked out around his cigarette.

" _Craig, did you see her?"_ Craig's chest tightened.

"Yeah…but…I'm-I'm fine!"

" _Well, you're drunk. I can tell."_

"What?! How?!"

" _You yell a lot. Anyways, just talk to me while you two walk back to your dorm, yeah? How was practice today?"_

"Long. My legs hurt. It's been too long since I've been on the ice." He grumbled, putting his cigarette out.

" _I'm sure it feels good to get back on the ice though, right? And didn't they take your promotional images today?"_

"It does feel good to get back on the ice. I missed it. And yeah, I'll be sure to send them to you when they post it. They're gonna post all the new freshman later this week." He smiled a bit as he heard Tweek hum.

" _I'm sure you look hot,"_ He heard him rummaging around, his heart twisting. Craig missed Tweek. He missed him so much. He missed holding him, kissing him, dancing with him, being stupid and silly with him. He missed Tweek Tweak with every fiber in his body. " _What're your plans for the rest of the weekend?"_

"Well…tomorrow I have practice again and we have our first scrimmage in the evening. It'll be broadcasted so you can watch it probably."

" _I wouldn't miss it for the world."_ Craig smiled against his phone as they walked into their dorm, Henry smirking at the entire mood change in his roommate.

"I just walked into my dorm. I'm safe, babe." He mumbled, plopping onto his bed. Tweek could hear the bed creak on the other line, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

" _Good, I'm glad you're safe and sound. You know…I'm on like…tape five. I've been trying to go as slow as possible."_

"Well…hurry up."

" _I don't want to rush it, Craig! November is a long way away…"_ Craig grimaced, sighing.

"I know it is…but hey, guess who has a birthday in November?" Craig could practically see Tweek rolling his eyes (and smiling).

" _You do_."

"That's right! _This guy!_ "

" _Again. You're yelling, Craig_."

"Sorry." He whispered into the phone, rolling onto his side. Henry glanced at him, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, man, I'm gonna head back out for a bit if you don't mind?" Craig shook his head.

"Go ahead, I'll be here."

" _Tell Henry bye_."

"Tweek says bye."

"Bye, Tweek! Tell Tweek bye."

"Henry says bye."

" _Bye Henry!_ " Tweek smiled as he heard the door shut. " _Well…now that we're alone_."

"No. Nonono don't do anything-anything _sexual_." He hissed into the phone, a grin on his face.

" _Why not?! Craig, I'm horny, and this sucks. What's wrong with phone sex?"_

"…are you along in the room?"

" _Lyle and David are out, but Keagen is asleep in his room. I am a few hours ahead of you."_

"Fine. Fine we can do the do."

" _…never say those words to me again before phone sex…ever."_ Craig snorted, tugging his pants down.

"Aye, aye captain."

* * *

Tweek was curled up the next evening, dinner in his lap and his laptop on his bed with Craig's game playing. He was wearing Craig's high school hockey sweatshirt, the fabric swallowing him. It was home. It was Craig. The first period was about to end when Lyle walked in, his brows furrowing.

"Are you…watching hockey?" Tweek nodded around the mouthful of his dinner.

"Craig's playing." He said around his food, turning his laptop to show Lyle. He leaned against Tweek's bed, looking at the screen.

"What number?" Twek scanned the screen for a moment, pointing Craig out.

"Thirteen. Just like high school." He pointed to his sweatshirt with a grin. Lyle chuckled, watching the game for a few minutes. Craig had managed to get the puck from the opposing player, quickly taking it across the ice to shoot into the net. Lyle whistled low.

"Damn…boy's good." Tweek grinned, leaning back into his pillows more.

"He really is." He sighed, Lyle going over to his side of the room. Tweek continued to watch the rest of the scrimmage, a smile on his face every time they talked about Craig. It was all positive things of course, saying that there's a chance he could play in the national league if he really wanted to, or that he was a force to be reckoned with. And Craig really was. It was towards the end of the third period, and Tweek blinked as he swore to god he saw _her_ in the stands. He replayed the footage, pausing it when it was near the time he saw her. _It's her_. Tweek's stomach flipped when he saw Molly in the stands. He wasn't nervous, but _angry_. He was angry that she feels she can go there to Craig's game. He was angry she _could_ go to Craig's game. He was angry that _Molly Gerwin was there and he wasn't_. After the game, when Craig called him, he knew he'd have to say something. Tweek had a ball of nerves for the next hour, jumping when his phone buzzed next to him. He swallowed hard, answering.

"Hey there, tiger."

" _Man, it's good to hear your voice after that game_." Tweek chuckled.

"You looked fantastic out there."

" _Felt good. Glad we won that scrimmage, though_." Tweek bit his lip.

"Hey…I don't…mean to bring up a sore subject but…Molly was there." There was a long moment of silence, but Tweek could hear Craig breathing. He finally cleared his throat.

" _U-um…okay. Thanks-thanks for, uh, warning me_."

"I only bring it up because I think you need to go to the Title nine coordinator, Craig. She shouldn't be allowed near you." Another moment of silence.

" _Yeah…yeah you're right…I'll, uh, I'll go tomorrow morning to file shit."_ Tweek chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"I just…I didn't want to ruin your night! I just wanted to get this out of our lives…"

" _Tweek, I'm not angry at you. I'm glad you told me. She's fucking crazy and a stalker and I want to enjoy my time here. I want to stay here. I'm not leaving because of her."_ Tweek smiled a bit, the nerves that were in Craig's voice disappearing.

"That's the spirit."

" _Do anything fun today_?"

"Well, school starts tomorrow for me, so I organized everything I needed for my classes."

" _Yeah, I probably should've done that. Classes start tomorrow for me, too_. _Oh well."_ Tweek snorted.

"Off to a great start."

" _Hey, I'm a busy boy, alright?"_

 _"_ Yeah, okay." Tweek teased, hopping out of bed to walk downstairs to the vending machine.

" _Where are you going? I hear you walking_."

"I want chocolate. I'm going to the vending machine."

" _You didn't pack any with you or buy any?"_

 _"_ Look, I need a reason to leave my room every now and then." Craig snorted.

" _Touché."_

"Well…I don't want to keep you up too late, I'm sure you still have to shower and shit."

" _I do have to shit, actually_." Tweek grimaced.

"Craig, that's not what _I fucking meant_." Craig snorted again.

" _I know. I just know you grimaced and you do that cute thing where you scrunch your nose up_." Tweek blushed, biting his lip as he smiled and got his chocolate bar. He started heading back upstairs.

"You know me too well."

" _I just miss you…so much_." Tweek smiled sadly, closing his eyes as he stepped onto the elevator.

"I miss you more." He breathed out, fighting back tears. It would be weird starting classes tomorrow and not seeing Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, _everyone._

" _I'll talk to you soon, yeah_?"

"Yeah, I'll, uh, give you a call some time tomorrow."

" _Love you, honey_."

"Love you, too." Tweek took a bite of his chocolate as they hung up, sighing as he walked back into his room. He grabbed the Walkman and next tape off his desk as he walked past, putting the headphones on as he laid down. He settled into bed and pressed play after changing the tape, his eyes fluttering shut as he ate.

" _This is tape number six, and holy shit I have so many more tapes to record. But! That's okay. This is all for you. You're worth it. You're worth all of my time. It's fun, these tapes. I hope you enjoy them when I give them to you. Anywho, it's currently…February 15_ _th_ _, and I'm still reeling after Valentine's day last night! Holy fuck, that lasagna you made me was muy bueno. And after dinner? Seeing you in that_ _ **lingerie**_ _? Tweek, I could cream my fucking jeans just thinking about it. You're so fucking sexy, I don't even know if you realize it half the time, and that baffles me! But you know what? I'm the only one that gets to see you like that. I'm the one that gets to make you feel good, the one that gets to make you cum. I know that's pretty vulgar, and I apologize, but it's true. I get to hear you make noises that other people don't get to hear and see you make these beautiful faces in bed…it's magical, really. You're like this celestial being that was made to be with me and-and I get to satisfy you and you just look so_ _ **godly**_ _whenever we're in bed together and I could honestly go on for_ _ **hours**_ _about this, Tweek. Just know I'm going to miss you when you're gone…you and that cute ass of yours."_

* * *

The first few months of classes for the boys were stressful to say the lease. Craig was balancing practices, games, and his school work, and Tweek had a full schedule and was trying to join clubs in an effort to meet new people. Then, they were trying to have a social life at school and stay connected with each other and their families. Craig needed to see Tweek. He was starting to go crazy without him. Yeah, they had been calling each other and Skyping and everything, but it was no substitute for the real thing. He had a game over the one long weekend they were given, so he couldn't fly out to Philadelphia like he had planned to see Tweek. He was finishing up a workout with Henry and couple other guys when Tweek called him, a small smile forming on his lips. He wiped his face off with his shirt before answering.

"Hey handsome."

" _Your campus is confusing_." Craig blinked, his heart hammering in his chest suddenly.

"What…what do you mean?"

" _I might be lost. I'm at the science building now. How far away from you is that?"_ Craig felt like he couldn't breathe, glancing around as he caught Henry's gaze. He had a smirk on his face, winking at Craig. Craig grinned at him, flipping him off as he rushed out of the gym.

"Tweek, if this is a fucking joke, number one, _how dare you_ , and second off, don't fucking move I'll be there in five minutes." Craig sprinted as fast as he could, his heart hammering as he rounded the corner. _Holy fuck_. There he was, in all his glory. Tweek was standing in front of the science building like he said, a big stupid grin on his face. A laugh escaped his lips as Craig engulfed him in a hug, his hands flying up and around Craig's neck. His feet left the ground as Craig spun him around, Tweek feeling him grin against his shoulder. He pulled away enough to press kisses over and over to his lips, Tweek giggling after each one. It had been too long. It had been nearly three months without seeing each other in person. After going from seeing each other every day to cold turkey, that's a long time. Tweek cupped his face in his hands, smiling against Craig's lips as they kissed. After a moment, Craig pulled away.

"Hey tiger." Tweek breathed out, his lips red from kissing. _Fuck, he's beautiful_.

"How-why-what're you doing here?" He managed to get out. Tweek grinned.

"I'm here for your game! I had to see you live and in person for at least _one_ game!" He grinned, Craig's eyes brighter than ever.

"What-what about school? I thought you didn't have break until Thanksgiving?" Tweek shrugged.

"I needed a break," Craig grinned, pulling him into a kiss again. Tweek pulled away after a moment. "You wreak." Craig snorted.

"Yeah, you called as I finished working out and then _I sprinted here_." Tweek chuckled, holding onto Craig's hand as they started walking.

"It's okay, though. I missed it." Craig grinned, holding onto Tweek's hand as if he'd disappear if he let go. Craig's game wasn't for another two days, but _fuck_ , he was going to make the most out of Tweek being here. He took him back to his dorm, locking the door behind him.

"Look…I know you just got here. I know I wreak, but-"

"Just get over here and fuck me, yeah?" Craig blinked, his cheeks turning a light red at how _forward_ Tweek was being.

"I-I-"  
"Craig, I'm just as horny as you. My right hand can only get me off so many times." Craig snorted, walking over and pressing his lips to Tweek's as they laid down. _This is a dream. This has to be a dream. I'm gonna wake up soon_. He gasped as he felt Tweek's hand slide down into his pants, a grin crawling across his face. _No. Oh nonono definitely_ _ **not**_ _a dream_!

* * *

Tweek's first in person encounter with Henry was almost an awkward first encounter (they were literally getting dressed as he walked through the door), but he was just as nice as Tweek had imagined him. He was cute, too, his shaggy brown hair shaping his face well, and bright hazel eyes just made him look even more handsome. They decided that in order to celebrate the arrival of Tweek, they had to take him to one of the best frats on campus to give him a true University of Colorado welcome. They got changed and walked over, Craig's arm wrapped securely around Tweek's. They met up with the rest of Craig's friends, Tweek excited to meet them all (and they were all excited to finally meet him). Tweek grinned as they entered the frat house, the frat houses of Colorado much different than those of Philadelphia. For one, they were _actual homes_ and not small homes squeezed into the city streets.

"I approve of this frat!" Tweek shouted over the music, Craig letting out a laugh. He kissed his cheek.

"I thought you'd like the décor." Tweek snorted.

"You know me, the décor guy." Craig snickered, tugging him over to get a drink.

"Dudes, shot gun the beer!" Henry shouted, tossing them each a drink. Craig blinked, looking at Tweek. They both shrugged before doing so, coughing as they finished their first beer. It went on from there. Craig was convinced to play beer pong again, Tweek somehow tried doing a keg stand (he felt like he was drowning, but Craig never looked prouder), and they were comfortably drunk a few hours later. They made their way down to the basement, all the dancing going on downstairs. It felt good to have Tweek against him in a sweaty, hot, crowded frat basement. He missed him. He missed _this_. Craig grinned, burying his face into his hair.

"I love you." He said just loud enough for Tweek to hear. Tweek grinned into his neck, placing a few gentle kisses there.

"I know. I love you, more." Craig chuckled, continuing to dance with Tweek. He kissed his forehead after about twenty minutes.

"Wanna get some water?" Tweek nodded, Craig holding onto his hand as they made their way upstairs. Once in the kitchen, Craig turned away from Tweek for a second to get a cup of water. He felt arms wrap around him, leaning into the embrace. He hummed, closing his eyes.

"Man, I missed _you_." His eyes snapped open, wriggling to escape _her_ grasp. Craig's eyes widened, turning to face Molly. She was smirking at him.

" _Fuck off."_ He hissed, his chest heaving. _No. Not now. Not with him here. Everything has been perfect!_ She took a few steps closer.

"You thought filing papers with the Title nine coordinator would stop me?"

"Yeah! _That's the point of the papers!_ " He shouted, panic settling in. He tried not to whimper as he hit a wall, realizing he was cornered. Molly pressed against him, her hands on his waist. He tried to keep calm, hoping she'd just lose interest.

"Come on. I wanna make your lover boy jealous," Craig swallowed hard, his eyes shutting as he tried to ignore her. "Oh, _look at you_! You're just _letting me_ do this to." She purred, Craig blinking as he heard a throat clear. His eyes fluttered open, his heart swelling as he saw Tweek. Molly turned, blinking as she saw Tweek.

"Hey _bitch_." He hissed, Molly growling low in her throat.

"Oh, fuck, _you're here_?"

"Yeah. Surprise, bitch." Tweek snarled, crossing his arms.

"What do you want?"

"Back the fuck away from my man."

"God, _your man_. Just let him go! It's no fair _you_ get to have such a fine piece of ass and I _don't."_

 _"Go._ I'm literally five second away from punching you in your _fucking throat_." Tweek grumbled, rubbing at his temples.

"Fine. Have it your way. See you, handsome." She smirked, Craig tensing as her hand brushed past his crotch as she walked away. Tweek wasn't stupid. He saw it. And then he saw _red_. He lunged, grabbing a fist full of her hair and dragging her back as she yelled out in pain.

" _Don't touch my Craig!_ " He wasn't even sure what he was doing, tossing her to the ground and jumping on top of her. He went to punch her, yelling out in pain as her knee connected with his stomach, followed by her fist to his jaw. Tweek fell backwards, Molly jumping on top of him. He punched her in the cheek, grabbing her hair again as she grabbed a fist full of his hair. A crowd had gathered at this point, cheering them on. Craig, meanwhile, was completely stunned. Not because of what Molly did, but because of _how proud he was of Tweek_. Tweek has always been labeled weak or scrawny, and man, he proved all of those people wrong tonight. Eventually, two frat guys grabbed either one, Tweek's legs kicking as he screamed at Molly. "Don't you ever fucking touch him again! _I'll fucking kill you!"_ He screamed, blood falling from his nose and lip. Molly's eye was swelling up already, her lip busted open. Tweek had a sizable bruise forming on his jaw already, Craig following the frat guy holding Tweek.

"Hey-Hey, I got him, dude," He said, the guy literally handing Tweek over to Craig. He carried Tweek outside, setting him down once they were far enough away from the noise. He let out a shaky breath, smiling sadly. "Damn…look at you." He breathed out, tilting Tweek's head up. Tweek blushed, gripping at Craig's shirt.

"She…she can't _touch you_."

"I know. I know, honey. She can't touch me. I don't think she'll try after that," Tweek chuckled, spitting some blood out of his mouth. "Come on. Let me get you cleaned up." Once back in Craig's dorm, he sat Tweek on his bed and started wiping his face up. Tweek winced when he wiped up the cut on the inside of his lip, closing his eyes. He hissed when his finger grazed the bruise on his jaw.

" _Fuck_." He hissed, kicking his leg out in pain. Craig frowned.

"Sorry."

"Bitch can throw a punch." Craig snorted, putting a bandage on a couple of cuts on Tweek's knuckles.

"So can you." He mumbled, tossing the trash out and putting the first aid kit away. He laid down next to Tweek after taking his shirt off, Tweek blushing.

"Damn…you really are…gorgeous." Craig chuckled.

"It isn't anything you haven't seen."

"I know…it just feels like it's the first time all over again."

"I know what you mean." They laid there in a comfortable silence, Tweek blushing after a few minutes.

"Hey…this is the first night since August where I don't have to listen to a tape to fall asleep." Craig blushed, smiling a bit.

"You…listen to them before bed?"

"Of course. Your voice helps me go to sleep." Craig chuckled.

"I can talk to you if you want until you go to sleep."

"That's alright. I have you here with me. That's all I need," He yawned, wincing at the pain in his jaw and lip. "We should rest." He mumbled, curling up to Craig. It was a tight squeeze, the two of them on that twin size mattress, but they managed. Craig kissed his forehead.

"Good night, honey…I'll see you in the morning." Craig whispered, holding Tweek close. Tweek smiled against his chest, his arms around Craig as he drifted off to sleep. He'd never tell Craig, but the sound of his heart was more soothing to Tweek.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Sorry if there are a fuck ton of mistakes in this chapter, it is almost 2:30 in the morning and I'm trying to post a chapter before the funeral because I know I'll be sad all day and won't have the energy to write! :( I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's all over the place, but like I said, it's hard to progress a story when they're not even in the same city! Slowly winding down to the end of this story! Augh! Thanks for reading, and, as always, any and all feedback appreciated!


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTE:** warning for sexual content! Yes, you read that right ;) enjoy, ya horn dogs!

* * *

As much as Craig wanted to show Tweek his campus, he opted for the second-best option: a lazy day cuddling his boyfriend. There would be more opportunities to show Tweek the campus (and honestly, Tweek grew up in Colorado, so he knew the jist of it), and Craig just really wanted to absorb his boyfriend's presence. They were currently walking hand in hand to a convenience shop that was on campus, deciding to have a movie slash tv catch up day (it looked like it was going to rain, anyways, which further proved Craig's point of staying in). Once inside, Tweek let go of his hand and made a beeline to the freezer, eyes scanning the rows of ice cream. Craig snorted.

"How did I know?" He stood behind Tweek, hands in his sweatshirt pocket. Tweek glared at him, a playful smirk on his face. His jaw was an ugly shade of purple, his lip split open and his nose a little bruised from his fight last night, but it somehow made him more attractive to Craig.

"Don't test me." He teased, Craig holding his hands up in mock defense.

"Aye, aye." He wandered off, grabbing his own collection of treats: a liter of soda, a few cans of Red Bull, a bag of chips, some candy, and his own pint of ice cream. Tweek grabbed a few things of candy, a slushie, and a bag of cheesey flavored popcorn. They plopped their things on the counter, Tweek gasping.

"Wait!" He rushed back down an aisle, Craig snickering.

"Pack of cigarettes." He said while they waited for Tweek. The clerk scanned the cigarettes when Tweek ran back up, tossing a box of condoms on top of their food. Craig looked at him, an eyebrow raised with an amused grin on his face.

"What?" Tweek laughed, wrapping his arms around Craig. Craig kissed the top of his head.

"Nothing, honey." The clerk smirked a bit, staying silent as she continued to scan their items. After they paid, Craig took the box of cigarettes out of the bag as they walked out, putting one between his lips as he rummaged for his lighter.

"Do you think you'll ever quit?" Craig blinked, looking at Tweek as he lit the cigarette. He inhaled, thinking a moment, before exhaling.

"I mean…probably. Part of me regrets starting, especially since I'm athletic. But…I don't know…it's always helped me cope, you know? Whenever I felt like I needed to cry or scream or hit something I'd just…smoke instead. I know that's a lame excuse to say that's why I smoke, but it literally became a habit." Tweek nodded slowly, looping his arm through Craig's as he sipped at his slushie.

"Makes sense. It's like me with my biting, I didn't mean for it to become a habit, but…it just did." Craig looked at him after exhaling.

"How's that been, by the way? Your anxiety, I mean." Tweek leaned his head against Craig's arm, thinking.

"It's…been. It comes in waves. There are some days where I feel on top of the world, but then there's other days where all I want to do is fly home and see my mom or my dad or _you_. There are days I think about transferring because of how far away I am. I love being in Philly but…on the days where my anxiety gets bad, it's hard to want to be there, ya know?" Craig hummed, nodding slowly.

"I get it Tweek, and it's okay to come home if you need to one weekend if you feel you really need it. Don't punish yourself, babe." He kissed his forehead as they walked into the dorm after Craig put his cigarette out, taking the elevator back up to the fifth floor. Once they were inside, Craig grinned slowly. Tweek looked up, blinking.

"Uh oh. That's your 'I have an idea' shit eating grin." Craig gasped.

"That's so fucking _mean_ , dude." Tweek snorted.

"What's this idea?" Craig immediately grinned again.

"We pull all the bins out from under my bed and set them aside and we make a pillow fort under my bed." Tweek blinked.

"That's…actually not a bad idea." They set to work, moving the bins out so they were in front of the closet. They put the comforter under the bed for them to use as a cushion on the floor, followed by the pillows on Craig's bed and the extra pillows Laura packed for him that were set in storage. Craig also passed down a couple blankets he had as well for them to use. They hung the thin black sheet that came with the bed set over the edge to use as a curtain for the front of the bed, Tweek crawling in to set up the blankets and pillows while Craig grabbed his laptop, charger, and their snacks. He plugged the charger into the wall, running the cord into their fort before crawling in. He set up his laptop so they could watch whatever they wanted on it, Tweek grabbing his ice cream once they got comfortable.

"See? I can come up with some good ideas."

"You're literally going to school to be a physicist so I hope you got some ideas in the noggin of yours." Craig snorted, grabbing his ice cream and the liter of soda.

"What do we wanna watch?"

"Are you caught up on the Real Housewives?"

"Which one?"

"Beverly Hills."

" _It's back on?!"_ Tweek blinked, grinning around his spoonful of ice cream.

"I think we answered your question then."

"Aren't you supposed to remind me when our shows are on?" He started typing the website on his laptop, a spoon in his mouth.

"Craig, you're eighteen, nineteen in a little more than a month from now. I don't think it's my job to tell you when the fucking _Real Housewives_ is on."

"What would your tag line be?"

"If I was a housewife?" Craig snorted.

"Yeah! I have mine already." Tweek raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face.

" _Oh really?_ "

"Yeah. It would be, "My motto in life? I don't give a flying _puck_." Get it? Cause I play hockey." Tweek snorted, letting out a laugh.

"You've had this planned out for too long."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Well?! What's yours?!" Tweek leaned back against the pillows, thinking as he took a few more spoonfuls of his ice cream.

"It isn't hard to get on my nerves, but I'll be sure to _espresso_ my true feelings when you do." He grinned a mischievous grin, Craig's eyes widening.

"Did you… _out dad pun me_?" Tweek let out a laugh, tossing his head back.

"Well, if you think I did, it must've happened." Craig snorted, kissing his hand.

"Well, _your Highness_ , shall we enjoy these totally real housewives?" Tweek hummed, leaning against Craig.

"We shall."

* * *

They watched a few episodes of the Real Housewives before Craig wanted to watch a movie.

"Any preferences?" He asked, tossing their now empty ice cream pints into the bag from the store. Tweek thought a moment.

"We could be nostalgic and watch a movie from our childhoods."

"Like what?"

"Well…I watched a lot of Disney." Craig blinked, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Can…can we…can we watch _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_?" Tweek blinked, grinning slowly.

"You…you've seen… _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_?"

"Tweek…Tricia and I broke the VHS tape we had of it we watched it so many times. The tape warped." Tweek snorted.

"Craig…I'm gonna be honest…I've never seen it."

"It's been decided!" He declared, typing on his laptop to pull it up. Of course, Craig had it on his laptop's hard drive.

"You…Craig, did you _buy_ the movie?"

"I always have an emergency copy of this movie, Tweek."

"I had no idea you felt so passionately about Dick van Dyke's _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_."

"Mom always made Tricia and I pick a movie we could both agree to watch. We could always agree to watch _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ because we liked to imagine we were Jeremy and Jemimah and that we'd get to go in a _flying fucking car_." Tweek smiled.

"That's…sweet, Craig." He blushed, leaning back as the movie started.

"I try," Tweek snorted, leaning his head against Craig's shoulder. The movie was long, and Tweek had heard that this movie was long, but he enjoyed watching Craig more than anything. He'd murmur some of the lines to the movie and sometimes hum the songs, sometimes getting _way_ into it. It was endearing to Tweek, and he'd definitely miss it when he left in a few days. As the movie ended (almost three hours later), Craig turned to Tweek. "Okay, so what did you think?" Tweek smiled.

"It was sweet. Plus, Dick van Dyke has always been easy on the eyes." Craig snorted, taking a sip from his liter of soda.

"I agree. Maybe that's why I agreed to watch it when I was younger." Tweek let out a laugh, running his thumb over Craig's jaw. He turned, looking at Tweek. They took a moment to just look at each other, smiles on their faces. Tweek leaned up, kissing him lightly. He tasted of soda and his cigarette still lingered, and _god_ , it was heaven to Tweek. Craig pulled away slowly, moving all their snacks to the side before pressing his lips back against Tweek's. He slowly laid them down, laying on top of Tweek in the process. Craig had told himself a long time ago that he didn't want to be a couple that constantly had sex, but _dammit_ , it's been too long, and he needed Tweek as often as possible this weekend. He smiled against Tweek's lips as he tugged at Craig's shirt, pulling away enough for Tweek to lift it over his head. He shivered when he felt his hands run over his chest, his hands warm against his skin.

"I never get tired of seeing you shirtless." He squeaked out, his voice breathy. Craig grinned, pressing their lips together again. He tried to reach behind him for the box of condoms, grunting when it was just out of his reach. He pulled away quickly to grab it, hissing in pain as he hit his head on the bottom of the bed. Tweek covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the grin that spread across his face. Craig rubbed his head as he turned back around, glaring at Tweek. He could see the grin under his hand.

"You're not fooling anyone, _you little shit_." He growled, a grin on his face as he pressed his lips on Tweek's after pulling his hand off. Tweek laughed into his mouth, arching his back up to press himself against his chest. After a little bit, Craig tugged away to pull Tweek's shirt off, but before he could kiss him again, Tweek stopped him.

"Do you, um, have-have a tie?" Craig blinked.

"Yeah…why?"

"Um…tie-tie my hands together to the bed." Craig blinked, nodding before scrambling out to rummage through his closet for a tie. Once he finally found one (it was right in front of him, but he was too horny to focus like that), he crawled back under, straddling Tweek's lap as he nudged Tweek's hands up above his head. Their cheeks were both red as he tied him to one of the beams of the bed. They had never done something like this, but they've both talked about it.

"Are-is it too tight?" Craig whispered, brushing his nose past Tweek's. He shook his head, letting out a shaky breath.

"N-No. No it-it's good." He whispered back, smiling a bit to encourage Craig. He smiled a bit at Tweek, and it made Tweek's knees weak. He lifted his hips, letting Craig tug his pants down. He let his eyes flutter shut, relishing the feeling of Craig's lips traveling up and down, left and right, this way and that across his body. _You deserve this_.

* * *

" _Craig!"_ Tweek gasped out, his head throwing back as Craig _finally_ found his prostate. Craig nipped at his neck, panting lightly against his skin as he chuckled.

"I-I got you, Tweek." He breathed out, his arms wrapped securely around Tweek. Okay, so Tweek _really enjoyed_ having his hands tied back during sex. He wasn't sure why, but he really enjoyed neglecting his aching dick long enough that Craig eventually touched him. He also enjoys having Craig _all over him_ because he can't touch Craig, forcing his boyfriend to press against him more.

" _Fuck_." He breathed out, biting down lightly onto his arm to muffle his groans. Craig leaned up, placing a kiss to the bruise on his jaw as he continued a steady rhythm. He ran one hand down, grabbing Tweek's ass hard as he rolled his hips.

" _God_ you're perfect." He choked out, pressing their lips together as Tweek turned his head. They moaned into each other's mouths, the rhythm becoming erratic as Tweek's legs wrapped around Craig's waist, their approaching climaxes becoming obvious.

"C-Craig-Craig _please I-I'm so_ -"

"Yeah dude I don't get that problem either." They froze, eyes widening as they heard a familiar voice outside the door. Craig stopped moving, still deep inside of Tweek. He put a hand over Tweek's mouth and one over his own to stop any awkward noise that might've escaped as the door opened, Henry and someone else wandering in.

"I don't know why I'm an accounting major."

"Yeah, dude, I don't know why I am either." Tweek's eyes were wide, his hands moving slowly in an effort to hide them a little better (they were sticking out the backside of the frame).

"Wanna smoke a bit before we do this homework?" Craig grimaced, glancing down at Tweek. _HOW HAS HE NOT NOTICED THE MESS ON MY SIDE OF THE ROOM?!_

 _"_ Sure, Henry…damn, your roommate is messy." Craig bit his lip to keep from groaning as Tweek tensed, causing him to clench around Craig. Tweek saw that familiar look cross Craig's face, a mischievous flash crossing his eyes. Craig saw it, shaking his head as he finally removed the hands from their mouths. Tweek was biting on his tongue, a grin on his face as he rolled his hips down. Craig's eyes rolled up a bit, biting down on his lip as he ran a hand through his hair to try and relax.

"He usually isn't messy. Probably couldn't find something before leaving to go off with his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, yeah? He go to a different school or some shit?"

"Yeah he goes to school in Philly I think."

"At least you don't have to worry about walking in on them all the time." Craig made a fist, biting down on his knuckles to keep from laughing and groaning as Tweek continued to torment him.

"I almost walked in on them the other day I think. His boyfriend his super pale so he flushes easily." Tweek made a face, sticking his tongue out at Henry behind the sheet as he continued his assault against Craig, but Craig had other ideas. He turned it on Tweek, pulling out just so the tip of his cock was inside Tweek, but Tweek couldn't press himself down. Tweek whimpered low in his throat, doing everything in his power to try and move his hips down. Their eyes widened as he reached a little too far, the metal bed frame scraping against the floor. The room fell silent, both boys daring not move after Craig jumped (and, ultimately, nestled himself back inside Tweek).

"…Craig?"

"…no…this…Craig's not here." Tweek pursed his lips as he tried not to laugh, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Craig, what're you doing?"

"…nothing?"

"Why are you under the bed in hiding?"

"We…made a pillow fort."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tweek stuck his hands out the back of the frame, waving them slightly, well, the best he could with the way his hands were tied to the bed frame.

"We're, uh, a little tied up, if you will."

"What does that-" Craig moved the sheet aside enough for Henry and his guest to see their faces and bits of their very naked chests, Tweek grinning at Henry while Craig had his eyebrow raised. Henry turned a bright red, but he let out a laugh "Ohhh…huh, a dad pun was used to explain to me that I walked in on you two…"

"Yeah. You _literally_ talked about walking in on us as I was inside my boyfriend," He looked down. "Actually, I still _am_ inside my boyfriend." Henry snorted.

"Alright, we're out! Bye guys! Continue practicing safe sex!" They grabbed their bags, quickly rushing out after letting out a laugh. Craig plopped his face down on the pillow next to Tweek's face, lying on top of Tweek. He turned to look at Tweek's face, a small smile on his lips,

"It wouldn't be college dorm sex if we weren't walked in on _at least_ once." Tweek chuckled, smiling back at him.

"Henry's friend seemed nice." Craig snorted, rolling his hips slightly.

"You still…ya know, in the mood?" Tweek moaned low in his throat.

"If anything, that turned me on more." Craig let out a laugh, moving his hips slowly as his hand reached down to _finally_ stroke Tweek's cock. He let out a grunt, his eyes fluttering shut. It felt so good. After all this time and Tweek's dick was finally getting the attention it was desperately craving. His leg twitched underneath Craig, his left leg wrapping around Craig's waist while his right stayed put. Craig nibbled lightly on Tweek's ear, his hips moving faster.

"Why do I feel like you liked the idea of getting caught?" Tweek let out a breathless laugh, his hips moving in time with Craig.

"Because I k-kind of- _shit_ -did," He choked out, his hands twitching above his head. His wrists were red from rubbing against the fabric, his fingers tingling from the lack of blood. He didn't mind, the sensation overwhelming as he yelled out in pleasure, his back arching off the ground as Craig found his prostate again. He felt Craig smirk against his face, his hands grabbing his hips roughly as he continued to slam into him at that same angle. It was _exhilarating_. Tweek could feel his toes curling, the feeling of Craig fucking him, jerking him off, his tingling fingers, and the feeling of Craig nibbling against his neck was enough to send him over the edge. " _Craig!"_ He yelled, his eyes rolling back as he came with a shout, Craig groaning as he slammed his hips forward once more. Tweek could feel his cock throbbing inside of him as he came, gasping at the feeling. He _never_ got tired of that. It was magical, each and every time. Tweek was shaking lightly against Craig, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He let out a breathless laugh, his blonde curls sticking to his forehead as he turned to look at Craig. He had a lazy grin on his face, a small laugh escaping his lips as well as he pulled out slowly. Tweek whimpered slightly at the loss of that feeling, but soon sighed as Craig untied his wrists. He slowly let his arms fall, smiling as Craig started cleaning off his chest. "You didn't have to clean me off." He breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut. Craig hummed, tying off the condom before tossing everything in their little bag of trash. He laid down next to Tweek, tugging him closer.

"I know. I wanted to." He whispered, nuzzling his nose into Tweek's cheek lightly. Tweek giggled, running his thumb over Craig's arm.

"We should at least get dressed or cover ourselves so Henry can come back."

"Mmm…eventually. I just… _really_ want to cuddle my boyfriend naked." Tweek smiled slowly, turning so his face as buried into the crook of his neck.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by after that lazy day. Craig's hockey game went incredibly well, Tweek never cheering louder for his boyfriend at a game than that day. He was even _more thrilled_ when Craig received an email after the game from the school saying that Molly was under review for potential expulsion for violating the Title nine papers. _Serves her right_. He could visibly see the weight lifting off of Craig's shoulders, that usual stoic look he has during games lifting almost immediately once he saw him with his phone in his hand. The next morning, Craig rode with Tweek to the airport, both boys feeling a little blue as they rode the train. Yeah, they'd see each other in about a month, but it was still _a month_. They held on tight to each other, both boys afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear into the air. Craig stayed with Tweek for as long as he could once at the airport, smiling sadly once they got to the security check in.

"Hey…call me when you land or-or get back to campus, yeah?" He whispered, placing a kiss to Tweek's forehead. He sniffled, nodding slowly as he looked up.

"Y-Yeah…I-I will." He breathed out, tossing his arms around Craig as he let out a sob. It hurt just as much as the first time, but for some reason, this time felt worse. They held onto each other for a few moments longer before Craig pulled away, ripping the band aid off. He pressed a light kiss to his lips, smiling sadly as he pulled away.

"Don't be a s-stranger."

"Right back atcha, t-tiger." He whispered, smiling sadly back at him as he turned away. He didn't tell Craig, but he brought the Walkman with him for the flight home. When he was on the airplane, he put the headphones over his ears, his eyes fluttering shut as he heard his favorite voice hit his ears.

" _You know,_ " He was eating as he recorded. " _I used to think marriage was scary. I was scared of falling_ _ **so in love**_ _with someone. After watching my abuela deal with the loss of my abuelo, I wasn't sure if I wanted love, ya know? Well…that sounds bad when I sat it out loud. What I mean by that is I don't know if I could ever really say_ _ **goodbye**_ _to the person I love, ya know? I couldn't imagine that. Like…they were married I think for…forty-six years when he died? They got married when she was seventeen and he was nineteen. Like…that's pretty much their entire lives! Well…my abuelo's life at least. My abuela has had to continue to live, but…I think she's living for him now. It's what he would've wanted. Juan was a good guy. Super generous. You would've loved him and he would've_ _ **adored**_ _you. Claudia will love you. I'm taking you to meet her next week, but you don't know it yet. I'm telling you tomorrow, so if you someone find this tape…surprise? Anyways…I just…after the funeral and after seeing her_ _ **cry**_ _like that…it hurts, ya know? Death is bad enough, but losing someone you've built a life with? That's rough. Maybe that's why they say love hurts. Death hurts because someone is gone, but love hurts because someone left you, but they're still out there, roaming the same streets you used to walk together,"_ Tweek looked out the window, his eyes half lidded as he smiled sadly. " _But…the reason I bring all this up is because I heard her say I love you to him and…I've never heard her say those words to him. Like…I'm sure they said it to each other, but they never said it in front of us. So it was weird hearing it from her lips as she pressed one last kiss to my abuelo's cold lips…I was ten when all this happened and I still think about it sometimes. I bring this up because I never…really wanted marriage until I met you,"_ Tweek leaned into his hand, grinning into his palm. " _And…I won't lie, when I'm at the mall with Tricia now, we look at engagement rings. She helped me look for you once. She says she agrees with my choice, by the way, so you're Tricia Michele Tucker approved, Tweek,"_ Tweek chuckled, leaning back in his seat as he grinned. " _Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I still plan on marrying you. If we break up for some reason before I get to marry you…I don't know if I'd marry. I know that sounds crazy to say, but no one else seems worth it to me, ya know? Everyone else kind of annoys me, so I don't know if I'd want to spend_ _ **the rest of my life**_ _with them. But…you're my best friend. And I'd love to grow old and gray with you and push you around or vice versa…man, we'd cause so much trouble in whatever nursing home our kids toss us in. Could you imagine the phone calls they'd get?! "Uh, yeah, your dads pushed someone in a wheelchair_ _ **down a ramp**_ _". Our kids will probably kick our asses, but they'd be tough and caring, just like us. We'd have cute kids…Jesus Christ, I've rambled for five minutes about a future with you. Sorry if this freaks you out. I just felt like you should know I plan on being in this for the long run. And I do mean the long run, Tweek. If, and I'm a hundred percent serious when I say this, if God's path for us is as good as it is right now, and He continues to let this happen, let_ _ **us**_ _happen…it would be cool to be married, have a family, grow old, and die together. I don't mean like we fucking off each other at the same time, but like, we grow old together and die happy and in love. But once I die, we're buried next to each other. That way, even in the afterlife, or wherever we are, we're still laughing and dancing to Dirty Dancing, even in the great beyond. That sounds… pretty great. Eternal life with you…yeah…sounds pretty wonderful…don'tcha think?"_

* * *

 **NOTE:** If I had a tag line for the real housewives, it would be "I'm more of a cat person because I can't stand bitches".

Also, fun fact, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang was my senior musical in high school and I still resent the fact I didn't get the Baroness part :/  
Anyways! Today was a very sad day since we laid my grandfather to rest, but this writing was therapeutic! I am going to be crazy busy this week, so my uploading schedule will probably vary (but we are sadly five chapters and an epilogue away from wrapping this puppy up!). The smut was super random, actually. I came up with the idea of Henry walking in on them mid sex and I was like "well...I told myself I would try writing smut at least once before the end of this story...might as well!" So I hope ya'll enjoyed my first attempt at smut, and I hope you enjoyed this random batch of smut and fluff! So, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	36. Chapter 36

The months seemed to come and go by faster the longer they were away from each other, Halloween, Craig's birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the New Year coming and going. Their one year was somewhere in the mix, and Craig was damn sure to take Tweek out on a nice date while he could. They went ice skating (Craig working a few shifts here and there at the ice skating rink over break), went to a nice dinner, and, after some slow, sensual sex, they cuddled up for the rest of the evening. They still had about three weeks left of break, Tweek flying out on the thirteenth of January and Craig going back the fifteenth. They made sure to try and catch up with everyone, hanging out a few nights each week, Cartman included. Eric Cartman, in Tweek's opinion, looked like he was _thriving_. He had lost some weight, his face thinning out, and his style had improved a bit. He met a girl at school, Millie, and he was so clearly smitten with her.

"I'm planning to ask her on a date when I get back." He said, his face red after showing them all a picture of her. Tweek grinned as Heidi smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Eric." Everyone felt lighter suddenly after that night. It was if years of Eric pining after Heidi had disappeared. He had moved on, and Craig knew that he was on the path to a good life. Heidi and Kyle recently celebrated their one year anniversary as well, Craig and Tweek going on a double date a week after their anniversaries. It seemed like every time they got together, everyone had something new to share or something they forgot to mention about college or their new friends. Tonight, however, it was the core group: Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. They were sitting in Token's basement, sipping casually at some beers while they played video games. Token had a lot of older and newer systems: Xbox,

Playstation, a Nintendo Switch, a Wii, Gamecube, and even a Nintendo 64, which was Craig's personal favorite. They were currently watching Clyde and Jimmy play Grand Theft Auto, robbing some bank, Tweek thinks. He yelped as Craig stood suddenly, kneeling down by the games.

"Save it it's my turn to play something." Clyde groaned.

" _Fine_ , asshole." They made sure the game saved before letting Craig plug what system he wanted in, plugging in the Nintendo 64 to the TV and putting in Super Mario 64.

"R-Really? A o-o-one play-player game?" Jimmy huffed, leaning back.

"Listen, there's this thing called the Green Demon Challenge, and I am hell bent on beating it." Craig said, sitting on the floor (the controller cord wasn't very long).

"What the _fuck_ is the Green Demon Challenge?" Token snorted, sipping at his beer.

"So, there are some levels where if you get a one man, the one man will follow you around until it catches you. It's like a glitch! The goal is to collect the eight red coins in the level without collecting the one man." Clyde blinked.

"Where did you figure this out, dude?!" Craig snorted.

"Online." Tweek smiled as he brought his beer up to his lips, watching Craig immerse himself in the game. It had been twenty minutes, and Craig has only managed to get four coins max. He kept fucking up the controls every now and then, resulting in him to lose, or he'd get hit by an enemy which made him lose distance between Mario and the one man. Tweek could see the anger building in Craig's face.

"Dude, you _suck_." Craig turned around slowly, his eyes dark as he looked at Clyde. He blinked, raising his hands in defense slowly as Craig turned back around.

"Clyde, these _controls suck_ , the music is _TAUNTING ME_ , and I can't remember where the fucking coins are!" He yelled, hunching over as he started the level over for the umpteenth time. Tweek moved to sit down next to him, biting his lip to stop from laughing as he heard Craig making lyrics up to the music. " _Suck my ass, suck my ass, fuck this shit, fuck this shit_." He kept mumbling to himself over and over, eyes darting wildly across the screen. He screamed as the one man caught up to him again after _finally_ getting the fifth red coin. He fell forward, his face buried in his hands on the carpet as the music continued to taunt him. Tweek pursed his lips, glancing back at the guys who were trying not to laugh.

"Hey…hey, honey?" He cooed, reaching out and rubbing Craig's back gently.

"What?" He whined, not moving from his position.

"I think it's time to stop." Craig didn't respond, sitting up slowly as he grabbed the controller.

"No-no it's cool. _I'm cool_. I got this, Tweek. I got this!" he restarted the level, Tweek rubbing his back still in an effort to try and relax him while he focused. It seemed to be working, for a little while at least. He needed two more coins, eyes frantic as he raced around. He grabbed the seventh, gasping loudly as he sat up on his knees.

"It's on the island in the sky!" Token yelled, Craig yelling in frustration.

" _What?!_ I have to get the fucking wing cap then! _Shit!_ " He tensed under Tweek's hand, Tweek kissing his shoulder.

"You can do it, sweetheart." He encouraged, feeling him relax a bit. Craig yelled as he tried to get the cap, looping around to give himself distance from the one man.

"Ohmygod okay okay I think I- _yes_ -okay I got the cap now I just have to- _FUCK_ I hit the wrong button! _Fuck! NO!_ " Craig threw himself into Tweek's lap as the one man finally caught up to him, Tweek yelping at the sudden weight put on his lap. He chuckled, leaning down and kissing his head as he stroked his hair.

"You were close! I'm proud of you." He cooed, Craig whining into his thigh. Clyde jumped down, turning the Nintendo 64 off to switch out the game.

"Look, some good ol' Mariokart never hurt nobody."

"Clyde, that game _ruins_ friendships!" Craig said, rolling over in Tweek's lap.

"We'll play Rainbow Road so you can look at the stars, alright?" Craig narrowed his eyes a bit before smirking.

"…deal."

* * *

A few nights later on Saturday, Craig was woken up by Tricia around seven am, Craig blinking awake slowly.

"Tric?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes. He blinked, seeing how red her sister's eyes were. "Tric, what's wrong?" He tugged her in bed next to him, listening to her sniffle.

"I…Craig…I m-missed a period." Criag blinked, looking at her.

" _Tricia_." He hissed, his eyes wide.

"I-I…Craig I-I'm scared." She whispered, her eyes just as wide as Craig's.

"Don't you use protection?!" He whispered, eyebrows furrowed.

"…sometimes? I-I'm on the pill, though!"

"You should be using two forms of birth control!"

"I didn't know that!"

"Tricia!"

"Craig, take me to the planned parenthood." Craig blinked.

"Why not mom?"

 _"I can't_ _fucking tell mom I missed my period_." Craig stared at her for a moment.

"…point taken."

"Please Craig?! I-I just want to find out if I'm pregnant or not."

"Okay, well I'm not taking you to planned parenthood right away. We're going to the drug store to get a pregnancy test first," Tricia nodded, Craig groaning as he crawled out of bed. "This is not how I wanted to start my Saturday." He grumbled, tugging clothes on. They left before their parents were even awake, Craig driving them to the drug store (Tricia just got her permit and begged to drive, but Craig _was not_ letting that happen). They wandered up and down the aisles in the drug store, looking for the pregnancy tests. Craig also grabbed a box of condoms and lube, Tricia grimacing.

"Really?"

"I'm using condoms and _there's no risk of pregnancy_." She grunted, crossing her arms. They paid for everything up front, Craig taking her to a gas station.

"Why are we here?"

"Well…I need gas for one, and two, use it here so mom and dad don't see." She blushed, nodding.

"Will…you help?" Craig furrowed his brows.

"Tric, you just…pee on it. I don't know, read the instructions. I'll be in to see you once I'm done filling the car." She nodded, sighing as she walked inside. Craig filled up his car, walking to the convenience store about five minutes later. Tricia was walking out as he walked up.

"Negative!" She yelled, jumping up and down. Craig sighed in relief, punching her arm.

" _Don't_ _fucking scare me like that ever again!_ " He groaned, tugging her into a hug.

"Hey, whoa, don't celebrate yet! I still want to go to planned parenthood."

"What? Why?! It's negative!"

"What if it's wrong?! I-I still missed a period!" Craig groaned.

"Jesus, _fine_. Car. Now." They drove across town to the planned parenthood, walking in. Craig sat down, explaining to Tricia in the car that she is doing all of the talking and he is only there for support and for the adult signature if needed. She sat down next to him, filling out paperwork as he texted on his phone.

"Craig…don't…don't tell Tweek…please." Craig blinked, looking up.

"Why?"

"It's…kind of embarrassing…"

"No…it isn't, Tric. I mean…it's a mistake if you do find out you're pregnant, but  
I mean…it isn't embarrassing. You're with a guy you love. I mean…yeah, Tweek and I have had sex without a condom before, but we're also they only people we're sleeping with and, again, _no pregnancy risk_. Just…did he cum inside of you?"

"I mean…there was one instance where it was a close call. He just pulled out…" Craig sighed, leaning his head back.

"Jesus Christ, Tricia." He grumbled, closing his eyes. She handed in her paperwork, being called back a few minutes later. Craig took a handful of the free condoms as he passed, stuffing them into his jacket pocket. He plopped down into a chair while Tricia sat on the examiners table. The nurses handed a little gown to Tricia.

"Take everything off and put this on and a doctor will be in with you in a few."

"Okay…thanks." She breathed out, looking at Craig after the nurse left. Craig got the memo, tugging his chullo down over his eyes. After a few minutes, he grunted.

"Tricia how long-"

"Done!" he sighed, pushing his hat back as the doctor walked in. She smiled at Tricia, and she was very pretty. She was on the shorter side with a cute bob cut, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. Alos: freckles, just like Tweek, for as far as the eye could see.

"Tricia?"

"Yeah!"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Suzy."

"Hi Suzy. This is my brother, Craig." He gave a small wave, smiling a bit.

"Brother, huh? Haven't had that before." Craig snorted.

"I've never been woken up early on a Saturday by my sister telling me she thinks she's pregnant but… _here we are_." Suzy laughed softly, turning to Tricia.

"So, you think you're pregnant?"

"Well…yes and no? I missed my period, but I took a pregnancy test and it came back negative! But that still doesn't explain why I didn't get my period, so I wanted to just…ya know, make sure."

"Have you had any spotting? Like you normally would before your period?"

"A little bit, yeah, but not much. That's why I got scared when my period didn't come." Suzy nodded, writing a few things down.

"Okay, well we're going to need a urine sample, so go down the hall to the first door on your left and pee up to the line and come back, alright?" Tricia nodded, hopping down and walking down the hall. Suzy turned to Craig, smirking a bit. "So, you got an agenda for all those condoms you took?" Craig blushed.

"Did…did you see that?" Suzy nodded, laughing softly.

"I see everything here." He leaned back in his chair, tugging his chullo off and fidgeting with his hair. Suzy was probably in her early thirties, but Craig would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive. Yeah, he's with Tweek, but pretty girls still made him nervous.

"I can, uh, return them if ya need me to. I'm in college so I jump at the sound of free things." Suzy let out a laugh.

"I remember those days. Don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll appreciate you wanting to be safe." Craig smiled.

"He appreciates it."

"He, huh? Have you ever been tested for HIV?" Craig blinked.

"Well…no. I mean…we've both never had sex with anyone else." Suzy hummed.

"It's still good to get the test done. It's better to be safe than sorry you know?" Craig thought a moment, nodding eventually. "We have a rapid test here. You just spit into a vile and we can have it scan while we check on your sister." He nodded again, taking the vile that was handed to him.

"To the line?"

"Mhm!" Suzy was setting some things up for when Tricia came back, his sister walking in a moment later. He spat into the vile until he reached the line, Suzy putting it in the machine nearby and putting a strip of paper into Tricia's urine. "Do you mind if I give you a standard examination, Tricia? It involves a vaginal checkup and breast exam."

"Yeah that's fine. Craig, you-"

"I know I know." He tugged his chullo down over his eyes again, leaning his head back against the wall. Suzy talked Tricia through all the exams, leaning over before checking her breasts to check the paper in her urine.

"Good news! It's negative! No baby in the oven." Craig sighed in relief across the room.

"So…why didn't I get my period?!" Tricia raised her arms above her head as Suzy started examining her breasts.

"Sometimes it just doesn't come! You're on birth control, and sometimes that can affect whether or not we get our periods. You said in your paperwork that you've been on it for about a year now. Although it's a little unusual to not get it for one month after all this time, but it's not impossible. I wouldn't worry if it happens again, unless you know for a hundred percent that your boyfriend came inside of you without a condom. We're always ready to help here, alright? Everything seems good, and Craig your test was negative as well."

"Test?"

"HIV." He said, tugging his hat back after he heard Tricia jump down off the examiners table. She hummed.

"Makes sense."

"It's been a pleasure you two, safe travels home!"

"Bye Suzy!" Tricia called out, Craig blushing as she winked at him before leaving.

"I'll, uh, wait for you up front, yeah?" Tricia nodded, Craig walking to the front. He blinked, seeing Tweek outside. He didn't mention to Tricia that he told Tweek about his morning right _before_ she told him not to, so technically, he didn't break his promise to Tricia. Tricia came out, blinking as she stood next to Craig.

"Tweek's here?"

"Yeah, so, I texted him _before_ you told me not to."

"Craig!"

"It's been a rough morning, Tricia!" She grunted, walking out with Craig. Tweek looked up from his place leaning against his car, a look of panic on his face.

"Is-are you alright, Tricia?" He asked, cupping her face. She nodded, smiling a bit at his concern.

"Everything's good! No baby. Their test was negative as well." Tweek sighed in relief, tugging her into a hug. Craig's heart swelled at how _concerned_ his boyfriend was for his sister. He felt a sudden and overwhelming urge to just…propose. He didn't tell anyone. He bought a ring. He saw it and knew he needed it. It was just…perfect. He doesn't know when he wants to do it, he doesn't know _why_ he wants to do it so young, but he knows without a doubt in his heart that Tweek Tweak is the love of his life, no, his soulmate, and he was going to fucking marry him.

* * *

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Laura looked up from her TV show, Craig never walking in this late at night anymore. She nodded, following Craig down the hall to his room. She closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He was pacing around the room, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck while his other hand fiddled with something.

"I-I, um…I bought a ring." Laura blinked, her heart…confused. On one hand, she was so excited that Craig felt he could share the rest of his life with Tweek! On the other hand, he was _so young_.

"You…you did?" He nodded, thrusting the little box towards her. She took it, opening it slowly and smiling.

"It…it's very Tweek."

"T-that's why I bought it. But-but I brought you in here because I…I think I want to do it before we go back…" She hummed, leaning against the door.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because…last semester kind of _sucked_ without him. Yeah, even if we're engaged he'll still be far away from me, but at the same time, I'll feel almost…better knowing he's _forever mine_. I crave waking up every morning with him and-and having kids and laughing and smiling for the rest of my life! He's intoxicating, if I'm being honest, and he's _the sun_. He's so bright and-and warm and he makes everyone stare at him and he's just…everything to me. I knew I needed to lock this down when I saw him concerned for Tricia a few weeks ago," He fibbed a bit about the time frame in order to hide where they were today. "And-and anyone who is that caring and kind to my little sister needs to be mine…" Laura smiled a bit, closing the box slowly and handing it back to Craig.

"Are you sure about this, Craig?"

"More sure _than anything_. More sure than…than my decision to play hockey." Laura blinked, _That was a huge decision_.

"Okay…well, make me a deal. Propose to him, and if he says yes, you two can't get married until after college.

"I was planning that anyways." Laura smiled.

"Go get 'em then, tiger."

* * *

Craig had told his plan to Tweek's parents one day while Tweek was at work at the bookstore, and they were both excited to officially welcome him into the family. He swallowed hard, finally biting the bullet and deciding to do it that night. Tweek left in two days and he wanted to spend at least a day with his potential fiancé before he left for Philadelphia. He called Tweek after he left his house, hands shaky. He smiled a bit when he heard his voice.

" _Hello to you Mr. Tucker_."

"Buenos Dias! What're you doing around ten o'clock tonight?" There was a moment of silence.

" _Well…I guess whatever you want me to do with you_."

"Wanna ice skate after closing? For old time's sake?"

" _Mmm…sounds like a grand old time."_

"I'll see you then." He hung up, his heart hammering in his chest as he gripped at the ring box in his pocket. _Holy fuck you're doing this, you're_ _ **really**_ _doing this!_ Craig spent the rest of the day trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say, his chest tight with nerves. The time seemed to crawl by once it hit eight o'clock, his head reeling. He had to do something. Craig drove to the rink, waving to a few of his coworkers, and then skated to clear his mind. He had completely lost track of time, blinking as he had to get off the ice as they went to Zamboni one last time. It was weird not having Kenny on the Zamboni this season, but he was off doing great things at his new full-time office job. He waited until he saw the last of his co-workers leave, walking back over after they drove off to skate on the ice some more while he waited. His heart was constantly pounding. He couldn't handle it. Craig has had to stop himself from dropping on one knee multiple times, and the day he decides to do it is the day that time is _crawling past_. Finally, Tweek showed up, and everything became _much more real_ in that instance. Tweek grinned at him, waving with the hand that wasn't holding his skates. He sat down, lacing them up before skating over to Craig. He leaned up, pressing a gentle peck to Craig's lips.

"Alright, what's this all about?" He murmured, a grin on his face.

"Well…I just…in order to celebrate one of our last nighs together, I wanted to skate. You know…this is where everything began, and I want to become tradition that we skate at this place each year, alright? Even after I'm not working here." Tweek chuckled, nodding.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I have a song for us to skate to."

"Oh, I am all ears." Craig skated over to the speaker system, pressing play. It was _Rocket Man_ , but it was a cover of it. Tweek grinned, Craig skating over to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to Craig's neck, leaning his face there as they swayed a bit.

"Do some of that award-winning performance for me, please?" He whispered, Tweek pulling away with a grin.

"Only because you asked nicely," He teased, Craig watching him with adoring eyes. He performed the last half of the song, twisting, leaping, spinning, gliding. He was everything. He was perfection. Tweek was laughing as he caught sight of Craig, those green eyes lighting up with life. It wasn't just life, but Craig saw _their_ life. He saw them as kids. He saw them looking at guinea pigs in the store in fifth grade. He saw them playing chicken fights in Token's pool. He saw them laughing at Clyde whenever some prank went wrong. He saw them trying cigarettes in his room for the first time. He saw them hiding under the bleachers freshman year at a football game to avoid the crowds. He saw them stealing kisses all through the last half of senior year. He saw them getting married. He saw kids. He saw happiness. He saw forever. Craig didn't even register he was going down on one knee as the music faded, all his attention on Tweek as he skated up in front of him. Tweek's eyes widened slightly, his cheeks turning a bright red. "Craig?" He breathed out, his breath hitching as he saw the box in Craig's hand.

"I-I know we said after college…but Tweek, I'm serious when I say I can't wait that long to be engaged to you. I can wait that long to _marry_ you, but not to be engaged with you…everything started here…that night you performed. Yeah, we go back way farther than that…but that's when I really knew I was completely and utterly _fucking entranced_ by you! You were mesmerizing. I couldn't look away. You were…an angel. You were so graceful! If you fell, I'm sure it would still be graceful! And…I think that's how I fell in love with you: with grace. It was rough at times and it hurt like hell, but I'd be fucking lying if I didn't say it was beautiful. Falling in love with you was _the best_ thing that has ever happened to me, and you know I'm not a very religious person, but part of me thinks God had my back on this one," Tweek let out a squeaky laugh, a hand covering his mouth as happy tears filled his eyes. "So…I know I can only repeat myself so many times before it gets annoying…but I love you, Tweek Tweak. And I want to spend _the rest of this wonderful_ _life_ with you," He smiled up at Tweek as he opened the box, Tweek grinning slowly as he dropped his hand. It was perfect. A simple silver band with gold trimming and eight diamonds across it. "There's eight diamonds to reminds myself of the _eight fucking years_ it took for me to grow a pair and _finally_ kiss you," Tweek let out a laugh, wiping his eyes. "So…I guess what I'm trying to say…Tweek Tweak, will you marry me?" Tweek knelt down in front of Craig, cupping his face in his hands as he grinned.

"Yes. Yes, you fucking cheesy asshole, yes." He breathed out, pressing his lips to Craig's. Their hearts were full. Tweek wanted anything and everything with Craig, and now he had it. He pulled away slowly, Craig sliding the ring onto his finger. He grinned, running a finger over it lightly. It was everything Tweek could ever dream of. He tugged Craig into his arms, letting out a happy sob. He tangled a hand into his hair, closing his eyes.

"I love you." Craig whispered after a moment, and although Tweek couldn't see his face, there were a few tears on it.

"I-I love you too, Craig. So-so _much_ ," They stood up, both boys trying to hold onto each other as tight as possible once they stood. "You were right."

"About what?" He pressed his left hand against Craig's right hand, lacing the fingers together slowly as he stared at his engagement ring, a symbol for their new beginning.

"How we f-fell in love…it was graceful. We fell with grace."

* * *

 **NOTE:** OH FUCK I DID THAT! Sorry about this chapter being all over the place! Again, I'm trying to move time forward quickly since the end of the story is approaching! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of bonding! A few things: the Green Demon Mario 64 challenge is 100% real, I have attempted it, and had similar ending results to our boy Craig. :( I came up with the pregnancy scare earlier this afternoon, but my boyfriend did wake me up one time with a pregnancy test at 7 am because I mentioned being a day or two late on my period and he had a bad dream about me having a kid and the kid bullied him so he wanted to make sure there was no way I was pregnant. Also: did you like how I tried to toss the name of the fucking fic into his proposal? Wow I'm cheesy! Hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! (sorry this note is so long!)

A few songs to look up (because I don't know how to get links to work on this fucking website)

Rocket Man Cover: "Rocket Man by NSP" (Please give them some loving I used their Heat of the Moment song for when Craig came out!)

The Mario 64 song that tormented Craig: "Mario 64 ost Super Mario 64 (main theme)"


	37. Chapter 37

Tweek had decided along with Craig they wanted to keep their engagement on the down low. Not because they were ashamed, they just _know_ how their friends can be with insane news such as this. They also had more important things to focus on, such as school, hockey, and Tweek was even figuring skating in Philly. They went out the next day to get Craig a ring, a similar ring to his promise ring (silver with a black trim) and it also had eight diamonds on it. Surprisingly, it was relatively affordable (Craig also used some of his Christmas money). Tweek agreed with the notion that they should wait until after college to actually get married, all the wedding planning already stressing him out. They talked about it, of course. They both agreed small, because large weddings were two things: annoying and expensive. They also were thinking of just getting married in a courthouse with their friends and immediate family coming along. These were topics of discussion for a later date, because right now, it was their last day together until March, and Craig was hell-bent on spending every last minute with his fiancé. He didn't get to see him until around six o'clock, understanding Tweek wanted to spend most of the day with his parents. They were currently sitting on Craig's bed, Stripe #5 running around on Craig's chest while Tweek watched.

"How old is Stripe number five now?" Craig chuckled, rubbing the guinea pig's head.

"Mm…I don't know. Probably…six years old? I got him in seventh grade. He's probably getting towards the end of his life."

"D'you think you'll get another one?" Craig thought a moment.

"Maybe. I might wait until we have a place together." He looked over at Tweek, who had a light pink tint across his face.

"Yeah… _our_ place." He breathed out, a small smile spreading across his face. Everything was so exciting now to Tweek. He was _engaged_. He was in college. He didn't have to worry about a wedding for three (or more) years. He was going to get to live with his fiancé eventually. He was in love. He was happy.

"That's weird to think about." Craig added, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why?" Tweek furrowed his brows as he rolled on his side to face him. Craig thought a moment.

"Well…we're engaged…but we probably won't live with each other for another three years. And then we have to decide on where: here in Colorado or am I going to Philly? Or somewhere new! Who knows where our jobs will take us after school…" Tweek hadn't even thought about any of those things yet, just excited to think about living with Craig. He just couldn't wait to cook with him, go to bed _every night_ with him and then wake up _every morning_ next to him.

"I…yeah…good point…" He breathed out, rolling on his back to look up at the glow stars on the ceiling. They were always relaxing to Tweek. They held a sentiment of _home_ to him now. After all the years he had been coming here, even before everything Craig and him had been through, they were always comforting. He focused on the David Bowie album playing, _Space Oddity_ filling his mind as he felt like he was floating. Tweek let his eyes flutter shut, the images of the stars stuck to the back of his eyelids as he listened to the music. He felt the bed shift as Craig got up, assuming he was putting Stripe #5 back in his cage. The familiar _flick_ of Craig's lighter filled the room, followed by the scent of nicotine. Tweek opened his eyes slightly, watching Craig smoke his cigarette as he looked through his album collection. He rolled on his side, staring at Craig. _God_ he was beautiful. He wasn't wearing a shirt (despite the near negative temperatures outside), that necklace Tweek got him for Christmas last year still secure around his neck (the chain at broke so it was on a leather strap now), his sweatpants hung low on his hips, the waistband of his boxers peeking out over the top. He looked unreal, but Tweek gets to actually _marry_ this man. He hummed, Craig turning to look at him with his cigarette in his mouth. He smirked a bit, using his fingers to tug it out of his mouth as he exhaled.

"What?" He murmured, Tweek turning a dark red. Whenever Craig smoked late at night, it made his already deep voice…well, deeper. The combination of exhaustion and nicotine was powerful on Craig's voice, and more powerful to Tweek's hormones. Tweek tugged the blankets up to his nose, his green eyes continuing to stare at his fiancé. Craig chuckled, turning back to continue flicking through the albums as he put the cigarette back in his mouth. "It's rude to stare." He said around his cigarette.

"It's rude to look that good all the time." Craig glanced back at him again, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Look like what?"

"Look like you do."

"What, tired?"

"Hot, sexy, adorable, huggable."

"Huggable?"

"Well, you look cuddly as well."

"How does one look cuddly?"

"Soft. You look soft. You have nice skin."

"This sounds like something a killer says, Tweek." Tweek snorted, cuddling into the blankets more.

"That's my evil plan. I've faked my anxiety all this time to earn your trust and I always talk about killers and crazy conspiracies to throw you." Craig snorted now, coughing as he inhaled too sharp around his cigarette.

"That's a pretty good plan." He chuckled, putting on a Duran Duran album before putting his cigarette out and crawling back in bed next to Tweek.

"No don't come near me! I might kill you." Tweek let out a yelp as Craig wrapped his arms around him while he was still surrounded by blankets, forced to wriggle his face free.

"You're the cutest damn killer I've ever seen then."

"No! I'm fierce."

"Oh, yeah, totally." Tweek pouted.

"No! Ignore that face." He grimaced now, Craig snorting again.

"Super convincing, babe." Tweek snickered, burying his face into Craig's neck.

"I'm gonna miss you…" Craig rubbed his back, burying his face into his hair.

"I know, honey. I'm gonna miss you, too." He whispered, his eyes closing. They spent the rest of the evening wrapped up against each other. They didn't even have sex (which was surprising to them both, but they had it the night before to celebrate their engagement), they just absorbed the warmth of each other and memorized how each other felt against them. When it was time for Tweek to leave, Craig tugged him into one last hug, kissing him lightly. Tweek hummed, tangling his fingers into the hair on the base of his neck. Craig pulled away a little while later, pressing their foreheads together.

"You really know how to woo a man." Tweek whispered, letting out a breathless laugh. Craig chuckled, placing a light kiss to his nose.

"Kill it this semester, yeah?" Tweek smiled. Even though it was sad to leave Craig and his parents…it felt…right to be heading back after their wonderful break. He loved Craig, but the distance has been extremely healthy for their relationship. He feels closer than ever to Craig, and he feels like it's because every time they see each other now feels more special than the last.

"Will do, tiger." He whispered, placing a quick peck to his lips before turning away. When he got to his car, Craig was still leaning against the doorway, a smug smirk on his face. Tweek hated that look. It made Craig look like a know it all. But tonight…it didn't have that feelings behind it. Tweek smirked, waving from his car as he drove off. When he got home, he had a text from Craig.

 _I know that look you gave me. I know you hate that face. My Mr. Know-it-All face, as you call it. Tonight, it was my Mr. I-Get-to-Marry-the-Love-of-my-Life-and-I'm-so-Fucking-Excited-About-it face._

* * *

March came around in no time and they would all be hanging out back in South Park in no time. Tweek still had another few days before spring break, and boy, he needed a break. This semester was killing him, and even though he made a few new friends and tried to be social and go out, it was too crazy! The stress was starting to get to him and he was just about to call his homework quits that night when there was a knock on his dorm room. He opened it, blinking as Ivy, David, Keagan, and Lyle stood there with balloons and a cupcake.

"Happy Birthday!" They yelled, Tweek letting out a laugh.

"Oh, thanks you guys!" Tweek smiled, letting them all in. They went to Tweek and Lyle's room, Tweek climbing back up on his bed. Ivy handed him the cupcake, Tweek thanking her as he happily ate the sweet treat. It was refreshing after his two-hour homework session.

"Have you done anything fun today?!" She asked, sitting at his desk chair.

"No," He groaned with a mouthful of cupcake. "I have so much fucking homework to do. I'm so stressed and I miss Craig." He whined, tossing the wrapper out. Lyle hummed.

"That's right. You have a fiancé now." Tweek blushed, smiling at the ground.

"I do, yes."

"That's so crazy to me." David said, sipping at his soda.

"It's crazy to me, dude." Tweek laughed, leaning back against the wall his bed was against.

"Shit! I forgot your birthday gift! I'll be right back!" Ivy said, rushing out the room. Tweek chuckled.

"Birthday gift, huh?"

"We all chipped in for this one." Keagan said, a smirk on his face, glancing at David and Lyle. They were smirking too, and Tweek suddenly felt nervous.

"What the fuck did you guys get me?" He hissed, his anxiety flaring up.

"Relax, Tweek. Nothing to get worked up over." David assured, a smile on his face. He went to the door when Ivy knocked, Keagan rushing over and slamming a hand over Tweek's eyes.

"No peeking!" Tweek grinned, sighing in frustration as the door opened. _Jesus Christ lord only knows what I'm about to get_.

"Surprise!" Ivy yelled, Tweek blinking his eyes a few times after Keagan pulled his hand away. He gasped, screaming as he threw his arms and legs around Craig. He laughed into Tweek's shoulder, holding him up.

"Hey, honey, happy birthday!" He laughed, leaning against Tweek's bed. Tweek pressed a quick peck to his lips, still clinging onto Craig with his legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Your friends wanted to fly me out since I'm already on spring break." Tweek whipped his head around, grinning at his friends.

"You guys!" He squealed, hopping down to hug them all individually. "Thank you! Thank you thank you!" He was beaming from ear to ear, and Ivy let out a giggle as they hugged.

"Oh, Tweek you know we love you! You've been so stressed lately that we figured your little cutie pie here could fix that."

"Yeah, I mean this in the sincerest way possible, but…dude, you're, like, the most handsome guy I've ever seen." Lyle said, causing Craig to let out a laugh.

"Thanks, bro." He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. Tweek snorted.

"Lyle, don't you make moves on my man." He teased, wrapping his arms around Craig after climbing up on the bed behind him. Lyle snickered.

"He's even more handsome in person! We've seen you play hockey and seen the images on Tweek's wall, but _damn_ , you have nice skin! And-and your hair is so silky looking and you have such _nice teeth_!" David added, Craig grinning at his feet.

"Is this how the guys in Philly complement each other?"

"Seems so, doesn't it?" Keagan said, Ivy letting out a laugh.

"Come on, gentlemen, let's give the love birds some time to themselves." Ivy said, corralling them out of the dorm.

"We'll be back!" David shouted over his shoulder as the door shut. Craig turned as the door shut, a grin on his face.

"I get to see your dorm room finally." He whispered, his eyes twinkling under the hue of the Christmas lights in Tweek's room. Tweek grinned, hopping down off the bed.

"Well…it isn't much. This is my lovely half of the room. Here we have rows of images ranging from childhood to Christmas break this year. That's my favorite décor piece for the fact that I get to see my fiancé's smiling face on it. Next, we have the _Dirty Dancing_ poster, followed by the _Starry Night_ poster my grandmother gave me. There's also a _Breakfast Club_ poster and, oh, your promotional image for hockey! Here we also have my parent's coffee shop, and they just sent me a couple packages of dad's newest coffee and it is delicious and reminds me of home. I have a few figure skating awards on my desk, a plant I bought in the city, another framed image of you and me, the scrapbook you got me for Valentine's Day last year, my own poster of the night sky of when we got engaged, which I used Christmas money to buy. My Christmas lights are a wonderful edition to this room, along with the framed image of the guys and us sleeping on the floor at your tenth birthday party you gave me for our Secret Santa senior year. So, to recap: lots of pictures of you, some movies and art, coffee, plants, figure skating. And that's my tour!"

"What about your bed sheets?" Tweek gasped.

"Oh! The crème de la crème of this room!" He quickly crawled onto his bed, grinning at Craig as he smiled down at him. "These are my yellow bed sheets. They make me feel happy. The comforter is a down comforter that is a simple navy blue. Did I choose similar colors as your chullo? Yes. On purpose? No! That's my tour!" Craig applauded, Tweek kicking him in the side with a laugh. They managed to squeeze onto the little twin bed, Craig holding Tweek close to him as they curled up under the blankets.

"It's very homey, Tweek. And very you. I love it." He murmured, a smile on his face. Tweek hummed.

"You like it that much?" He whispered, a smile on his face.

"Of course." He kissed his forehead, a smile on his face.

"This feels so good…just lying here…doing nothing." Tweek breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut. Craig smiled, stroking his hair.

"Sleep, honey. It looks like you really need it. I'll be here." Tweek sighed at those words, a smile on his lips as he gripped onto his fiancé. He fell asleep feeling content, his mind racing still with one thought only: _best birthday ever_.

* * *

The few days after Tweek's birthday were more enjoyable. During the day, Craig wandered around campus and tried to occupy himself while Tweek was in class. In the evenings, they went to the city on a few dates to optimize their time in the city. But, as the week drew to a close, they flew back to Colorado for spring break. Now, a few months later, Tweek was sitting with the girls in his room with magazines sprawled across the floor. They were all finally done their first year of college and _man_ it feels rejuvenating. They had broken the news of their engagement to their friends at a party over spring break, but they made sure it was the last time they'd see each other until the summer so they didn't have to hear about it for the rest of their break (they were still texted a lot by everyone regardless). It was Heidi's idea to get the wedding magazines, simply saying it was just for fun. Tweek knew the girls were having wedding fever. He played along for now, knowing well that Craig and him felt more comfortable having a lowkey wedding more than anything.

"OH, look at these center pieces!" Bebe squealed, pointing the center piece of her liking out on the page. Wendy grinned.

"I _adore_ those colors!" She cooed, putting a post it note on the page of the magazine. Tweek was aimlessly flipping through the magazine in his hands, not even paying attention to it.

"Find anything, handsome?" Heidi asked, glancing up to look at Tweek.

"Huh? Oh. No, nothing."

"That's the third magazine you've looked through and _still nothing_?!" Bebe asked. Tweek bit his lip, sighing.

"Look…we talked about it and…we think we just want a simple wedding. Like…we were talking about going to a court house and having you all come along and our immediate families."

"Why?! That's so boring!"

"That's fine with me! Plus, weddings are expensive! We're not getting married until after college, and at that point we'll be _swimming_ in debt!"

"It's still fun to have a nice reception!"

"Yeah, we'll throw a party or something at one of our houses."

"Wait, you'd get married _here_? In South Park?" Wendy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well…we don't know where. We don't know where our jobs will take us!" Tweek felt flustered. The room was growing too hot for him.

"Tweek, sweetie, breathe, alright?" Heidi asked.

"No! You guys keep putting all this pressure on me and it isn't fair!" He felt tears prick his eyes. He wanted to make everyone happy, but he knew he wouldn't be able to, and that hurt him. Bebe frowned.

"We didn't realize this was so…important to you, Tweek. Sorry, sweetheart."

"We didn't know you've actually spoken to Craig about this stuff!" Wendy added, Tweek's cheeks red from his little outburst.

"N-No it's okay! I just… _nng_ felt a little overwhlemed…" Heidi smiled softly.

"Sweetheart, we'll be here to help you through everything, okay? Don't you worry about it. Now…what were you thinking for your wedding, again?"

"Courthouse…we-we have everyone come: the group and our immediate families. Under 20 people. We pay for the time of the judge pretty much and-and then we're on our way. We enter fiancés and-and leave husbands." Wendy smiled softly.

"That's a very…romantic and cozy sounding wedding."

"It's very… _you two_." Bebe added, smiling at Tweek. Tweek blushed.

"You-you think so?"

"We _know_ so." Heidi gave his hand a squeeze, a smile on all their lips. Tweek smiled, spending the rest of the afternoon lightening up about the magazines sprawled in a mess on his floor. He even saw a few décor ideas for his future apartment in a few magazines (which was a plus). That evening, he called Craig, curled up under his sheets.

" _Hey_." Tweek blinked.

"What the fuck, Craig, you sound _horrible_."

" _Tricia got me fucking sick and I feel horrible, alright_?" Tweek grimaced as he heard him cough, his chest clearly tight with congestion.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" He was already sitting up in bed, tugging his shoes on.

" _NO! I don't want to get you sick_." Tweek could barely understand Craig he was so congested.

"Craig, I don't really give a shit. I have all the down time in the world right now. I'm coming over after I run to the store okay?" There was a moment of silence.

" _Fine…soup, tissues, and medicine, please…and-and maybe a treat?"_ Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Are you four?"

" _No, I'm sick_." Tweek chuckeld.

"Fine. _One_ treat."

" _Thank yooou I love you_." He coughed before hanging up, Tweek frowning as he drove to the store. He hated when Craig was in pain, and hearing him so sick made his heart hurt. He picked up some microwavable soup, cough drops, tissues, vapor rub, cold medicine, and he chose a chocolate bar as Craig's treat. After paying, Tweek drove straight to the Tucker household, walking up to Craig's room as soon as he was there (Laura and Thomas gave him a key to the house a few months ago, saying if he's gonna be family, he should be able to enter the house as if he was).

"Craig?!"

"Bed." He croaked out, Tweek frowning when he saw him as he pushed the door open. He was in his boxers, but curled up into the blankets on his bed. His cheeks were flushed and his hair stuck to his forehead as his body broke out into a cold sweat.

"You look miserable." Craig sniffled.

"I feel miserable. I can't breathe through my nose because I'm congested and I can't breathe through my mouth because _my throat hurts_ ," Craig coughed into his blankets, groaning. "I want to die, Tweek."

"Hey, no dying while I'm here alright?" Tweek set the bag down, rummaging through. He helped prop Craig up, pouring him some day time cold and flu medicine. "Drink up." He handed the orange liquid to Craig, who tossed it back into his mouth. He hummed handing Craig the chocolate bar.

"Is this my treat?" He gasped, taking it with a smile.

"Mhm! Now eat that while I rub some of this on your chest." Craig hummed, eating the chocolate happily (he couldn't really taste it, but he imagined it tasted delicious) as Tweek rubbed the vapor rub on his chest. He pressed a hand to Craig's forehead after finishing up, frowning.

"I'm cold so I probably have a fever."

"You're burning up." Tweek mumbled, handing Craig a cough drop before walking downstairs. He came back up with a big glass of water and a cool rag to put on his forehead, Craig sighing as the fabric felt calming against his flushed skin.

"Thank you." He breathed out, pushing the cough drop from side to side in his mouth with the tip of his tongue.

"It's my pleasure. Now, I want you to try and drink all this water, alright? You need all the fluids in you that you can. It will help you get better." Craig hummed, looking at him through hooded eyes.

"Will you always take care of me like this?" He whispered, Tweek smiling as he kissed his cheek lightly.

"Well, that's what I'm signing up for isn't it? In sickness and health, right?" Craig smiled, humming.

"Yeah…for better and for worse…richer and poorer…sounds nice, yeah?" Tweek laid down next to Craig, propping himself up so he as higher than him. He stroked his hair lightly, watching up fade to sleep probably for the first time in a day. He hummed, placing a light kiss to his now cool forehead.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **NOTE:** I'm getting a second wave of sickness and all I want is my mom to take care of me so I wrote my feelings out through Tweek and Craig hahahaha :( Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter! There will more than likely be a BIG time jump in the last three chapters! (possibly two to four years!) But that's because college is repetitive and can be boring and I also just want to write their wedding! Thanks for reading, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	38. Chapter 38

**NOTE:** Little time skip in this chapter and there's some mentions of dark themes such as past self harm. Enjoy!

* * *

"Clyde-Clyde, dude, _PIVOT_!" Token grunted, trying to carry the couch up the steps of the apartment complex.

"This is harder than it looks!" Clyde shouted over the couch, his tank top sticking to his chest. It's been a year since they've graduated college now. The time flew by as if it barely existed, but _man_ , they were happy to be done school. Token was working as a psychologist in Denver, Clyde worked with the Denver Bronco's as a physical therapist, Jimmy landed a job as an English teacher in a small town outside of Denver, and then there was Tweek and Craig. They waited to see where Craig would be assigned to figure out where they would look for apartments, and luckily, he was assigned to a lab in Denver (how they all found jobs so close together, Craig isn't sure). Tweek also applied for a job at a hotel as the front desk manager in Denver, all of them enjoying their lives in the city. They were twenty-three and things have only been going up since their summer going into sophomore year of college. They don't bring up the wedding much, Tweek and Craig deciding to wait until they had the funds to go on some form of a honeymoon. They had found an apartment in the middle of the city of Denver, a small, open studio apartment. One bedroom, one bath, a living room, and a kitchen. More than enough room for them and their cat (they found the cat on the streets and Craig about had a panic attack when Tweek wanted to leave it, but the little tabby cat has grown on him). Craig was up in their apartment when Token and Clyde shoved the door open, Craig looking up from the end table he was trying to put together.

"Oh, thanks guys." He said, smiling a bit at them from his place on the floor. The apartment was relatively empty. They were gifted a TV from the Tucker's, a nice coffee machine from the Tweak's, and Craig's abuela had sent them money for groceries. The décor came from their bedrooms at home, and honestly, it fit well for the small space. They were on the fourth floor and they overlooked a busy street, a small balcony giving them a place to listen to the hustle and bustle of every day city life. Tweek was in the kitchen, getting lemonade ready for them all. Colorado was currently facing a heat wave in the middle of July, so it was safe to say everyone was feeling exhausted. He carried the tray of drinks out, Clyde gasping when he saw him.

"Oh, _fuck yes_." He groaned, grabbing the cool glass and pressing it to his red cheeks first. Tweek smiled, laughing softly as everyone took a glass.

"There's more in the kitchen." He said, sipping from his own glass. Token and Clyde plopped onto the couch, Token using his tank top to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Christ, it's fucking hot. Why did I we ever think about living somewhere warm?"

"I don't know. I'll take the bitter cold over this heat any day." Clyde murmured, his head leaned back on the couch. Craig walked over, opening the balcony door and tugging the screen door over it to let some air flow through the small apartment. Music played softly in the background, their little apartment, despite the current mess, slowly coming together.

"Come on Craig, let's give them a break. There's only a few things left." Tweek said, Craig nodding as he followed his fiancé down the steps. There was no elevator (to Craig's distaste), but then again, the apartment complex was only seven floors (and Craig thanks they're on the fourth floor). They walked to the truck they rented, Tweek handing over the last two boxes to Craig while Tweek grabbed a rug his parents found in their basement.

"Is that all?" Craig asked, adjusting the boxes in his hands. Tweek nodded, hopping down from the back of the truck with the rug over his shoulder.

"The last of it!" He repeated, closing the truck up before heading back up the steps with Craig. When they got back upstairs, Clyde was cooing to Venus, the little tabby cat they rescued off the streets. Craig set the boxes down, closing the door after Tweek came in. He walked over, plucking the kitten out of Clyde's hands.

"Hey!" Craig set her on his shoulder, Venus often liking to perch there. Craig grinned, scratching under her chin and listening to her purr.

"Someone's a daddy's girl." Token murmured, Tweek choking on his sip of lemonade as he let out a laugh. Craig rolled his eyes, looking up at Venus.

"Don't listen to him, pretty lady, he's just sad you don't love him like you love me." Craig cooed, placing a kiss to the cat's chin. She nuzzled into the touch, her eyes closing as she let out a soft _mew_. Tweek smiled, sighing as he looked around.

"I can't believe we did it." He murmured, leaning against the wall on the floor. Clyde smiled a bit.

"I can't believe we're twenty-three and graduated and we have _jobs_ and we're _adults_ that do _adult things_." Token snorted, his eyes closing on the couch.

"Yeah…it's crazy, isn't it?" Craig sat against the wall next to Tweek, Venus hopping down and wandering around the new environment some more.

"It's going fast, gentlemen." He sipped at his lemonade, wiping his eyes to clear off any sweat. Tweek stood, walking into the kitchen before coming back out with four wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Clyde grinned.

"Well, Tweek, I'm impressed with this wine choice." Tweek chuckled, handing everyone a glass before pouring some into each.

"A gift from my grandparents." He said, Craig walking over so they could clink their glasses together.

"To you two and your new beginnings." Token said, Craig sliding his arm around Tweek's waist.

"To you, Token, on your job, and to you, Clyde, on your job and engagement to Bebe." Clyde blushed, Token slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheers to us, dudes. A shame Jimmy couldn't get off work today, but to him as well." Clyde said with a grin. They laughed, clinking their glasses together lightly before sipping their wine down. Tweek took a quick glance around. Their apartment was perfect. It was everything he had dreamed for. They spent the rest of the day after Token and Clyde left just organizing in their underwear (it was still hot and the AC in the building wasn't working right). Craig was still attempting to put things together, working on a coffee table now after finishing the end table he had started. He was humming along to the playlist he found online (his record player was still packed away), not really knowing the lyrics to the songs, but he enjoyed them nonetheless. Tweek came out from the bedroom, grabbing the rug that was still rolled up and unrolling it in the living room. He hummed, moving the couch to face the TV. Craig glanced up at him, his heart full as he watched him move around. He smiled a bit, setting his screw driver down as he stood.

"Dance with me." Tweek blinked, blushing a dark red.

"Wh-What?"

"Dance."

"Craig, no."

"Come on! We danced in front of the entire senior class in high school!"

"That's different! I don't like doing it with one other person!"

"You've danced with me before!"

"I was drunk! Plus, this is a faster paced song! It's not slow dancing!" Craig thought a moment.

"What if we danced with our eyes closed?" Tweek snorted, biting his lip.

"Hmm…I suppose that works…" Craig smiled, closing his eyes as he started moving to the beat of the old country song. Tweek closed his eyes, moving with it as well. After a minute, Craig opened his eyes slowly, stopping his movements as he watched Tweek move. He had a grin on his face, his hair pushed out of his face by the bandanna he used, hips moving as a laugh escaped his lips. Craig walked over, grabbing Tweek's wrists. Tweek gasped, his eyes flying open. He met Craig's gaze, his blue eyes half lidded as he smiled wide at Tweek.

"You're incredible." Tweek blushed.

"Y-You watched…"

"Only for a little bit…I couldn't help it." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Tweek smiled a bit, pressing a quick kiss to his fiancé's lips.

"Come on, handsome. I wanna finish unpacking before dinner time." Craig hummed, nodding before returning to put the coffee table together. Tweek brought him a glass of rum and coke, Craig sipping at it with an eagerness. He didn't realize how thirsty he had been. Tweek chuckled, walking back into the bedroom to put their clothes away. Craig lit a cigarette, letting it dangle from his mouth as he turned the coffee table upright and set it in place. He put an ash tray on it along with some magazines and a few coasters, the remote for the TV, and the controllers for his Xbox that he brought from home. On the TV stand, he put a few candles, images of him and Tweek and their friends and family. By the door, he hung their diplomas so they could be displayed proudly, and everyone could see them before they left the apartment. He started working on putting a bookshelf together, Venus rubbing against his ankles as he set the shelf upright as he finished (it was a rather simple build). He chuckled, tugging the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You can't be climbing this, Venus. This is a no kitty zone," He scooped her up, walking into the bedroom to check on Tweek. He smiled as he saw him hunched over their dresser, organizing the drawers. He even went ahead and added some décor to the bedroom and made their bed (it wasn't much, they didn't have a frame, so it was just a box spring with the mattress pushed against the wall. "Looks great." Tweek jumped.

"Jesus!" He looked up, sighing as he saw Craig. "Christ, Craig, you scared me!" He hissed, tugging the cigarette out of his hand and taking a draw from it. "Why is this so stressful?" He breathed out, handing the cigarette back to Craig. He hummed, pressing the cigarette into the ashtray that sat on Craig's end table.

"It's a big adjustment, Tweek. It's gonna be stressful." He frowned as Tweek tugged at his hair, a habit he hasn't done in a while. He set Venus now, walking over and grabbing Tweek's wrists. Tweek gasped, looking up.

"S-Sorry." He choked out.

"How long have you been working in here?" Tweek glanced at the clock on the wall.

"T-three hours?" Craig frowned.

"If you wanted some help why didn't you come get me?"

"You were busy doing your own thing!" Tweek screeched, his face flushed. Craig tugged him out into the kitchen, starting up the coffee machine. "Craig, it's almost eighty degrees and humid outside! I-I can't- _nng_ -drink hot coffee! What-what if I overheat and-and _die_?!" Craig didn't acknowledge Tweek's worrying as he put some ice into the mug, pushing it under the spout, and pressing the button to brew it. He hummed along to the music still, grabbing the creamer from the fridge and the sugar from the cupboard. He whistled slightly as he grabbed the coffee, adding a few extra ice cubes before pouring the cream and sugar in and handing it to Tweek. The blonde blinked, taking the mug with shaky hands. "Th-thanks." He breathed out, sipping at the cool coffee. Craig leaned against the counter top, sipping at a rum and coke he poured. He watched Tweek, concerned about Tweek's anxiety. It hasn't been bad for a while, having found more ways to cope with it in college. Once Tweek set his empty mug down, Craig set his drink aside, opening his arms.

"C'mere." He murmured. Tweek blinked, walking over slowly and walking into Craig's embrace. He let out a shaky breath, nuzzling his nose into Craig's throat as he felt his arms wrap around him. He wasn't sure what brought it on, but he felt…sad. It was creeping up on him slowly, a weight pressing down on his shoulders. He hasn't felt this sadness in a long time. It's been about two years since he last felt his sadness. He instinctively ran his hand down to his thighs, shivering as he felt the divots of scars there. Tweek went through a depressive episode his junior year, the stress of everything consuming him: internships, classes, the distance between him and Craig and his parents. He missed home. He missed being close to his parents and Craig and Craig's family. He had started scratching at his thighs one night, accidentally making them bleed. It was the first thing Tweek felt that semester. He of course talked to Craig about it, his fiancé telling him the same thing he told him about his panic attacks: call him whenever he felt the need to scratch his legs. And so, he did. They spent countless nights talking on the phone, Tweek sometimes feeling too sad to talk, so they'd text. When Tweek saw his therapist over winter break, she said it wasn't uncommon for students with anxiety disorders to develop depression. He started taking antidepressants, and although they helped a little bit, it ultimately wasn't enough. Tweek had considered dropping out of college, but after Craig flew out one weekend to visit, Tweek knew he needed to stay. If not for him, then for Craig and his parents. He couldn't stand to disappoint them. His skating didn't even make him happy that winter. Craig kissed the top of his head, snapping him out of his trance.

"Is it back?" He whispered, and Tweek knew what he meant. He closed his eyes.

"I…I don't know…I don't know if it's just stress or…sleepiness…" Craig rubbed his back.

"Why don't we get a nice cool bath, yeah? Maybe you're overworked." Tweek nodded slowly, walking towards the bathroom. Craig grabbed his phone, bringing the music into the bathroom with them. Tweek had started filling the tub already, the water refreshing to their too hot skin. Craig kicked his boxers off, climbing in while the tub still filled with water. One of the requirements for Tweek was a big tub, so this tub was big enough for them to both fit into easily. Tweek's skin turned a light pink as he took his boxers off, climbing in and sitting between Craig's legs. He let out a shaky breath, leaning back against his chest and letting his eyes flutter shut. Craig wrapped one arm around his waist, his other hand resting on his chest. He ran his thumb over his collar bone, kissing the shell of his ear lightly. Tweek swallowed hard, tilting his head back more against Craig's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"G-getting emotional…"

"Tweek, honey, today was a busy and big day for us. We _moved in_ together. We moved to a major city after living at our parents for a year. This is an exhausting day and you did such a good job decorating our room and-and making sure everyone was taken care of," He kissed the side of his neck lightly. "But part of me thinks you weren't taking care of yourself." Tweek's lips twitched a bit.

"I never do…" He breathed out, glancing up at Craig. He chuckled, squeezing Tweek's hip lightly.

"I know. And I wish you'd change that."

"…I'll work on it." He whispered, kicking the faucet off. The sound of music filled the room, Tweek finally fully relaxing against Craig's chest. The heavy feeling of sadness on his shoulders was slowly lifting away, instead being replaced by light kisses from his fiancé. He smiled at the delicate, warm kisses making their way across his shoulders, humming in approval at the feeling.

"You feeling any better? Is the bath helping?" He murmured against Tweek's skin.

"Yeah…thank you, Craig." He whispered, lifting his head to look at Craig, leaning his forehead against his. Craig hummed, holding him closer.

"It's my pleasure." He whispered back, smiling softly.

"You know…I used to think you were psychopath when we were younger…"

"Why is that?"

"You never…flinched at anything. Remember when you fell on the playground and sliced your hand open on the ground? You didn't cry. Didn't flinch. Your hand was gushing blood and you just…walked casually to the nurse's office…how many stitches did you-"

"Fifteen." Craig lifted his right hand, looking at the long scar that ran down his palm.

"And you…didn't flinch when you fell…"

"I used to think that…maybe I was a psychopath…for the same reason…I just…never felt anything," He lifted his leg up, showing his knee. Tweek had always wondered about why the skin on his knee was so discolored. Craig never offered any explanation, until now. "I poured boiling water on my knee one day when no one was home. Third degree burns. I showed my mom when she came home and she about beat the shit out of me. Thankfully, she had her nursing training, and knew what to do, so she didn't have to take me to the hospital. I remember it hurting _a lot_ but…I didn't feel scared or concerned…so I was convinced that the kids were right, ya know? _I was a psychopath_." Tweek frowned, running his hand lightly over Craig's cheek.

"But…you're _not_."

"I know that now. After I started hanging around you more…I… _felt_ things. _Good things_. I felt happiness and-and concern for other people. I felt lonely on days I couldn't hang out with you, sad on days you weren't in school…I-I had never really… _felt_ that way about anything. In hockey, if I got hit…it never hurt me…then, after meeting you…it hurt every time…it's like you…woke something in me." Tweek blinked, his cheeks a dark red as he turned around to face Craig.

"Craig…you…it isn't _just me_ that made you-"

"Yes, it is, Tweek…and I know that's not, ya know, _fair_ of me to say that to you. That you're the source of me feeling…but, we're getting married and I'm not gonna lose you, ya know? So…I wanted you to know this about me…I felt like you should know." Tweek let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

"I…you _really_ think highly of me…don't you?" He whispered eventually, leaning his forehead against Craig's again. Craig stayed silent, eventually nodding. Tweek opened his eyes, seeing Craig had his eyes closed as well as his thumb ran over his scarred knee. Tweek set his hand lightly on it, running his fingers lightly over the raised and scarred skin, his eyes following his fingers. "I always knew you were tough…but pouring boiling water on your knee?" Craig smirked a bit.

"Yeah…I know…it was stupid…" Tweek looked back up at Craig.

"You were young…it's okay. You were…scared…but didn't realize it at the time…" Craig blinked, looking up.

"I…yeah…you're right…" He breathed out, Tweek standing.

"Come on…lets order some food." Craig smiled a bit, nodding as he stood. They drained the tub, walking out to the living room after Tweek tugged on a tank top and boxers on, Craig opting to just stick with boxers. They called for a pizza, plopping on the couch with drinks in hand (Tweek with wine and Craig with his rum and coke). They watched TV while they waited for the pizza, they watched TV while they ate pizza, and they watched TV after they ate pizza. They had gotten invested in watching _Wheel of Fortune_ and _Jeopardy!_ and other silly shows that have been on for way too long. When it was around ten o'clock, Craig glanced over, Tweek slumped against his hand and his legs pulled up onto the couch. Craig smirked, turning the TV off. He took the empty glass from Tweek's hand, walking the empty pizza box and glasses into the kitchen. Once he cleaned up, he made sure Venus had her food and locked the door, scooping Tweek up and carrying him into their room. _Their room_. His heart swelled as he realized that this was the first night in _their room_. He laid Tweek down before laying down next to him, pressing his chest to Tweek's back. He ran his thumb over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the top of his neck before letting his eyes flutter shut. This was the beginning of their lives together, not the marriage certificate. That would come in time. But this apartment together? A place for them to come back to and see each other every day and wake up next to each other and a place where they got to cook and eat and drink and have sex and dance because they could? Yeah. _This_ was the start of everything.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Wowie! I'm back! I was rushing a sorority this weekend so I was exhausted after everything and didn't want to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're getting close to the end and I already have my next story in the works! It's gonna be a sci-fi theme! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	39. Chapter 39

The following weeks after officially moving into their apartment consisted of a little routine: Tweek left for work at around eight am and returned around seven at night. Craig was assigned to work for a lab, but the lab had requested he did some work from home with mapping a certain part of the galaxy. Each night when Tweek came home, Craig had the paper he formed into a map sprawled across the floor, Venus often perched on his back or laying by his legs as he scribbled on the map. Craig would then call it a day while Tweek either ordered food or made dinner, rolling the map up and setting it aside. Sometimes they would watch a movie or reruns of old TV shows, other nights they'd play card games or video games for something different. Tonight, however, Tweek wanted to do something different.

"Can we…try something different tonight?" Craig looked up from his plate, chewing on his pasta.

"Like what?" They were sitting in their underwear, the room sticky with humidity. Tweek leaned back in his chair, thinking a moment.

"Why don't we take a nice bath to cool off? Maybe add some bubbles and wine…?" Craig raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"That could be arranged," He murmured, sipping at his water. Tweek bit his lip as he grinned, running his foot up and down Craig's calf under the table. He hummed, looking up again from his plate. "What're you doing?"

"I miss you. I feel like I don't get to see you as often anymore…even though we live together." Craig chuckled.

"Yeah…it's been crazy lately…how has work been for you anyways? I feel like we don't talk about our days enough." Tweek smiled, sipping at his water, humming in thought.

"It was fine! A lot of weird questions today like where to get the best coffee and how to change the channel on the TV in their room or _where the fucking ice machine was_. Like, I had to explain that each floor had an ice machine and this woman _was not understanding that!_ " Craig snorted, pushing his plate forward as he finished.

"Was she stupid or…?"

"Yeah, probably! Oh! Then this guy was mad that his room didn't have a good view of the city, but literally every room _looks at the city! We're in the middle of the city!_ " Craig grinned around his drink.

"So…what did you do?"

"I had to talk him into not moving rooms because I had to explain that each room came with a city view and that the view was relatively the same in each room! He _finally_ gave after my boss explained the _exact same thing to him_!" Craig let out a laugh, standing and grabbing their empty plates. He walked over to the sink, washing them quickly before dumping some cat food into Venus' bowl. He grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine they had open already, tucking the bottle under his arm as he held his hand out to Tweek.

"Well…it sounds like you had a long day and need to relax." Tweek smiled, taking his hand and grabbing the bottle of wine out from under his arm, pulling the cork out and taking a swig of wine.

"I do." Craig watched, smiling softly at the motion. They made their way down the hall, Tweek turning the faucet on while Craig grabbed a few candles from the living room. When he came back, Tweek was running his hand through the water, mixing the bubbles in as he sat on the edge of the tub. Craig used his lighter to light a few candles, setting one on the sink, one on the back of the toilet, and one on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Get in. I'll pour you your wine." Tweek hummed, shimmying out of his boxers and kicking them up into Craig's face. He let out a laugh as they landed on top of his head, Craig stopping mid pour to look at him. Tweek threw his hands over his mouth, trying to stop the barrage of laughter that was pouring from his mouth. Craig shook his head, causing the boxers to fall to the floor. He glared playfully at Tweek, handing him the glass of wine. He left the bathroom for a moment, coming back with an ashtray. He set it on the ledge of the tub, pouring his own glass of wine after taking his own boxers off. Tweek watched him, already up to his shoulders in bubbles (they smelt like lavender, a gift from Wendy). Craig climbed in on the opposite end, their legs tangling together in the water. Craig set his glass down, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. He closed his eyes as he inhaled, sighing as he exhaled. Tweek hummed, tilting his head as he watched him.

"I know it's a weird thing to say…but…whenever I smell someone smoking on the streets, I always just assume it's you." Craig opened his eyes, cigarette dangling from between his index and middle finger while his left hand swirled the wine in his glass around.

"Yeah? You just assume I'm following you everywhere now?" Tweek snorted, sipping at his wine.

"Well…no. I just…the idea of you always being around is somewhat…comforting to me…like, for instance, on days when I have a really stressful day! Like today, for example! I smelt someone smoking outside and my mind just thought it was you and I relaxed. Christ…saying it out loud is kind of…creepy." Craig chuckled around his cigarette, exhaling as he smiled.

"It isn't creepy. It's…kind of sweet. I'm glad you find comfort in cigarettes." Tweek snickered as he took another sip of wine, leaning his head back against the cool porcelain of the tub.

"Glad I didn't scare you off yet." Craig smirked a bit, his eyes flicking down to the ring on Tweek's finger.

"It's been four years, ya know. Well…this December it will be four years since we got engaged." Tweek hummed.

"Yeah…I'm…starting to get impatient."

"What do you-"

"I want to get married soon." Craig blinked, tapping some ash off his cigarette into the ashtray.

"I thought we agreed we'd wait?" Tweek sighed, twirling a curl around his finger as he thought.

"I mean…we technically _have_ been waiting. Four years, like you said. And I know we said until we could afford a honeymoon…but…I just…can't wait much longer. I just want to call you mine. Start our lives together."

"I already am yours, Tweek, and we have started a life together."

"You know what I mean, Craig." Craig looked at him, searching his green eyes. He smirked after a bit, putting his cigarette out and sipping at his wine.

"I know, Tweek." He whispered finally, reaching out and brushing his finger-tips past Tweek's hand. He shivered, reaching out and taking hold of Craig's hand and running his thumb over his knuckles. They sat like that for a good while, letting the silence consume them. Their lives have taken on a drastic turn, with busy schedules and minimal time, they had slowly drifted apart over the few weeks they've been in the apartment. The love was still there, but the time apart has definitely taken a toll on them both. This was a much-needed night of comfort and relaxing. After about five minutes of just staring at each other, Tweek set his empty glass aside, the alcohol buzzing through his system. He grabbed his phone off the toilet lid, putting on a playlist he made. It was older music, but Craig always enjoyed everything Tweek played. He watched him with careful eyes, Tweek moving slowly to straddle his lap. Craig didn't move yet, slowly setting his glass down on the ground, his arms hanging over the edges of the tub. His eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted slightly as he felt Tweek's lips against his neck, placing gentle kisses across to his throat. He tilted his head back slowly, letting out a shaky breath. _God it's been so long since we were intimate like this_. He thought, eyes fluttering open as he felt Tweek's hands run along his arms. His fingers danced along his skin, leaving trails of water along their path. Tweek hummed against his Adam's apple, making him shiver.

"I miss you." He whispered against his skin, tongue darting out to taste the skin there. Craig swallowed hard, his eyes closing again.

"I-I miss you, too." He choked out. Tweek smiled against his collar bone, nipping lightly at the taught skin.

"I like it when you sound like this."

"Like-like what?" Tweek ran his lips lightly down his chest, placing kisses every now and then. His curls tickled Craig's chin.

"So… _undone_ ," Tweek sucked lightly at a spot on Craig's chest, enjoying the way his fiancé writhed under him. He hummed, placing a gentle kiss to the little hickey left behind. "So… _broken_." Craig ran a hand down his face, biting hard on his bottom lip.

"It…it's been _so long_." He breathed out, eyes fluttering open to look at Tweek. His lips were red from kissing at Craig's skin, a small smile spread on his face. Tweek brought his hand up to Craig's face, tracing every detail he could on it: the scar on his eyebrow from his uncle, the scar on his cheek from the hockey puck, the shape of his nose, the little scar under his eye from his uncle again, the tiny freckles that painted his cheeks. He ran the pad of his thumb lightly over Craig's lips, eliciting a hum from his fiancé. Craig pressed a gentle kiss to his thumb, smirking a bit as Tweek dragged his thumb down to his chin. He ran his thumb over the divot in Craig's chin, the small divot perhaps the only mark on Craig's face that wasn't a scar. Tweek loved his chin. He's always found his little cleft chin adorable, never saying much about it. He placed a light kiss to it, running his fingers down the side of his neck. Craig couldn't take it anymore. He needed his fiancé. He tilted his head down, catching Tweek's lips with his own. His hands found their way into the water, grabbing Tweek's hips and tugging him closer. Tweek sighed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Craig's neck in an effort to pull himself closer. Craig tangled one hand into Tweek's curls, trying to press him closer to him as he took a fist full of the curls. Tweek tossed his head back, feeling his lover's lips trail down his jaw to his neck. As he closed his eyes, he found the lyrics of the song to be fitting for the moment.

 _I'm laughing on the outside_

 _Crying on the inside_

 _'cause I'm so in love_

 _with you._

* * *

The tub has long been drained, but they've been laying there in the empty tub, too high on their orgasms still. Craig wasn't complaining. The cool porcelain felt good against his flushed skin, Tweek laying against his chest. Craig had a cigarette dangling from his fingers, taking a draw before slowly exhaling. Tweek held his hand out, Craig passing the cigarette over to him. He watched his fiancé take a long draw, smiling a bit as he exhaled and handed back the cigarette to Craig. The silence between them was comfortable and no words needed to be shared, both opting to enjoy each other's presence. It was Craig who finally broke the silence.

"Let's get married." Tweek didn't lift his head up from his chest, his eyes closing.

"Okay."

"Saturday?" Tweek hummed, nodding slowly.

"That works."

"We should call everyone." Tweek nodded again.

"I'll call my mom, dad, and the girls tomorrow." Craig held him closer after putting his cigarette out, burying his face into his curls.

"M'kay…wanna go to bed?" Tweek nodded once more against his chest, Craig chuckling lightly. Tweek moved first, blowing the candles out and grabbing his phone to stop the music. He gasped a bit as Craig scooped him up, one arm under his legs and the other under his back. Tweek smiled, curling up into his chest as he maneuvered them down the hall. He hadn't stopped the music yet, the soft, slow song lulling him asleep. Craig laid him down, setting the phone aside onto the side table. He laid down next to Tweek, wrapping his arm around him from behind. Tweek smiled, even though Craig couldn't see it from where he was. He listened to the lyrics of the song.

 _And those of us with ravaged faces  
Lacking in the social graces  
Desperately remained at home  
Inventing lovers on the phone_

 _Who called to say "come dance with me"  
And murmured vague obscenities  
It isn't all it seems at seventeen_

Tweek smiled more, thinking back to six years ago when he was seventeen and pining after the man in bed with him. He put his left hand over Craig's left hand, interlacing their fingers as his eyes shut.

"Do you…ever look back to think how far we've come?" He whispered suddenly, Craig shifting a bit behind him to tug him closer.

"All the time." He whispered back, Tweek feeling his eye lashes against the back of his shoulder. He smiled more.

"And?" Craig chuckled softly, placing a light kiss to his shoulder.

" _I'm so fucking happy_."

* * *

The next day, while Craig was working on his map, he called his mom, setting the phone on speaker as he continued to work.

" _Well, hello there, baby boy_."

"Mom, _Jesus_ , I have my own apartment now!" Laura snorted.

" _You're still my baby boy_." Craig chuckled.

"I know…listen, I got a question for you."

" _What's up_?" Craig could hear her typing at her computer.

"What are you and dad doing Saturday?"

" _Well, we were going to take Tricia out to shop for some things for her apartment and then maybe go out to dinner_." Tricia was entering her sophomore year of college, attending the University of Alabama. Craig was thrilled for her and definitely made sure to visit her during his senior year of college (and Tricia appreciated it).

"Could it be moved to Sunday?" Laura stopped typing.

" _…why?"_ Craig bit his lip as he grinned slowly.

 _"_ We're doing it. Saturday." Laura gasped on the other end of the phone.

" _WHAT?!_ " Craig jumped a bit, cursing as he erased the mark he accidentally made.

"Christ, Mom, I'm working!"

" _Sorry! Sorry! I just-Jesus Christ-finally!"_ Craig snorted, tucking his pencil behind his ear as he stood, grabbing his phone as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Yeah we just…we can't wait anymore. We wanted to call the family first to make sure you can make it up." Craig could practically see his mother grinning.

" _You know we wouldn't miss it, Craig. And I think Tricia will be more than willing to move her errands to Sunday_." Craig smiled, leaning his arms against the railing as he looked out to the street below.

"Mom…is it normal to fall more in love with your spouse as time goes on?" Laura chuckled.

" _Craig, I've known you were in love with Tweek since the first time you brought him over. I'd say your love for him is infinite."_

* * *

Tweek came home from work that evening with a bottle of tequila in hand, some of it already gone. He heard music coming from the kitchen, walking in to find a wonderful sight. He leaned against the doorway, watching Craig cook in his underwear with Venus perched on his shoulders. He was sipping at a beer, humming along softly to the music.

"Hey you." He looked over his shoulder, smirking a bit as Tweek took a sip from his bottle of tequila.

"Rough day?" Tweek set the bottle down, leaning against Craig's side and reaching up to grab Venus. He held the kitten close, rubbing her head.

"Yeah…I don't…really wanna talk about it." Craig frowned, kissing his forehead.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it. 'm sorry your day was so rough," He wrapped an arm around Tweek, stirring the pot. "I'm making your favorite dinner." Tweek smiled a bit against his neck.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Craig chuckled.

"Of course." Tweek sighed, collapsing into his chest.

" _Thank you_." He breathed out, Craig placing a light kiss to his hair before Tweek pulled away, setting Venus down. He poured himself a small glass of the tequila he had been drinking, tucking the rest away in their liquor cabinet.

"I talked to my mom today." Craig said as he set the table.

"Yeah? About Saturday?"

"It works for my family." Tweek smiled around his glass.

"It works for mine, too. And I called the girls and Heidi said that her and Kyle will fly in Friday night and Wendy said her and Stan fly in Thursday night." Heidi and Kyle had moved to Arizona, Heidi getting a nursing job at a hospital she interned at senior year. Kyle worked as a high school biology teacher in a school district near their home. Stan and Wendy moved to Los Angeles. Stan was trying to get his films made while Wendy worked at a lab as a chemist.

"I called the guys as well. They'll all be able to make it. I even called Kenny." Tweek nodded, looking up with a small smile.

"Should we…call Eric?" Craig stopped, smiling a bit.

"Seems right…don'tcha think?" Tweek nodded, tugging his phone out and dialing the number he's called on nights he argued with Craig. The friendship they had with Eric Cartman baffled Tweek, but he was sure as hell thankful for it.

" _Been awhile, stranger."_ Tweek snorted.

"I know. How's LA?" Eric and his girlfriend, Millie, moved out to LA for the same reason Stan and Wendy moved out: Eric landed a job as a screenwriter and Millie was working as a history teacher.

" _Too fucking hot. It's literally on fire!"_ Tweek sipped at his drink, smiling.

"I know I saw the news…hey, so I know this is last minute but…what are you doing Saturday?"

" _Jesus, ummm…probably going to the gym with Millie? Why?"_

 _"_ Do you think you'd be able to fly in to Denver by Friday?"

" _…what's going on_?"

"Come to our wedding. We're getting hitched on Saturday." There was a moment of silence, before he heard a laugh.

" _You're…inviting me to your wedding_?"

"It seemed right, Eric."

" _…This…means the world, Tweek. You know that, right? I'm…I've been haunted by what I've done to you two for years now…"_

"I know, Eric…think of this as a fresh start for all of us." Cartman let out a soft laugh.

" _Can I bring Millie_?"

"You know I've been dying to meet her."

" _Yeah…sounds good. We'll see you Friday night, alright?...Thank you, Tweek."_

 _"_ Give Millie a kiss for us. We'll see you." He hung up, smiling over at Craig. Craig smiled back at him.

"We did a good thing." He murmured, Tweek chuckling as he sat down.

"Yeah…we did," They clinked their glasses together lightly, enjoying their grilled cheese and tomato soup. As they laid in bed that night, Craig typing on his laptop and Tweek reading his book, he glanced over to Craig, smiling softly. "Whatcha typing?"

"My report for the day. I forgot to do it earlier." Tweek set the book aside, leaning his head on his fiancé's shoulder.

"Can I watch?" Craig glanced down at him.

"Sure, if you want." Tweek watched his fingers dance across the keys of his MacBook, humming softly after a while.

"We're getting married." He whispered, Craig saving the report and emailing it to his boss with a small smile. He shut his laptop, setting it aside and reached up to turn the lamp off. He laid down on his back, Tweek's head resting on his chest. He played with his curls lightly, glancing up at the ceiling. They had glow stars on the ceiling, Tweek surprising Craig with them last week one evening after work. He smiled, thinking back to the evolution of the glow stars. It started innocently enough, Token having gotten them for Craig for his tenth birthday. Those stars in Craig's room have seen so many important memories: the first time Craig discovered porn and masturbation, the time Tweek and him made a maze for Stripe #4 to run through, the time Clyde and Jimmy had a sword fight with Jimmy's crutches, the time Craig snuck some alcohol up to his room for Tweek and him to try, when they tried cigarettes for the first time, when they had sex in his room, all the embarrassing dance moves, the laughs, the tears, the yelling. If those stars could talk, they'd have the most interesting stories. These stars here in their apartment…it was the beginning of their adult lives. So far, they've seen some sex, kisses, cuddles, laughs, competitiveness (they played cards one night and Craig kept losing), and a silent promise. The silent promise to always be there for each other, to always care for each other, to always love one another, to always cherish their time together. Now, if these stars could talk, they'd tell stories of a couple excited to start their lives together. Craig grinned as he looked at them for a while, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Yeah… _finally_."

* * *

 **NOTE:** Holy fuck! Can you believe there's ONE CHAPTER LEFT? However, there's an epilogue, but that still means only ONE CHAPTER REMAINS! I'm so sad to watch this story come to an end, but holy shit I'm so excited to write my next story! The songs mentioned in this chapter are called "Laughing on the Outside" by Bernadette Carroll and "At Seventeen" by Janis Ian. As you can imagine, the wedding is next, and I feel that it's the perfect way to wrap up this story with a bow 3 Thank you all so much for reading and your kind wishes over these past few, difficult weeks! Your words have meant the world to me on some of my toughest days! As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	40. Chapter 40

The days leading up to Saturday seemed to crawl past. Tweek was growing more and more anxious as time went on, wanting nothing more than to just _marry his best friend_! On Friday, a particularly slow and uneventful day, Tweek glanced up from his computer, surprised to see Stan and Wendy walk into his hotel that night. He blinked, grinning as he saw them. He jumped up, rushing around from behind the desk and tossing his arms around Wendy. She giggled into his shoulder, holding him close.

"Hey handsome!" She giggled, kissing his cheek as Tweek pulled back. He moved to hug Stan, grinning into his shoulder.

"You two made it!"

"Well of course! How could we miss the wedding of the century?" Stan teased, earning a swift punch in the arm from Tweek. He let out a laugh, leaning against the front desk as he looked between the two of them.

"How was your flight?"

"Uneventful. Too hot. I don't think I've ever been in Colorado while it's so hot." Tweek snorted, walking back behind the desk.

"Yeah, it's been brutal. I've had so many people ask me if there's anything I can do about the weather." Wendy blinked.

"You're shitting me." Tweek snorted.

"I wish I was, but alas," He typed on his computer, looking up Stan's name. "So, what made you choose _my hotel_?" Stan chuckled.

"It did have good reviews. Plus, we knew we'd see you since you're always working." Tweek chuckled, checking them in and handing their keys to them.

"Well, yeah we need as much money as possible! Craig's been busy working from home making some map for the lab. He usually finishes up around the time I get home."

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." Stan whipped around, grinning as Eric walked in with a _very cute_ girl on his arm.

"Shit, dude! You're here, too?!"

"I had to stay at the hotel our buddy works at!" Tweek snorted, standing up and walking around to hug Eric.

"Good to see you, handsome." Eric chuckled, hugging him tightly.

"You too," He pulled away, blushing as Millie cleared her throat. "Oh! Stan, Wendy, Tweek, this is Millie, my girlfriend." Tweek was in awe at how cute Millie was. She had a short strawberry blonde bob cut that stopped at her jaw, freckles all across his cheeks and nose, bright red lipstick and pretty green eyes that complimented her fare complexion. She stuck her hand out to each of them, a sweet smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to finally see the faces behind the names! And congrats to you Tweek on your marriage this weekend!" Tweek smiled, taking her hand.

"Thank you for coming! And it's amazing to finally meet you." She giggled again, taking Eric's arm again. Tweek walked behind the desk to check them in as well.

"When do you get off?" Wendy asked, leaning against the counter top.

"About…an hour." He murmured as he typed on the computer, passing two keys over to Eric and Millie.

"We have to celebrate! We can chill in our rooms and come down around eight and we can all go back to your place and surprise Craig?"

"I like surprising Craig, too, ya know!" Tweek grinned as he stood, rushing around to toss his arms around Heidi. Kyle wasn't far behind, both their suitcases in tow.

"How the fuck did you all manage to show up around the same time?!" Tweek laughed, Kyle snorting.

"No clue." He said, tossing his arms around Stan and Wendy, before turning to Eric.

"Hey…hey Kyle," He looked at Millie, smiling. "This is, uh, Millie. We've been together for-"

"Dude, she's perfect for you." Eric blinked, smiling a little wider as Millie stuck her hand out.

"Pleasure!" Kyle chuckled, wrapping his arm around Heidi, who looked at Eric with happy eyes.

"She's beautiful, Eric." Millie blushed, looking at Cartman with adoring eyes.

"Your friends are so sweet to me." She giggled, Eric letting out a soft laugh.

"Yeah…my friends are pretty great."

* * *

Craig was laying on his stomach on top of a piece of wood stretched between two chairs over top his map. He had to start using the wood and chairs to lay across the page, any pressure from his hands causing the pencil to smear. He had his headphones on as he worked, not noticing the door open and the flood of people following his fiancé in. Tweek stopped, everyone stopped really. They watched him, Kyle finally speaking.

"This is what he does all day?"

"This map is covering most of the fucking floor!" Eric said, slowly walking closer to it. Tweek brushed his fingers past Craig's foot, a yelp escaping his lips. Tweek giggled as Craig looked back, his eyes widening as he tugged his headphones down around his neck.

"What the fuck?!" He grinned, pushing himself up and onto the chair, stepping off and tugging everyone into hugs.

"Surprise!" Wendy giggled, hugging him tightly. After he hugged everyone, he blinked as he saw Millie.

"Eric is this-"

"Millie? Yeah." She grinned, holding her hand out. Craig ignored it and tugged her into a hug, Millie laughing softly as she happily returned it.

"Pleasure!" She laughed, Craig grinning as he pulled away.

"Damn, you're cute as hell." He murmured, Millie blushing. Tweek came back into the room with wine glasses for everyone, passing them out before running back into the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine. Once everyone had some, they all sat down, Craig sitting down after cleaning up from working. He thanked Tweek for holding his glass, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up as he relaxed next to Tweek. They all talked amongst themselves, catching up over everything that's been happening for the past year. Craig could barely believe that everyone has been out of college for _a year_ now. Around nine o'clock, there was a knock on the door, Tweek standing to answer after setting his wine down. He gasped as he opened the door, his parents, Craig's family, Kenny and Butters, Clyde Jimmy, Token, and Bebe all at the door. He tossed his arms around his parents as they walked in, Craig rushing over to hug Tricia first (he hasn't seen her in a while), grinning as he picked her up and heard her laugh. Everyone stood up to greet the others, hugs and kisses being passed around for a few minutes. It has been far too long since everyone has last been together and it felt _so good_ to be reunited.

"How have you boys managed to squeeze everyone into this apartment?" Thomas asked with a laugh, Craig snorting.

"I have no clue." Tweek went into the kitchen, grabbing chairs from the kitchen table and the stools from their island, bringing them out into the living room. Craig grabbed more glasses for everyone (even Tricia), having to grab coffee mugs and regular glasses since they had no more wine glasses to distribute. He handed the glasses out to everyone while Tweek would fill them, Tricia sitting on Craig's lap after he sat down. Craig snorted, wrapping an arm around her as he sipped at his wine.

"I've missed you, dingus." She murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. Craig kissed her shoulder, smiling.

"It's been awhile." He murmured back, seeing his sister smile. She had matured so much over the past four years, growing a few more inches as well. She lost the last of her baby fat and she was absolutely stunning. She has been on and off with Ike since the end of senior year, but they still remain friendly.

"I'm proud of you, ya know."

"Of what?"

"You. For bringing Tweek into the family. I called all my friends on Wednesday to tell them you two were finally getting married." Craig smiled around his glass, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm glad you two hit it off all those years ago." She smiled, glancing up at her soon to be brother-in-law. He was laughing as he talked with his parents and Kyle and Heidi, his eyes bright. Tricia hummed, sipping a bit at her wine.

"Me too, Craig."

* * *

The rest of the evening was filled with happy conversation and even some games to just continue enjoying their time together and celebrate the exciting day awaiting them tomorrow. Around eleven pm, Craig glanced down as his phone buzzed, the number unfamiliar to him. He excused himself, stepping out on the balcony and shutting the door behind him.

"Hello?"

" _I'm surprised you answered_." He tensed, clenching his jaw as he heard _her_ voice.

"…what do you want, Molly?" He whispered, his eyes closing as he leaned against the railing.

" _…you're getting married tomorrow?"_

"How…how did you know?"

" _I have my connections…I just…wanted to say congrats."_ Craig blinked his eyes open, his chest tightening. He knew she meant well, but he could still sense the venom dripping from her voice.

"Um…thanks…I-I think."

" _I know you haven't seen or heard from me since I was expelled but…I just wanted to hear that sexy voice of yours one last time_." Craig screwed his eyes shut, gripping his phone tight. God, it had been four years since he last saw her, and she _still had power over him_.

"Don't…don't talk to me like that."

" _Just think how happy we would've been together! I know you like pussy, Craig_."

"Maybe I don't, alright? I clearly have a preference for _cock_ if you haven't noticed." He hissed, tears pricking his eyes. _Why are you letting her get to you? This is supposed to be a good night!_

" _So, what, you're saying you're gay?"_ Craig clenched his jaw, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't _owe you anything!_ " Tweek glanced up as he heard Craig's muffled voice, frowning as he saw how… _uncomfortable_ he looked.

" _We would've had such a wonderful life together, don'tcha think?"_ Craig swallowed hard, images of that night starting to flash through his mind. Her hand. Her lips. Her words. _R._ He flinched, tugging at his hair.

"N-NO. N-No we wouldn't have! Fucking, _stop stalking me_!" He hissed, angry tears falling.

" _Craig, I_ _ **love**_ _you!"_

 _"_ No…no, _don't fucking say that_." He sobbed, his chest feeling too tight. He jumped, feeling arms wrap around him. He turned, seeing Tweek there. He let out a shaky breath, blinking as Tweek grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" He whispered into the phone, rubbing small circles into Craig's back.

" _…you take care of him_."

"You don't get to say that. You don't get to say _anything_ about my _husband_ okay? If you even cared about him _at all_ , you'd get the hint to _fuck off_. You wouldn't have _sexually assaulted him_ and traumatize him like this! He's the strongest person I know and _you hurt him_. I can _never forgive anyone_ who hurts my Craig. You never deserved to kiss him. You took advantage of him and that's _disgusting_ , Molly Gerwin. I hope you rot and if you _ever_ call this number again, _I will fucking beat the shit out of you again_ ," He hung up before he could hear her talk, the sound of her voice causing Tweek to see red. He wrapped his arms tight around Craig, letting his fiancé sob into his shoulder. He rubbed his back until his body stopped shaking, placing gentle kisses to his face. "Shhh…it's okay, handsome. She isn't here." He whispered, wiping the tears off his cheeks. Craig looked at him, his eyes red.

"You…c-called me your husband." Tweek blinked, blushing a bit. He swallowed hard, smiling a bit.

"Well…you are…" Craig smiled slowly, pressing his lips to Tweek's. Even in the moonlight, Craig could see how bright Tweek's eyes were. It felt right, kissing his fiancé under the moonlight the night before they were getting hitched. They pulled away slowly, Laura and Mary smiling through the window as they watched their boys. Mary leaned against Laura a bit, humming.

"I'm so happy to welcome Craig into our family." Laura glanced over at her, chuckling softly.

"The feeling is mutual…when did you realize they were in love?" Mary laughed.

"The second he brought Craig over for the first time. They held hands as they walked up to the steps of the house." Laura smiled, watching her son interact so delicately with his soon to be husband.

"Me too…his eyes were so bright. He never looked at someone like that before…it just took him a little while to figure it out." Mary smiled, looking at Tweek. He looked so… _genuinely happy_.

"I think Tweek figured it out before he realized he was gay." Laura laughed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm just glad they finally figured it out."

* * *

They laid in bed that night, too excited to sleep. Mary and Richard were sharing an air mattress that they brought out in the living room, Thomas and Laura sharing one as well while Tricia slept on the couch. Kenny and Butters were staying with Clyde and Bebe that evening, not having the extra funds for a hotel room (they were doing well financially, but just didn't have enough extra money for a hotel room). It was around two am when Craig rolled over to face Tweek. Tweek was already looking at him, a goofy smile on his face.

"Can't sleep." Tweek whispered, Craig smiling at him.

"Me too." Tweek hummed, stroking his cheek lightly.

"How do you feel?"

"Excited. Happy. Better than earlier, if that's what you mean." Tweek chuckled, resting his hand on the side of Craig's neck.

"I'm glad. I blocked her number."

"Thank you." He breathed out, pressing their foreheads together. Tweek stayed silent, just staring up into those caring blue eyes that have encouraged him for so many years. They've cried when he's cried, they've laughed along with whatever antics they got into. They grew angry every time Tweek showed up with a new bruise from a bully. They grew happy when Tweek won his figure skating competition. They grew _tired_ after everything with _her_. They grew sad each time they had to leave each other in college after visiting. Now? Now they showed the future: long days of work, coming home to each other, eventually, a small child will be in the mix, laughter, happiness, _love_. Tweek grinned slowly, pressing his lips lightly against Craig's. He sighed into the kiss, tugging Tweek closer. When Tweek pulled away, he buried his face into Craig's neck, sitting there for a bit before he blinked.

"Did you…write…vows?" Craig blinked, looking down.

"…no?" Tweek let out a sigh of relief.

" _Jesus,_ I haven't either!"

"Let's do it now!"

"It's two am!"

"We're not going to sleep any time soon." Tweek snorted, rolling over to turn on his lamp. Craig stood, grabbing a notebook and sitting in the chair in the corner of their room while Tweek sat upright in bed. Every now and then a giggle would escape one of their lips, a pen would scribble profusely on the paper, and there would be gasps as ideas struck them. Around three am, they were finishing up, exhaustion starting to settle in. Craig folded up his piece of paper, tucking it under his phone so he wouldn't forget it. Tweek did the same, turning the lights off before curling up to his fiancé. _Fiancé_. This afternoon, they moved on to the next label, and hopefully, their last: _husbands_.

* * *

When Craig woke up in the morning, he immediately went to get a shower, his stomach doing flip flops as he washed himself. He sniffed the air as he walked out into the kitchen after finishing getting ready (he wore sweatpants for the time being and a tank top). He hummed as he saw his mom and Mary baking breakfast for everyone, Craig plopping at the island as he watched the two women he loved most in the world (besides Tricia). Mary looked over her shoulder as she heard the stool scrape against the floor, smiling softly.

"Good morning, my soon to be son-in-law." She cooed, placing a plate and cup of coffee in front of Craig and kissing his forehead. He blushed, grinning slowly as he sipped at his coffee, humming.

"G'morning." He mumbled, a knock on the door waking him up a bit. He stood, walking over and blinking as he saw the girls standing there, grins on their faces.

"Morning, Craig!" They all said, giggling as they pushed past and down the hall (even Millie was with them). Craig blinked, shrugging as he sat back down to eat.

"They're off to sweep him away." Laura chuckled, Craig blinking.

"What do you mean?"

"They're probably separating you two. Even though you're getting married at the courthouse, they mentioned last night that they were trying to keep up the traditions." Craig hummed, nodding slowly.

"Makes sense." Laura chewed on her bottom lip, running a hand through her son's drying hair.

"I saw you on the balcony last night…was it…?" Craig nodded slowly, his eyes closing as he leaned against his mom's chest.

"Yeah…but…I don't want to think about her today. Not on my wedding." Laura's heart fluttered at those words, hugging her son close as she kissed his hair.

"That's my strong, handsome man." Craig chuckled, pulling away after a minute to finish eating. He heard heels _clicking_ down his hallway, a very sleepy looking Tweek with the girls.

"We're stealing your husband to be for a few hours! We'll see you at the court house!" Bebe grinned, rushing them out the door. Tricia was even with them now, a grin on her face.

"Bye Tweek!" Mary shouted, Tweek waving over his shoulder before the door shut. Craig snickered softly, sipping at his coffee.

"Glad I get to relax." He murmured, Laura scoffing.

" _Oh no_. I'm making sure you look handsome as _fuck_ , alright?" Craig grimaced.

"Mom!"

"I'm serious! You gotta woo your fiancé!"

"I've already done that!"

"Do it again!" Craig snorted, pushing his now empty plate forward as he stood. Thomas came in from the living room with Richard, chuckling.

"We'll clean up. Help him get ready, yeah?" Thomas said, Craig blushing.

"Already on it." Mary giggled, Laura and her rushing Craig down the hall to help him get ready. Around noon, there was a knock on the door, all the guys showing up in dress pants and shirts. Richard chuckled as he answered the door, already dressed and ready to go (a simple light blue button down with a pair of khakis).

"Well, you gentlemen look ready."

"I don't know what to wear for a wedding this is the best I got."

"Clyde, we all know Bebe laid that outfit out before she left." Clyde snorted.

"Yeah…my _fiancée_ did lay it out." Kyle looked over at him.

"Oh! Yeah, dude, congrats!"

"Thanks! When are _you three_ popping the question?" He pointed at Stan, Kyle, and Eric, all three blushing. Stan spoke first.

"I-I uh…have a ring. I just…I'm waiting for the right time. But…probably before the end of the summer."

"I've been looking, but I haven't found the right ring." Kyle admitted, blushing.

"I'm not ready yet. I love Millie, but we haven't been together nearly as long as you guys." Eric murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. Kenny lit up a cigarette, his arm draped around Butters' shoulders.

"We got hitched earlier this year." Butters turned dark red as Kenny broke the news, a small smile on his lips.

"Y-Yeah! Valentine's Day…right Ken?" Kenny kissed his cheek, holding up his hand to show the simple gold band on it.

"That's right, handsome." Stan grinned slowly.

"Congrats, you two." Kenny grinned widely, exhaling from his cigarette as Craig walked out. They all blinked, Craig never looking so dashing but small at the same time. He was clearly nervous, but there was excitement hidden in there. His hand was shoved into his black dress pants, suspenders attached to them. His other hand held onto his tux jacket. The black suspenders stood out against his simple white dress shirt, a black bowtie tied securely around his neck. Kenny whistled low, walking over and snapping the suspenders against his chest.

" _Fuck_ , Tucker, no wonder they called you Craig Fucker. You're _fucking hot_." Craig snorted, taking the cigarette from his hand and taking a long draw from it before handing it back as he exhaled.

"I should punch you for that." He murmured, setting his tux jacket over the chair.

"H-He's right-right, Craig. I-I-I'd fuck-fuck you…well…let-let you f-fuck me." Jimmy said, Craig choking on the sip of water he took. His face turned a dark red, a grin crawling across his face as the guys laughed.

"Todos ustedes son un montón de fanáticos cachondos." Thomas laughed from the kitchen, Eric furrowing his brows.

"No fucking fair, dude!" Craig snickered, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, es justo." He murmured, a grin on his lips as Laura and Mary walked down the hall. Laura looked gorgeous, wearing a red dress that made her blue eyes and blonde hair pop. Mary wore a light blue dress, her dark hair curled and red lipstick making her look like a princess. Thomas and Richard blinked, their faces turning a dark red as they walked to their wives, kissing their cheeks. Craig watched them, his heart swelling as he watched his parents and in-laws giggling. _Soon, Tucker. That'll be you soon enough._

* * *

Tweek paced around the lobby of the court house, the girls all watching him.

"Why are you pacing?" Bebe asked eventually, standing to block his path. She wore a black dress, her long hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"I-I'm just… _nng_ , nervous." He breathed out, green eyes wide. Bebe chuckled, adjusting Tweek's hair. They had managed to tame it enough that it was out of his face, but it was still a little wild (Tweek always preferred it that way).

"Tweek…you're getting ready to marry _the love of your life_. You should be excited! There's nothing to worry about. Alright? Today…relax. Just this once. If not for yourself…for your _husband."_ Tweek blinked at the word, a goofy smile forming and then disappearing as he looked down, trying to stop himself from smiling.

"I…yeah…" Wendy tilted his chin up, wearing a lavender dress with her hair straightened.

"You might…you might want to turn around." She whispered, a grin on her face. Tweek blinked, turning around slowly. They both froze, their eyes meeting.

 _I never meant to be so bad to you_

Tweek grinned slowly, feeling the breath leave his body. Craig had a similar reaction, everything moving in slow motion.

 _One thing I said that I would never do_

Everyone moved past them, rushing to their respective spouse, but Craig was frozen, staring at his soon to be husband as he heard a ringing in his ears. _He looks…perfect_.

 _A look from you and I would fall from grace_

Tweek straightened up, biting onto his finger nail as he grinned, letting out a soft laugh. It was the only thing Craig could hear.

 _And that would wipe the smile right from my face_

Tweek walked up to him, standing in front of him with a goofy grin on his face. He wore a similar outfit to Craig's, his shirt a light gray instead of white.

"Hey, Craig."

 _Do you remember when we used to dance?_

"Hey, Tweek."

 _And incidents arose from circumstance_

"You look… _fuck_. You look… _incredible_."

 _One thing led to another we were young_

Craig grinned slowly, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze as everyone started heading into the court room as their appointment time was called.

"Yeah…you too, honey."

 _And we would scream together songs unsung_

They walked slowly into the court room, both being the last ones to enter. The judge looked up from her spot up front as they made their way over, a small smile crawling across her face.

"Well…don't you boys look dashing." She chuckled, both of them blushing. Tweek looked back at his mom, who already had happy tears in her eyes. He turned back around, giving Craig's hand a squeeze.

"Thank-thank you, ma'am." Craig said, a grin on his face. He could barely focus, his head swimming with thoughts. He was about to _marry_ his best friend, and _fuck_ he was so excited. She smiled at them both.

"You two ready?" They looked at each other, turning back to her.

"Yes." They said at the same time, the judge chuckling as she opened her book.

"Well, by the looks of it…you two have quite the entourage behind you," Clyde grinned, waving to Craig as they glanced behind their shoulders. Token nudged his side with a snicker, Stan letting out a laugh. They turned back around to face her with a soft laugh escaping their lips. "I'm so happy you were all able to join these clearly very in love gentlemen here today to watch them join in marriage. Now, I usually go through this long process of dragging out the ceremony, but I can see the eagerness in both your eyes," Thomas snorted, Craig letting out a soft laugh. "And I think your friends and family are just as eager and excited. I take it this has been a long time coming?"

"Thirteen years!" Tricia shouted, causing everyone to laugh, including the judge.

" _Damn!_ It says here you're both…twenty-three?"

"We've been best friends since we were ten." Tweek explained, the judge smiling.

"Well…isn't that special? I do mean that, boys. This is a special kind of love you two have," Tweek grinned up at Craig, who grinned down at him in return. "Why don't we get right to it, yeah? Mr. Tucker, Mr. Tweak, have you prepared vows for each other?" They both nodded, Craig reaching into his pocket to pull out the folded piece of paper as he turned to face Tweek. He glanced up, meeting his gaze.

 _It was the heat of the moment_

 _Telling me what my heart meant_

"Tweek…I…I've told you again and again how much you mean to me…but I feel like today I need to make it incredibly obvious…you're my best friend…sorry Clyde."

"It's cool I understand!" Craig snorted, glancing over at him with a grin before turning his attention back to the paper.

"I want to always remind you of that…every day when we wake up, I want to remind you how much I love and appreciate you. Whether it's waking up early to get you your morning coffee or just giving you that daily morning kiss…I'm willing to do _anything_ to prove to you how much I love you. Tweek, you're my rock. You were there for me when I didn't even k-know I needed you to be there. You were there on my lowest days, but you were there for the h-highest days…and that's what this marriage will be. The good, the bad, the beautiful, and the ugly. I-I can't wait for the days I get to come home and see the beautiful: a little boy or girl running to greet me and a big hug and kiss from you," Tweek grinned slowly, eyes filling with tears. "I-It's everything I've always dreamed of. Despite my stoic nature…there's a heart of gold under this tattoo of mine…and this heart of gold has been yours since we met…we just didn't know it at the time. I love you, and I'll be saying it until the day I die. Here's-Here's to our beautiful life together." Craig choked the last line out with a grin on his face, his throat constricting with emotion as happy tears filled his eyes. Tweek sniffled, the judge nodding to signal he may read his own vows.

 _The heat of the moment_

 _showed in your eyes_

"To my knight in shining armor, my Rocket Man, my NASA enthusiast, and my best friend. I've watched you grow into a shining star and I'm so _thrilled_ I have been a part of more than half your life. You're my rock as well, my protector, my therapist…but you've also helped me realize I'm stronger than I think I am. That I'm capable of more than I think. I'm proud to call you my husband, my life partner, my little astronomer. I've learned more about the stars and planets than I've bargained for, but _shit_ , I love listening to you talk about it every time. You somehow always tell me something new. You've been there for me on days I needed a friend, on days I needed a lover, on days I needed a shoulder to cry on. You're literally _everything_ to me, and I know that's a big task, but you've been up to the task for this long, I can assume you'll continue to be up for the task," Tweek grinned up at him, swallowing hard. "I-I can't wait for a little boy or girl to call us d-dad. I can't wait to watch you teach them Spanish. I can't wait f-for long nights of you teaching them the p-planets and-and watching you be the best version of yourself. I-I love you with every fiber in my being and I'm so h-happy you saw through the anxiety and coffee dependency to see there's more to me than that." Craig let out a laugh and sob, his cheeks red as he sniffled. The judge smiled, sniffling a bit herself as she cleared her throat.

"Well…those were the sweetest vows I have possibly ever heard…and I've been doing this for a _very long time_ ," Tweek giggled a bit, turning back to face the judge. "Do you two have the rings?" They nodded, Clyde and Wendy walking up to hand the silver bands to them (they were the unofficial Best Man and Bridesmaid). They sat back down, Tweek and Craig turning back to each other. "Mr. Tucker, please repeat after me," She smiled at the two of them, looking down at the book. "I, Craig Tucker, take you Tweek Tweak,"

"I, Craig Tucker, take you Tweek Tweak."

"For my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"For my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"F-For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and h-health, until death do us p-part." Craig's voice broke on the last word, grinning as he slid the ring onto Tweek's finger. Tweek let out a soft giggle, grinning at the judge.

"Now, Mr. Tweak, you do the same," She smiled softly. "I, Tweek Tweak, take you, Craig Tucker."

"I-I, Tweek Tweak, take you, Craig Tucker."

"For my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"For my lawful husband, to have-have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"For better, for-for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until d-death do us part." Tweek slid the ring on Craig's finger, both boys practically jumping with anticipation. The judge chuckled, closing the book.

"By the power vested in me, I'm happy to introduce the newly-weds: Mr. and Mr. Tweek and Craig Tucker. Craig? You may kiss your husband." Tweek yelled with joy, Craig grabbing his face as he pressed their lips together. The cheering of their family and friends was overwhelming, the judge laughing softly as she signed their marriage certificate. Craig pulled away, holding onto Tweek's face as they grinned at each other. Craig wasn't sure what caused it, but he saw their entire lives flash: the first time they met with Tweek's thermos rolling up to his feet, the first time they hung out just them at Craig's and playing with Stripe #4, he saw Tweek's smile when he figured skated in front of Craig for the first time, he saw Tweek drawing on his arm one day at school, telling Craig it was a "practice tattoo". Craig grinned wider as he saw Tweek figure skating at that competition, saw him crying over Jacob but the thankful look on his face when Craig beat him up, the time they got lost in South Philadelphia and ended up walking ten miles, the time they went to pride one summer in Philly, and now, with their whole lives ahead of them, he saw _everything_.

"I love you, Tweek Tucker." He breathed out, unable to contain his emotions as he let out a sob, Tweek grinning at his new name.

"I-I love you, Craig Tucker." Craig pulled him back in to a kiss, sparks tingling his lips as he continued to place gentle kisses over and over to his lips. Everything that has happened in his life flashed through Tweek's mind, a grin on his face as happy tears fell down his cheeks onto Craig's hands. This was the beginning of something wonderful. Tweek Tweak was no longer the kid with the same first and last night, but he was Tweek Tucker, a figure skater, a front desk manager, a loving husband, and a best friend. As they turned to see their ecstatic family and friends, Craig tugged him to his chest, closing his eyes as he thought back to Tweek's figure skating performance. He smiled, his mind drifting to that day, the day he said _I love you_ to his husband for the first time, the thought of the cool rink pricking his hands and his eyes wet with happy tears as he remembered Tweek's smiling face as he performed. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, grinning against his skin.

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

Craig glanced at his family, Tricia and his mom crying happy tears as Thomas held his thumb up to him, a grin on his face.

 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_

 _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

Tweek looked up at him, pressing his lips to Craig's again. Craig felt those sparks again, sighing into the kiss as his mind could only focus on Tweek and their entire lives.

 _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

* * *

 **NOTE:** HOLY SHIT! I want to take the time to thank you all for starting this journey with me. When I first started this, I had no idea so many people would fall in love with this silly AU I imagined while ice skating in center city Philadelphia. It snowed today here in the city, and I found that appropriate for the posting of the final chapter. I will be posting the epilogue tomorrow and I want to thank everyone again for the beautiful words and compliments you all gave me. These past few weeks have been really hard and writing has been a wonderful distraction! I love you all, and until tomorrow, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter 3 As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	41. Epilogue

_Off to the movies we shall go_

 _Where we learn everything that we know_

 _'Cause the movies teach us_

 _What our parents don't have time to say_

Tweek was in awe. He was in a room full of people that were _in a movie_. He was still in shock, considering that _he_ was in this movie! Craig, too! Everyone he knew was in Stan and Eric's movie. The movie was about a little mountain town and the crazy antics that went on during their childhood in said mountain town. It was non-fiction at times, but definitely fiction in other instances. A nice mix of the two genres, Tweek thought. It was surreal to him to watch these child actors portray people he knew (hell, there was someone portraying him and his husband in there!) and Tweek had to admit, the casting director did a _hell of a good job_ finding people that looked like Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric. Why it was a musical, he wasn't sure, but it seemed fitting for the crazy shit they depicted happening in South Park. He smiled a bit as Craig's hand found his, giving it a gentle squeeze as he smiled at him.

"Leave it to Eric to make something a musical." He whispered into Tweek's ear, causing the blonde to let out a laugh.

"I was just thinking that." He whispered back, both men laughing softly to themselves. The movie itself was, surprisingly, super funny. Tweek can remember certain events happening (Stan's gang discovering the word " _fuck_ ", Sheila Broflovski being pissed about something Canada did, and even the time Eric Cartman made a song about Kyle's mom being a quote " _bitch_ "). He felt a kick to the back of his seat from Clyde, whipping around to glare at him.

"The kid that plays me is so cute!" Clyde hissed, Bebe snorting next to him. Clyde gasped. "It's Craig!" Tweek whipped around, Craig slouching in his seat as he smiled a bit. The kid was adorable: braces, blue chullo that looked very similar to Craig's, tan skin, bright blue eyes. He really was a mini Craig. Tweek blushed as a scrawny looking blonde boy rushed up, clutching onto movie Craig's arm while also holding a thermos. "Ohhhh my god!" Clyde screamed, Tweek snorting as he glanced over at Craig.

"We weren't dating then!" He whispered to Craig, causing his husband to snort. He glanced back at the screen, the two boys holding hands. He could recall a few times he held hands with Tweek on the playground, a blush crawling up to his ears.

"I guess we always made it look like we were."

* * *

After the movie finished, they all congratulated Stan and Eric on a wonderful first movie. The two partnered together when they were twenty-five: Eric doing the writing while Stan directed. The movie, titled _South Park: A (Not So) Quiet Mountain Town_ , was purchased by a big movie company after the producers couldn't believe that everything that happened in the movie _actually happened_ (for the most part). It was big news when some hot shot Hollywood producers came to South Park, Colorado, the men wanting to see the town for themselves. They fell in love with the quaintness of it, deciding to save money by shooting the movie there instead of a studio in Hollywood. The town had a blast, the publicity for the movie bringing people from all across the country to see the infamous South Park, Colorado for themselves. It was surreal if you were a long-time residence, but a great economic boost nonetheless. They all sat around drinking at a bar near the theater, the entire moment…bizarre to Craig. He turned thirty not that long ago, and he had been promoted at work as well (after going back to school for a few years to get his PhD) to an observer at the lab. Tweek was still working at the same hotel, but he had been promoted from front desk manager to general manager of the hotel. Stan and Wendy got married not long after Tweek and Craig, Wendy currently bouncing a beautiful baby girl on her hip. They had a daughter about four years ago, her long black hair and bright blue eyes showing so much potential. Clyde and Bebe got married at twenty-six, getting hitched while on vacation in Paris. Token had reconnected with Nichole, the two getting engaged last year and were currently planning their wedding for next year. Kyle and Heidi had gotten married two years ago, Heidi currently _very pregnant_ with their first child (a healthy baby boy). Eric and Millie got married as well, no children in sight for them (at least, not yet). Kenny and Butters have decided to foster children instead of having children of their own, Kenny saying he wanted to help kids out like so many people helped him while growing up. He ended up going to college for his associates at twenty-four, getting his degree in music therapy. He works in a hospital for children with cancer, bringing them a sentiment of joy in their long days of treatment. Butters opened a bakery with the help of Tweek's parents. He eventually became the pastry supplier of Tweek Bro's Coffee (except for scones, Mary's long-time specialty). Jimmy hit it big with his comedy career, currently touring across the country doing a comedy show. He was unable to make it to the showing of the movie in South Park, but he sent his regards. He dated Leslie on and off for a while, but his constant traveling became a burden on them. He wasn't _too_ _upset_ about it, stating that "c-c-comedy is m-my one true-true love" after a particularly rough (and his final) breakup with her. He bounced back quickly, putting out the comedy special that got him noticed. Craig smiled as he glanced around, noting how _far_ he's come with these people. They met as ten year olds and most of them had turned thirty already, more than half their lives being spent together. He chuckled softly, glancing at his husband from across the room. Tricia came bounding up to him, punching his arm.

"Hey shit head." She grinned, kissing his cheek. Craig chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Where's Ike?"

"Talking with his family." Tricia and Ike were recently engaged, having split up for a bit in college and coming back afterwards, the romantic connection obviously still there. Craig was thrilled, if he was honest. Having Kyle Broflovski as a brother-in-law wasn't such a bad thing, hell, he enjoyed Kyle's company. He always preferred him out of Stan's little gaggle of friends in elementary school (until everyone chilled the fuck out in ninth grade).

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, sipping at his own beer. She smirked, shaking her head.

"Can't." Craig blinked.

"What the fuck does that mean? Are you on meds?" Tricia snorted, turning to find Ike in the room.

"Kyle! Ike, come here!" The Broflovski brothers came bounding over, Ike smirking as he wrapped an arm around Tricia. Kyle furrowed his brows, glancing at Craig, who offered a shrug as an explanation.

"Did you tell him?" Ike asked, Tricia shaking her head.

"Tell me _what_?" Craig hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Did you tell Kyle?" Ike shook his head.

"What the fuck is-" Tricia held a finger up, rummaging through her purse and pulling out a small package. She thrusted towards her soon to be brother-in-law and brother.

"Open it together." They looked at each other, quickly tugging the wrapping paper off, Kyle ripping the lid of the box off. They blinked, eyes widening as they looked at each other before screaming. Tweek blinked, looking across the room to see his husband spin his sister-in-law around, Kyle hugging his brother.

"Criag?!" He called out, Craig grinning over his sister's shoulder,

" _WE'RE GONNA BE UNCLES!"_ Both Kyle and Craig screamed, Wendy gasping.

"Tricia, Ike, oh my god! Congratulations!" She rushed over to hug her, Tweek grinning as he walked over to them. Craig and Kyle were clinging onto each other, their grins stretching to their ears. Tweek grinned, tugging Tricia into a hug.

"How far along?"

"Seventeen weeks."

"Do you know the gender?!" Bebe asked, both Kyle and Crig gasping as they turned their attention back to Tricia. She blushed, looking at Ike. He chuckled, looking at Kyle and Craig.

"It's a boy." Kyle and Craig screamed again, returning to their intense hug. Tweek snorted, keeping an arm around Tricia. She leaned to Tweek's ear.

"Thanks for taking my brother off my hands all those years ago." She teased. Tweek grinned, leaning over to her ear.

"It has been my absolute pleasure."

* * *

It was around eleven o'clock at night when Craig and Tweek came home, the apartment eerily quiet. They still lived in Denver in the same apartment complex, but they moved one floor up to a bigger apartment, one with _three_ bedrooms. They needed a guest room they decided for when family and friends came to visit, and one more for-

"Daddies!" Tweek grinned, kneeling down to meet the warm embrace of Juno, their daughter.

"Hey sweet pea!" He cooed, kissing her cheek. She giggled, Craig kissing her other cheek after hanging his jacket up. Juno was _perfect_. She had Tweek's bright, curly blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders and his plethora of freckles. She also had Craig's dark skin and beautiful blue eyes. Bebe had offered to be their surrogate three years ago when they were looking around for a potential surrogate, and they were more than happy to accept the offer. If anything, it made Clyde excited for him and Bebe to have their own children one day.

"Daddies did you have fun?!"

"We had a lot of fun, princess," Craig said as he walked into the kitchen. "We saw Aunt Tricia!" She grinned, bouncing in Tweek's arms.

"Yeah?!"

"Uh-huh," Tweek kissed her cheek, smiling as Mary and Richard walked out from Juno's bedroom. "And you're gonna have a little cousin soon!" Mary grinned.

"Tricia's pregnant?" Craig returned with a glass of water, grinning.

"It's a boy." Richard hummed.

"I remember hearing those word almost thirty years ago to the day…" Tweek blushed, grinning as he walked over to his parents.

"She was no trouble, right?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into his daughter's cheek. She giggled, gripping at Tweek's shirt.

"Not at all! We were reading her a story when you walked in." Mary said, stroking Juno's hair as she walked over to give her son a kiss.

"Mind if we spend the night?" Richard asked, Craig shaking his head.

"Be our guest." He said, wrapping an arm around Tweek's waist. Mary sighed in relief.

"Thank _goodness_. I did not feel like making the drive home."

"Mom, of course you and dad can stay." Tweek snorted, passing Juno over to Craig so he could get the guest room prepped.

"Dada, can we do star time?!" She asked, the way too awake three-year-old practically bouncing in his arms. Craig smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Por supuesto, mi princesa." Juno grinned, her eyes lighting up at the use of Spanish. Tweek and Craig agreed that Juno should be bilingual, Craig using his Spanish speaking abilities to his advantage. He made an effort to talk with Juno for one hour each day in Spanish, Juno knowing to speak to Craig in Spanish and Tweek in English during that time.

"¿Salió la luna esta noche?" She asked, eyes bright. Craig grinned, nodding as he took her out onto the little balcony their apartment had (just like their old one). He sat at the chair that was out on the porch, setting her on his lap as he started pointing out stars to her. They sat out there for a good twenty minutes, Craig glancing down at his ray of sunshine every now and then. She was so much like Tweek. He married the equivalency of the sun, but now he was the father of the rays. Her enthusiasm for space was heartwarming to Craig, glad that _something_ he enjoyed rubbed off on her. She often had an interest in things Tweek enjoyed (cooking, playing piano, drawing), but he didn't mind. Craig was glad she enjoyed space at least. He chuckled as her eyes drifted shut, rubbing her back as she slumped against his chest. Tweek came out five minutes later, smiling at the sight before him. Juno had fallen asleep against Craig's chest, his hand rubbing her back still while his other arm supported her under her rear. She looked so content, her blonde hair falling in her face. Tweek kissed the top of Craig's head, stroking his hair.

"I can take her." He offered, Craig nodding.

"I'm gonna smoke and be in." Tweek nodded, lifting Juno up gently and carrying her to bed. Craig tugged a cigarette out, putting it between his lips and lighting it up. He doesn't smoke as often anymore, slowly trying to quit. He never smokes when Juno is awake, not wanting her to see him perform such a nasty habit. Craig has been slowly decreasing how many cigarettes he smokes, currently down to two or three a week (he used to do three or four a day). He's definitely seen the effects on his body, noticing it's harder for him to run and climb steps now. Since he's started the process of quitting, he's noticed a slight improvement. He still goes to the gym and every now and then he'll go to a hockey rink to shoot the puck for old times' sake. He hummed as he finished the cigarette, putting it out before going inside. Tweek was shutting Juno's door when Craig walked in, that smile warming Craig up even more than the cigarette on this cold December evening. Craig smirked, wrapping his arms around Tweek's waist and humming softly.

"You seemed thrilled about becoming an uncle." Tweek murmured, placing a light peck to his husband's lips.

"Oh, I am _so excited_." Craig murmured, grinning slowly. They made their way down the hall to their room, Craig shutting the door behind them once in their room.

"It kind of reminded me of when Bebe told us she was pregnant." Craig smiled at the memory, Bebe handing them the ultrasound picture on Christmas that year. It was the best Christmas present Craig had ever received (and that pendant Tweek gave him twelve years ago on their first Christmas together still sat around his neck).

"Yeah…it did," Craig took his time undressing, memories flashing through his mind. This was their _twelfth_ Christmas together in a few weeks and he was so thrilled he got to spend it with his little family. Christmas always made him happy, but since he got together with Tweek, it made him even happier. It always brings back memories of them skating on the ice. "Can we go back to South Park tomorrow with your parents?" Tweek blinked, tugging his sleep shirt on over his head.

"What for?" Craig smiled as he crawled into bed in his underwear, laying on his back. He hummed, looking up at the collection of glow stars that always seem to be there to help him relax.

"I want to take Juno to the rink."

* * *

Juno was excited to visit Grandma and Poppop Tucker, and Laura and Thomas were excited to see Juno. They made sure to stop by and visit while in town, Juno currently playing with her doll while Tweek and Craig sat with Laura and Thomas.

"How was the movie premier?" Thomas asked, sipping at his coffee. Tweek grinned.

"It was fantastic! The casting director did a great job of casting the kids. The kids that played us," He motioned between himself and Craig. "Were very convincing." Craig snorted.

"The kid even had my obnoxious voice…or he was just a _really good_ actor." Laura let out a laugh, happily accepting Juno into her arms as she crawled onto her lap.

"That poor child." She chuckled, Thomas occupied with making faces at Juno, who returned the faces.

"¡Juno, cuenta poppop sobre las estrellas que viste!" Craig told her, Juno gasping as she started rapidly speaking about the stars to her poppop in Spanish. Laura blinked, grinning slowly.

"She's getting good."

"She has a good teacher." Tweek teased, nudging Craig's side. He blushed, chuckling softly.

"She's a natural at it. She picked it up faster than English it feels like." Laura chuckled.

"You were the same way. Your father was impressed with how fast you and Tricia learned the language when you were younger." Juno looked up at Laura.

"Grandma, we're going ice skating today!" Laura gasped.

"You are?! Did you know both your daddies can ice skate?" Juno whipped around, her pig tails moving with her.

"You can?!" Craig grinned slowly, plucking Juno off of Laura's lap and holding her up in the air. Her limbs flailed in delight, squeals and laughter escaping her lips.

"That's right! Dada used to play hockey and your daddy was a figure skater!" Juno grinned, gripping Craig's shirt as he tugged her to his chest.

"What's that, what's that?!" Tweek grinned, standing.

"Why don't we show you, sweet pea?"

* * *

 _South Park Skates_ still opened every year around the same time and stayed open until March, just like when they were in high school. It was new management to Craig's disappointment, but the memories of working there with Kenny were still vivid. Once they got Juno a pair of skates (both men had their own pair of skates still), they sat down, Craig helping Juno tie her skates while Tweek put his figure skates on. It was relatively empty on the rink, only a few families on the ice.

"Come on, sweet pea, let's get you on the ice, yeah?" Tweek encouraged, Juno nodding as she stood. He held onto her hand, Craig grabbing the other hand after finishing the process of tying his skates. They lifted her over the lip of the rink, listening to their daughter giggle as she struggled to stand up. _At least she's enjoying herself_. Craig thought, grinning as she watched their feet. She tried to copy their movements, her little legs doing their most to move her. "Want to see dada skate?" Juno gasped, her bright blue eyes meeting Craig's.

"Yes! Yes!" She squealed, jumping up and down and falling back. Tweek, thankfully, still had his grip on her hand. He snickered, helping her back up as she laughed. Craig grinned, skating ahead a bit then turning around to skate backwards. Juno grinned slowly, watching with wide eyes. "Dada, how do-do you _do that?!_ " She squealed, looking down at her own feet to try and match her dad's movements.

"Lots of practice, love bug!" He chuckled, skating a few laps around the rink before coming back and grabbing her hand. She grinned up at him, then looked at Tweek.

"Grandma said you can skate too, daddy!" Tweek blushed as Craig spoke.

"Daddy is _the best skater_ I have ever seen!" Tweek chuckled, letting go of Juno's hand. It was just them on the ice at this point, Craig encouraging Juno to keep moving her legs as Tweek skated to one end of the rink. It felt good to be back on the ice. Tweek has made an effort to continue figure skating, but time had gotten the best of him. He still had it in him, just not the time. Craig stopped skating when Tweek looked over at him, kneeling down next to Juno. He kissed her cheek, holding her between his legs. "Keep watching daddy." He whispered, Juno nodding as Tweek took off skating. Juno was entranced, watching her dad jump, twist, leap, glide, and spin across the ice. Her bright blue eyes were wide with wonder, her mouth open slightly as she watched Tweek do a triple axel and land on one leg. Craig couldn't decide what was better: his daughter's reaction or watching his husband skate on the rink they fell in love at. His heart was full as Tweek skated back over, Craig standing and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I missed watching you." He whispered, holding Juno's hand. Tweek smiled.

"I missed skating." Juno tugged on both their jackets, both men kneeling down. Her eyes were still wide in amazement. Craig glanced at Tweek as their daughter spoke, happy tears filling both their eyes. Everything had come full circle: they were ice skating on the rink that Tweek snuck on to and Craig discovered his little secret about figure skating, the rink that Craig came out on, the rink that Tweek practiced his award-winning routine on for countless hours with Craig's support and critique, the rink that Craig practiced hockey on for so many years, the rink that Craig popped the question on, the rink that held countless memories of their relationship, the rink that brought them _together_. Juno opened her mouth to ask a simple question, both men grinning slowly at the words that left their daughter's mouth.

"Daddies…can…can _I_ do _that_ , too?!"

* * *

 **NOTE:** So, I'm way more emotional about this being over than I thought I was going to be! Thank you all so much for riding along with me and I hope this little epilogue suffices! I will be returning in a few weeks (possibly sooner) with a brand new sci-fi themed story! I love you all for reading this AU I made up on a whim while ice skating and I sincerely thank you for encouraging me in ways you don't even know. I was in a bad place when I started writing this story and this has seriously helped me crawl out of that place and I feel so much happier now than when I first started writing. I became obsessed with checking for your feedback that it has seriously become a problem! I honestly cannot thank you all enough for the wonderful feedback you all gave me. My first story in years blew my expectations out of the water and this has been my pride and joy. Thank you all again, and, one last time on this story while Rocket Man plays on my laptop, any and all feedback is appreciated 3 Until next time! -Summer


End file.
